Sinsajo, por Rose Weasley
by Rosalie-a17
Summary: Rose Weasley, sobrevivió al Vasallaje, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy, fue secuestrado por el Capitolio, sufriendo algo peor que la muerte. Con ello, la Batalla Final ha comenzado, y Rose intentará llevar a cabo la venganza que la persigue desde que era niña, y así, lograr acabar con la tiranía de Voldemort. (Continuación de "En llamas, por Rose Weasley").
1. Capítulo I: Rota

**PS: Para los nuevos lectores, esta es la tercera y última parte de un crossover de Rose Weasley y los juegos del hambre que empecé a escribir desde hace bastante tiempo. Así que antes de empezar a leer este, comiencen por la primera y segunda parte que pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil.**

**Ahora, sí.**

**¡Hola a los antiguos xD, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho, pero aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo al fin!. **

**Espero que disfruten de la historia, porque esta será la más larga que escribiré. Asi, que ojalá se queden hasta el final :) Les prometo que habrá bastante de todo a lo largo de los capítulos. (Romance, acción, drama, tragedia, jajaja, entre otros.) No duden en agregarme a favoritos.**

**Saludos, y déjense ver en los comentarios :)**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza ese día, y mi rebelde cabello pelirrojo se desordenaba con cada corriente de aire que me daba.

Avancé un par de pasos y me di cuenta que todo era verdad.

Todo lo que James, me había relatado, era una horrenda verdad.

Las calles, nuestra antigua casa, y casi todo el distrito doce estaban en ruinas.

Seguí avanzando, y pisé lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo media rota.

Sentí rabia.

_¿Cuántos niños habían muerto en este bombardeo? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos?_

Voldemort.

Él era el único culpable.

-Vamos, Rose… No te quedes aquí…-me sugirió James al ver lo concentrada que estaba mientras miraba los cuerpos calcinados de aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte de huir.

Alcé la mirada, y asentí.

Era un milagro que estuviéramos aquí, visitando lo que alguna vez había sido mi distrito.

Ninguno de los dignatarios del distrito trece había querido acceder a mi petición sobre venir y ver con mis propios ojos lo que había ocurrido en el doce.

Si no fuera por Neville Longbottom, quien abogó para que pudiera regresar; era muy probable que hasta ahora estuviera exigiendo que me dejaran volver.

Suspiré.

La situación se había vuelto bastante complicada desde mi llegada al distrito trece.

Ni bien puse un pie ahí, y todos ellos, ya tenían preparado un cronograma para mí, exigiéndome que asuma por completo el papel del sinsajo, queriendo que sea el símbolo de la rebelión, el líder real y la personificación de la revuelta.

Me decían que no estaría sola, y que tendría un equipo completo para mis apariciones, yo sólo debía representar mi papel y luchar por la libertad.

Y por más, que la mayoría de esa gente conocía a mis padres y habían sido amigos de ellos, yo no soportaba sus exigencias, ni los obstáculos que me ponían.

Sin contar con que aún no estaba completamente recuperada de mis lesiones, ni mucho menos de las heridas psicológicas que llevaba por dentro. Y era por eso, que tenía un brazalete que decía, _"Mentalmente Desorientada"._

Las pesadillas y delirios habían continuado después del Vasallaje, y como una vez le había dicho a Scorpius, ni el mejor terapista del mundo podría sanarme.

Era por ello, que mientras los dirigentes me comentaban sobre sus planes entusiasmadamente, yo sólo me limitaba a escucharles. Tal y cómo lo hacía, Luna Lovegood.

Aún recordaba, la primera vez que nos conocimos, después de despertar en el hospital con James.

Ni bien, la había visto, supe que algo andaba mal con ella.

La forma autoritaria en que me habló y su manera en exigirme las cosas.

No me agradaba, y ella lo sabía. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos, ninguna congenió con la otra.

Antes que la conociera, sólo sabía que, Luna Lovegood, había sido un símbolo de la rebelión como mis padres, y que había sido muy buena amiga de mi familia, tanto así, que tía Ginny decidió volverla madrina de Lily, antes del Nuevo Orden.

Pero, yo, sólo encontré a una mujer completamente distinta de la que me hablaron. Podía notar que tenía cierta rabia hacia mí.

_¿Pero, por qué? ¿Acaso no había sido amiga de mis padres? ¿No había apoyado la causa?_

Cuando le comenté esto a tía Ginny, ella también había percibido el cambio en la mujer que alguna vez había sido su amiga.

Esa rubia era demasiado autoritaria, nada tonta, ni mucho menos, loca, como según me contaron, le decían en las épocas de escuela.

¿Entonces, cómo una loca podía ser la líder del distrito trece?

La mayoría de mi familia, pensaba que su cambio se debía por la guerra o algo parecido.

Pero aun así, no me agradaba. Aunque ambas, luchábamos por una misma causa, Luna Lovegood, no me agradaba.

-Rose, ya llegamos…-susurró James, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ingresábamos a la aldea de los vencedores.

-Vaya…-suspiré dándome cuenta de lo que me rodeaba.

Por extraño que pareciera, la aldea de los vencedores, no había sido bombardea.

Nuestra enorme casa, permanecía intacta, al igual que todas las demás de esa zona.

-Subiré por un par de cosas…-le contesté rompiendo el silencio.

Él, asintió.

-Ve. Te estaré esperando aquí abajo…-me dijo examinando los alrededores.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí al segundo piso e intenté recuperar todas las cosas importantes que mi familia no había podido rescatar el día del bombardeo, sobre todo, cosas que tenían poco valor para cualquiera que las veía, pero que para nosotros, valía más que el oro.

Viejas fotografías de mis padres, fotografías mías y de mis primos. Videos caseros. Libros que me fueron heredados. Cosas de valor para mis abuelos.

Pero, antes de irme, rebusqué una vez más entre mis cosas, y encontré las dos únicas fotografías que tenía de Scorpius.

Él sólo hecho de verlo otra vez, hacía que mi corazón se viera atrapado en una enredadera de espinas.

_¿Estaría vivo? _

_¿Lo habrían torturado? _

Esas eran las preguntas que me hacía casi a diario.

Él y Johanna, aún seguían bajo las garras de Voldemort. Y el distrito trece aún no encontraba la manera de rescatarlos.

A lo mejor, ambos ya estaban muertos. Y ese era mi mayor temor.

-Veo que conseguiste varias cosas…-me musitó James ayudándome a colocar todo en el bolso que llevaba conmigo.

-Sabes que estás fotos y objetos valen mucho para nuestra familia…

-Lo sé…-contestó mirando una de las viejas fotografías en las que aparecía su padre.

Sonreí de costado, y juntos, regresamos a la nave donde me esperaba mi primo Louis y los pilotos.

Pero antes de subir. Di un último vistazo a lo que había sido mi hogar.

-Prometo regresar…-le susurré al viento.

A pesar de las temporadas de hambre que habíamos pasado aquí, el distrito doce nunca dejaría de ser mí casa. El lugar donde había crecido, el lugar donde había vivido toda clase de experiencias y emociones.

-Sé cómo te sientes…-me murmuró James sentándose a mi costado en cuanto subimos al aerodeslizador.

-Debió ser peor cuando vieron la destrucción.-contesté recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.-Ten por seguro que Voldemort pagará por esto…

-Lo sé. Las va a pagar…-me contestó confiando en mí.

-Y yo quiero estar con ustedes cuando eso pase…-contestó Louis acercándose hasta nosotros.

Le sonreí, y decidí dormitar un poco antes de llegar al distrito trece, pero, repentinamente, las horrendas imágenes sobre mi madre siendo asesinada en ese espejo, me hicieron abrir los ojos con desesperación, como si estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Casi todos los días era lo mismo. Las mismas pesadillas, y alucinaciones.

El vasallaje me había destruido. Habiéndose encargado de desaparecer a la poca cordura que aún me quedaba. Y, ahora, la inestabilidad y la paranoia, habían aparecido en su lugar.

* * *

**Pobre, Rose :( **

**De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y cómo ven, ha sido un poco corto, por lo mismo que es el primero y Rose esta describiendo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta el momento, así que no se desanimen, porque en los otros capis vendrán apareciendo los nuevos personajes y más situaciones interesantes :)**

**Besos a todos. No olviden dejar un comentario, que así me animan a publicar más rápido xD. Saludos**


	2. Capítulo II: Distrito 13

**Hola, otra vez!**

**Bueno, cómo verán, en este capítulo, Rose seguirá explicando su vida en el 13! Y espero que les guste tanto como el anterior capi, y ya verán que este es**** más largo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

Aún no entendía cómo era posible que el distrito trece existiera, y sobre todo, que estuviera tan avanzado y en buenas condiciones.

Cuando Neville Longbottom me dijo que veníamos directo hacia aquí, pensé que bromeaba al respecto.

Ya más calmado, me explicó que este distrito sólo había sobrevivido seis meses como parte del Capitolio, antes que su población se rebelara y Voldemort, no pudiera someterlos.

La gente de aquí, se había dedicado a la industria nuclear, y en esos pocos meses, habían logrado construir una clase de bombas nucleares que podían haber destruido a la nación entera, y Voldemort, al verlo como una gran amenaza, decidió llegar a una tregua.

La cual, era simple; la gente del distrito trece viviría bajo tierra, bajo sus propios medios. Como si no existieran.

Seguro, Voldemort, pensó que morirían, pero no fue así.

Según, Longbottom, la mayor parte de rebeldes, fue a parar a este distrito, y entre ese grupo estaban Luna Lovegood y su esposo Rolf Scamander. Ambos, y con ayuda de otros, se encargaron de que el pequeño distrito subterráneo siguiera creciendo día a día, racionando los alimentos, aprendiendo a vivir con limitaciones y reglas, logrando sobrevivir.

De un modo u otro, ella era una de las mayores responsables de que el distrito trece hubiera conseguido progresar. Tal vez, por eso, la habían vuelto su líder, y por eso la gente estaba tan agradecida con ella, pero debía haber más historia detrás de todo eso.

Además, toda la población había tenido ayuda de la magia y las varitas. Aquí, la gente, sí hacía magia. La gente que podía, claro.

La mitad de la población era mágica y la otra mitad era muggle. Y cada día, llegaban más rebeldes de todos lados, inclusive del mismo Capitolio.

-Ya llegamos…-dije mientras el aerodeslizador aterrizaba.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, nos dirigimos a los ascensores que nos llevarían a los compartimientos subterráneos en donde vivíamos, ahora.

Aún no me acostumbraba a pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra, y esto me hacía recordar al ascensor que me llevaba a la arena.

Caminamos en dirección a los sectores familiares, y rápidamente, ingresamos a la habitación 934.

-Oh, Rose…-murmuró tía Ginny mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.-No puedo creer que la consiguieras… Gracias, cariño…

Entre sus manos, tenía la fotografía del día de su boda con mi tío Harry.

Se le veía feliz, como si el rostro se le hubiera iluminado con tan sólo observar la foto que le había entregado.

Posiblemente, sintió lo mismo que yo sentí cuando vi las de Scorpius.

Lily también sonreía al ver a su madre feliz, mientras su gato quisquilloso se le escabullía entre los brazos.

Era un milagro que la hubieran dejado quedarse con el animal.

Cualquier cosa de afuera, tenía que pasar por un previo proceso de descontaminación. Como si temieran que ocurriera una epidemia fatal.

Y aunque el distrito trece nos había dado refugio a todos los sobrevivientes del distrito doce, aún no conseguíamos aclimatarnos a sus estrictas reglas. Ni yo, ni mi familia.

Demasiada disciplina y control. Como si cada uno de los ciudadanos estuviera destinado a ser un soldado, y así parecía ser, porque me comentaron que desde adolescentes, a los ciudadanos con mejores habilidades físicas, se les entrenaba para formar parte de las filas en los escuadrones rebeldes.

En nuestro caso, como éramos recién llegados, nos entregaron el horario que cada uno tenía que cumplir.

Y cada hora, era algo diferente a la anterior.

La mayor parte de mi familia teníamos el mismo horario. Levantarnos a tal hora, desayunar a las siete, trabajo en las cocinas a las ocho, y cosas así. Exceptuando a los abuelos y a Dominique, los primeros, por ser mayores, y a mi prima por estar embarazada, les permitían quedarse en sus compartimientos o hacer otra clase de actividad que no demandara esfuerzo físico.

Y para los más jóvenes, teníamos lo que era el centro educativo, algo parecido a una escuela.

Un lugar donde en determinadas horas nos enseñaban historia, más que todo, historia sobre la rebelión y la situación en la que se encontraba el país. También nos daban clases teóricas sobre la magia y sobre cómo nos enseñarían a hacerla algún día, a los que podían, claro. Pero, todo aquello vendría más adelante, cuando consiguieran los implementos necesarios para crear las famosas "varitas", pero de eso hacía semanas. Al parecer, no contaban con que gran parte del distrito doce, tenía destrezas mágicas.

Mis tías y abuelos, estaban en lo mismo. Ansiosos por recuperar sus varitas y hacer magia.

A mí, las varitas, no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Toda mi vida, había sobrevivido sin magia y lo seguiría haciendo. Razones por las cuales, me saltaba esas clases y me dedicaba a pasear por el distrito durante horas.

Y era en esas horas que me encontraba con gente que decía haber conocido a mis padres y que servía en el trece, tras haber huido de sus diferentes distritos.

Entre ellos, estaban, Padma Patil y Seamus Finnigan, una pareja de esposos, que trabajaban como profesores en el centro educativo y a los que tía Ginny conocía muy bien. Había otros cuantos, que también decían haber conocido a mis padres, pero que no trabajaban, o tenían funciones menores.

Luego, estaban, quienes tenían cargos más importantes, aquello lo supe, porque esas personas siempre estaban presentes, cuando me hablaban sobre los planes de la rebelión y el sinsajo.

La primera de ellos, era Cho Chang, una mujer de aspecto serio y que servía como asistente de N. Longbottom. Normalmente, se dedicaba a hablarme y a proponerme nuevas ideas, creyendo que así me convencería.

También conocí a Dean Thomas, otro consejero que formaba parte del grupo más cercano a Luna Lovegood, y quien parecía ser la marioneta de esta, porque le hacía caso en todo lo que ella le ordenaba.

Además, durante mi primera semana, mis abuelos, me presentaron a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un viejo amigo de ellos, y quien según me contaron había sido un símbolo de autoridad en las buenas épocas, pero que ahora, estaba prohibido de escuchar o formar parte de los planes rebeldes, por sus constantes enfrentamientos con la líder del distrito trece, siendo tratado como uno más del montón.

Y la verdadera revelación, para mis tías, pero no para mí, pues yo ni siquiera sabía quién era. Fue, una tal, Pansy Parkinson.

Una recién llegada del Capitolio, de la que según me contaron, solía trabajar como periodista en ese lugar, pero al parecer, se hartó de ver tanta injusticia, y decidió huir con todo su equipo de asistentes al distrito trece, llegando hacia relativamente poco.

Y por extraño que la situación pareciera, según tía Ginny; Parkinson había sido una verdadera opositora de los ideales de mi tío Harry en las épocas de escuela. Había sido una verdadera perra con todos ellos, pero al parecer, tampoco soportó ver morir a gente en televisión, y renunció a su vida en el Capitolio dispuesta a unirse a la rebelión.

Y más extraño, resultó que ella fuera la única persona que me agradó de todas las que conocí.

-Es casi la hora de cenar… Mejor vayamos yendo…-anunció mi tía mientras dejaba la fotografía de su esposo en una repisa de la habitación.

Le hicimos caso, y casi a mitad de camino, me encontré con el resto de la familia, entre ellos, a Dominique, que ni bien me vio, me abrazó.

-Lo sé…-dije susurrándole.

El hecho, de que hubiera regresado al distrito doce el día de hoy, sólo hacía que los demás estuvieran con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sobre todo, Dominique.

Jacob, su novio y padre de su futuro bebé, había muerto en el bombardeo, y eso la había destrozado totalmente.

Obviamente, tenía a toda una familia que la apoyaría, pero eso, no le quitaba el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de él.

Y en eso me identificaba con ella. Yo también había perdido a Scorpius.

-Vamos, Dom…-le murmuré mientras unos guardias pasaban por nuestro lado.-Hablaremos de todo eso, más tarde…

Asintió en silencio, y nos dirigimos al enorme comedor, donde la mayor parte de mis primos ya estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas que tenían nuestros apellidos grabados: _"Familias Weasley y Potter"._

Luego de eso, y mientras esperaban que todos estuvieran en sus asientos, mediante algún hechizo o magia, nuestros alimentos aparecieron en nuestra mesa, y como siempre se encontraban rigurosamente medidos, de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada persona.

Aquí, estaba prohibido repetir la comida o compartirla, pero a mí no me importaba, y terminaba dándole la mitad de mis alimentos a la pequeña Violet o a cualquiera de mi familia que tuviera hambre. Además, los alimentos eran insípidos y poco agradables, y yo no era de las que comían bastante.

-¿Y qué tal el hospital?-le pregunté a Lily intentando no mirar mi comida.

-Estuvo bastante entretenido para ser lunes…-me contestó sonando complaciente.

Lily y Lucy, no tenían el mismo horario que nosotros, ellas en su condición de sanadoras, ayudaban en el hospital del distrito trece como enfermeras y les enseñaban a mejorar sus conocimientos con el uso de utensilios mágicos.

-¿Sabes que hay una poción que te sana los huesos con solo beberla…?-me comentó algo entusiasmada.

-¿Eso existe?-le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Sí… -contestó sonriendo.- No sé si conoces a la enfermera Hanna Abbott, la esposa de Neville Longbottom.-agregó.- Bueno, ella nos ha enseñado bastante sobre pociones curativas….-contestó haciendo una pausa para continuar.- Si tan solo las hubiésemos tenido en el distrito doce, hubiese sido más sencillo sanar a James y a Fred….

-No sabía que estuviera casado…-murmuré prestando más atención a lo de Longbottom.

-Y en cuanto tengamos las varitas, podremos hacer más cosas….-relató algo emocionada sin haberme oído.

Pero, la emoción se le fue, pues me preguntó por el distrito doce otra vez.

-Ya te lo dije, Lily…-respondí sonriéndole.-Nuestra casa está intacta… Te prometo que volveremos ahí…

Lily tenía cierto apego por nuestra enorme casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Puede, porque en verdad, le resultaba un bello lugar para vivir o porque tampoco se acostumbraba a la vida en el distrito trece y esperaba con ansias regresar a su distrito natal.

No era la única.

Luego de eso, todos continuaron hablando sobre otras cosas a las que no presté atención.

Seguí removiendo mi comida con el tenedor por varios minutos, y antes que acabara la cena, observé que los Malfoy recién llegaban al comedor y se sentaban en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón. Al parecer, a ellos les tocaba el segundo turno y por eso no los veía tan seguido.

-Ahora, vuelvo…-le dije a Lily.

-¿Adónde vas?-me preguntó dejando de comer.

-No voy a demorar…-contesté.

Rápidamente, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta su mesa. Debía entregarles algo que de seguro me lo agradecerían.

Y es que luego de la destrucción de nuestro distrito, James me comentó que los había ayudado a huir del bombardeo como a los demás. Él sabía que era algo que yo hubiera querido, y así lo hizo.

Fue por eso, que no me sorprendió verlos vivos aquí.

Sin embargo, supe que habían tenido bastantes problemas para ser aceptados en el distrito trece por sus antecedentes, pero de todas formas, ya estaban aquí, y yo no iba a permitir que los expulsaran.

-Señor Malfoy…-susurré llamando su atención.

Él, estaba de espaldas, por lo que volteó.

-Rose.-exclamó sorprendido.- Vaya…. Me alegra ver que ya estés mejor… Quise visitarte en el hospital, pero me prohibieron la entrada…-comentó animado.

-Sí, lo sé. No dejaban que entre nadie. Sólo permitían visitas de la familia directa…-le expliqué.

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre nosotros, mientras observaba que la señora Malfoy miraba hacia otro lado.

-Yo…-dije sintiendo que hablar sobre Scorpius se me hacía demasiado complicado.-Quisiera tanto haber estado con él a la hora del rescate…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sabemos…-me murmuró sintiéndose igual.-Tenemos la esperanza de que Scorpius aún sigue con…-el señor Malfoy dejó la frase a medio camino, pero yo sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

_Sigue con vida_, pensé firmemente.

Él tenía que seguir con vida.

Con cuidado, extraje de mis bolsillos, una de las dos fotografías de Scorpius, que había conseguido en el distrito doce.

-Sé que no pudieron sacar muchas de sus pertenencias el día del bombardeo…-les expliqué.-No sé si les habrán comentado, pero hoy regresé al distrito doce…

-¿Te dejaron volver?-me preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Tras una larga solicitud, me permitieron regresar…-contesté entregándole la foto.-Y conseguí una fotografía de Scorpius…

Rápidamente, Astoria Malfoy, la recibió, y ni bien vio el rostro de su hijo, no pudo evitar llorar.

-Gracias…-dijo abrazándome por primera vez en todo este tiempo que nos conocíamos.

Siempre, había pensado que ella era una mujer fría y que jamás se había preocupado lo suficiente por Scorpius, pero me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo, ella era su madre y sí le importaba.

-No se preocupe…-musité sintiendo que si empezaba a llorar como ella, no podría parar y eso sería peor.

-Aún no sabemos cómo agradecerle a tu primo, lo que hizo por nosotros…-me respondió el señor Malfoy refiriéndose a James.-Él, nos salvó…

-No es necesario… Qué estemos todos aquí, ya es suficiente…-dije notando que Louis se me acercaba.

-Buenas noches, señores Malfoy…-intervino saludándoles, para luego voltear a verme.-Rose, nos necesitan en la sala de mando.

-Vayan…-insistió Draco Malfoy.-Debe ser importante.

Nos despedimos de ellos, y James se nos unió en el camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté algo intranquila.

-No lo sabemos, pero debe ser importante…-murmuró James.

-No dejaban de mandarnos mensajes… Longbottom quiere vernos cuanto antes.-continuó Louis por él.

-Sólo espero que no sea una nueva charla sobre el Sinsajo...-suspiré caminando nerviosa.

-O ten por seguro que me quedaré dormido a tu lado.-me contestó intentando calmarme.

-No me sorprendería, Louis. La última vez lo hiciste de verdad….-dije riendo e ingresando a los ascensores que nos llevarían a dicho lugar.

A mis dos primos, se les había autorizado asistir a las reuniones y escuchar sobre los planes de la rebelión, puesto que habían recibido un grado honorífico por haber ayudado a rescatar a los sobrevivientes del distrito doce. Aunque, la mayor parte de mi familia también había ayudado en ese desastre, solo se les concedió ese privilegio especial, a ellos dos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden dejar un comentario si les gustó el capítulo o lo odiaron, o si no entienden algo xD. **

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y a los comentarios. Y la próxima semana, no habrá actualización :(, porque estaré de viaje :) Pero, sí, la que sigue. Así que quédense en alerta! :D**


	3. Capítulo III: Estás vivo

**Solo decirles, que me disculpen por la demora, y agradecerles por los comentarios y leídas del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

La sala de mando, era una mezcla de sala de reuniones y sala de guerra, donde abundaba la gran tecnología que creí que sólo encontraría en el Capitolio y que con uso de la magia recreaban enormes mapas que estaban colocados alrededor de las paredes y marcaban los lugares importantes o de ataque. También había una mesa rectangular que indicaba todos los movimientos de las tropas rebeldes en los diferentes distritos y botones de control.

Este lugar, hacía que me sintiera de vuelta en el Capitolio, pero en cuanto volteaba y veía a mis primos a mis costados, recordaba que estaba en el distrito trece y que por el momento, estaba a salvo.

Dejé mis ideas de lado, y en cuanto ingresamos, me di cuenta que todos los dirigentes estaban ahí, incluido Hatymich, a quien no veía desde nuestro incidente en el aerodeslizador. Pero nadie nos prestó atención, como normalmente lo hacían, pues en esta ocasión, todos miraban hacia la gran pantalla que siempre retransmitía la programación del Capitolio las veinticuatro horas del día.

_¿Ahora, qué pasaba? ¿Qué me iban a decir o mostrar? ¿Acaso me harían ver alguna propaganda de las que ya estaba acostumbrada o la repetición del bombardeo en mi distrito?_

_O, probablemente, Voldemort ha enviado un mensaje_, pensé intentando atar cabos.

Pero, si me iban a decir más de lo mismo, me iría de aquí cuanto antes.

De hecho, estaba por hacerlo, pero en ese preciso momento, Neville Longbottom, que se encontraba adelante, sabiendo que me escaparía como las otras veces, me pidió que me quedara, haciéndome un ademán desesperado.

Ni siquiera, porque me encontraba al fondo, y una gran multitud me tapaba, pude escapar de él. Me quedé al lado de mis primos y me apoyé en la pared mientras esperábamos a ver qué ocurría.

Rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo que planeaba decirle algo a James, la enorme pantalla frente a nosotros se prendió y comenzó a surgir un símbolo del Capitolio en el medio.

Al parecer, nos mostrarían otra propaganda enviada por Voldemort.

Una vez, el mensaje hubo empezado, sonó el típico himno del Capitolio, y para mi gran sorpresa, el que apareció en la pantalla, fue el entrevistador Caesar Flickerman.

Ahí estaba él, con su típico porte gracioso y su cabello pintado de azul, pero en esta ocasión, no sonreía como cuando entrevistaba a los tributos y hacia sus bromas, en esta ocasión, Flickerman estaba serio y miraba nerviosamente a las cámaras.

Caesar, empezó a dar un breve discurso sobre lo triste que se encontraba todo el Capitolio con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre la nación y los distritos, e hizo una mueca de falso sufrimiento, mientras se escucharon aplausos de su público.

-Bueno, y ahora, dejemos eso de lado, y démosle nuevamente la bienvenida a nuestro invitado.-dijo mientras la pantalla se expandía y a su lado, aparecía… Scorpius.

Por primera vez en mi vida, maldecí mi baja estatura, y empujé a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi delante, y me dejara verlo, me dejara ver que, efectivamente, Scorpius estaba ahí.

-Estás vivo…-musité completamente fuera de sí.

Mi afirmación, era correcta, él estaba vivo, y no tenía rastros de haber sido torturado o haber pasado cualquier maltrato. Por el contrario, se le veía sano. Sus mejillas tenían un color saludable, y su postura, era la de un chico que se había alimentado todos los días.

Su mirada era seria y algo apagada, es ahí, donde pude notar algo. Sus ojos grises, siempre brillaban y tenían ese aire encantador, ahora, sólo miraba como si no tuviera control de el mismo.

-No sé cómo empezar, Scorpius.-le dijo Caesar queriendo sonar natural.-Esto es….

-Confuso.-contestó, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco por escuchar su voz por primera vez en bastante tiempo.-Esto es muy confuso para todos.

-Lo sé. Pero, para serte sincero, no creí que volvería a verte…-le respondió.

-Ni yo, Caesar….

-Supongo que empezaremos con lo que ocurrió la última noche en la arena. ¿Qué nos puedes decir, Scorpius?

El rubio hizo un gesto con sus manos, e hizo como si recordara esos días.

-Todo era un verdadero infierno. Estábamos desesperados. No sabíamos que otra criatura o desastre nos podían enviar. Estábamos nerviosos, porque presentíamos que esto se iba a acabar….

Aquello, fue sólo la introducción a un largo discurso, que Scorpius comenzó a dar, sobre lo que significa vivir y sobrevivir los juegos del hambre. Lo difícil que es esto, y las consecuencias que te trae si resultas el ganador, luego se explayó comentando lo enfrascado que estaba porque el plan de Beetee funcionara esa noche y lo que eso desencadenaría.

-Sólo sé, que no debí dejarla sola.-continuó exasperado.-No debimos separarnos.

-Lo entendemos, Scorpius, pero ella se fue junto a Johanna Mason jalando el rollo de alambre…

-Ella no quería separarse de mí. Siempre estuvo desconfiando de todos.-le contestó de vuelta.

-Trasladémonos a los acontecimientos que siguieron después, cuando empezó la locura y Johanna la golpeó.

\- A pesar, del peligro que corría, Rose me buscó. Ella me llamó y trató de encontrarme.-dijo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Pero qué hay acerca de lo que le dijo Finnick Odair, Scorpius? Y ni que decir, del momento en que Rose lanzó la flecha que causó este caos. Todos lo hemos visto en las grabaciones.

-Estaba confundida. Finnick intentó persuadirla. Rose, sólo estaba nerviosa y asustada, no sabía lo que hacía.

-De todas formas, es muy sospechoso, Scorpius. Parecía que Rose, sabía acerca de estos planes rebeldes. No debemos olvidar, que además de todo eso, ella es la hija de dos traidores que conocemos muy bien.

-Rose no sabía absolutamente nada, y que sea la hija de traidores, no significa que sea una. Ella, estaba en contra de cualquier levantamiento o reprensión.-protestó defendiéndome de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Y qué me dices de su mentor? De Haytmich.-insistió haciendo un énfasis en el nombre.

-Nunca nos dijo nada, ni mencionó algo que despertara nuestras sospechas.

-¿Y qué te dice tu cabeza? ¿Crees que él era parte de ellos?-continuó.

-Sólo sé que no debimos confiar en nadie.-dijo como si quisiera que la entrevista terminara.

-¿Y qué piensas acerca de la actual guerra que se viene desatando?... Porque, seamos realistas, estos ya no son simples levantamientos. Esto es una nueva guerra.

-No pienso, ni puedo hablar de eso.-contestó sonando seguro de ello.- Pero, si de algo sirve… Sólo le pido a los distritos, que terminen con esto. Que dejen de mandar ataques y que se detengan. Ya no sigan formando parte de este grupo rebelde o terminaremos por hacernos daño a ambos bandos.

-Bueno, Scorpius. Creo que doy por terminada la entrevista. No tienes ánimos de seguir y respeto eso…-sugirió haciendo una pausa.-Gracias a todo el público, por su atención.

De inmediato, comenzó a sonar el himno del Capitolio y la pantalla se apagó.

Y con ello, escuché los distintos insultos que fueron directos hacia Scorpius por parte de la gran mayoría.

Traidor, enemigo, falso, entre otras ofensas.

Pero, no les hice caso. En estos momentos, me encontraba tan aturdida por lo que había visto, y a la vez tan feliz de que estuviera vivo, que poco me importaba lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

De hecho, tenía que salir de aquí, y buscar un sitio donde pudiera pensar a solas.

Me di media vuelta, y avancé en dirección a la salida con bastante prisa.

-No se te ha dado permiso para retirarte, Rose Weasley.-bramó Luna Lovegood mientras yo continuaba mi camino.

Alguien intentó detenerme, pero aparté su brazo de un golpe y me escapé de todos ellos.

Quería reflexionar y darme un tiempo para mí.

Ellos, no podían controlarlo todo. Ni mucho menos, ahora, que me sentía tan confundida.

_¿Acaso Scorpius era un verdadero traidor?,_ fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé.

Pero, poco me importaba si lo era.

-Estas vivo…-volví a repetir casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras me escondía en algún salón vació del centro educativo. A estas horas, no había nadie, y todo estaba prácticamente apagado, por lo que ninguno de los guardias notó mi presencia.

Luego, de eso, y de estar casi una hora encerrada en ese salón, sentí que ya lo había asimilado en parte.

Me dije a mi misma, que era el momento de tomar una decisión.

Y antes que eso ocurriera, volvería a mi compartimiento y dejaría todo esto para mañana, además, estaba cansada, y deseaba dormir. Hoy habían ocurrido muchas cosas y no podía seguir despierta.

Sin embargo, alguien se escabulló cuando planeaba salir.

-Haytmich….-dije algo pasmada.- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Además, de tu llamativa salida. No, no ha ocurrido nada.-contestó con la voz algo ronca.

-Bueno… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar delante de todos ellos?-dije sarcástica.

-Mira, Rose… Las cosas están bastante complicadas, y porque ellos hayan sido aliados de tus padres, no significa que serán condescendientes contigo, y esa actitud rebelde e indiferente que has tomado, sólo hace que las cosas se compliquen aún más… Si de por sí, ya lo son.

-Eso ya lo sé.-le respondí impacientemente.-Eso lo sé desde el primer día que llegué.

-Este distrito es hostil, y si nos han aceptado a todos, es por ti.-comentó firmemente.- Ellos creen que tú los llevarás a la gloria… Y si no lo haces, todos estaremos en peligro… Me da hasta pena decirlo, pero la guerra cambia a las personas, y esas personas que están al mando, no son más que aprovechadores, interesados únicamente en lo que les conviene… Probablemente, fueron amigos de tu familia en algún momento, pero ahora, ya no lo son. Y estoy seguro, que si tú no fueras el Sinsajo, a nadie le hubiera interesado rescatarnos durante el bombardeo. Por lo tanto, te pido que les des lo que te piden. Al menos, hazlo por tu familia, Rose.

Lo miré fijamente.

Yo también creía lo mismo. Y Haytmich había encontrado las palabras exactas para describirlo.

Él, no me miraba, pero parecía que mi silencio, había sido una respuesta afirmativa para él, y lo había entendido.

Me salí del salón, y atravesé el desierto comedor, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la sección familiar.

Desde lejos, pude notar que James estaba esperándome en la puerta 394.

Pero, había algo raro con él, tenía un pañuelo en la mano y se lo llevaba a la nariz.

-¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?-le grité trotando hasta él.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas tú?-me contestó secándose la sangre de un golpe que había recibido en la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Dean Thomas…-murmuró mientras intentaba ayudarle y cogía el pañuelo para limpiarle.-Dijo que los juegos te habían quitado la razón, que te habían destruido… Auch, sé más delicada...-me pidió quejándose.-Y que no tenías las agallas para hacer esto.

-Lo siento.-murmuré.-Bueno, no es la primera vez que escucho algo así, James. Lovegood dijo algo parecido la vez pasada, cuando desaparecí de la misma forma. Y creo que tienen razón, pero ahora no pienso darles el gusto de que crean eso… Después de hoy, todo ha cambiado…

-Lo sé. No es tu culpa. Nadie pensaba ver a Scorpius a salvo. Y créeme que me alegro por eso. Me alegra saber que está vivo.-contestó sorprendiéndome.

-Gracias…-dije acercándome a él.

Hacía tiempo que no hablamos de esta manera.

Y me lamentaba por eso.

Pero, aun no era tarde, sabía que nuestra relación había comenzado a mejorar desde mi llegada a este distrito.

Y ahora, todo volvía a ser como era antes. Sentía que si él no se encontraba a mi lado, no podría hacer esto.

Yo lo veía como a un hermano, pero había momentos en los que aún dudaba sobre eso. Podía que muy en el fondo, aún había algo que no me dejaba creerlo del todo y eso había estado bastante presente en estas últimas semanas que me encontraba sola.

A veces, me ponía a pensar, cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si en verdad yo no me hubiese enamorado de Scorpius, y mi romance con él, hubiese sido ficticio; tal y como, lo habían sugerido al principio.

_¿Acaso habría elegido a James? _

¿De verdad, hubiera llegado a amarlo de la misma forma que hoy en día amaba a Scorpius?

¿Qué hubiera pensado la familia? ¿Qué hubiera dicho tía Ginny sobre esto? ¿Lo habrían aceptado? ¿Y los abuelos?

Sé que si lo habrían aceptado. A pesar, de que hubiera sido una decepción, todos ellos hubieran llegado a aceptar mi incestuosa relación con James, y lo sabía, porque en mi familia sólo queríamos que cada uno fuera feliz a su manera.

Puede que en otro universo paralelo, en el que no existiera Scorpius, eso hubiese ocurrido. Pero, estábamos en este universo, un universo donde se acercaba una gran guerra, y en el que debía aprender a mover mis fichas si quería que todo esto hubiese valido la pena.

-Sabes que este es el momento decisivo.-me dijo mientras intentaba guardar algo en su bolsillo.-Es en este preciso momento que tienes que tomar una decisión. Ellos, no pueden retroceder, ni hacer un alto al fuego. Es ahora, Rose.

-Lo sé. Pero, me da rabia, que ellos crean que esto deba ser una obligación para mí.

-Ellos lo ven así, porque eres hija de aquellos que murieron por la causa.

-Sí, y detesto que crean que esto no me interesa, o que soy muy insensible, o que no me importa saber que mis padres hayan muerto por esta maldita guerra. Se equivocan.-hice una pausa, mientras intentaba calmarme.- Todos los días, sueño con matar a Voldemort.

-Yo te creo, Rose. Toda la familia te cree, con eso basta. Y no eres la única que sueña con eso.

-Hay veces en las que pienso que Lovegood ve esto de una forma más personal. Siento, como si a ella sólo le interesa acabar con Voldemort, pero no le importa la condición de los distritos, ni de la gente. Siempre pone obstáculos cuando alguien viene de afuera y planea quedarse, es egoísta y saca provecho de esos que se quedan. Y yo no soy la única que piensa así, Haytmich también piensa que sólo aceptó a los sobrevivientes del distrito doce, por mí, si yo no fuera quien soy, es muy probable que no hubiesen enviado ayuda.

-Lo he pensado también, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. No sabemos que nos oculta.

-Espero averiguarlo, pronto. Pero, planeo jugar de la misma forma que ella y sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿Entonces, te has decidido?

-Sí, ya me he decidido.-le contesté.- No estamos a salvo aquí, y tenemos muchos problemas. Así que si voy a ser el Sinsajo, ellos tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones primero.

-Y veo que van a ser muchas…-musitó James.

-Lo pensaremos mañana. Pero, espera…-le dije poniendo mi mano en la manija de la puerta.- Tenemos que contarles… Creo que toda la familia tiene derecho a saber. Al menos, Louis debe haberle adelantado algo a tía Fleur y a sus hermanas.

-Espera, buscaré a Albus y Hugo. Deben estar en mi compartimiento. -me comentó.

-Ve… Intentaremos decirles lo que suene más conveniente. No quiero asustar a nadie.-dije mientras ingresaba al apretado lugar donde vivamos.

Estos compartimientos eran tan pequeños, que sólo permitían a tres personas por cada uno.

En el mío, sólo estábamos, tía Ginny, Lily, Crookshanks, y yo. Un piso más arriba, estaba el de Albus, Hugo y James. Y en nuestra misma hilera, pero casi al final, se ubicaban los compartimientos de los demás.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarme. Al menos, teníamos un techo bajo el que vivir, y ahora, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

* * *

**Fin del tercer capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo IV: Desertores Inesperados

**Hola, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Sus comentarios me animaron a actualizar rápido, así que disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

**Capitulo IV:**

Esa noche, no pude dormir, ni siquiera, porque me creí cansada.

Me removí entre las sábanas, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba sentada al borde de mi cama.

Cuando esto me ocurría, solía salir a mitad de la noche y sentarme bajo el cobertizo en la entrada de nuestra casa.

Pero eso era, cuando vivíamos en el distrito doce. Ahora, era imposible, y tenía que quedarme aquí.

Crookshanks bajó de la cómoda en la que estaba y se subió a la cama de tía Ginny, haciéndose un ovillo.

Le observé por unos minutos, y me pregunté de donde habría venido ese animal tan raro. Siempre tan incomprendido y únicamente dócil con mi prima.

Puede que me parecía mucho a él, a pesar, que no nos agradábamos.

-¿Rose?...-preguntó Lily levantando la cabeza e intentando verme en la oscuridad.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

De inmediato, prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba ubicada a su costado y me miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preguntó sobándose los ojos.

-No es nada.-le dije.-No puedo dormir, eso es todo.

Ella, suspiró tranquilamente.

-Bueno, me has despertado... Aunque, entiendo que estés nerviosa por mañana.-comentó.

-Lo siento. Olvidé que tenías el sueño ligero.-murmuré.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que ella dijo algo para animarme.

-Hoy fueron al hospital unas personas encargadas de hacer tarjetas de identificación para todas la enfermeras y cuando me preguntaron mi nombre… ¿Sabes qué les dije?

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Lily Luna Potter?-le pregunté sonriendo.

-No, claro que no. Les dije que me llamaba Lily Ginevra Potter.

-¿Con qué ahora te has puesto el nombre de tu madre?-inquirí sonriendo.- Muy inteligente, nadie soportaría tener el nombre de Lovegood.-le respondí.

-No aguantaba llevar el nombre de esa loca ni un minuto más. Ni siquiera sé, si lo que he hecho es legal, pero desde ahora, ese será mi segundo nombre y así estará escrito en el registro de ciudadanos.

Comencé a reír.

-Lograste hacerme sentir mejor, Lily…

-Sabía que contándote eso, funcionaría…

-Sí.-le dije más tranquila.-Ahora, sólo queda saber si lo que le pediré, lo hará cumplir. Sobre todo, por Scorpius, temo que los rebeldes lo ejecuten por creerlo traidor, ahora que salió en televisión y dijo todas esas cosas…

-Podrías pedirles el mundo y ellos te lo darían, Rose… No tienes que preocuparte.-me dijo.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, y entendí lo que sus palabras querían decir.

Si quería que esto funcionara, todos tenían que saberlo

-¡Eso es!...-Lancé casi en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa?-me preguntó divertida por mi reacción.

-Será en público.-le respondí entusiasmada.- Haré que Lovegood lo prometa delante de toda la población del distrito trece.

-Y así, todos serán testigos si decide no cumplir con lo que le pides…-completó por mí.

La abracé por el costado.

-No olvides a añadir a Crookshanks en la lista…-me dijo de pronto.-Hoy quisieron pegarle un tiro, cuando lo vieron caminando por el comedor.

-No lo olvidaré. Esos idiotas, están aterrados porque creen que traerá una enfermedad.

Lily rio suavemente.

-Es bueno hablar contigo, Lily.-le musité.

-Siempre estaré aquí para cuando quieras un concejo. Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Y espero que sea así, por toda la vida.-le respondí.

-Así será, te lo prometo.-contestó.-Inclusive, cuando seamos ancianas y ya no podamos escuchar, siempre estaré ahí.-finalizó sonriendo.

Luego de eso, cada una volvió a su cama, y esperamos porque la noche, continuara igual de larga y tranquila.

Cuando desperté, noté que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero podía escuchar que había un gran alboroto en las afueras de nuestro compartimiento.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunté mientras tía Ginny despertaba al mismo tiempo que Lily.

Me puse de pie, y fui directo al baño.

Me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a salir.

-Iré a ver qué está pasando…-les dije.

-Espera, voy contigo.-sugirió Lily saliendo de su cama.

-Lo mejor es que se queden aquí, niñas…-protestó mi tía.

-Sólo iremos a ver qué sucede… Además, tengo que estar despierta, porque en cualquier momento me llamarán a la sala de mando.-le expliqué mientras Lily terminaba de cambiarse y corría a mi lado.

Salimos de la habitación, y como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, James apareció a mitad del camino.

-¿Sabes qué está pasando?-le pregunté.- ¿Por qué hay tanto bullicio?

-Creo que han llegado nuevos desertores del Capitolio.-me dijo.

-¿Desertores?-pregunté avanzando el paso hacia la plataforma de entrada.

Por un loco segundo, creí que habían liberado a Scorpius.

Pero de ser así, ya nos hubieran avisado.

No lo soporté más, y atravesé el comedor, me escabullí por unos pasajes y llegué hasta donde se habían acumulado casi todos los curiosos, en la misma plataforma de entrada al distrito.

Intenté empujar a la gente, y haciéndome un espacio para poder ver, noté que una peluca colorida sobresalía de ese montón.

Rodeados de varios guardias y con las miradas aterradas, se encontraba Effie Trinket, Octavia y Flavius.

Mi antiguo equipo de preparación.

Todos ellos, estaban aquí, pero con aspecto de haberlo pasado mal, bastante mal.

-¡Effie!-grité para que me viera en medio de toda la gente.

La mujer reaccionó al instante.

-¡Rose!-gritó alzando la vista y corriendo hacia mí.

Por un segundo, me miró sin creer que efectivamente estuviera ahí, y luego, me abrazó.

Podía sentir que temblaba de manera nerviosa y precipitada.

-¿Cómo han venido hasta aquí?-le pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¿Quién los ha traído?

-Oh, Rose…-dijo llorando como una niña.-Un grupo de rebeldes nos rescató del Capitolio, pero nos han tratado tan mal, Rose… Mira mi rostro, tengo un hematoma en mi mejilla… También han golpeado a Flavius y a Octavia…-me decía mientras me mostraba sus magulladuras.

Era verdad, por primera vez en su vida, no exageraba.

_¿Pero, por qué los habían tratado así, si los habían rescatado?_

-Tranquila…-le murmuré.-Los sacaré de aquí.

-¡Alto, ahí!-me gritó uno de los guardias.- ¡Estas personas pasarán por un previo juicio antes de ser liberados! ¡Retírense, ya! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

Empezaron a expulsar a la gente, y les obligaron a volver a sus asuntos.

-¿¡Adónde los llevan!?-pregunté al ver que empezaban a esposarlos.

-Rose…-bramó James a mi costado, como si quisiera que no hiciera un escándalo.

-No, James.-le respondí de vuelta.- ¿¡Adónde los llevan?! ¡Estas personas están heridas!-le espeté a uno de los guardias.

-¡A las celdas!-me contestó uno.- ¡Los llevamos a las prisiones subterráneas, antes de su juicio!

-¡No, Rose!-gritó Effie abrazándose a mí.- ¡No dejes que nos lleven! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

-No te preocupes, no lo permitiré.-contesté notando que esto se volvería más difícil.

Y así parecía ser, hasta que intervinieron.

-¡Un momento!-gritó una voz conocida.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era Neville Longobottom, y no parecía tener ganas de empezar un pleito.

Uno de los guardias, le intentó explicar la situación, pero yo volví a protestar, y sabiendo que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, él ordenó que los liberaran.

Al principio, se negaron, pero después que Longbottom dijera unos nombres que al parecer, eran de sus superiores, le hicieron caso sin refutar.

-Llevémoslos al hospital, Rose…-sugirió Lily a mi costado.- Lucy y yo, nos encargaremos de ellos.

Tenía razón. Lo que necesitaban era pasar por la enfermería y ser curados.

Asentí en silencio, y nos encaminamos al Hospital.

-¿Hace cuánto que han venido, Effie? No me avisaron que los habían traído….-le dije algo desesperada.

-Oh, Rose, las cosas se han complicado tanto…-me respondió aún temblorosa- En el Capitolio, han puesto carteles de _Se Busca_, con nuestros nombres y de toda la gente con la que te relacionaste durante tu estadía allá... Estuvimos escondiéndonos en las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron los aerodeslizadores del distrito trece, y nos trajeron aquí… apenas, hemos llegado hace un par de horas… Hasta ayer, estábamos viviendo de la peor manera en la que te puedas imaginar… y cuando creímos que estábamos siendo rescatados, nos golpearon y nos trataron de una manera inhumana…

-No entiendo por qué les han hecho eso…-volví a repetir.

-Creen que somos traidores, Rose… Pero, no lo somos. Estamos de tu parte y de la de Scorpius…-me explicó casi suplicando.

-No te preocupes… Me encargaré de que nada les pase…-le respondí intentando calmarla.- Ahora, sólo queda saber por qué los han traído hasta aquí de esa forma…

-Gracias, Rose…-musitó Flavius, quien hasta ese momento, estaba callado y perturbado por lo que habían pasado.

Neville Longbottom, nos acompañó hasta el hospital, y cuando los dejamos en las manos de Lily y las otras enfermeras, me llamó a un lado.

-Te necesitan en la sala de mando.-me comentó apresurado.-Creo que ya sabes por qué…

-Sí.-respondí sin darle tiempo de terminar.-Quieren saber si me he decidido… No te preocupes, ya lo hice…

-Entonces, no los hagamos esperar más, y vamos.-sugirió avanzando.

-Espera.-le interrumpí.-Falta mi primo Louis…-sentencié.- James y yo, iremos por él… Luego te encontramos en la sala de mando.

-Está bien, pero no te demores. Recuerda que esto es muy importante. Y te recomendaría pensar bien en lo que dirás.-finalizó.

Pero, no me lo dijo de una manera desafiante, me lo dijo más como si se tratara de un consejo, como si me estuviera avisando y advirtiendo, para que luego no nos arrepintiéramos.

-Tiene razón…-le murmuré a James.-Tengo que hacerlo bien cuando este ahí…

No podían verme débil. Tenía que demostrarles quién era.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo, se sabrán las condiciones de Rose.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo V:Condiciones y Enfrentamientos

**Gracias por las leídas, aquí les va una nueva actualización. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

_Es ahora, o nunca_, pensé ingresando a la sala de mando, donde Lovegood, y los demás, ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de comandos.

Respiré profundamente, y noté que todas las miradas caían sobre nosotros.

Había una silla, esperando por mí, y me senté frente a ellos.

Sabían que esto de ser el Sinsajo, no sería gratis.

Esperé porque alguien dijera algo, pero nadie lo hizo.

_Entonces, si no empiezan ustedes, empiezo, yo_.

Sin sentirme intimidada, rompí el silencio.

-Sí, estoy aquí, es porque ya me he decido…-dije sin demorarme.-Sé lo importante que es esta decisión, pero tampoco soy tonta… Y antes de aceptar en ser el Sinsajo, tengo unas condiciones para ustedes.

Listo. Lo dije.

Por el tono en que había hablado, mis palabras podían haber sonado algo descaradas, e inclusive arrogantes, pero así era como tenía que tratar con esta gente. Las indirectas no funcionaban con ellos.

-Lo sabemos.-contestó Lovegood, sin sorpresa, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Dean Thomas.

Le hizo una señal, y él, como fiel sabueso, me entregó, inmediatamente, una hoja y material para escribir.

James y Louis, se colocaron a mis costados, mientras yo ponía en orden mis pensamientos.

_Bien, Rose_, me dije comenzando a escribir, _Empecemos por lo principal…_

_"__Inmunidad a las familias Weasley y Potter…"_

_"__Inmunidad a la familia Malfoy…"_

_"__Inmunidad para Haytmich Abernati, Finnick Odair y Beetee…"_

_"__Inmunidad a Scorpius Malfoy, Johanna Mason y todos aquellos vencedores que fueron capturados por el Capitolio. Anunciado en público."_

Luego de eso, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Ya tenía todo lo que quería, pero había algo que no me dejaba creerlo.

Miré a mi lado, y James me lanzó una mirada.

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que me había sugerido el día anterior.

De pronto, recordé lo mucho que extrañaba cazar al aire libre, y en el distrito trece, se nos tenía prohibido ir a la superficie.

_"__Cazar al aire libre_." Agregué.

Luego, miré a mi otro lado, y ahí estaba, Louis, manteniéndose firme, pero observando de forma desafiante a los demás.

_"__Louis y James."_

Necesitaba a los dos a mi lado. Sin ellos, no podría hacer esto. Hubiera agregado el nombre de Fred, pero él aún seguía en el hospital y no quería exponerlo.

_Demonios,_ pensé mirando mi lista.

Era tan corta.

_Piensa, Rose_, me dije, _piensa._

De repente, el peinado colorido de Effie y todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, se me vino a la mente.

Eso es.

_"__Effie Trinket, y mi antiguo equipo de preparación."_

Ellos me habían dicho, que cómo Sinsajo, haría apariciones y tendría todo un itinerario que cumplir, así que, qué mejor persona, para cumplir con ese tipo de agendas, que Effie Trinket.

Después, seguí apuntando cosas, menos imprescindibles, como inmunidad para Crookshanks, por pedido de Lily.

Sin embargo, me estaba olvidando de lo más importante.

Me estaba olvidando de escribir con aquello que soñaba todos los días.

_"__YO MATO A VOLDEMORT."_

Finalicé escribiéndolo en mayúsculas.

-¿Ya terminaste?-me preguntó Longbottom, mientras rompía el silencio.

Repasé la lista una última vez y asentí.

-Sí.-contesté mirándoles.

-Entonces, empieza.-me pidió.

Bien, tenía que estar segura, y no titubear.

Sin embargo, sentía que el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, ubicado en frente, me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Tolerancia e inmunidad para las familias, Weasley, Potter, y Malfoy. También, para Haytmich Abernati, Finnick Odair y Beetee. Tolerancia en todo.-les dije, mientras algunos dirigentes, comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos.

-Lo que intentas decirnos, es que se les pase por alto los castigos, si cometen algún error.-sentenció, una tal, Katie Bell, quien también era cercana a Lovegood, pero aún no entendía cuál era su papel aquí.

-Sí, eso mismo.-respondí de la misma manera.-Inmunidad para todos ellos, y también para la mascota de mi prima.

Si ella quería decirlo así, entonces, así sería.

Discutieron, por la parte final, en la que mencioné a Crookshanks, pero llegaron a un acuerdo. El animal, parecía sano y hasta ahora, no había causado problemas.

-Continua.-me pidieron accediendo a mi pedido anterior.

Volví mis ojos a la lista.

-Quiero cazar.-solté de pronto.-Quiero cazar al aire libre, junto a mi primo James… En el bosque…

Se hizo un gran bullicio. Todos comenzaron a debatir entre sí.

Hasta el momento, esta condición parecía ser la que causaba más alboroto entre todos ellos.

-Sólo cazaremos por los alrededores, y utilizaremos nuestras propias armas… Además, la carne la repartiremos en las cocinas.-les expliqué.

Pero, ellos, comenzaron a explicarme también, sobre los peligros, y las posibles causas de mantener contacto con algún objeto contaminado. Además, de otros riesgos.

-Déjenla.-comentó Lovegood silenciando a los demás.-Que vayan a cazar por un par de horas al día. Les pondremos un hechizo de seguimiento y les daremos los límites. ¿Algo más?

La miré de costado.

-Louis y James. Necesito a ambos para hacer esto.-contesté.

Uno de los dignatarios, se atrevió a dar un paso adelante al oír esta petición.

-Creo que con tu primo Louis bastará.-intervino bastante firme.-Tu otro primo, ha causado ya un problema, y no queremos que eso se repita.-lo dijo por el pequeño encuentro que, James, había tenido ayer, con Dean Thomas.

-Lo necesito a mi lado.-sentencié sin dudar.

-Y parece, que lo tienes mucho tiempo a tu lado.-me interrumpió Lovegood.- ¿No es así, Rose?

Lo dijo de una forma extraña, que me hizo creer que ella sospechaba o sabía lo que James sentía por mí.

_¿Pero, cómo?_

-De hecho,… serán las personas que yo desee que estén a mi lado.-le contesté, pensando en que eso le molestaría.-Agregaré a Albus Potter y a Fred Weasley, en mi lista…

-¿Algo más?-me preguntó aceptando lo anterior, sin que le importara que los demás protestaran.

-¿Ustedes dicen que voy a tener un equipo de preparación?-les pregunté.

-Así es.-respondieron.

-Bien, quiero que ese equipo sea mi antiguo equipo de preparación. El mismo que trajeron hoy desde el capitolio. Effie Trinket, y mis otros dos estilistas.

-¡Esas personas pasarán por un previo juicio antes que se determine su futuro!-bramó otro dignatario completamente enfurecido, como si quisiera lanzarme una bofetada por mi atrevimiento.

-Esas personas, tendrán inmunidad y serán mi equipo de preparación.-lancé sin ganas de discutir.

-Listo. Está bien.-murmuró Lovegood completamente quieta, nada alterada como sus compañeros.-Sigue…

Exhalé, y me preparé para lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

-Cuando esto termine, y si ganamos la guerra, indultarán a Scorpius Malfoy…-dije firmemente.-A Johanna Mason, y a los otros tributos que se encuentren secuestrados por el Capitolio. Ninguno de ellos, recibirá castigo alguno.

-De ninguna manera.-casi gritó la rubia, turbándose al fin.

-Sí, lo harás. Ellos, no tienen la culpa de haber sido secuestrados…-le espeté.

-En cuanto lleguen aquí, se les juzgará como es debido y pasarán por el debido juicio….

-Tendrán inmunidad…-le exigí interrumpiéndola.- Todos ellos, tendrán inmunidad y saldrán sin recibir ninguna clase de juicio. De hecho, quiero que planeemos un rescate cuanto antes... Ellos, no pueden seguir secuestrados…-le estaba diciendo, pero antes que pudiera seguir, Luna Lovegood me interrumpió de forma intempestiva.

-No. Eso jamás ocurrirá.-sentenció.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Rescatarás a Scorpius Malfoy o tendrás que buscarte a otro Sinsajo!-grité exasperada, haciendo que unos cuantos se sorprendieran por mi reacción.-Y dadas las condiciones, dudo mucho que encuentres a uno…

Lovegood, se quedó callada por unos segundos, no esperaba que la situación se le saliera de las manos. Creyó que tenía todo controlado.

Pero, poniendo su mejor rostro, me miró fijamente.

-Tu madre tenía el mismo problema. ¿Sabías?-soltó de pronto, mientras la sala de mando se quedaba tan quieta como un cementerio.-Creía en aquellos que no merecían piedad…

-Y tú problema, es creer que conociste a mi padres, y que por eso tienes derecho de ordenarme a hacer lo que se te antoje…-le espeté.

-Al menos, los conocí más tiempo que tú.-lo dijo con maldad.

Eso último fue con bastante maldad.

Yo no tenía la culpa de haberlos conocido tan poco.

-Por favor. No nos olvidemos, porque estamos aquí.-intervino Longbottom antes que la situación se volviera más complicada.-Creo que un perdón oficial, para el chico, no estaría mal. Además, es menor de edad.

-¡No sólo para él, sino también para todos los demás!...Y lo harás en público, Lovegood. Delante de todo el distrito trece...Hoy mismo.-agregué mirándola.

-Será mejor que cumplas.-me advirtió la rubia con una mirada bastante aprensiva.

-Siempre y cuando, tú hayas hecho el anuncio.-espeté.

Ella, asintió.

-Pero, Luna…-se atrevió a decirle uno de los presentes, como si no creyera que estaba cerrando el trato conmigo.

-Anuncien una asamblea para hoy a las seis, en el auditorio general.-sentenció la mujer sin escuchar a su consejero.-Creo que eso es todo…

-No.-contesté.-Una última cosa… Yo mato a Voldemort.

Luna Lovegood, se rió en voz alta, y no solo ella, sino también los que le acompañaban.

-No eres la única que perdió familia en esa guerra.-me dijo dejando de reír y poniéndose repentinamente seria.-Así que cuando llegue el momento, nos lo echaremos al azar… Ahora, la dejo en tus manos, Neville.

Acto seguido, la mujer se fue con una mirada arrogante, y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Dio un último vistazo a la sala de mando, y desapareció con su comitiva.

-Por un momento, creí ver a Hermione Granger, otra vez.-me murmuró Cho Chang colocándose a mi costado.- Pero, debo reconocer, que tú eres más temperamental, y eso me gusta.

No le contesté nada, y preferí salir de ahí, pero mientras me iba, aun podía escuchar lo que la gente decía.

-Lo mismo pienso.-musitó la otra asistente de Neville Longbottom, una tal Fulvia.- Eso nos servirá para las propos… El carácter de Rose, servirá de mucho.-lanzó mientras se alejaban.

¿Qué rayos eran las propos, y qué demonios pensaban hacer conmigo?

Pero, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme.

Con todo lo que le había pedido a la presidenta, iba a ser mejor, que me entregara en cuerpo y alma al papel del sinsajo.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy.**

**Como verán, se viene lo bueno, jejejeje, espero que dejen su opinión en la zona de comentarios :) ****Y nos vemos en el sexto capítulo. Si todo va bien, puede que actualice el jueves.**


	6. Capítulo VI:Riesgos de ser el Sinsajo

**Hola, aquí les dejó un nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

-¿Entonces, será hoy mismo?-preguntó Dominique rompiendo la tensión entre todos los que estábamos ahí.- ¿Hoy hará el anuncio?

-Así es, Dom.-le respondió James.

-Insisto en que todo esto es muy peligroso... Si podían evitarlo, por qué no lo hicieron?... Los tres están jugando con fuego.-musitó tía Ginny dirigiéndome una mirada preocupada.

-Soy la chica en llamas, no puedo quemarme.-respondí con el poco sentido del humor que aún me quedaba.-De todas formas, ya lo hice. Y lo hice por el bien de todos.

-Ella estará esperando el momento en que te equivoques para atacar…-sentenció tía Fleur.-Aun, no puedo creer que Luna Lovegood haya cambiado tanto…

-No lo creo. Ella quiere el mismo objetivo que Rose.-agregó Louis.-Todo saldrá bien, si hacemos lo que ellos nos piden.

-Yo apoyo la decisión que hayas tomado.-agregó Teddy.-Esta guerra, no es sólo tuya, es de todos…

-Lo mismo pienso, Rose.-comentó Lily poniéndose a mi costado.-Siempre estuvimos involucrados en esto, siempre… Esto estaba destinado a ocurrir…

-Aun así, están arriesgando sus vidas. Y si algo les ocurre, no nos lo perdonaríamos.-agregó la abuela Molly.

La miré algo seria, no planeaba responderle y ponerme a discutir. Últimamente, sentía que todos estaban en mi contra.

Sin embargo, fue el abuelo Arthur, quien puso punto final al asunto.

Él, casi nunca decía nada cuando se hablaban temas como este, sólo se dedicaba a aceptar lo que decidiéramos, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, él, opinaba.

-Ella ha tomado la decisión correcta.-sentenció, llamando la atención de todos. -No podemos seguir escondiéndonos…. Y como Lily dijo, esto estaba destinado a ocurrir algún día.-murmuró mirándome fijamente.- Tus padres murieron por esto, y debe ser uno de nosotros quien termine con esto.

-No solo será Rose, abuelo... Nosotros, también estaremos a su lado.-intervino James.

-¿Sólo ustedes dos?-inquirió Albus poniéndose de pie.-Yo también quiero ser parte de la rebelión.-exigió.

-No sólo tú, yo también planeo serlo, en estos días acabará mi tratamiento en el hospital y seré parte de ustedes….-agregó Fred quitándose uno de los vendajes de sus brazos.

De pronto, lo que parecía ser una conversación pacifica, pareció ser lo contrario.

James, miró duramente a su hermano, como si no quisiera que su madre se preocupara más de la cuenta, al saber que tendría a otro hijo en la resistencia.

-Las inscripciones para unirse y ser parte de los escuadrones rebeldes, están abiertas para todos aquellos que quieran luchar por la causa. Y eso es lo que quiero.-terminó diciendo mi hermano y uniéndose a los demás.

-No, Hugo…-protesté de inmediato.-No.

-También son mis padres, Rose. También quiero vengarlos…-contestó.

Lo observé con bastante rabia. No quería que le pasara nada. Todo esto lo hacía por el bien de ellos, y ahora, de un momento otro, todos querían luchar.

-Basta, Hugo…-exclamó tía Ginny, poniéndose de mi lado.

-Escucha a tu hermana, hijo.-le intentó decir el abuelo.

-No, abuelo Arthur.-le respondió rígidamente.

Me sorprendí, pues nunca antes lo había visto actuar así.

-No nos puedes proteger de todo… Todos dejamos de ser niños hace mucho tiempo.-me dijo.

Tenía razón, ninguno de nosotros éramos niños.

Hugo, ya me había pasado varios centímetros en estatura, y yo ni lo había notado, pero aun así, no podía exponerlo. Si algo le pasaba, mis padres no me lo perdonarían. Yo, no me lo perdonaría. Pero, había algo, que me hacía sentir que él decía lo correcto.

-Rose, solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar.-me pidió casi rogando.

No podía negarle el derecho de luchar conmigo. Y sabía que, Hugo, lo veía de una manera más personal.

A diferencia mía, él si quería verdadera venganza.

Yo también deseaba eso, pero más lo hacía para lograr rescatar a Scorpius y a los tributos.

-Bien. Serás parte de la rebelión.-sentencié sin demorarme.

James, también asintió, y dejó notar que la misma respuesta iba dirigida hacia Albus.

Los demás siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto, mientras Teddy también se nos unía.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?-le pregunté a tía Ginny al notarla desanimada.

-No es eso.-me dijo.-Es sólo que me preocupo tanto. En todos estos años, no he podido dormir tranquila… Primero los juegos, luego el vasallaje, ahora esto… Y cuando al fin, puedes estar al margen de toda esta guerra… Tú, aceptas la propuesta de esa mujer.

-No podía mantenerme al margen. Tú… sobretodo, tú, que me conoces tanto, sabes porque estoy haciéndolo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya he pasado por todo eso. Yo estaré bien… Y los demás…

-He cuidado de ti toda la vida. No me puedes pedir que no me preocupe.-me reprendió.

-Está bien, lo siento.-respondí abrazándola.- Te prometo que todo esto no será en vano, tía Ginny. No será en vano...-finalicé sabiendo que esto no sólo me afectaba a mí, sino también a toda la familia.

* * *

Todos estaban presentes.

Los niños, los adultos, los ancianos, e inclusive, habían traído a los enfermos del hospital para que también escucharan el anuncio, y entre ellos, se encontraba Finnick, quien parecía medio perdido entre toda esa gente.

No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, porque el aún seguía en estado de shock con todo lo que había ocurrido en la arena y se había puesto peor, cuando se enteró que su novia Annie, también había sido secuestrada por el Capitolio.

Ambos estábamos con el mismo dilema, pero en vez de derrumbarme como él lo hacía, yo prefería luchar.

Sentía lastima por Finnick. Pero, tenía la esperanza que en cuanto se sanara completamente, se nos uniría en la rebelión.

Me acerqué a su lado, y no fue necesario decir nada, pues, a pesar de su mirada perdida, él sabía porque nos encontrábamos aquí.

-No te preocupes…-le dije apenada por su situación.-Le he hecho prometer a Lovegood que le otorgue inmunidad a todos los tributos secuestrados…

Él, asintió sutilmente.

Pensé que diría algo, pero no lo hizo.

Luego de eso, seguí prestando atención a los que iban llegando, entre ellos, los padres de Scorpius. Ambos, habían recuperado el semblante en cuanto les dije que su hijo estaba vivo y que no lo habían asesinado como todos pensábamos.

Sonreí al recordar eso.

Luego de ellos, Luna Lovegood y toda su comitiva, se abrió paso entre el público.

La rubia, ingresó adelante de su grupo, y Neville Longbottom a su costado.

Pidieron silencio, y mediante un hechizo, hicieron que su voz se oyera por todo el auditorio.

La presidenta, comenzó con un breve, pero claro discurso sobre lo orgullosa que se encontraba con el crecimiento de su distrito, y luego, siguiendo con el mismo tono de voz, dio inicio al tema principal, y del porque todos estábamos aquí.

Rápidamente, dijo que ya me había decidido, y que al fin, sería el Sinsajo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a nombrar mis condiciones.

Se hizo un eco, cuando dijo lo de la inmunidad hacia los tributos secuestrados.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

De hecho, me dio la impresión que la gente creía que yo era una aprovechada, y que no lo hacía por el verdadero espíritu de venganza.

Sin embargo, estaba tranquila conmigo misma.

Así que no me interesaba lo que dijeran. Esas eran mis condiciones, y punto.

Cuando, Lovegood, terminó, hizo una pausa para agregar que desde ahora, yo me entregaría de lleno al papel del Sinsajo, y si no lo hacía como era debido, el tratado llegaría a su fin y con ello las terribles consecuencias de haberle fallado.

Asentí en silencio, y opté por dar media vuelta y retirarme del auditorio. No soportaba las miradas que todos los presentes me comenzaban a dar, y tampoco quería escuchar su sarcasmo.

* * *

Ya casi era de tarde, cuando se nos permitió salir a cazar, por primera vez.

Lovegood comenzaba a cumplir con las condiciones.

Pero, ella no estaba con nosotros en este momento, y agradecí que enviara a Neville Longbottom, en su lugar.

Él, sin hacernos demorar, nos dirigió hasta los ascensores que nos llevarían al exterior.

-Tienen tres horas para cazar y para disiparse.-nos dijo brevemente.-Y será mejor que estén aquí para esa hora o irán a buscarlos y….

-Lo sabemos.-le respondí secamente.-Échanos el hechizo, y terminemos con esto.

Él, alzó una ceja, por mi comportamiento, pero lo pasó por alto, y sacó su varita.

Dijo una palabra que no entendí, y listo. Ya estábamos protegidos y preparados para ir de caza bajo ese extraño encantamiento.

-Mañana nos reuniremos muy temprano.-me dijo Longbottom antes de irse.-Hay muchas cosas que discutir y tenemos que poner en marcha la primera propo.

-¿Qué es una propo?-preguntó James por mí.

-Son propagandas publicitarias, necesarias para demostrar quién es el sinsajo y así lo vea todo el Capitolio…

-¿Pero cómo van a lograr trasmitirlo en el Capitolio?-inquirí siendo realista.-Ellos tienen todo muy bien protegido y controlado, no creo que logren interferir…

-Pero, nosotros tenemos a Beetee… Él se encargará de todo eso. No te preocupes.-me dijo antes de retirarse y volver a los ascensores.

Un par de guardias se nos quedaron viendo, y jalé a James para alejarnos de ahí.

-Por fin estamos libres…-musitó mi primo con el arco y las flechas que le habían dado.

-Sí.-respondí de la misma forma y saliendo de la plataforma.

Exhalé el aire fresco, y lo primero que noté, fue que el distrito trece era mucho más frío que el doce.

No llevaba puesta ninguna chaqueta, y me arrepentí de eso.

-Vamos, Rose…-me dijo James avanzando por la hierba.

Aunque creí estar familiarizada con este tipo de panoramas, comprendí que este bosque no se parecía en nada al que estábamos acostumbrados.

No sabíamos hacia dónde ir, o en que parte encontraríamos lo que queríamos.

Solo habíamos hallado un pequeño árbol del que crecían manzanas y habíamos arrancado unas cuantas para llevar en el camino por si nos diera hambre.

-No es tan malo…-murmuró mi primo.-Era esto o quedarnos abajo, sin ni siquiera recibir un poco de luz natural. Inclusive, hemos encontrado manzanas.-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Tenía razón. No me podía quejar.

Le hice caso, y para entrar en calor, continuamos avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de sendero.

Es ahí, donde encontramos y cazamos un par de ardillas.

James, las colocó en su morral, y seguimos el camino con la esperanza de encontrar algo más de lo poco que teníamos.

-¿Cómo piensas que sonó el discurso de Lovegood?-le pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que comenzó bastante prometedor, de hecho, creí que todo había salido tal y como lo habíamos planeado…-hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba sus rebeldes cabellos negros de la cara.-… Pero, lo último me dio escalofríos…

Reí por la forma en que lo dijo.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo le faltó agregar, "Rose Weasley, será mejor que cumplas o me encargaré que termines muerta…"-vacilé por unos breves segundos.

-Exactamente.-respondió James sonriendo.

Sin embargo, dejamos de reír, en cuanto oímos que algo crujió detrás de nosotros.

El sonido, provenía por en medio de los grandes arbustos que ladeaban el sendero.

Inmediatamente, alcé mi arco en dirección ahí, y esperé porque quien sea que se ocultara, saliera de ahí.

-Espera, Rose.-me advirtió James bajando mi arma.

Como si lo adivinara. Una criatura de aspecto extraño y algo espeluznante, que ya había visto en el distrito doce, salió del escondite.

-Ya he visto a ese animal…-le dije de pronto, recordando el verano pasado, justo antes que ocurriera el Vasallaje.- ¿Lo ves, James?

-Claro que lo veo, no sé qué rayos es, pero será mejor que lo dejemos en paz…-me dijo retrocediendo.

La criatura, parecía ser una especie de caballo alado con cuerpo esquelético y que causaba bastante miedo, a primera vista, pero por extraño que pareciera, yo no lo sentía.

-Espera… No creo que sea salvaje…-dije al ver que el animal nos observaba sumisamente.

Rebusqué dentro de mi bolso, y alcancé a sacar una de las manzanas que habíamos recogido y se la lancé.

La extraña criatura, recogió inmediatamente el alimento, y comenzó a comerla algo desesperado.

Me sentí apenada, y le di todas las que tenía.

James, hizo lo mismo.

-Parece amigable.-me dijo observándolo.

-¿Qué clase de animal será?-pregunté algo distraída.

-Debe ser uno de los mágicos…

Luego de eso, el animal, retrocedió para estirar sus alas, y emprender vuelo.

Nos quedamos viéndole por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que una voz, interrumpió el momento.

-Es un thestral.-sentenció, a nuestras espaldas.

Como si se tratara de una amenaza, ambos alzamos nuestros arcos y le apuntamos al impertinente.

El hombre, quien era demasiado alto, como para ser un ser humano normal, agitó sus brazos en signo de paz.

-Tranquilos, muchachos…-nos dijo queriendo sonar amable.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-le preguntó James sin bajar la guardia.

Sonrió afablemente, y nos dirigió una mirada como si nos conociera.

-La guerra los ha hecho madurar antes de tiempo. ¿No es así?-nos preguntó.-No tienen de que preocuparse. No creo que pueda hacerles algo así quisiera, porque sé que en menos de un minuto, ya habría caído muerto al piso… -dijo haciendo una pausa y mirando a mi primo.-Solo te faltan los anteojos y serías igual a tu padre, James…. Y a ti, sólo te falta ser castaña para ser igual a tu madre, Rose.

Nos quedamos en silencio, intentando descifrar que era o que quería este individuo.

-¿Conociste a nuestros padres?-le inquirió James, bajando el arco.

-Eso, y mucho más…-respondió volviendo a sonreír.-No creí que este día llegaría a suceder.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté para salir de las dudas.

Él, me miró sin bajar la vista, y finalmente, se dignó a responderme.

-Soy Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid.-sentenció algo emocional.-Y tengo tanto que contarles.

* * *

**Eso es todo. En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá el secreto de Luna L., y la historia detrás del distrito trece.**

**Saludos y no olviden comentar! :)**


	7. Capítulo VII: Revelaciones

**Hola, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado! **

**Y gracias por las leídas, y comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

_¿Hagrid?,_ pensé recordando los relatos de tía Ginny.

El nombre me resultaba algo vago, pero sabía que lo había oído cuando nos contaban sobre los aliados de la antigua resistencia.

-Vengan.-nos dijo de forma acogedora.

James y yo, nos miramos como si no nos decidiéramos si seguirlo o no.

_Al diablo_, pensé avanzando.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le pregunté echando el arco tras mi espalda.

-Ya casi llegamos.-me contestó.

Pero, mientras más caminábamos, más nos alejábamos de los límites que nos habían puesto.

-Espera, Rose-me advirtió James, frenando mi paso.

Alcé la vista y frente a nosotros, había una especie de pared transparente que rodeaba todo el borde.

-No tengan miedo.-nos dijo Hagrid atravesándola.- Aquí es donde termina el encantamiento protego totalum, que rodea a todo el distrito…

_¿Protego… qué?,_ pensé con desconfianza, pero al ver que él pasaba y no le ocurría nada, hicimos lo mismo.

Con lentitud, atravesamos la transparencia de la misma manera que él lo había dicho, y sentimos que habíamos salido como de una enorme burbuja.

-Lo usan para proteger los límites y evitar que se infiltre gente sin que ellos no lo sepan… Aunque, bueno, ellos ya saben de mí…-nos explicó mientras llegábamos a una pequeña cabaña, escondida en medio de toda la vegetación.

-¿Por qué no vives en el distrito trece?-le preguntó James.

-Me expulsaron.-nos contestó abriendo la puerta.-No es mucho, pero aquí es donde vivo.

-¿Por qué te expulsaron?-indagué observando las raras cosas que había en su cabaña.

-No nos adelantemos.-murmuró pidiéndonos que tomemos asiento en una de las sillas improvisadas que tenía.

Por un momento, creí que el hombre estaba loco, pero no debía precipitarme.

-Sinceramente, siempre prensé que quien nos llevaría a la rebelión, sería uno de los hijos de Harry…-comentó de pronto-Pero, veo que el destino da unos giros bastante interesantes.

James, y yo, volvimos a mirarnos.

-¿Eras parte de la antigua resistencia, no es así?-le pregunté queriendo llegar al punto.

Él, asintió en silencio.

-Conozco a sus padres desde que eran niños…-comenzó a decirnos.

Y antes que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Hagrid, procedió a relatarnos de una forma bastante meticulosa sobre todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos.

Nos contó todas las formas en las que Voldemort había querido acabar con Harry Potter.

Aunque, en parte, ya lo sabíamos de memoria, porque nuestra familia nos lo había contado innumerables veces, sentí que siempre era bueno escuchar la historia desde una perspectiva diferente.

-Gracias, por relatarnos eso…-agradeció James dudando si aun así, el hombre no estaba loco en verdad.

-Algún día tenía que hacerlo, y finalmente, lo hice.-le contestó.

-¿Y que hay con Luna Lovegood?-inquirí sin esperar y algo cortante.

Yo también, me sentía agradecida con él, pero estaba más interesada en el presente que en el pasado.

El pasado, nunca regresaría, así que no podíamos perder el tiempo hablando más sobre eso.

-¿Qué saben de ella?-nos preguntó.

-Todos dicen que cambió radicalmente, pero nadie nos dice por qué, bueno, no sólo ella, sino también otros que pertenecieron a la resistencia…-le explicó James.-Nuestra familia, es la más afectada con eso, pues ellos sí los conocieron…

El hombre, hizo una breve pausa, mientras nos ofrecía algo de beber.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, y volvió a su sitio para continuar con el relato.

-Hace unos once años… Sí, ya casi once años… el distrito trece, no era tan radical como lo es ahora… Vivíamos con limitaciones, pero no éramos tan extremistas. Yo también era parte de ellos y me encargaba de proteger a las pocas criaturas mágicas que quedaban de nuestro mundo…-me explicó.-No sé cómo, de hecho, aún es un misterio… pero Voldemort, como ya les habrán contado, ha intentado destruir este distrito de todas las formas posibles, y hace once años, logró esparcir una epidemia silenciosa y bastante letal….

Hagrid, hizo una breve pausa, como si recordara aquellos días.

-Poco, a poco, la gente comenzó a morir… familias enteras… Muchos rebeldes, muchos niños… Y llegó el momento, en que los hijos y el esposo de Luna Lovegood, también terminaron contagiados por la epidemia, y…. fallecieron.

-¿Tenía hijos?-pregunté sin creerlo.

-Así, es. Tenía gemelos… Unos pequeños muy encantadores… Sí, hubieran sobrevivido, tendrían casi la misma edad de ustedes…-me contestó con la voz apagada.-… La muerte de ellos, la mató, literalmente. Y eso fue lo que la convirtió en la persona que conoces ahora….

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Me imaginé lo terrible que debió haber sido para ella, pero, aun así, eso no justificaba su aversión hacia mí.

-Muy pocas personas, sobrevivieron… Esa epidemia, dejó débil al distrito, pero… lograron salir adelante…-continuó.

-¿Y por qué te expulsaron?-le preguntó James.

-Se enteraron que Voldemort había esparcido la epidemia por medio de los animales que teníamos en el distrito trece y… aquí me tienes…. Creyeron, que debí darme cuenta…

Le miré con algo de pena.

Él, no tenía la culpa, sólo era un protector.

-¿Pero, por qué nos tiene tanto odio?-volví a preguntar.-Se supone que era compañera de nuestros padres, aliada de nuestra familia… Mejor amiga de mi tía… Y ahora, ni siquiera les dirige la palabra y nos trata de forma tan indiferente…

-¿Aún no lo ves?-me inquirió alzando una ceja.

Eso me dio una idea, y entonces, lo entendí.

Era una idea loca, aunque no tanto, y podía ser que de ahí provenía su repentino odio.

-Ella no soporta creer, que unos chicos que crecieron en peores condiciones que sus hijos, lograran sobrevivir, y ahora estén liderando esta guerra.-sentencié finalmente.- ¿Es eso, verdad?

Hagrid, asintió.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa.-intervino James.-No tenemos la culpa de que sus hijos hayan muerto.

Le miré de reojo.

-James, entiéndelo…-dije de pronto.- Ella no tolera pensar, que nosotros que crecimos en el distrito más pobre del Capitolio, y que teníamos gran cantidad de teselas como para salir cosechados, hubiéramos sobrevivido a sus hijos, que vivieron lejos de todo esa miseria.-le expliqué.-Y eso es lo que envidia de nosotros….

-Perdió todo, Rose… Y creo que eso vuelve despótico a cualquiera.-intervino Hagrid.

-Pero, aun así…-comencé a decirle.- Eso no justifica su comportamiento… Todos perdimos algo en esta guerra. Ella perdió a sus hijos, yo perdí a mis padres.

_Vaya_, me dije a mi misma por cómo había hablado.

Pero, enterarme que su odio hacia mí, era por eso.

Por haber sobrevivido.

Hacía que tenga aún más rabia hacia ella.

Hubiera querido decir algo más, enterarme de más cosas, pero noté que comenzaba a anochecer.

-Se vienen tiempos más oscuros de los que alguna vez imaginé.-nos comentó Hagrid.-Debes luchar esta guerra, y ganarla…. Tienes mi ayuda asegurada.

-Gracias. Eso haré.-le musité poniéndome de pie.-Debemos volver…

Salimos de la pequeña cabaña, y nos acompañó hasta donde comenzaban los límites de protección.

Pero antes de irnos, apareció otra de las extrañas criaturas que habíamos visto hacia un par de horas atrás.

-Thestrals…-recitó Hagrid otra vez.-Criaturas muy raras, y que se han reproducido exitosamente en estos bosques…

-Hace algunos meses, vi uno de estos animales en mi distrito…-le murmuré.-Mi primo James, no podía verlo, pero ahora, sí lo ve… ¿Por qué?-pregunté por simple curiosidad.

Hagrid, me sonrió comprensivamente.

-Solo los ven, las personas que han visto la muerte de cerca.-me explicó.-Además, se cree que son de mal augurio. Supongo, que deben estar vaticinando la guerra que se viene.

Asentí en silencio.

Ahora, entendía porque James recién los veía.

Él, había presenciado el bombardeo del distrito doce y había visto más muertes de las que pudiera imaginar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el mismo pensamiento me acosaba, y nunca pensé que este distrito nos traería tantas sorpresas, siendo la mayoría de ellas, malas.

Pero, eso no me echaría para atrás.

-¿Rose…?-me llamó Longbottom, quien al parecer, lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía varios segundos.

-¿Qué?-le dije sin haberle oído.

-¿Acaso no has dormido bien anoche? Ayer, te dije que hoy sería un día bastante agitado.-me reprendió.-Además, sabes que lo que sea que te haya dicho Rubeus Hagrid, sólo ha de haberte confundido, más.

Ayer, cuando habíamos regresado de cazar, todos se nos fueron encima, al notar que habíamos charlado con un expulsado del distrito trece, y se nos prohibió volverle a dirigir la palabra o nunca más nos dejarían salir.

-Olvídalo.-murmuré.- Andaba pensando en otra cosa.-le comenté mientras Effie y los demás venían a mi encuentro.

Me sorprendí por un momento, al ver que ninguno de ellos, llevaba el maquillaje ni las pelucas recargadas que solían tener puestas. Ahora, solo tenían una vestimenta gris, e iban como personas normales.

Cómo estarán sufriendo, pensé.

-¿Todo bien, Effie?-le pregunté, por si había tenido algún problema. No sabía nada de ellos, desde que los había dejado en el hospital junto a Lily.- ¿Te han dado un compartimiento?

-Sí…-contestó de inmediato.-No es lo mejor que podría pedir, pero estamos bien… Creo que podremos sobrevivir… Y todo, gracias a ti.-me dijo agradecidamente.

Le sonreí más tranquila, pero supe que así sería en un principio para ella y los demás, puesto que estaban habituados a una vida fastuosa en el Capitolio.

-Bien…-musitó Longbottom, sacando un portafolio.-Quería enseñarte algo, Rose… Algo que Cinna, dejó para ti.

_¿Cinna?_

_Dios mío_, no había escuchado ese nombre desde que el vasallaje había empezado.

-¿Él esta…?-pregunté sin poder terminar, mientras, Louis y James, recién llegaban.

-Sí, lo está….-me contestó.-Y antes que se lo llevaran, él sabía que tú ibas a aceptar en ser el sinsajo, y dejó preparado todo un diseño para tus apariciones…

Eso no me lo esperaba. Cinna, se había adelantado a los hechos, sabiendo que yo, sí aceptaría ser el sinsajo. Él, sí confiaba en mí.

Longbottom, me entregó un cuaderno con varios bocetos de vestidos y trajes, pero había uno en especial que llamó mi atención.

Uno que decía, "_Para el sinsajo"._

Era precioso, y de color negro. Era el traje perfecto para llevar en esta guerra. Solo alguien como Cinna, podía haber logrado crear algo tan hermoso como lo que veía.

Sentí que un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, y quise retroceder el tiempo, para verlo una última vez.

Estaba de piedra, y sentí que Effie me abrazó por un lado.

Agradecí su gesto.

-La confección del traje, y todo lo que eso confiere, quedará a cargo de tu equipo, Rose.-me comentó Longbottom.

-Haremos lo mejor para no defraudar a Cinna.-se adelantó a decirme Effie con una sonrisa.

Le respondí de la misma manera, e intenté calmarme. No podía ponerme emocional en estos momentos.

-Bueno, ahora, tenemos que repasar otro punto importante…-continuó Longbottom, mientras mis estilistas se iban, y solo quedábamos los cuatro.-Como ahora, son parte de la rebelión, se les ha otorgado el título de _soldado_. No se sorprendan, si alguien les llama así…

Asentimos, sin agregar nada, y esperamos a que siguiera.

-He sabido, que la mayor parte de sus primos, se ha inscrito para formar parte de los escuadrones rebeldes... ¿Es eso, cierto?-nos preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, así es… ¿Hay algún problema?-le inquirió Louis.

-No, no hay ninguno en lo absoluto.-decretó sonando amable.- A lo que quiero llegar, es que antes de empezar con los entrenamientos y todo eso…. Deben saber, que no sólo se les enseñará a manejar armas… Ustedes también necesitarán aprender a luchar con magia.-sentenció.

-¿Es obligatorio que luchemos con magia?-le repuse inmediatamente.

-No es obligatorio. Pero, créeme que la necesitarás, y verás lo bien que te servirá.-me dijo como si eso fuera a animarme.

_Sí, claro, _pensé sarcásticamente.

-Y como todos ustedes son hijos de magos… estoy seguro, que podrán hacer magia cómo sus padres…-agregó.

-Pero, para eso vamos a necesitar varitas, y tengo entendido que por el momento no las hay…-agregó James en tono pesimista.-Dijeron que había escases de los materiales con los que las hacían…

-Bueno, eso es cierto, James. Hace mucho, que se dejaron de hacer varitas, pero aun conservamos un buen arsenal de ellas…

Todos nos miramos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Arsenal de varitas?... ¿Y entonces, por qué no les han dado una a nuestros padres…?-dijo Louis, igual de confundido que yo.

-¿De verdad, crees que la presidenta Lovegood, dejaría que todos los ciudadanos del distrito trece estuvieran lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra?...-inquirió Longbottom mirándonos como si fuera obvio.- Las varitas, sólo están reservadas para la gente de los escuadrones rebeldes, y para la gente de altos mandos como la presidenta, los funcionarios y yo… No quiero sonar pedante, pero es la verdad. No le dije nada a tus tíos, porque no quería quitarles las esperanzas…

No dijimos nada. Intentábamos asimilarlo. Ahora, comprendía porque no veía a gente haciendo magia.

-Bueno… Ahora, tenemos que reunirnos con sus primos e ir por las varitas…-dijo algo apresurado.-… La elección, no demorará mucho, pero cuanto antes sea, mejor…

Y con eso entendí que Luna Lovegood era la versión femenina de Voldemort.

Ella había creado un pequeño capitolio en el distrito trece, solo que omitiendo los juegos del hambre.

* * *

**Y se acabó. **

**En el próximo capitulo, veremos como les va con la magia.**

**Gracias por leer, y dejen un review, si desean una pronta actualización. Saludos! :)**


	8. Capítulo VIII:Fibra de corazón de dragón

**Hola, aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo. Es algo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, así que comenten si lo quieren pronto, jejeje. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:**

Todos estaban inquietos.

-No puedo creer que en verdad llegaría este día.-se apresuró a decir Fred, mientras ingresábamos a los ascensores.

Hugo, le devolvió la misma mirada de emoción, y yo solo rodeé los ojos.

Me recosté por un breve segundo, hasta que Longbottom, frenó el elevador en una de las plantas más profundas del distrito.

Ingresamos por una puerta transparente, que nos pidió identificación, escaneo de retina y huellas dactilares.

Había demasiada seguridad, y sentía que aquí guardaban lo mejor del mundo mágico.

Fulvia y Cho, las dos asistentes de Longbottom, nos estaban esperando en la entrada.

-Será mejor que ingresen de uno en uno, Neville…-sugirió Cho.

-Por supuesto…-musitó el hombre haciéndome un ademán para que yo sea la primera en ingresar a una sala que estaba completamente cerrada, y de la cual, no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Al parecer, la elección varitas, se realizaba en estricto privado.-Las damas, primero.

-No.-dije de pronto.-Quiero ser la última.

Pasé mis ojos a James.

-Supongo que empezaré yo.-murmuró mi primo ingresando a dicha sala.

Le agradecí de la misma manera, y volví mi mirada a los demás.

Todos estaban impacientes, pero yo, solo preferí acurrucarme en un rincón, echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Repentinamente, recordé a Scorpius.

Él, tenía que haber estado con nosotros. No podía perderse esta oportunidad.

Lo único que agradecía, era que él aún seguía con vida y que no había sido torturado como pensaba.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto. Algo andaba mal, y temía que mis peores temores se hicieran realidad.

¿Había hecho bien en haber aceptado ser el sinsajo?

_¿Podrás ganar esta guerra, Rose?,_ me pregunté a mi misma. _¿Crees que podrás salvar a Scorpius y a tu familia? ¿Podrás acabar con todo esto?_

_¿Qué pensarían mis padres_?... _¿Me apoyarían, o preferirían que estuviera al margen de todo esto? _Tal y como, tía Ginny, había sugerido.

_Si tan solo hubiera una manera de saberlo_, pensé aun con los ojos cerrados.

Divagué, por un momento, hasta que…

-Rose…-llamó alguien a mi costado.

-No, déjala, Albus…-musitó Fred.-Creo que está meditando.

-Pero, ya es su turno.-sentenció.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con la mirada de mi primo.

-Ya es tu turno, Rose…-me dijo estirándome una mano para que me pusiera de pie.

Noté que Albus, ya tenía su varita.

De hecho, todos, ya la tenían.

Pensé que sólo habían pasado minutos mientras reflexionaba, pero en verdad, ya había transcurrido más de una hora.

Me levanté, y avancé ante la mirada atenta de los otros.

Di un par de pasos, e ingresé a la sala fortificada en compañía de Longbottom, pero en esta ocasión, también entraron sus dos asistentes.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

-Ven… Acércate…-me pidió un hombre desconocido que parecía tener la edad de mi abuelo.

Estaba parado, y a su costado, en una mesa, habían más varitas de las que alguna vez pude imaginar.

-Yo soy Minos Ollivander, mi padre fue el famoso dueño de la tienda Ollivanders.-dijo con algo de orgullo.-…Nuestra familia se ha dedicado a la venta y confección de varitas durante muchas generaciones. Y hoy en día, yo soy el último que puede hacer este trabajo desde que la guerra estalló…

_Sí, claro, ahora deme la varita y acabemos con esto_, hubiera querido decirle, pero no dije nada.

Supuse, que el hombre tenía un puesto demasiado importante.

El último especialista de varitas del mundo mágico.

Sobre él, recaían todas las responsabilidades. De él, dependían las futuras generaciones de magos. Si es, que no ganábamos la guerra.

Aunque, supuse que él no podía ser último o el único.

¿Si no, quienes hacían las varitas en el Capitolio?

Voldemort, debía tener a sus propios fabricantes.

-Bueno. Lo primero que debes saber, es que la varita siempre escoge al mago, y nunca es al revés…-me explicó.-No sabría por dónde empezar… La de tu padre contenía pelo de unicornio y madera de sauce… Aún nos quedan unas cuantas de esas… Podemos comenzar por ahí…-me dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaban dichas varitas y cogía la indicada.

Yo, sólo me dediqué a asentirle, para que creyera que le había entendido.

Sin demorar ni un segundo más, me entregó la varita con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que se fuera a romper, y yo la tomé de la misma forma.

_Así, que esto es lo que se siente sostener una varita con tu propia mano_, me dije, esperando no hacer ningún papelón.

¿Cómo era posible, que un pequeño pedazo de madera fuera el nexo entre la persona y la magia?

-No sé ningún hechizo.-le dije pensando en que tendría que decir algún encantamiento para que funcione.

-No es necesario. Sólo tienes que agitarla levemente…-me explicó.

Hice lo que me pidió, lo hice muy lentamente, pero tan pronto como lo hice, la mesa con varitas se vio afectado y se vino abajo.

-Lo siento…-dije ayudándole a recoger todo lo que se había caído.

-No, no te preocupes. No era la indicada… Suele ocurrirles a todos.-me respondió.

Mientras le ayudaba a poner todo en orden, hubo una varita que llamó mi atención.

La tomé entre mis manos y la observé por breves segundos.

No era muy larga y era de un marrón bastante claro.

De pronto, me sentí extraña, había algo con esta varita, algo que me hacía pensar que estaba ligada a ella.

Ollivanders, me observó con detenimiento, mientras yo no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.

_¿Acaso era esta la indicada?_

-Ah…-dijo con asombro y rompiendo el silencio.- Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de cedro… Varitas muy poderosas y muy temperamentales. Ya veo porque te escogió.

-¿Esta es… la correcta?-le pregunté.

-Así es…-contestó.- La madera de cedro, suele ir mejor con aquellos que tienen perspicacia y son osados… Pero, también con aquellos que necesitan controlar su lucha interna.

Acepté en silencio. Y entendí, que con eso, había terminado mi elección.

Longbottom, miraba con cierta curiosidad mi varita, y procedió a decirme que el hijo de Ollivanders era un hombre sabio, y que en todo este tiempo jamás había fallado en entregarles la varita correcta a los magos de este distrito.

* * *

**_Rose, ya tiene su varita, al fin! jejeje._**

**_Bueno, lamento, dejar el capítulo así, pero espero no demorar en actualizar! Saludos y regálenme un review! :)_**


	9. Capítulo IX: Planes e Inspiración

_**Perdón, por la demora. **_

_**Sin más, aquí les dejó un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo IX:**

* * *

Desde el día en que nos entregaron las varitas, nuestro horario, había cambiado radicalmente, a uno más estricto, plagado de clases, y sin descanso.

Y hoy, era la quinta clase que teníamos en esta semana. La quinta clase, sobre magia y todo eso.

No éramos los únicos en el aula, pues había otros muchachos con nosotros, que al parecer también eran iniciados rebeldes, pero con habilidades mágicas.

-Bien, soldados…-musitó un hombre algo viejo, y al que todos parecían conocer, menos yo.

Supuse que era el profesor.

-Hoy intentaremos con encantamientos de levitación…-sugirió el hombre antes de dar un largo discurso sobre las propiedades de esta magia.

Estaba tan aburrida, que creí que jamás acabaría.

Deseaba que esto terminara cuanto antes, y que al menos, no se demoraran tanto en enseñarnos a luchar con armas reales.

Había una guerra, y esto parecía una estúpida escuela.

Podían estar torturando a Scorpius en estos malditos momentos, y yo estaba sentada aquí, como si nada ocurriera.

A este paso, ganaría la guerra cuando cumpliera noventa años.

Y andaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que ni sentí cuando el profesor me llamó.

-Es tu turno, Weasley.-dijo de pronto.

Por un momento, creí que se refería a Louis o a Hugo, pero el hombre me estaba mirando a mí.

Tenía que ser más específico. Porque habían cuatro personas que se apellidaban _Weasley _en este salón.

-Sí, tú… Rose Weasley.-continuó diciéndome.-Intenta con el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa.

Todos me miraron.

_Genial,_ pensé con sarcasmo e intentando no hacer el ridículo.

-Wingardium Leviosá…-repetí sin mucho optimismo y con una pronunciación errónea.

Al parecer, este hechizo tendría que haber levitado el objeto que tenía en mí delante, pero al igual que la mayoría presente, no ocurrió nada.

Hasta, el momento, a nadie le había salido ni un solo hechizo. A excepción, de Albus que había tenido suerte con el encantamiento _"Accio"_, pero no con los otros.

-Creo que jamás podremos hacer magia…-bufó Fred algo desesperado.-Longbottom, estaba mintiendo…

-No, él no mentía… Esto iba a ser así desde un principio… Ustedes, jamás han hecho magia… Necesitan liberarla.-le respondió el profesor.-Y para eso, es necesario la práctica… En un par de clases más, podrán hacerlo, se los aseguro.

Sus palabras, solo sirvieron para encenderme el temperamento.

Sentía que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, mientras había una maldita rebelión.

-Nos está retrasando. No somos niños.-le dije rápidamente.-No podemos demorarnos, hay una guerra allá afuera, y yo no pienso seguir aquí.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea que haga, Weasley?-me preguntó retándome.

-Denos un curso intensivo, entonces.-intervino James.-Enséñenos los hechizos o encantamientos que nos ayudarán en la batalla. No magia para niños.

-No puedo excederme. Eso lo aprenderán más adelante. Tengo que seguir con el programa, que la presidenta me ha entregado…-decía nerviosamente.- Además, la falta de confianza en ustedes mismos, hace que no les salga ni un solo hechizo.

-Al diablo, con esto…-me dije a mi misma, mientras lanzaba mi varita al vacío.-No pienso, seguir aprendiendo esta basura.

Salí del salón, mientras escuchaba que los demás me llamaban.

No les hice caso, y busqué a Longbottom por todos lados.

Quería decirle que me eximiera de esas clases mágicas, y que me enseñarán a luchar de verdad, que me devolvieran mi arco, y empezar a entrenar, ahora, y no después.

Había pasado una semana desde que había aceptado ser el sinsajo, y hasta el momento, no veía que estaba pasando en los otros distritos.

¿Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar a Voldemort, si no sabía en qué situación se encontraban los demás?

-Rose… ¿Qué haces? Regresa al salón, yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con el profesor...-me pidió James.

-Al diablo con eso. No puedo seguir jugando a la escuelita, mientras sé que hay millones de personas sufriendo por mi causa… Necesito encontrar a Longbottom.-le expliqué.

-No lo encontrarás aquí…-me dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ah, Rose, James. Al fin los veo… ¿Ya terminaron sus clases?-nos preguntó Fulvia, acercándose rápidamente.

-Sí.-le mentí.

-Entonces… Vengan conmigo, Beetee les está esperando.-me dijo.

-¿Beetee?-repetí sin entender.

-Sí, ese… ¿Y los demás? Se supone que todos tienen que venir.-contestó mirando por detrás de nosotros.

-No importa. Sólo vamos.-le dije sin querer perder más tiempo y con ganas de saber que pasaba.

La mujer, frunció el ceño, pero aceptó mi respuesta.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos a los ascensores, y mientras ingresábamos, Fulvia, marcó un código en la pequeña pantalla que tenía al frente, llevándonos hasta una sección desconocida.

Este distrito, tenía demasiados pisos ocultos, y al parecer, estábamos yendo a uno de ellos.

Al fin, el ascensor se detuvo, y entramos a un lugar bastante oscuro.

No se podía ver muy bien.

_¿Ahora, qué tramaban?, _me pregunté.

Sin embargo, Fulvia se encargó de presionar un botón, y el lugar se iluminó.

Me quedé asombrada.

Este lugar, no era uno cualquiera. Esto era un centro de entrenamiento, muy parecido al que había en el Capitolio. Por no decir, que era idéntico.

-Aquí es donde entrenamos a los soldados…-me explicó mientras avanzábamos y James me lanzaba la misma mirada de sorprendido.-Pero, eso será más adelante… Ahora, síganme.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, y llegamos hasta otra sección en donde nos encontramos con Beetee.

Pero, él no estaba solo. También estaba Effie, el equipo de preparación, Longbottom, e inclusive Haytmich.

Y detrás de ellos, parecía haber un escenario que replicaba un bosque.

Era tan real.

_¿Acaso era un encantamiento?_

-Oh, Rose…-comenzó a decir Effie.-El traje de Cinna, ya está listo, querida. Ha quedado espectacular…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí grabaremos las propos…-me explicó Fulvia.- ¿Ves ese escenario?

-¿Aquí?-le dije sin entender.

-No querrás que te lancemos a buenas y primeras al campo de batalla.-me explicó Longbottom.

-Pues, sí… Eso es lo que quiero.-exclamé siendo obvia.

-Primero, fingiremos propos de ti, como si estuvieras en plena batalla, y esto nos servirá de panorama... Puede ser un bosque, un campo destruido… Tú, decides… - siguió diciéndome mientras cambiaba los paisajes del escenario con ayuda de su varita.-Es un hechizo, bastante sencillo…-agregó.-Crea vistas muy reales…

-¿Cómo se supone que crea que hay una guerra si estoy encerrada aquí? ¿Cómo demonios quieren que finja? ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Me ponen un escenario mágico y quieren que actúe? -les espeté.

-Por ahora, tiene que ser así.-dijo alguien desde un rincón.-No te queremos muerta tan pronto. Además, tienes que entrenar.

Esa voz la reconocí muy bien.

Era Lovegood.

_¿Así que se había dado un tiempo libre para verme grabar la primera propo?_

-No moriré.-le dije intentando calmarme.-He sobrevivido a los juegos y al vasallaje….

-Pero, estos ya no son los juegos, Rose… Tienes que ser realista.-comenzó a decir Longbottom.-Esto es una guerra, y si algo te ocurre…

-Entonces, será mejor que lo graben… Si algo me pasa, será mejor que lo graben-me apresuré a decirles.

Nadie esperaba esa respuesta.

-La chica tiene razón.-intervino Haytmich.- ¿Cómo quieren que se inspire si no ve lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera?

Parece que esas palabras, habían servido para llamar la atención de todos. Pero, la presidenta, aún no estaba muy convencida.

-No sólo soy yo la que necesita inspiración, sino también la gente que cree en mí.-le lancé.-Necesito salir…

Por un momento, creí que se negaría a aceptar, con tal de llevarme la contraria, pero me equivoqué.

-Bien.-sentenció Lovegood dirigiéndose a su asistente.-Por la tarde, envíenlos al distrito seis. En la mañana hubo un par de bombardeos, creo que eso les servirá, pero sólo serán Weasley y sus dos primos, no quiero que vaya más gente inexperta...-dijo quejándose por lo último.- Ah, y también, envíen a Parkinson y a su equipo periodístico con ellos. Que esos desertores sirvan de algo, si quieren seguir quedándose aquí.-finalizó con cierto desprecio.

Y fiel a su estilo, se fue a toda prisa con su comitiva.

Listo. Así se conseguían las cosas.

James, me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya…-me dijo sonriendo.

-No siempre, pero voy mejorando.-le respondí.-Aunque, creo que los demás, van a protestar…

-Rose, James…-nos llamó Beetee desde el fondo.-Vamos, vengan…

-Me alegra verte más recuperado, Beetee.-le comenté dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-No me puedo quejar. Pero, no perdamos tiempo.-me pidió guiándome hacia una habitación escondida.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le pregunté.

Pero, no me respondió.

En cuanto, ingresamos, quedé aún más sorprendida que cuando Fulvia nos mostró el centro de entrenamiento.

El lugar, era aún más grande. Estaba lleno de armas, explosivos y municiones avanzadas, y modernas.

Todo este armamento, había sido sacado del capitolio con ayuda de los rebeldes que vivían ocultos ahí. Equipos y provisiones de guerra, conseguidos por más de diez años con esfuerzo y sacrificio, nos explicó Beetee.

Estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto tantas armas en mi vida. Ni siquiera, cuando entrenábamos para los primeros juegos en el Capitolio.

Bien, podíamos otorgarles un arma a todos los ciudadanos del distrito trece, y aun así, seguirían sobrando.

-Esto es genial…- dijo James completamente sorprendido.

-Es más que genial…-resalté.

-Y hay algo especial para ti, Rose…-comenzó a decir Beetee señalando hacia su derecha.

Miré hacia donde apuntaba, y noté que mi típico arco lucia completamente cambiado, mucho más avanzado y complejo.

Sonreí, mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Tomé una de las flechas, y estas eran de un metal más resistente, y que fácilmente podían atravesar una pared.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a manejarlo…-le dije.

-Ten por seguro que sí. Te emocionarás al saber la función de cada flecha…-me indicó-…Y tú, James…Puedes elegir la que mejor vaya contigo…

Mi primo, comenzó a inspeccionar arma tras arma, y optó por quedarse con una especia de ballesta moderna.

-También estoy trabajando en personalizar el tridente de Finnick. Va a quedar mucho mejor y más manejable que antes.-me comentó.-Es una pena, que aún siga en el hospital.

-Sí. Esta algo perturbado… Creo que, aun tiene que superar su lucha interna.-dije recordando las palabras que Ollivander me había dicho.

Pero la verdad, era que Finnick estaba psicológicamente inestable, similar a como yo lo había estado en mis primeros días.

-Él, ha pasado por tanto. Y créeme, cuando te lo digo.-contestó Beetee.-Te lo contaría, pero ahora, no tenemos tiempo.

-Sí, dejémoslo para después.-le respondí pensando en que todos habíamos tenidos vidas difíciles.

-Bien, les enseñaré las nuevas adiciones de sus armas…-dijo mientras me explicaba paso a paso lo que le había añadido a mi nuevo arco.

Al cabo de una hora, Louis, nos dio el encuentro, y dijo que nos había estado buscando desde mi repentina salida.

Sin darle tiempo de agregar algo más, le avisé que en la tarde iríamos al distrito seis, y que se apresurara en escoger un arma.

Luego de eso, entrenamos por un par de horas más, practicando nuestra puntería y estrategias, hasta que Longbottom fue a buscarnos.

Ya casi era el momento de partir, e internamente, agradecía que Lovegood, sólo nos haya permitido ir a nosotros tres.

Obviamente, mis demás primos, y sobretodo, Hugo, protestaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero Longbottom, les dejó en claro que ya habría tiempo para ellos. Ahora, tenían que grabar la primera propo conmigo.

-Es lo mejor… Aun, no están preparados.-le contesté a mi hermano.

Sentí algo de lástima; él deseaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no que otros se lo contaran.

-¿Y tú lo estás, Rose?-me preguntó.

-Claro que lo estoy, Hugo. Soy el sinsajo.

-Y como sinsajo que eres, debes llevar puesto esto…-nos interrumpió Effie, colocando el dorado broche en mi traje.

Siempre, lo olvidaba. Típico de mí.

* * *

_**Solo decirles, que en un par de capítulos más, se viene el rescate de Scorpius. ¡Sí, al fin, estará junto a Rose, o puede que no! jejejeje, quién sabe?**_

_**Saludos, y dejen lindos comentarios, si desean saber cómo continuará esta historia! :)**_


	10. Capítulo X: Bienvenida a la guerra

**Hola, aquí les dejo un capítulo extra-largo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo X:**

* * *

En cuanto, subimos al aerodeslizador, nos encontramos con una cara conocida.

Aquella persona, resultó ser, Pansy Parkinson, quien tan pronto como me vio, vino a mi encuentro. La mujer, tenía el mismo aspecto capitolino de la primera vez que la vi, con el mismo corte de cabello y estilo, sólo que en esta ocasión, llevaba ropa similar a la de nosotros, y había tres personas con ella.

-Rose…-me dijo amablemente.-Quiero presentarte a mi equipo… Ellos son, Pollux y Cástor, los camarógrafos… y este es mi asistente, Messalla…. Nosotros nos encargaremos de grabar, y de seguirte a lo largo de tu visita en el distrito seis.

Por un momento, me sentí confundida.

Ella sonaba tan simpática, que me hacía cuestionar, si todo lo contado por mi familia, era completamente cierto.

_¿Cómo demonios, esta mujer pudo haber sido enemiga de ellos, si a simple vista, parecía una buena persona?, _pensé.

-¿Ya has hecho esto antes?-le preguntó James sonando algo desconfiado.

-Ella era la mejor directora y periodista que tenía el capitolio, chico.-le contestó Messalla.-Hasta que vinimos, aquí.

-Lo hicimos por ti, Rose.-aseguró Parkinson sonando nuevamente agradable.- Lo hicimos por ti y por la rebelión. Además, estaremos bien… Les parecerá extraño, pero hemos aprendido a usar armas, y tenemos entrenamiento… No perdimos nuestro tiempo en el Capitolio. Allá nos encargábamos de filmar las secuencias más peligrosas…

Pero, no pudo terminar de relatarme su historia, porque cuando estaban por cerrar la puerta del aerodeslizador, Dean Thomas, ingresó a último minuto.

-¿Y, ahora, qué rayos hace él aquí?-inquirió James alzando una ceja.

-Supongo, que Lovegood no quiere perderse de nada. Y que mejor idea, que enviar a su perro guardián…-dijo Louis por lo bajo.

-Intenta no buscarle pelea, James…-agregué.

Él, no me contestó, pero sabía que era algo que no podía prometer.

En ese momento, la nave comenzó a despegar.

Mientras tanto, Parkinson, decidió sentarse a mi lado.

Aprovechando la cercanía, me quité la duda que tenía encima.

-¿Qué te animó a cambiarte de bando?-le pregunté sin darle más vueltas al asunto.-No quiero sonar descortés, pero según tengo entendido, tú nunca apoyaste los ideales de mi tío Harry…

Louis, la miró de reojo.

No quería hacerla sentir incómoda, pero tenía sacarme esa duda.

-Es mi mayor vergüenza…-contestó finalmente.- Era joven y estúpida. No entendía el significado de la vida y solo hacia lo que me ordenaban…-sentenció bastante segura.-Y cuando Voldemort tomó el poder, recién me di cuenta que vivía en un mundo de horror, más aun, cuando instauró esos terribles juegos…

Al parecer, Parkinson, era una de las muchas personas, que habían venido al distrito trece, con el fin de redimirse.

-Y si en algún momento, estuve en contra de tus padres, quiero que me perdones…-sentenció.-Y quiero que sepas, que en cuanto, supimos que la líder de la rebelión, era la hija de ellos dos, decidimos venir hacia aquí… Tampoco, soportábamos ver morir a niños inocentes, ni tanta injusticia… La guerra, cambia a la gente, y a veces, las cambia para bien.

Sus palabras, eran tan certeras.

Muy diferente a Lovegood, que cambió para mal.

-No te preocupes. Sólo quería saberlo. Gracias.-le musité.-Me alegra saber, que seas parte de nosotros.

Ella, respondió de igual manera, y prosiguió a contarme, que aparte de eso, conocía muy bien a los padres de Scorpius, y había sido buena amiga de ellos.

* * *

Al cabo de una media hora, la nave comenzó a descender.

Al fin, habíamos llegado al distrito seis.

Unos guardias, bajaron antes que nosotros, como para asegurarse que todo anduviera bien, y no corriéramos peligro.

Dean Thomas, tomó un arma, y les siguió.

-Vamos.-nos ordenó con un ademán.

Rápidamente, comenzamos a bajar del aerodeslizador, y nos encontramos con un distrito destruido.

Casi, o igual de destruido, que el doce.

¿Acaso había sobrevivientes?

-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!-gritó una mujer a lo lejos.

De inmediato, todos se dirigieron hacia ella.

No tuve otra opción, que seguirles.

-Ella es la comandante Paylor.-dijo Dean Thomas.-La líder, del distrito seis... –luego se dirigió a ella.-Paylor, que alivio verte a salvo… Esta es…-se apresuró a presentarme, pero la mujer, ya parecía saberlo.

-No necesitas decirme quién es.-le interrumpió de mala gana, mientras me echaba una mirada.-Un gusto conocerte, al fin, Rose Weasley.

Extendí mi mano.

-Ha decidido, venir a ver a los sobrevivientes.-le explicó Dean.

-Claro… Todos están en el hospital…-nos indicó Paylor.-Y creo que les hará bien, verte…

Asentí en silencio y la seguimos.

Mientras avanzábamos, podía ver que su edificio de justicia, estaba hecho añicos, y también las edificaciones que lo rodeaban.

-Es aquí… Síganme…-murmuró la mujer señalando a un terreno vacío.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

Pero, no fue por mucho tiempo, pues haciendo uso de su varita, desveló al escondido hospital.

No sabía, que ella también tenía habilidades mágicas.

-Hemos estado usando varios hechizos protectores…. Pero, no se puede hacer nada con la tecnología del Capitolio, cada día crean armas más resistentes a los encantamientos…. Me da tristeza admitirlo, pero la magia se ha debilitado. De eso estoy segura.-me comentaba, mientras recordaba que Hagrid, nos había dicho algo similar.

Pero, dejé de pensar en ello, en cuanto noté las cantidades de muertos que había a los costados del hospital.

El olor, era insoportable, pero era el único camino hacia los sobrevivientes.

Avanzamos sin demorarnos, y al fin, llegamos a ellos.

-Hay demasiados heridos, Dean…-musitó Paylor, retrocediendo a hablar con él.-Necesitamos que envíen más…

Sin embargo, no seguí escuchando al ver que el lugar, prácticamente, se caía a pedazos y esta pobre gente, tenía que refugiarse aquí.

Había heridos por todas partes, y parecían querer morir, para no sufrir más.

Supuse que lo que Paylor necesitaba, era medicina, y ayuda médica.

Ni siquiera, los hechizos, les habían servido.

-¿Rose Weasley?-preguntó un hombre con vendajes en la cabeza, de hecho, fue el primero de todos los que se darían cuenta que estaba aquí.

-Es Rose Weasley…-dijo otro herido.

Nadie podía creerlo.

¿Rose Weasley, había venido hasta aquí?

No sabía que decir.

-Rápido, Pollux…-indicó Parkinson acercándose hacia mí.

Entendí, que él se encargaría de grabarme, y que este era el momento, en que tenía que decirles algo alentador.

Exhalé lentamente. Nada me había preparado para esto.

Varios niños, se acercaron hasta donde estaba, y me miraron con tristeza, como si estuvieran buscando la esperanza que necesitaban.

-¿Lucharás con nosotros, Rose?-preguntó un muchacho que no debía tener más de trece años. Su aspecto, parecía ser el de un fantasma, pues tenía la mirada perdida, y el semblante de alguien que había perdido todo.

-Sí… Lo haré...-dije dando inicio a mi discurso.

Les dije eso, y agregué otras cosas, que supuse, les animarían a todos a seguir adelante, pero sobretodo, les di la esperanza de que esta guerra llegaría pronto a su fin. Fueron palabras muy optimistas, a pesar, que no habían sido preparadas.

Luego de finalizar, esperé porque Dean Thomas y su equipo, terminaran de arreglar unos asuntos con la comandante Paylor, pero, no podía quedarme ahí, tenía que salir de ese hospital.

Ya había sido suficiente, por hoy.

-Rose Weasley…-me llamó un hombre desgarbado.-Rose Weasley, no puedo creerlo… Mi nombre es Colin Creevey. Fiel seguidor de tus padres y de tu tío… Estoy sin palabras… Nunca pensé que visitarías el distrito seis… Muchas gracias por venir.

Le miré, y asentí levemente a sus palabras.

Y no contento con ello, me dio la mano.

-Gracias…-siguió diciendo.

-De nada…-contesté.

-Es increíble saber que lideras esta guerra… Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti…

-Lo sé… No me cabe ninguna duda.-le musité queriendo sonar interesada en la plática.

Pero, mientras conversábamos, una niña, tan pequeña y rubia, que me hizo recordar a mi sobrina Violet, se nos acercó.

No debía tener más de cuatro años.

-Tu eres el sinsajo…-dijo llamando mi atención con su voz cantarina.

-Hola, pequeña…-le respondí sonriendo y agachándome para estar a su altura.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunté.

-Sophie…-contestó esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Tú vas a ganar la guerra?

-Eso, espero…-le musité, pero recordé que estaba hablando con una niña. Tenía que sonar más optimista.-Claro que sí. Yo ganaré…

-Weasley… Ya es hora de retirada.-me indicó Dean Thomas mientras avanzaba con los demás.

-Espero verte de nuevo, Sophie.-le musité a la niña, sacándole otra sonrisa.

Esperaba que ninguno de esos niños, volviera a pasar por esto.

Internamente, me prometí que haría todo lo posible por acabar con esta destrucción.

-¿Lo tenías preparado?-me preguntó Louis en el camino.-Tu discurso… Es que sonó tan perfecto…

-Exageras…-le contesté.-Y no, no lo tenía preparado. Ni siquiera, yo estaba preparada…

-Nadie lo estaba…-me respondió.-Yo no hubiera logrado decir ni una sola palabra, Rose…Hicieron bien en elegirte como el sinsajo.

Me sonrió, y entendí lo que quería decirme.

-Por cierto, en la mañana…-agregó metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.-Dejaste algo olvidado en el suelo…-finalizó entregándome mi varita.

-Estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera me acordé de ella…-le expliqué sosteniéndola.-Gracias…

-En algún momento, nos servirá…-me animó mientras avanzaba.-Ya verás…

-Mientras tanto…-le dije señalando mi arco.-Usaré esto en caso de emergencia.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, y dejamos la conversación de lado, al ver que ya estábamos por llegar al aerodeslizador.

Pollux, hizo una última toma al distrito seis, y esperamos porque nos abrieran las puertas.

-¡Se acercan naves del Capitolio!-gritó Paylor viniendo hacia nosotros.-Detectaron la presencia de Rose…

-¡Rápido, no hay tiempo! ¡Ocúltense entre los edificios!-nos ordenó Dean Thomas con desesperación.

De inmediato, James jaló de mi brazo, y corrimos hasta lo que parecía ser un almacén medio destruido.

Los demás, no tardaron en darnos el encuentro, y se posicionaron a nuestro lado.

-Y cuando creíamos que esto no podía ser peor…-murmuró Louis mirando hacia el cielo.-Ocurre esto.

-¿Habrá otro bombardeo?-preguntó James ansioso.

-Típico de Voldemort.-le contestó Parkinson.-Será mejor que encontremos otro sitio… No creo que esto resista…

Pero tan pronto como habló, pudimos escuchar el sonido de las naves. Ya habían llegado.

Y entonces, lo entendí todo.

-Van a bombardear el hospital…-sentencié intentando ponerme de pie.-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…-me ordenó James sujetando mi brazo.-Los rebeldes de Paylor, se encargarán…

Sin embargo, esa era una respuesta que no podía aceptar.

Había niños, y heridos, ahí. No podía fallarles.

Me solté con agilidad de mi primo, y me separé del grupo, porque desde donde estábamos, no se podía ver con claridad.

Avancé un par de pasos, sin hacer caso a sus llamados, y llegué hasta una zona despejada.

En ese preciso momento, vi que un enorme misil, era expulsado de una de las naves, en dirección al hospital, sin embargo, falló y fue a dar al edificio contiguo a nuestro almacén, muy cerca, de donde estaba.

James, llegó hasta a mí, e intentó protegerme con sus brazos, mientras los restos de pared comenzaban a caer.

-¡Estás loca!-me gritó alejándome de la destrucción.

Pero, no. No lo estaba.

Yo solo quería ver, de lo que era capaz, el capitolio.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Rápido, James, Rose!-nos ordenó Louis, mientras el rubio, le daba una mano a Parkinson y a su equipo.

Varios rebeldes del distrito seis, comenzaron a disparar en las calles.

Podía escuchar más estallidos de los misiles que lanzaban, pero hasta el momento, ninguno había dado en el hospital.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Más allá, Paylor y otros rebeldes, utilizaban tanto sus varitas como sus armas, para lograr dar en el blanco de alguna nave, pero tampoco parecían tener buena puntería.

-Tenemos que ir con ellos…-musité desesperada.

En esta ocasión, James, no intentó detenerme. De hecho, también me siguió, y creo que, al fin, había entendido el significado de mis palabras, pues cargó su ballesta en el trayecto.

Alcé mi arco, y comencé a dispararle a las naves.

Les di a algunas, pero no era suficiente para hacerlas caer.

-¡Protego!-lanzó Paylor para evitar que nos cayeran unos residuos encima.

-¡Bombarda Maxima!-gritó otro rebelde, haciendo que de su varita saliera un gran estallido, como si se tratase de una bomba, pero el hombre falló en el intento, y ni siquiera, le pudo pegar al misil.

Seguimos disparando, y notamos que algunas naves, ya habían caído, pero aún quedaban dos, y se estaban preparando para lanzar otro ataque.

De repente, mis flechas comenzaron a acabarse, y entendí que si no encontraba más municiones pronto, no podría seguir con ellos.

Lancé mi última flecha, acertando en el blanco de una de las naves, pero no la hizo caer.

-¡Tu varita!-me gritó Paylor al ver que me había quedado sin provisiones.

_¿Mi varita? _

_¿Pero qué demonios podía hacer con mi varita?_

La saqué de mi bolsillo, y recordé lo que el rebelde había dicho minutos atrás.

-¡Bombarda Maxima!-grité arriesgándome y apuntando hacia mi objetivo.

Por increíble que la situación pareciera, la varita me hizo caso, y el hechizo le dio de lleno a las dos naves.

Los restos, comenzaron a llover por los cielos, mientras todos, incluidos mis primos, se me quedaron viendo, sin creer que demonios había pasado.

_¿Acaso había hecho magia por primera vez?_

-Muy bien, Rose…-murmuró Paylor a mi costado.-Bienvenida a la guerra.

Pero, apenas la escuché, pues andaba perdida con lo que había sucedido segundos atrás.

Y agradecí, que después de eso, no llegaran, más naves.

Al parecer, el bombardeo había terminado.

-¡Lo grabamos todo, Rose!-me gritó Parkinson completamente emocionada.-¡Eso era lo que necesitábamos!

Aun, no podía salir de mi letargo.

Me sentía bien por haber hecho magia, pero a la vez, me recriminaba por haberla hecho.

En la mañana, había dicho que esto era basura, y ahora, esta basura, me había servido.

Pero, aún seguía siendo obstinada, y me prometí que sólo la volvería a utilizar cuando fuera necesaria.

No era que odiara la magia, yo sólo quería que los demás me vieran como su igual, no como algo inalcanzable, no como una heroica chica que podía hacer magia y cosas espectaculares.

-Una de las naves, llegó a caer en el hospital…-me avisó Louis segundos más tarde.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-No lo destruyó, pero si afectó una sección…-finalizó mirándome con preocupación.-Espera, Rose…

Pero, no le hice caso.

Corrí desesperada por entre los escombros, y llegué hasta donde la gente intentaba escapar.

Ayudé a cuantos pude, e intenté reconocer a la niña con la que había hablado horas antes.

Pero, ninguno de ellos, parecía ser ella.

_Sophie, Sophie… ¿Dónde estás?,_ me pregunté buscando entre las caras de los niños rescatados.

-¿A quién buscas?-me preguntó James parándome en seco, al ver que andaba alterada.

Pero, no le respondí, pues la encontré.

Ahí, estaba Sophie. Encima de una pila de cadáveres.

-No…-murmuré acercándome hasta ella y dándome cuenta que no se movía.- ¡No!

Parecía estar durmiendo.

La pequeña niña a la que le había prometido ganar la guerra, ahora estaba muerta.

-No te pude salvar…-susurré comenzando a sentir que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.-Lo siento…

-Rose…-musitó James.

-Pagará por esto…-dije mirando hacia arriba. Como si creyera que estaba nuevamente, en el vasallaje, recordando el momento en que Johanna había gritado con rabia en dirección al cielo.- ¡Pagarás por esto, Voldemort!

James, me abrazó por detrás, y escondí mi rostro en su abrazo.

-Sácame de aquí…-le musité en su oído.-Sácame de aquí…-repetí.

* * *

**Rose, al fin, hizo magia, y lamento que el capitulo haya terminado así :( **

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y no olviden dejarme un comentario de regalo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, se verá algo de Scorpius, cada vez mas cerca a su rescate! **

**Saludos y Feliz Navidad! :)**


	11. Capítulo XI: Desesperanza

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! jejeje, lamento la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta, asi que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del año! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo XI:**

* * *

De vuelta al distrito trece, no tardaron en mostrarle todo el material grabado a Lovegood, y se pusieron en marcha para lanzar la propo.

No hice mucho caso a lo que dijeron en la sala de mando, y preferí dirigirme a la enfermería.

De inmediato, Lily, se encargó de curarme las pequeñas heridas que me había hecho en el bombardeo.

-Rose, cariño…-dijo tía Ginny llegando a mi encuentro.

-¿Están todos bien?-le pregunté.

-Eso debería decírtelo, yo… Ya vi la propo…-musitó sentándose a mi costado.-Lo siento tanto…

-No lo sientas, por favor…-agregué algo incomoda.-Esto es una guerra… Se suponía que iba a ser así….

-No, no se suponía que iba a ser así….-me dijo comprensivamente.-Puedes llorar, querida…

Pero, no respondí nada.

-Rose, te entendemos….-se apresuró en decirme Lily.-Nadie estaba preparado para ver algo como eso…

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos.

-Sí me sentía preparada, Lily.-le respondí finalmente.- Estuve en los juegos, luego en el vasallaje… creí que toda esa experiencia me serviría…

-Ya no digas más…-susurró tía Ginny abrazándome.

Me quedé con ellas por unos minutos más, y al cabo de una hora, nos llamaron a la cena.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, me sorprendí de verlo completamente lleno.

Normalmente, hacían turnos para la hora de la cena, pero hoy, parecían no haberlos hecho.

Tampoco parecía haber orden, porque la mayoría de mis primos, se había sentado en una mesa que no les correspondía, y nadie les había dicho nada.

Lo mismo, había hecho el equipo periodístico de Pansy Parkinson, y mi equipo de preparación.

Más allá, cerca de la puerta de salida, también, estaban los padres de Scorpius, a quienes saludé rápidamente.

Luego de eso, tía Ginny buscó una mesa libre, y rápidamente, nos sentamos.

-Ya reparé tu traje, Rose…-me susurró Effie haciéndome sobresaltar.-Nada grave… Sólo un par de rasguños y roturas.

-Gracias…-le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Pensé que no vendrían a cenar…-me dijo algo angustiada sentándose a mi lado.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo…-le contesté.

-Rose… Sé, que la comida aquí, es horrible, pero aun así, sabes que debes comer…-agregó de forma dramática.-Aunque, debo admitir que hoy si se esmeraron en hacerla, más insípida que de costumbre…

Lily, asintió afirmativamente.

Probé un bocado, y entendí que tenían razón.

Luego de eso, seguimos cenando, hasta que alguien más se acercó a nosotras.

-Finnick, querido…-musitó Effie dándose cuenta que se trataba de él.

Le observé de lado, y noté que el chico, ya estaba un poco mejor, pero no por ello, parecía estar completamente sano.

Saludó a Effie, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Una mirada, que estaba llena de melancolía y confusión.

-Quise ir con ustedes… No me dejaron.-comenzó a decirme de forma demandante.-Rose, no puedo quedarme atrás…

No le observé, ni le contesté, sólo me limité a darle otro sorbo a mi bebida.

No es que no lo comprendiera. Yo lo entendía, y sabía que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero, hoy, había tenido un día tan complicado y difícil, que no tenía ganas de soportar los caprichos de nadie.

-Tienen que dejarme ir, Rose.-siguió insistiendo.-Tú, más que nadie, sabes que tengo que ir…

-Primero, debes sanar…-le expliqué sin mucho ánimo.-Después, te prometo, que yo misma me encargaré de que vayas con nosotros…

-Pero, ya estoy sano.-sentenció incrédulo por mis palabras.- ¿Qué, no lo ves?

-Aun sigues desorientado, Finnick.-le respondí intentando sonar comprensiva.

-No puedo seguir aquí...– me decía.

Sin embargo, no le seguí escuchando, pues las pantallas, que estaban instaladas en el comedor, se habían encendido.

En medio de ellas, apareció un símbolo del capitolio, y pensé lo peor.

-¿Y ahora qué?-escuché que dijo Louis en tono alarmante.

No fue necesario, agregar algo más, pues de inmediato, apareció Caesar en compañía de Scorpius.

-Oh, no…-murmuró Lily con preocupación.

Y entendí, porque lo había dicho.

Miré directamente a la pantalla, y observé al rubio con atención.

Inmediatamente, me llevé una mano a la boca.

Él, ya no era el mismo. Lucía distinto.

Su rostro estaba pálido, y tenía el semblante decaído.

-¿Qué te han hecho…?-murmuré queriendo llorar.

Claramente, lo habían torturado.

Caesar, comenzaba a hacerle varias preguntas, y entre ellas, le preguntaba por mí.

-Si tuvieras a Rose, en frente, qué le dirías, Scorpius?-preguntó el entrevistador como si se tratara de un libreto.-Sabemos que ella, ha causado muchos problemas…

-No, ella no ha causado ningún problema.-le interrumpió él, inmediatamente.-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué la están manipulando?-preguntó Caesar, falsamente sorprendido.

-Sí, la están usando para causar disturbios entre los distritos… Dudo mucho, que ella sepa lo que está pasando en verdad…

-Entonces, si ella estuviera viendo esto, qué le dirías?

Scorpius, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras miraba al monitor.

-Rose, yo sé que nunca quisiste esta guerra… Siempre me lo dijiste… Ninguno la quería.-musitó con los ojos vidriosos.-La gente con la que estas ahora, puede meterte ideas falsas en la cabeza, y sé que tú no eres así… Sé que tú piensas por ti misma. No dejes que te usen o te manipulen, porque te están convirtiendo en algo que no eres…-hizo una pausa.-Si tienes alguna influencia en ellos, por favor, Rose… busca la manera de acabar con esta guerra… No confíes en esa gente… Y no olvides, que yo… que yo aún te amo.

Y con esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón se hizo pedazos.

Cuanto deseaba decirle lo mismo.

Decirle, que lo amaba, y que me hacía falta.

-Gracias, Scorpius Malfoy…-se apresuró a interrumpirle Caesar, dando por terminada la entrevista.

De inmediato, el silencio en el comedor, fue interrumpido por una lluvia de insultos de parte de la gran mayoría.

-¡Es un cobarde!-agregó James uniéndose a ellos, ante la mirada atónita de mi familia.

De inmediato, me puse de pie, y me acerqué en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban reunidos.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-le espeté.

-He visto a un cobarde…-repitió mirándome con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Cierra la boca, James.-le contestó Lily llegando a mi lado.

-No lo haré.-respondió.-No me callaré, después de lo que vi…

Estaba decepcionada por su actitud. Creía que su odio por Scorpius, se había terminado, pero la rabia en su mirada, me hacía indicar, que no era así.

-¡¿Qué no lo viste?!-le grité perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿No viste su rostro? ¡Lo han torturado! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea, de lo que deben estar haciéndole!

-¡Yo preferiría haber muerto, antes de decir esas cosas!-dijo acercándose aún más.

-¡Él no sabe lo que dice!-le grité empujándole hacia atrás.

El azabache, me miró con sorpresa, sorprendiéndose por lo que había hecho, pero no por eso, se calmó.

Rápidamente, se aproximó con preponderancia hacia mí.

-¡Deja de defenderlo!-me gritó tomándome por los hombros y mirándome fijamente.

Él era tan alto, y yo tan baja, que no pude separarme de él.

-¡James, basta!-le gritó tía Ginny, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Pero, él no le hizo caso.

-Malfoy, es un traidor….-siguió diciendo, mientras todos lo miraban sin poder creerlo.-Al igual que su familia.-sentenció mientras señalaba en dirección a los padres de Scorpius.- ¡Entiéndelo!

-Detente con eso, James…-agregó Albus colocándose frente a él. –No demos un espectáculo. Los señores Malfoy, están ahí…

-No me interesa… ¿Qué no lo has escuchado? ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas cuando Voldemort destruyó nuestro distrito? -le espetó a su hermano.

-Scorpius, no sabe lo que ha pasado…-sentenció Louis.-No creo que sepa que el doce fue destruido…

-¡Claro que lo sabe!-exclamó.

Sentí que esas palabras, me hicieron hervir la sangre.

No podía seguir soportando esto.

-¡Vete al diablo, James!-le grité alejándome de ahí, y agradeciendo que los abuelos, no hubieran estado presentes para ver ese espectáculo.

Si me quedaba aquí, sólo iba a terminar por golpearlo de verdad.

James, ya no dijo nada, pero, intentó ir tras de mí.

-No te atrevas a seguirla…-le espetó Lily.-Déjala en paz.

No sé muy bien, qué ocurrió, después de eso.

De lo único que me enteré, fue que tía Ginny, sermoneó a James, y le ordenó que se disculpara con los Malfoy.

¿Lo habría hecho?

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que lo poco que ambos, habíamos intentado construir desde mi venida al distrito trece, se había venido abajo.

* * *

**Espero, no demorarme con el próximo capítulo :)**

**Saludos, y gracias por leer! :D**


	12. Capítulo XII: El peligro nos acecha

**Hola, aquí tienen el capítulo doce, espero que lo disfruten, y mil disculpas por la larga demora.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII:**

* * *

Los días habían pasado increíblemente rápido desde la incómoda discusión con James.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra, y de preferencia, nos evitábamos. Los abuelos, habían intentado calmar la situación entre ambos, pero era imposible.

Me sentía hastiada con todo esto, más aún, cuando recordaba que no podía tener estabilidad en mi vida.

Primero, recordaba a Scorpius con su semblante destruido y con apariencia de haber sido torturado en la última entrevista del Capitolio, y luego, la horrenda discusión con mi primo.

Y todo pareció empeorar, cuando por órdenes de Lovegood, tuvimos que regresar al distrito doce a grabar una propo, para demostrar las condiciones en las que había quedado nuestro distrito luego del terrible bombardeo.

Era horrible, volver, y ver todo destruido una vez más. Eso sólo hacía que me enfermera de odio y venganza.

Nada bueno, había salido de esa visita, a excepción de las tomas que hicieron Pollux y Cástor, y de la pequeña intervención que hicieron James y Louis, cuando Parkinson les preguntó acerca del fatídico día.

Cuando retornamos, al distrito trece, preferí olvidarme de todo, e intenté hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

Apenas, había pasado un día desde nuestra llegada, y ya nos habían llamado a la sala de mando.

Sinceramente, comenzaba a preguntarme, si esto de ser el sinsajo, había sido una buena idea.

Obviamente, mi familia estaba a salvo y había podido asegurar un perdón para Scorpius, pero aún tenía mis dudas sobre todo esto.

_¿En verdad, cumplirían con su parte del trato? ¿Lovegood le otorgaría inmunidad a Scorpius?_

Tenía tanto en mi cabeza, que ni siquiera me percaté, que ya había llegado.

-Llegas tarde, Weasley.-murmuró Dean Thomas.

Preferí ignorarlo, y me seguí de largo, hasta llegar al lado de Louis.

-Bueno, creo que ya no falta nadie…-empezó a decir Longbottom mientras, miraba a su alrededor.-Supongo, que puedo comenzar por anunciarles, que gracias a nuestros señuelos en el Capitolio, sabemos que hoy transmitirán una nueva entrevista en vivo, con Scorpius y Caesar Flickerman.

De inmediato, alcé la vista, y no pude evitar que la angustia se reflejara en mi rostro, al saber que volvería a verlo en las mismas condiciones, que la vez pasada.

-Tenemos planeado, lanzar la propo, durante la entrevista….-explicó Beetee, interrumpiendo a Longbottom.-No habrá problemas en el sistema, ya lo tengo casi listo. Les aseguro, que será visto en todas partes… En todos los distritos, y principalmente, en el Capitolio.

-Espero que funcione esta vez...-se apresuró a decirle Lovegood metódicamente.-No podemos tener otra falla…

Observé de reojo a los demás, y nadie se atrevió a decir algo.

_¿Cómo podían temerle tanto?_

Louis, me lanzó la misma mirada de ironía.

-De todas formas, sería conveniente, que todos estén reunidos aquí, cuando sea la hora de la entrevista… -sugirió Longbottom.

Luego, de eso, siguieron hablando sobre otros temas menos importantes, y en poco tiempo, la pequeña reunión, se acabó.

-Supongo, que eso es todo. Se pueden retirar…-sentenció la presidenta, para después llamar a Beetee y sus demás empleados.

Di media vuelta, y salí a toda prisa de la sala de mando.

No soportaba ese lugar, ni tampoco, soportaba ver que no hacían nada por enviar un rescate al capitolio.

-Louis… Te veo en la cena.-le dije separándome de él.

-No olvides que tenemos clases de teoría…-me avisó sabiendo que faltaría.

-Sabes que no iré…-le contesté sin mucho ánimo.

A pesar, que había demostrado tener excelentes capacidades para la magia, y sobretodo, cuando mis actos en el distrito ocho no habían pasado desapercibidos, aún continuaba sintiendo cierta aversión hacia todo eso. No quería sentirme dependiente de la varita, tal como los adultos, lo hacían.

Dejé de pensar en eso, y decidí dirigirme a los compartimientos o a cualquier lugar, en el que pudiera estar a solas.

Necesitaba pensar, y ordenar mis ideas.

Sin embargo, cuando planeaba escabullirme por los pasadizos, alguien me jaló del brazo hasta un área vacía.

-Haytmich…-dije algo confundida al ver que era él.

-¿Con que aún no te lo han dicho?-me preguntó algo impaciente, mientras bebía alcohol de una botella empapelada, probablemente, robada de los reservorios del distrito trece.

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué cosa?-inquirí sin mucha importancia.

Nunca había soportado los sarcasmos de Haytmich, ni mucho menos, cuando andaba en ese estado.

El hombre, hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Olvídalo.-contestó sin dejar de beber.

Fruncí el ceño, y entendí que esta no era otra de sus bromas.

Había algo en su mirada, que me hizo sospechar que esto era importante, a pesar, de su embriaguez.

-Puedes empezar a hablar…-le dije apoyándome de espaldas a la pared.- No planeo irme de aquí, hasta que me digas que es lo que sabes.

Haytmich, se concentró en el vacío, y después, de un momento, asintió en silencio.

-Es sobre el rescate…-sentenció de mala gana.

-¿El rescate?-inquirí sin poder creerlo.

-Será en un par de días…-continuó diciendo.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me han dicho nada?-espeté perdiendo la paciencia.

-No quieren que cometas una estupidez…-insistió Haytmich.

-¿Estupidez? Si lo que planean, es que no vaya…

-Sólo terminarás por arruinarlo.-me interrumpió.

No le escuché más, simplemente, di media vuelta en dirección a la sala de mando, esperando encontrar a Longbottom ahí.

Sin embargo, Haytmich, volvió a jalarme.

-¿No lo entiendes? Todo esto ha sido planeado por meses.-me explicó más serio.-Y por uno de tus caprichos, no pondrán en riesgo la misión.

Preferí no creer en eso.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-le inquirí de forma desafiante.- Yo jamás, haría algo que pondría en riesgo la….

-Podrías morir, niña.-me espetó perdiendo la paciencia.-Este plan es muy arriesgado, y sólo unos pocos, irán…

-Tengo que hablar con Longbottom….-le respondí alejándome a toda prisa.

Era increíble, que en todo este tiempo, habían estado planeando el rescate a mis espaldas.

Sinceramente, sentía que quería asesinar a todos esos idiotas.

Apresuré el paso, cuando pensé en eso, y llegué a la sala de control en menos de un minuto.

A lo lejos, Longbottom miraba los monitores, y se notaba que estaba ocupado con Beetee. Seguro, añadiendo unos últimos detalles a la propo.

Sin que me importaran las miradas suspicaces de Dean Thomas o de algún otro, me acerqué a ellos.

-Rose…-dijo Neville observando mi rostro, detenidamente y sabiendo, que mi expresión no era la más amigable.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Estamos muy ocupados…

Demoré en responderle.

-No me lo dijeron…-sentencié mirándolo fijamente y bajando un poco la voz.-Nunca planearon decírmelo. ¿No es así?

El hombre, pareció entender de lo que le hablaba, y me llevó a un costado, sin que nadie más pudiese escuchar.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-comenzó a preguntarme, como si estuviera probándome.

-Da igual, quien me lo haya dicho.-le dije.- ¿Por qué demonios lo mantienen en secreto?

Ahora, su mirada cambió, pero se mantuvo en sus cabales.

-Rose, sabes muy bien, que no podemos poner en riesgo la misión, y…

-No planeo estar al margen.-le interrumpí de inmediato.-Y ten por seguro, que participaré en ella.

Él, me miró con sorpresa, pero aun así, seguía calmado.

Debía reconocer que Longbottom era una persona muy tolerante, y jamás había perdido la paciencia conmigo.

-Rose… Esta es una misión muy riesgosa. Necesitamos gente con experiencia.-me explicó rápidamente.- Y no te podemos perder.

-No me perderán….-le expliqué.- Sólo quiero ser parte de esto.

-Lo siento, pero es imposible.-sentenció.- Además, ni la presidenta, ni nadie en su sano juicio, lo permitiría.

-¿Cómo si eso dependiera de ella?-le dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres qué rescatemos a Scorpius, Rose?-inquirió con algo de firmeza y mirándome en silencio por un par de segundos.-Entonces, quédate al margen y no sigas protestando.

Sabía que él tenía algo de razón.

Mi osadía o imprudencia, podían terminar por arruinarlo todo.

Pero, las ansias por ver a Scorpius, eran más grandes que cualquier cosa, y ni Longbottom o nadie, me haría cambiar de opinión.

-No soy ningún peligro.-respondí más calmada.- Y creo que merezco ir... Tú más que nadie, sabes lo mucho que he esperado por esto… No me puedes mantener alejada de la situación.

Longbottom, nuevamente, guardó silencio.

Sea cual sea su decisión, tenía que pensársela bien, antes de decírmela.

-Ella no será ningún problema…-intervino una voz que ambos conocíamos bastante bien.

No fue necesario voltear y ver a la persona.

Ese era James, y parecía haber escuchado toda nuestra conversación.

Le miré de reojo.

_¿Acaso él también sabía sobre estos planes?_

-Sabes que ella ha estado esperando por esto, Neville. Iba a ser imposible, mantenerlo en secreto.-continuó diciendo.-Y dudo mucho que la hagas cambiar de opinión.

-Es muy arriesgado, James.-le contestó el hombre de manera realista.-Estaríamos poniendo todo en peligro.

Quise interferir, pero preferí guardar silencio. Sabía que si agregaba algo más, sólo terminaría por estropearlo.

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra. Te prometo, que no hará nada imprudente…-continuó diciendo James en mi defensa.-Ella no bajará con nosotros. Rose, esperará en la nave de rescate… Si algo sale mal, ella regresará intacta.

Longbotton, pensó por unos breves segundos, hasta que, finalmente, pareció aceptar.

-… Aún tengo mis dudas, pero creo que desde la nave de rescate, el riesgo será mínimo.-dijo mirándome y accediendo a mi petición.-Confío en ti, Rose… Es sólo que a veces, eres demasiado impetuosa.

-Creo que podré controlar mi ímpetu, Longbottom.-le contesté.

-Eso espero.-me respondió asintiendo y dejando ver que esto era demasiado delicado.-Creo que James, podrá explicarte todo lo que tenemos planeado… Ahora, tengo que seguir trabajando aquí…. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre lo que hemos hablado.

Ambos asentimos en silencio.

-No fue tan difícil…-musitó James.

_¿Eso significaba que ya habíamos superado la discusión?_

-Supongo que… gracias…-dije sin tener mucho que agregar.-Aunque, olvidas que puedo protegerme sola… No será necesario que vigiles mis pasos, si es que estaré esperando en la nave de rescate todo el tiempo.

-Y tú, te olvidas, que esto es una misión suicida…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.-¿Por qué has aceptado participar en ella? Dejaste en claro, lo mucho que odiabas a Scorpius, el otro día…

-Da igual, lo que haya dicho ese día… -me contestó.-Soy parte de los rebeldes, y por lo tanto, tengo que ayudar en todas las formas posibles, al igual que lo hizo mi padre.

No dije nada más, respecto a eso.

El silencio, era mi mejor arma en ese momento.

James, también parecía incómodo con el tema, por lo que prefirió hablar sobre en qué consistiría la misión, y como se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Para cuando, anocheció, la tía Ginny, y algunos de mis primos, ya estaban en el enorme comedor, cenando.

Las demás personas, comían con algo de calma, mientras conversaban entre ellos, sin imaginarse lo que sucedería después.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rose?-me preguntó Lily notando cierta incertidumbre en mi rostro.

-No es nada…-dije dándole vueltas a la comida.

-Eh…Rose…-musitó nuevamente, haciéndome girar.-Esta es mi amiga, Jenny… También es enfermera.

Una chica, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, me extendió la mano.

-… Es un gusto conocerte, Rose…-contestó alegremente, como si estuviera viendo a una celebridad.

-Hola…-le dije sin mucho interés.

Sinceramente, no estaba con ganas de conocer nuevas amistades, pero intenté poner mi mejor cara y seguirle la corriente, sólo porque era amiga de Lily.

-Tu prima me ha hablado tanto de ti…-siguió diciendo, para después, empezar a hablarme sobre las guerras y lo mucho que me apoyaba desde mis primeros juegos.

La tal, Jenny, parecía una verdadera sabelotodo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Catorce…-contestó algo emocionada.-Aunque, en un par de semanas, cumpliré quince…

-Interesante…

-¿Sabes, Rose? ¿Lily te ha comentado sobre lo que nos enseñan en el hospital? Últimamente, la enfermera Hannah, nos ha dado lecciones sobre una poción que…

Sonreí de la mejor forma posible, estaba demasiado estresada con lo de la misión, que poco quería saber sobre pociones locas que hacían que te convirtieras en otra persona o cosas así. Jenny, parecía ser una buena chica, pero este no era el mejor momento para entablar una conversación de ese tipo.

Lily, pareció darse cuenta, e hizo que su amiga se sentara a su lado, y hablaran de otras cosas.

Internamente, se lo agradecí.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, James se apareció en el comedor y comenzó a llamarme con algo de desesperación desde la entrada.

-Louis-le avisé a mi otro primo, quien estaba sentado en la mesa del frente.-James nos llama.

De inmediato, ambos dejamos todo y corrimos a su encuentro.

-Es la entrevista…-dijo James, algo impaciente.- La han adelantado… Parece que un grupo de rebeldes, ha destruido la presa hidroeléctrica del distrito cinco…Tenemos que ir a la sala de mando…

No agregó nada más, y sólo intentamos correr lo más rápido que pudimos, encontrándonos con Haytmich en el camino.

Cuando llegamos, la mayoría de personas, miraba atentamente al monitor, mientras notaba que, Caesar, y Scorpius, aparecían en primer plano.

La entrevista ya había empezado, y podía ver que el rostro de Scorpius estaba aún más deteriorado que la vez pasada.

No podía ni imaginar, las torturas a las que debía de haber sido sometido.

Traté de no llorar, pero era imposible.

Louis, pareció notarlo, pues sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-El ataque a la presa hidroeléctrica, fue un acto cobarde e inhumano…-decía Scorpius. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su tono de voz.

-Sí, todos lo sabemos, Scorpius…-murmuró Caesar.- ¿Crees que este ataque haya sido dirigido por Rose Weasley?

Andaba tan concentrada en sus palabras, que no noté el momento en que Beetee, comenzaba a crear interferencia para lanzar la propo.

-Yo…-trató a decir Scorpius, pero no pudo agregar nada más, pues la pantalla se distorsionó y por unos momentos, se podían ver imágenes del distrito doce destruido.

-Ya casi…-exclamó Beetee con total seguridad.

Y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la propaganda fue reproducida en su totalidad.

Podía verse y oírse todo lo que habíamos grabado.

-Rose…-decía Scorpius mientras su imagen se interponía con la propo.-Rose…

Luego de unos breves segundos, la propo se terminó, mientras, el entrevistador entraba en pánico y desesperación.

Caesar, no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Bueno… Esto…-decía de forma torpe, hasta que la cámara se enfocó en Scorpius.

-Rose… Nadie está a salvo. Tienes que salir de ahí…-aseguró aprovechando el primer plano.- ¡Ellos van camino al distrito trece!-gritó antes que la señal se cortara.

-Es una advertencia…-sugirió Haytmich.

-¡Rápido, busquen alguna señal!-le gritó Lovegood a sus subordinados, quienes no demoraron en presionar un par de botones y buscar alguna pista en el monitor.

-No se ve nada…-murmuró uno de ellos.

-Que empiece el plan de evacuación.-sentenció la mujer, sin hacerles caso, y sabiendo que en esta oportunidad, el Capitolio no mentía.-Van a bombardear el distrito.

De inmediato, las sirenas y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todos lados.

Aún, no salía de mi shock, cuando entendí que la alerta de Scorpius, era real.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó James mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Longbottom, se nos acercó y en medio, de la desesperación, nos dijo que nos dirigiéramos a los refugios de emergencia.

-¿Y los demás?-exclamó Louis en referencia a la familia.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Todos están siendo llevados ahí. Ahora, salgan de aquí…-le contestó Longbottom, antes de dejarnos por nuestra cuenta.-¡Salgan, ahora!

Salimos de la sala de mando, para encontrarnos con un enorme desorden y alboroto.

Podía escuchar los gritos de la gente y la desesperación con la que se empujaban hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los refugios subterráneos.

-¡Rose! ¡James!-gritaron unas voces conocidas.

Rápidamente, giramos a verles, y nos encontramos con Hugo y Lily, quienes estaban al lado de tía Ginny, e intentaban llegar hasta nosotros.

Louis y James, empujaron a un par de personas para que pudieran pasar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-le preguntó James a su madre.

-Fred y Albus, han llevado a los abuelos y a algunos de tus primos a los refugios….-le contestó ella desesperadamente.-Pero, Lucy y Dominique, aún siguen en la enfermería…

-Debemos ir por ellas…-musitó Louis desesperado mientras veía una forma de salir de ahí.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa…-contestó Lily, llevando a su gato en brazos.

-… Louis y yo, iremos por ellas.-dije de inmediato.-Ustedes irán a los refugios. James, asegúrate de que lleguen.-le ordené.

Él, avanzó indeciso, como si no quisiera dejarme, pero, finalmente, lo hizo.

-¡Vamos…!-sugirió en voz alta, tratando de que las demás personas no les empujaran.

Rápidamente, Louis y yo, corrimos en dirección opuesta a los demás, y pasamos por el comedor, que ahora, lucía completamente desierto.

Las alarmas continuaban sonando, y los mensajes de advertencia se repetían una y otra vez.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que no lo lograríamos.

* * *

**Bueno, se viene el bombardeo. Espero, que les haya gustado, y gracias a las personas que aún siguen esta historia, a pesar, de mis demoras. Saludos :)**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Destrucción

**Merezco todos los crucius del mundo! **

**Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde mi última actualización, espero que aún hayan seguidores de esta historia, porque pienso terminarla. Aun así, a quienes lean, espero que les guste!**

**Saludos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII:**

Seguimos avanzando, hasta que logramos escuchar unos gritos que provenían de la enfermería.

Louis, se adelantó y logró llegar mucho antes que yo.

Traté de ir tan rápido como él, y encontré a Lucy en la entrada.

-¡Lucy!-grité al verla.

-Rose…-dijo logrando sonreír en medio del caos.-Gracias a Dios, están aquí….

No fue necesario, preguntar lo que pasaba. A simple vista, podía entenderse.

Dominique, estaba sobre una camilla, y respiraba agitadamente.

-Rose… Lo siento…-me dijo en voz baja.-Ya es hora…

-¿Ya es hora?- pensé mirando su abultado vientre.-Demonios…-murmuré notando lo evidente.

-Lo siento…-decía mientras lloraba.-Las contracciones… empezaron de un momento a otro…

No pudo seguir hablando, por el ruido que hacían las sirenas.

El sonido era mucho más fuerte, sobretodo, cuando inició la cuenta regresiva.

Sólo nos quedaban unos malditos segundos.

De inmediato, Louis cargó a Dominique en sus brazos, y yo cogí a Lucy de una mano.

-No vamos a lograrlo…-decía mi prima entre lágrimas y completamente asustada.

-Sí, lo haremos…-le dije sujetando su mano aún más fuerte.

Sin más demora, llegamos hasta las escaleras que dirigían al búnker de seguridad, y escuchamos que la primera bomba caía sobre el distrito trece.

Rápidamente, se creó una densa neblina de gas y polvo, proveniente de los escombros del sector destruido. No podíamos ver ni oír, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera, se escuchaban los quejidos de Dominique.

Sólo sentía la temblorosa mano de Lucy, bajo la mía.

Me agarré de una de las barandillas, para evitar caerme, pero mi despistada prima, no hizo lo mismo, y me jaló con ella al piso.

-Rose… No puedo respirar…-me decía ella en medio de todo ese polvo y confusión.

-Ya estamos cerca…-le dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie.-Creo que veo algo…

Agudicé mi vista, y pude notar cierta luz, al final de la oscuridad.

-¡Rose!-escuché a lo lejos.

-¡James!-respondí reconociendo su voz.- ¡James!

-¡Rose!-repitió él.

Poco a poco, su voz se hizo más clara y cercana, hasta que sentí que sus manos chocaron contra las mías.

-¡James…!-exclamó Lucy, completamente aliviada.

-¡No se suelten de mí!-nos exigió tomándonos de las manos y corriendo a toda prisa con nosotras.

Las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, pero Hugo, Albus y varias personas, bloquearon el censor para que pudiéramos entrar.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos, los tres logramos entrar, y caímos bruscamente al piso, mientras las puertas se sellaban por completo.

Un molestoso dolor, se expandió por toda mi espalda como consecuencia de la caída, pero no me interesó. Lo importante, era que estábamos a salvo. Y agradecía, inmensamente, a las personas que lo habían hecho imposible.

De inmediato, tía Ginny, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me abrazó.

-Estoy bien…-le dije para tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo, el dolor me volvió a incomodar, cuando mi prima Molly corrió a abrazarme y agradecerme por haber salvado a su hermana.

-Gracias, Rose…-decía entre lágrimas.-Gracias, por salvar a Lucy.

De la misma manera, lo hizo la tía Audrey, quien también lloraba sin parar.

Asentí brevemente, y me separé de ellas, mientras Hugo, venía a mi encuentro.

-¿Estás bien? Esa caída debió doler…-murmuró tratando de animarme.

-Ni me lo digas…-contesté mirando a James.

-Gracias…-le dije.

Él, sólo asintió en silencio.

-Vamos con Dominique…-me respondió.

-Ella, está bien…-nos interrumpió Albus.-Hannah y Lily, la están ayudando…

Traté de acercarme, hacia donde estaba mi prima, pero preferí quedarme a un costado.

No quería, distraer a nadie, y debía admitir, que esas cosas me ponían algo nerviosa. Sabía que Dominique, lo entendería.

Los partos y los bebés, definitivamente, no iban conmigo.

Sin embargo, una pequeña mano, tomó la mía, y me distrajo.

-Violet…-dije cargándola a pesar de mi dolor.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella, asintió tiernamente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No te preocupes…-le dije sentándome en uno de los camarotes que habían ahí.

No podía creer, que estuviéramos en medio de un bombardeo.

Aún, se escuchaban las explosiones afuera, y muchas personas, rezaban o se tomaban las manos con cada movimiento que producían los estallidos.

Estuve con Violet, tratando de distraerla y evitando que se asustara, hasta que las sacudidas, cesaron.

El bombardeo, había durado menos de lo esperado, pero de seguro, no por eso, había sido menos destructivo. Afuera, todo debía ser un caos y pronto, lo sabríamos.

_¿Las bombas habrían alcanzado la cabaña de Hagrid?,_ pensé imaginando su choza en medio de los profundos bosques.

-Creo que ya se terminó…-murmuró una mujer a mi costado.

Inmediatamente, reconocí la voz, y alcé mi rostro con curiosidad.

-Señora Malfoy…-susurré sorprendida.

Me sentí algo culpable. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en los padres de Scorpius, pero me sentía feliz de ver que habían logrado llegar a los refugios durante la evacuación.

Estaba aliviada.

-Es valiente…-me dijo Astoria Malfoy, mientras señalaba a la pequeña Violet.-No ha llorado como las otras niñas…

-Sí. Es muy valiente.-contesté siguiéndole la conversación. No era común que ella hablara con alguien, mucho menos que lo hiciera conmigo, de hecho, creía que esa era la primera vez que manteníamos un verdadero diálogo.

La última vez, había sido cuando le entregué la fotografía de Scorpius, pero sólo dijo gracias, el resto de la conversación fue con el señor Malfoy.

-Es cómo tú.-dijo mirándome. La mujer tenía una sonrisa vaga en el rostro.-Siempre quise tener una niña…. Después, que Scorpius nació, tenía planeado tener otro hijo, pero….

Sabía a lo que se refería, no era necesario que me lo dijera.

Después, de que nacimos, se instauró el Capitolio y empezó la pesadilla de los juegos y distritos.

Nadie, en su sano juicio traería niños a este mundo, nadie, a excepción de las personas que ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, en especial, la gente joven que había crecido en los distritos oprimidos y que sólo conocían esta clase de vida.

-Lo entiendo…-dije comprensivamente.

-Vi la entrevista, Rose… Lo van a matar. –sentenció quebrándose y empezando a llorar.

-No lo permitiré.-le contesté completamente aturdida por sus palabras.-Le prometo que Scorpius, pronto estará con nosotros…

Ella, alzó su rostro, y me miró agradecida, pero no por eso, dejó de llorar.

Lloraba, sin consuelo.

-Señora Malfoy…-dije tratando de calmarla.

-No es necesario, Rose… Yo estaré con ella.-murmuró el señor Malfoy, llegando por su esposa.

Asentí, imaginando que ella llevaba su dolor en silencio. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos, se esfumaron, cuando sentí que me llamaban.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Haytmich.-Es hora…

Sólo James y yo, sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

Avanzamos con rapidez, mientras Louis, se acoplaba a nosotros, y me sentí doblemente traicionada.

Él, también sabía sobre el plan de rescate.

Todo el maldito mundo lo sabía, menos yo.

-Traicionada por mis dos primos…-les dije en voz alta.- ¿A ninguno de ustedes, nunca se les ocurrió decírmelo?

-No lo veas de esa forma, Rose…-contestó James.-Sólo se mantuvo en secreto por tu protección.

-No la necesito. He sobrevivido a un juego y a un vasallaje.-les espeté.-Maldición, ya nada me puede pasar.

-Dejen la charla para después…-nos sugirió Haytmich.-En un par de minutos, abrirán las compuertas… No es necesario que vean toda esa destrucción. Les llevaré a la sala de preparación con los demás…

Asentimos, en silencio, y nos dirigimos hasta donde Longbottom y otros soldados nos esperaban.

_¿Estás preparada para esto, Rose?,_ me pregunté mentalmente mientras veía como todos se alistaban.

Di un vistazo a los demás, y vi que aparte de sus armas, también estaban llevando sus varitas.

Por primera vez, me sentí mal por no tenerla conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía, donde demonios la había dejado.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**En el próximo capítulo: El esperado rescate de Scorpius.**_

_**Rosalie...**_


	14. Capítulo XIV: Estoy contigo

**Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más! Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV:**

Ya estábamos cerca, podía sentirlo.

La nave, se había agitado durante todo el camino, y tanta turbulencia, me ponía nerviosa.

Era como si los viejos recuerdos de los primeros juegos, salieran a flote, como si nuevamente estuviera siendo llevada a la arena en un aerodeslizador.

Debía tranquilizarme, yo no tomaría parte en este rescate.

El plan había sido muy claro, y en ningún lado, decía que bajaría junto a los demás voluntarios.

Por el contrario, mi tarea era más sencilla. Tendría que esperar, fervientemente desde la nave de rescate, junto a Dean Thomas, cumpliendo así con mi parte del trato.

-Finnick Odair, está dando un discurso en el distrito trece…-murmuró James sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin creerlo.

-Él y otros rebeldes, están haciendo lo necesario para distraer a Voldemort…-me explicó Boggs, uno de los pocos soldados a los que conocía.

Asentí en silencio, no podía ni imaginarme como estarían las cosas allá, sólo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

-No han notado nuestra presencia…-sugirió uno de los pilotos en voz alta.-Logramos evadir los encantamientos que rodean al Capitolio…

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Los tienen en el centro de tributos…-le ordenó Dean Thomas.-Dirígete, hacia allá.

Me agarré de mi asiento, por el brusco giró que hizo la nave, para posicionarse sobre los enormes edificios en los que se encontraban, Scorpius y los demás secuestrados.

-¡Prepárense! ¡Bajaremos en menos de un minuto!-gritaron.

Louis y James, comenzaron a alistarse, sólo se colocaron lo necesario, y cogieron una de las armas que estaban a disposición de los soldados, para después, ir a integrarse con los demás.

Con agilidad y eficacia, lanzaron varias sogas desde la nave, por las cuales, todos los voluntarios, comenzaron a bajar.

Todo parecía estar previamente ensayado y coordinado.

_¿Desde cuándo tenían planeado este rescate?, _me pregunté.

-Por nada del mundo, salgas de esta nave.-me ordenó James, tomándome de ambos brazos para que lo mirara.-No sabemos qué cosas pueden haber ahí. Prométemelo, Rose…

Asentí en silencio, y le di un corto abrazo.

-Suerte…-murmuré antes de que saltara y se perdiera en el abismo.

No se podía ver absolutamente nada. El Capitolio, estaba en completa oscuridad.

Me senté a un lado, y cumplí con mi parte del trato.

Luego de eso, los minutos comenzaron a pasar con lentitud.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que a través del radio de la nave, comenzamos a escuchar las órdenes que se daban.

-Ya ingresamos…- decía el soldado que lideraba a los demás.-Pero…

Sobrevino un silencio.

La voz, que segundos atrás, habíamos oído claramente, se entrecortó de forma inesperada, y poco a poco, se fue apagando, hasta que sólo se oyó la estática.

Dean Thomas, se acercó al monitor, y trató de ajustar algunos botones, pero seguía sin hacer efecto.

-Ya lo saben.-me dijo sin sorpresa.-Deben haber interferido con la señal.

-¿Ya saben qué estamos aquí?-inquirí preocupada.

-¿Demoraron mucho, no lo crees?-dijo alejándose y dándole un vistazo al panorama.

Esas palabras, sólo sirvieron para que empezara a sentirme inquieta e impaciente. Aquellas dos cosas, no eran una buena señal en mí.

Respiré, pacientemente, esperando que eso no sucediera, pero parecía que el destino tenía otro plan para mí.

-¡Están teniendo problemas!-gritó el piloto, repentinamente.-Ya los puedo escuchar…

Tenía razón, podían oírse las voces.

No entendía muy bien lo que se decían, pero al parecer, estaban siendo atacados por algo.

Esperé por que lograran vencer a lo que sea que se enfrentaban, pero en cuanto oí la voz de James, supe que debía hacer algo.

-Maldición… ¡Envíen refuerzos…!-le grité a Dean Thomas, mientras me ponía de pie.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.-me dijo igual de alterado que yo.

_¿Acaso todo estaba perdido?_

_No_, pensé sintiendo que la paciencia se había acabado.

Había hecho la promesa de quedarme en la nave, pero era imposible cumplirla. Era imposible, no intervenir cuando Scorpius estaba tan cerca de mí, y mis primos corrían peligro.

Todos, debían haberlo sabido. Desde un principio, debían haber sabido, que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Cogí una de las armas que habían dejado en los asientos, y sin que nadie lo notara, me acerqué a la cuerda que pendía del aerodeslizador.

Era demasiado arriesgado, pero lo hice.

Sujetándome fuerte y colocándome un arnés para evitar caer, mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse con rapidez por la soga, mientras descendía a una profunda oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

Finalmente, mis pies tocaron el suelo, y con el camino incierto, me dirigí hacía lo que parecía ser un pasaje oscuro.

Muy oscuro.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de hallar una salida, pero no la encontraba.

No podía negarlo, el lugar era horrible y deprimente.

_¿Dónde estás, Scorpius?,_ pensé mientras escuchaba un par de gritos.

Los chillidos, provenían desde lo más profundo del pasillo.

Sabía que estaba en peligro, pero no hice caso a eso, y corrí en dirección a ellos.

Había una puerta, y al parecer, varios voluntarios, estaban atrapados ahí.

Cogí mi arma, y disparé al candado, que se rompió con el impacto.

Varios de ellos, salieron espantados, e inclusive, uno de ellos chocó contra mí.

-¿¡Dónde están?!-le pregunté.

Pero, no me respondió.

Fui, detrás de ellos, pero antes de poder alcanzarlos, alguien me cogió bruscamente del brazo.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-gritó James.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vuelve a la nave, Rose!-me ordenó.

-¡No me iré, hasta que saquen a Scorpius!-exclamé.

-¡Tienen a algunos…! ¡Los están llevando a la nave! ¡Demonios, Rose! ¡Se suponía que no bajarías…!-dijo sin poder terminar.

-¿Qué es eso…?-pregunté sintiendo que un aire helado se colaba a nuestro alrededor.

Una densa neblina surgió de la nada, e inesperadamente, una figura con aspecto fantasmagórico y espectral, se apareció ante nosotros.

Le intenté disparar con mi arma, pero no hizo efecto. Aquello, sólo sirvió para que la criatura, notara nuestra presencia.

-¡No te sueltes, Rose!

James, me tenía tomada de una mano y aunque, corríamos a gran velocidad, sentía que el espectro, ya nos había capturado.

Mi respiración, estaba acelerada.

Era extraño, pero comencé a recordar los momentos más trágicos de mi vida. Uno tras otro, aparecía en mi mente.

Como si toda la tristeza inundara mis pensamientos por completo.

_¿Qué rayos era eso?_

Pero, antes de poder adivinarlo, fuimos apartados, violentamente, de su alcance.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-gritó uno de los rebeldes a nuestro lado.

De pronto, en medio de toda la oscuridad, apareció una enorme luz, una luz brillante y blanca, que se encargó de espantar al espectro, y alejarlo de nuestra vista.

-¡¿Están bien?!-nos preguntó el chico.

-¡Sí!-contestó James.- ¿¡Tienen a todos en la nave!?

-¡Han sacado a la mayoría! ¡Tenemos que volver antes de que Voldemort envíe a sus tropas!-respondió mientras iba a ayudar.

-Vamos, Rose…

Asentí en silencio, y les seguí.

Sin embargo, cuando trataba de correr junto a ellos, sentía que no podía, era como si el encuentro con esa maldita criatura, me había dejado debilitada.

James, lo notó.

No fue necesario preguntármelo, simplemente, me cargó y me llevó entre sus brazos, pese a que me negué.

-¿¡Por qué demonios no te quedaste en la nave?!-me reprochó cuando logramos subir.

-¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerlo?, si escuché que pedían auxilio… Escuché tu voz...-le espeté.

-Aun así, Rose…

-Varios rebeldes quedaron atrapados, James…-expliqué.-Si yo no los hubiese liberado, esa criatura los hubiera matado.

Él, ya no dijo nada más. Sólo asintió brevemente, mientras me echaba un vistazo.

-Quédate, aquí.-me dijo.- Iré a ver cómo siguen las cosas abajo…-sentenció con intenciones de irse, pero no fue necesario. De pronto, varios soldados y algunos de los rescatados, fueron subidos a la nave.

-Los tienen, James…-dije sin poder creerlo.

En ese momento, me olvidé de todo, y corrí hacia ellos.

-¡Scorpius!-grité tratando de identificarlo, pero ninguno de ellos, era él.

-Por favor, llévensela de aquí.-se quejó uno de los sanadores, al ver que estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo.

No le hice caso, y seguí ahí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando comenzaba a invadirme la desesperación, y sentía que no lo veía por ningún lado, escuché que Louis me llamó.

-¡Rose!-gritó desde el otro extremo de la nave.- ¡Rose, ven aquí!

Alcé mi vista, y noté que una persona yacía inconsciente a su lado.

Mis sospechas iniciales, se confirmaron cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Era como si el mundo entero, se desplomaba bajo mis pies.

Había estado preparada para cuando este momento llegara, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil.

En todo este tiempo, sólo lo había visto a través de las pantallas del distrito trece, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas noches en vela y llorando por él, Scorpius, al fin, estaba frente a mí.

Una lágrima, escapó del contorno de mis ojos, al ver que estaba inconsciente, y en condiciones similares a las de la mayoría de los rescatados, delgado y como si hubiera sufrido la peor de las torturas.

Por un momento, sentí que la pesadilla de no tenerlo a mi lado, se había acabado.

-Scorpius…-susurré suavemente, colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, examinando cada uno de los cardenales que tenía en su rostro y agradeciendo que estuviera vivo.-Todo estará bien…

* * *

**Al fin! Scorpius y Rose, juntos otra vez! **

**¿Les gustó?**

**Dejen un review, si es así! :)**

**Saludos! **


	15. Capítulo XV: No tengo memoria de ti

**Capítulo XV:**

El centro médico del distrito trece, estaba hecho un lío, enfermeras y sanadores, corrían de un lado a otro, buscando morfina y cualquier tipo de medicinas que les sean necesarias para los pacientes.

Decidí recostarme contra una pared.

Estaba muy débil y cansada, sentía que aún no me recuperaba del horrible ataque que habíamos sufrido en el Capitolio. Aquella, espectral criatura, era uno de los seres mágicos más horribles, que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Ey, tú!-gritó alguien queriendo llamar mi atención.- ¡Rose!

Giré mi rostro.

Su voz, me era conocida.

-¡Rose, aquí!-volvió a gritar.

En esta oportunidad, pude ubicarla.

-¡Johanna!-exclamé llegando hasta ella.

La chica, se alegró de verme y esbozó una sonrisa.

No era necesario preguntarle cómo estaba, también había sido torturada, y por su aspecto, podía decirse que había sufrido tanto como Scorpius.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara.-me dijo animadamente.-Sé que luzco terrible, pero no es para tanto…

Le sonreí de vuelta.

Había olvidado el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba.

-Me alegra verte otra vez…-comenté, pero cuando trató de abrazarme, lanzó un quejido de dolor.

De pronto, una de las enfermeras, se acercó a revisarla, y Johanna, no pudo evitar demostrar su molestia.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que la mujer se fue.

-No pudieron conmigo, Rose…-comenzó a decirme en voz baja.- Soporté cada una de sus torturas… Y aunque fueron muchas, no lograron destruirme… Aquí, me tienes.

-Lo sé…-le alenté.- Sé que lo hiciste, pero ya no pienses en eso… Ahora, sólo debes intentar recuperarte…

-¿Y quedarme de brazos cruzados?-inquirió sorprendida.- Yo también, deseo ser parte de la resistencia, como tú y los otros…

-Y lo serás…-le prometí.

Ella, asintió en silencio, sabía que no le mentía.

-Gracias…-respondió, mientras miraba por detrás de mí.- ¿Finnick?-inquirió.

Volteé tan pronto como pude, y noté que efectivamente, era él.

El desorientado chico, ingresó desesperado al centro médico.

-¡Finn!-le gritó Johanna.-¡Finnick!

Él, se sorprendió de verla, y no tardó en llegar hacía nosotras.

-Gracias a Dios, estás bien.-comenzó a decir, sin dejar de sonreír y dándole un breve abrazo.- ¿Annie? ¿Dónde está ella…? ¿Dónde…?

-Ella, está bien…-le calmé de inmediato.-Supe que aún sigue inconsciente… La tienen en otra habitación como a Scorpius…

Finnick, asintió brevemente, pero podía ver que estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

De pronto, y sin que lo esperara, Lucy apareció frente a mí.

Llevaba su uniforme de enfermera, y lucía agitada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido…?-traté de decir.

-Scorpius acaba de despertar…-sentenció.

Me quedé, relativamente, sin palabras.

-¿Recién?-pregunté después de largos segundos.

-No, hace ya varios minutos.… Espera…-me pidió la pelirroja, al ver que tenía intenciones de ir a la habitación en la que lo tenían.-Lo verás en unos momentos… Está algo confundido y desorientado, lo están examinando…

-Pero…-protesté.

-Puedes verlo tras la ventanilla, mientras acaban con él…-me sugirió.

Asentí, resignada.

Me sentía igual que Finnick.

-Bien, te seguiré.-respondí obedientemente.

No quería crear problemas, sólo deseaba verlo de una vez por todas.

_Se acabó la espera_, pensé mientras nos acercamos a la habitación.

Finalmente, llegamos, y lo vi.

Había un sanador con él.

Le estaba haciendo varias preguntas, podía oírlas, pero Scorpius, no parecía entenderlas, sólo se limitaba a responder con un sí, un no, o un no sé.

-Estoy confundido…-murmuró al fin.

Escuchar sus palabras, aliviaron mi desesperación.

-Estamos en el distrito trece…-le explicó el sanador.

-¿Distrito trece?-inquirió sin entender.

-Tu distrito… el distrito doce, fue destruido…

-Distrito doce…-sentenció como si recordara algo.-Sé que fue destruido… Pero…

-¿Pero, qué…?

-No recuerdo con quiénes vivía ahí… Ni siquiera, sé cuál es mi nombre…-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tu nombre es Scorpius Malfoy…-le dijo el hombre.-Tus padres, son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy… Participaste en los catorceavos juegos del hambre y en el vasallaje…

-Eso es imposible...-exclamó sorprendido.- Yo nunca he participado en esos juegos… Y no se de quienes me está hablando…

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-¿Recuerdas a Rose Weasley?-inquirió finalmente, el sanador.

-¿Rose Weasley?-contestó sin entender absolutamente, nada.

Listo, eso fue todo.

Mi corazón se hizo pedazos, mientras sentía que todo por lo que había luchado, desaparecía.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, y choqué contra alguien.

Alcé el rostro, y me encontré con Haytmich.

-No me recuerda.-dije entre lágrimas.-Él no me recuerda, Haytmich…

-No… Aún, es muy pronto para llegar a esa conclusión… Tranquilízate.-me sugirió, pero sólo lo dijo para calmarme.

Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía. Podía verlo en su cara.

Aguanté las demás lágrimas, pero no por mucho.

-… ¿Qué le han hecho?-pregunté sintiéndome miserable.- ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Te prometo, que lo averiguaremos, Rose, pero debes calmarte…-continuó diciéndome.

-No puedo…-le dije.-No lo haré… No lo haré, hasta que él me vea…

Pasaron, varios minutos más, en los que creía que el mundo entero se ponía en mi contra.

_El destino, nunca estaba en mi favor_, me dije.

Siempre había un obstáculo.

_¿Acaso estaba condenada a ser infeliz?,_ pensé notando que ya eran demasiadas, las desdichas, que ocurrían en tan poco tiempo.

La puerta de la habitación, se abrió lentamente, llamando mi atención y dirigí la mirada hacia el sanador.

El hombre había estado media hora con Scorpius, y por la expresión en su rostro, podía sentir que no nos diría nada alentador.

-¿Qué ocurre con él…? ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Haytmich por mí.

El sanador, enarcó una ceja. Parecía que no quería hablar con nosotros.

-Su situación, es difícil…-sentenció el hombre.-Pero, el muchacho no tiene memoria de nada, ni siquiera de sus padres o de su nombre… Sólo vagos recuerdos del distrito doce…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, no recuerda nada?-repetí.

-Aún, no lo sé…-me respondió nerviosamente.- No puedo confirmar nada, sin una segunda opinión… Llamaré a un par de colegas y la presidenta, debe saberlo, antes que...

-¿Qué es lo que sospecha?-volví a preguntar.

-Aún, no puedo decirlo. Debo llamar a…

Mi paciencia, se acabó en aquel momento, y me acerqué peligrosamente a él.

Era irónico, pues él era mucho más alto que yo, pero todos habían visto los juegos, y sabían de lo que era capaz.

-Rose…-soltó Haytmich, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Le hice una pregunta, sanador… Ahora, responda.-le advertí.

El hombre, asintió brevemente. Quería evitarse problemas.

-Creo que le han hecho un encantamiento…-respondió, mientras nos veíamos interrumpidos por la presencia de otra persona.

Giré mi rostro, y me encontré con la enfermera Hanna, la esposa de Longbottom.

-¿Qué clase de encantamiento?-dijo la mujer.

-Enfermera Hanna…-exclamó el hombre.-Parece que lo han hechizado con un Obliviate…

_¿Qué demonios…?,_ pensé.

-¿Obliviate?-pregunté sin entender.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un hechizo poderoso, que se encarga de borrar la memoria...-sentenció la enfermera.

_¿Todo esto era por culpa de la magia? ¿De un maldito encantamiento?_

-Quiero verlo.-exigí.

-Es mejor que no.-sugirió el sanador.-… Podrías causarle aún más confusión.

La enfermera, me miró compasivamente.

-Opino lo contrario, sanador. Aún, no podemos confirmar que sea un obliviate, sino hacemos un último intento.-comentó.- Primero, Scorpius necesita ver un rostro familiar… Sólo, así, sacaremos conclusiones…

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, y al cabo de unos minutos, me dejaron entrar.

La enfermera, fue conmigo e ingresamos, en completo silencio a la habitación.

-Scorpius…-llamó la mujer suavemente, pero él no le hizo caso.

Estaba mirando el vacío.

Con un gesto, le hice entender a la enfermera, que yo podía hacerlo sola. No era necesario, que ella estuviera, ahí.

Lentamente, y sintiendo que mi respiración estallaría, me acerqué a él.

-Scorpius…-murmuré sutilmente.

No pretendía abrazarlo, sólo quería que sus profundos ojos grises me observaran y me reconocieran.

_Sólo eso…_

-Scorpius, soy yo…-le dije.- Soy Rose…

Finalmente, el rubio alzó su rostro hacía mí.

Sus ojos, me miraban fijamente, al igual que los míos a él.

Me dolía ver los terribles moretones que tenía en sus mejillas, pero más me dolía ver que no había ninguna señal de reconocimiento en su mirada.

-¿Rose Weasley?-inquirió.

Por un momento, creí que me reconocería, pero, me equivoqué.

-No, no sé quién eres.-sentenció finalmente.

-¿No me recuerdas…?-protesté sin perder las esperanzas.

-Nunca te he conocido…-repitió.

Pasaron, unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y que parecieron una verdadera eternidad.

-Scorpius….-traté de decirle.- Tú, sí me conoces… Tú, sabes quién soy…

Estaba confundido.

-En el Capitolio…-comenzó a decir.-Decían que Rose Weasley… Decían que tú…-se corrigió.-…habías sido la culpable de todo… Que el distrito doce, había sido destruido por tu culpa…

-Eso es mentira.-exclamé en mi defensa.- Tú, sabes que eso es mentira…

-Yo jamás te he conocido. Nunca hemos hablado.-contestó sorprendido.-Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos…

Nuevamente, me miró detenidamente. Tenía una mirada, bastante profunda, como si su mente estuviera batallando por lograr recordarme, si quiera un poco, pero bajó el rostro avergonzado.

-No tengo memoria de ti…-finalizó.

Eso fue suficiente.

Sin decirle, absolutamente nada más, me di media vuelta, y salí de ahí.

-Rose…-llamó Haytmich, pero no le hice caso.

Tenía que irme de ahí.

No podía seguir con esto.

Quería estar sola. Quería reflexionar, y pensar en cómo superaría esto.

Al menos, había cumplido con lo que me propuse desde un principio.

Traerlo de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_**Hola! Creo que todos sabían que esto iba a pasar, pero no se preocupen, Scorpius no estará desmemoriado por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco actuará como un psicópata, a diferencia de Peeta. **_

_**Esta es la parte que menos me gustó de sinsajo, así que como les dije, voy a cambiar varias cosas, empezando por eso! ;)**_

_**Bueno, espero que nadie se moleste, jejeje, me lo dicen en un review!**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**Rosalie!** _


	16. Capítulo XVI: Superación y Soluciones

_**Primer capítulo del año, espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo XVI:**

Había pasado más de una semana, y solo me limitaba a salir para la cena o el almuerzo, luego, la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba a solas en mi habitación.

Ni Lily, ni Hugo, o Albus, lograron hacerme cambiar de parecer, y prefería no hablar del tema.

Dominique, había logrado mejorar, ligeramente, mi ánimo, cuando conocí a sus pequeños bebés, que resultaron ser gemelos. Un hermoso niño al que llamó Jacob, como su fallecido novio, y a una preciosa niña, que nombró Rose, en mi honor.

Luego de eso, las cosas siguieron igual de monótonas y los días parecían ser más largos que de costumbre.

-Sigues, aquí…-murmuró James, desde la entrada de mi habitación.

No tenía ánimos de soportar su sarcasmo.

Quería que se largara.

No habíamos conversado desde el rescate, pero podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Debes estar feliz…-sentencié mirando hacia otro lado.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-inquirió.

No dije nada.

-¿Crees qué me hace feliz verte así?-sentenció acercándose hasta mí.

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí, James…?-pregunté alzando la cabeza.

-Sólo venía a verte…-me explicó.-Todos están preguntando por ti, sólo te vemos en las cenas… Lily, dijo que no piensas salir… Ni siquiera, mi madre sabe qué hacer…

Recordé, la charla que había tenido con tía Ginny. Ella, era muy comprensiva, pero como James lo había dicho, ni siquiera ella, había sabido que decirme en esta oportunidad.

-… Pierdes tu tiempo, si planeas convencerme de lo contrario…-le dije.

-No lo haré…-murmuró sentándose a mi lado.-Las noticias se esparcen demasiado rápido… Hoy, Lovegood, les dio una visita a los rescatados… Parecía, bastante satisfecha con la situación…

-Esa maldita loca…

James, sonrió de lado.

-¿Te han dicho por qué no recuerda nada?-preguntó más serio.

Miré, hacía abajo.

-Dicen que es por un hechizo…-murmuré.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien… Dijeron algo sobre un Obliviate.-murmuré sin ganas de seguir hablando.

-Deberíamos preguntárselo a Lucy…

-¿Para qué…?-inquirí molesta.-Eso, no ayudara en nada…

-Tal vez, exista una forma de revertirlo…

-Ya lo habrían hecho…-contesté desesperada.

-No lo creo.-sentenció.-Puede que…

Pero, nada de lo que me dijera sería un consuelo suficiente para mí.

Nadie, en la familia, me convencería de lo contrario.

-Odio la magia…-espeté hastiada de todo.-Odio los malditos hechizos, los encantamientos... Es por ellos, que Scorpius está así… Es por ellos, que hay una guerra… Si todos fuéramos iguales, Voldemort jamás se habría hecho dueño de todo…

-Te equivocas, Rose…

-Sí. Acéptalo. Si no fuera por eso, todo sería diferente…

-La magia, está en nuestras venas… Ya has hecho uso de ella. No puedes negarla…

-Pues, yo no la quiero, James… Yo, no volveré a hacer magia… Si tienes mi varita, puedes quedártela, no la necesito… Toda mi vida, he sobrevivido sin ella, podré seguir haciéndolo el resto de mi vida…

-No aceptaré esa respuesta.-me dijo con firmeza.-Volverás a hacer magia, aunque no quieras… Tal vez, no aún, pero lo harás…

Le miré, fijamente, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no podía seguir con eso o acabaría por volverme loca.

-Dejemos esta conversación para después…-le dije al notar lo cerca que estábamos.-Quiero estar sola…

Pero esa era una respuesta, que James, no pensaba aceptar.

Tan pronto como pudo, se puso de pie, y jaló de mi muñeca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Iremos al centro médico…-me exigió.

-No quiero verlo.-refuté.-No quiero ver a Scorpius…

-No vas a verlo… Iremos con Lucy o con alguna otra enfermera que te pueda explicar sobre el hechizo…

-No…-le interrumpí.- No quiero…

-Sólo inténtalo… Ya ha pasado una semana, no puedes seguir así.-me ordenó sin soltar mi mano.

Aunque, odiaba tener que aceptar eso, James tenía razón.

Si seguía encerrada, no ganaría nada, aquello sólo me llevaría a una depresión peor.

Asentí, en silencio.

Cuando, cruzamos por el comedor, recibí un par de miradas curiosas, y recibí otras más, cuando llegamos al centro médico.

-Ahí, estás otra vez…-sentenció Johanna a mis espaldas.

Estaba de pie, y mucho mejor a cómo la había visto días atrás.

-¿Has visto a Lucy…?-le pregunté.

-Oh, sí, tu prima, la otra pelirroja…-dijo sonriendo.-Hace unos minutos, estaba por aquí…

-Necesito hablar con ella…-le dije en voz baja, y Johanna, comprendió a lo que me refería.

-Lo sé…-respondió.- Eh, Rose… Lo siento tanto… No creí que esos bastardos le harían algo así a Scorpius… Él, y yo estuvimos en celdas contiguas… y hasta el último día, estuvo bien… Recordaba todo, te recordaba perfectamente, y nunca dejó de hablar sobre ti…

Mis ojos, se empañaron una vez más.

-Todo estará bien…-me dijo.- Sé que encontrarán una forma de devolverle la memoria… Lo sé.

Nos dimos un breve abrazo, y al cabo de unos segundos, James, apareció tras de mí.

De inmediato, le presenté a Johanna y luego de eso, encontramos a Lucy.

La pelirroja, estaba muy ocupada, pero encontró tiempo para nosotros.

No se sorprendió, cuando le dije porque estábamos ahí.

-Vamos con la enfermera Hannah.-sugirió.-Ella, sabe mucho más sobre el encantamiento que yo.

Le hicimos caso, y la seguimos, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una pequeña oficina oculta, al final del corredor del hospital.

-Enfermera Hannah, Rose, y mi primo James, están aquí… Desean hablar con usted, es importante.-anunció.

-Pueden pasar.-respondió la mujer dejando el papeleo de lado.

Rápidamente, ingresamos, y sin darle vueltas al asunto, le pregunté sobre el maldito Obliviate.

Ella, tampoco estaba sorprendida.

-Se usa para borrar parcial o totalmente, la memoria de una persona…-me explicó otra vez.-Se pueden conservar un par de recuerdos, pero en el caso de Scorpius, el encantamiento fue total… Ni siquiera, recuerda a sus padres, ni su nombre…

-¿Los señores Malfoy vieron a su hijo?-le interrumpí.

-Sí, y el resultado fue el mismo que el tuyo… No los recuerda.-contestó.-Astoria, se puso bastante mal…

Me lo imaginaba, si para mí, había sido terrible, para su madre, debió haber sido mucho peor.

-Existe alguna forma de revertirlo…-comenzó a decir James.

-Por ahora, podríamos intentar con el _encantamiento creador de falsos recuerdos_…-sugirió.

Una interrogante, se formó en mi rostro.

Pero, el nombre lo decía todo.

-¿Crearle falsos recuerdos para hacerle creer que nos conoce?-le pregunté, entendiendo lo que eso significaba.-De ningún modo… Yo quiero, que él me recuerde de verdad, no porque le implanten una memoria falsa…

-Rose, es lo único que podríamos hacer…

Me quedé en silencio.

-¿En verdad, no existe otra forma? ¿Algún otro hechizo?-insistí.

La enfermera, me miró de reojo, y como si no quisiera, que nadie la escuchara, se puso de pie, y salió de oficina, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien tras la puerta.

James, y yo, intercambiamos miradas.

De inmediato, la mujer, volvió a su sitio, y sacó un viejo libro de sus cajones.

-Sí, hay otra forma… Y no es un encantamiento, es una poción.-nos dijo enseñándonos el libro.-Una poción de la memoria….

-¿Y por qué no la han utilizado…?-protesté.

-Baja la voz, Rose.-me pidió.-Se me prohibió hablarte sobre esto.

-¿Quién? ¿Lovegood?

No fue necesario que me respondiera.

Claro, que era ella.

-¿Por qué…?

-No lo sé…-me respondió.-Además, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones… Así quisiera preparar la poción, no podría. Nos hace falta el ingrediente más esencial e importante de todos…

-¿Cuál?

-Necesitaría las plumas de un Jobberknoll, una criatura mágica en forma de ave, sólo dos de sus plumas azules, y la poción estaría lista. Sólo eso, y Scorpius recuperaría sus memorias de inmediato.

La esperanza se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Demonios…-mascullé llevando una mano a mi frente y sabiendo que jamás encontraríamos una de esas aves.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte, Rose, pero todas las criaturas mágicas fueron erradicadas cuando ocurrió la gran epidemia, hace diez años atrás… Antes, de eso, teníamos muchas de esas aves, y también otros animales…

_Epidemia_, pensé. Claro, que sabía sobre esa gran epidemia en la que habían muerto los hijos de Lovegood. Hagrid, nos lo había contado.

De pronto, aquél nombre, resonó como un eco en mi cabeza.

Era él, a quien debía acudir. Él, sabía todo sobre las criaturas mágicas.

Tal vez, y aunque, sólo era una remota alternativa, él podía haber conservado alguna de esas aves.

Internamente, comencé a rogar porque así fuera, y porque su alejada cabaña no se hubiera visto afectada por los bombardeos.

Esa era mi única esperanza. La última.

-Gracias, enfermera Longbottom.-dije poniéndome de pie.

Ella, se vio sorprendida por mi repentina actitud.

-Sí, claro… Vuelve cuando quieras. Y por favor, no le comentes a nadie sobre lo que te dije.

-No se preocupe. Esto jamás ocurrió.-respondió James, por mí.

Salimos, en silencio, y nos alejamos hasta una zona apartada del distrito trece.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.-susurró mi primo en voz baja.-Pero, es imposible, lo sabes. Nos han quitado las horas que teníamos para cazar, y no dejan salir a nadie…

James, tenía razón, luego del bombardeo, nuestras horas libres por las tardes, se habían acabado y con la alerta de otro posible ataque, era imposible salir.

-¿Piensan huir del distrito trece?-preguntó una irónica voz a nuestras espaldas.

Me sobresalté, y encontré a Haymitch, mirándonos desde una esquina.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, Rose…-dijo acercándose, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos decía algo, continuó hablando.-Vamos, no se queden ahí… ¿Ahora, qué ha pasado?

Inevitablemente, no pudimos guardar el secreto, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Haymitch, era un aliado, y siempre había estado cuidando de mí, así que no dudé en comentárselo todo.

-No podrás salir.-fueron sus primeras palabras.-Y Lovegood, está buscando que cometas solo un error para castigarte…

-Lo sé, sé que todo está doblemente vigilado, pero tal vez podríamos hacer algún trato con uno de los vigilantes, con los que custodian las entradas…-sugerí.

-Los vigilantes, le son muy fieles a Lovegood, Rose…-me respondió.

-Debe haber una forma de conseguirlo…-insistí.-De la misma forma en que tu consigues tus bebidas, puedes convencerlos de que nos den un tiempo libre…

Haymitch, frunció el ceño. No era un secreto que él sobornaba a los vigilantes, para conseguir sus botellas de alcohol.

-Lo intentaré…-respondió finalmente.- Pero, tendrás que esperar unos días… Aún, siguen en alerta por el bombardeo, y será extremadamente difícil, convencerlos…

Asentí.

Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.


	17. Capítulo XVII: Confundida

**Nueva actualización, espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII:**

Era casi mediodía, pronto nos llamarían al comedor para el almuerzo, pero no tenía apetito.

Estaba más entretenida, leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca del distrito trece.

-¿Entonces…no vienes?-preguntó Lily, mirándome desde un rincón de la habitación.

-No…

Alcé, mi rostro, y noté que no tenía intenciones de irse.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose…?-inquirió acercándose.-Te conozco… Anoche, James y tú, llegaron tarde… ¿Dónde estaban?

Me quedé en silencio. Ella, me conocía perfectamente.

Sabía que algo iba mal.

-Rose…-insistió sentándose a mi lado.

Traté de disimular, pero era imposible no contarle nada a Lily. Ella, era mi confidente, mi amiga, mi hermana, no podía ocultárselo.

-Está bien…-sentencié haciendo el libro a un lado.-Creo que he hallado la forma de acabar con el obliviate de Scorpius.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió preocupada.

-La enfermera Hannah, me comentó que existe una poción que podría devolverle la memoria… Pero, hace falta un ingrediente…-le dije, esperando que lo tomara con calma.

-¿Y…?

-Creo que sé dónde puedo conseguirlo, pero tendré que salir del distrito trece…

-¡Estás loca!-exclamó.-No puedes salir… Han redoblado la seguridad, no dejan salir a nadie… Si Lovegood, te descubre…

-No planeo, hacer nada aún…-le dije para calmarla.-Sé que han incrementado la vigilancia, pero lo conseguiré…

-Rose…-comenzó a decir más preocupada.- No cometas una locura, por favor.

-No es una locura, Lily. Es la única opción...

Ella, me miró en silencio.

Estaba, verdaderamente, asustada por mí, pero sentía que había algo más en su mirada.

-Hoy lo vi…-sentenció de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vi a Scorpius…-continuó.- Le darán de alta en un par de días…

No dije nada.

No entendía a qué quería llegar con esto.

-Te lo iba a decir antes, pero…-Lily, no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué…?-inquirí notando que sus ojos castaños se oscurecían.

-Él preguntó por ti, Rose…-contestó en voz baja.

_¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_-_¿Qué dijo?-pregunté sin mucho ánimo.

-Quería saber por qué no lo habías vuelto a visitar…

_¿Qué demonios?,_ pensé llevándome una mano a la frente.

-No puedo verlo así, Lily…-insistí.

-El señor Malfoy va a verlo todos los días, y parece que ya le contó todo lo que Scorpius y tú, pasaron en los juegos y el vasallaje…

-Ya veo…-sentencié, tratando de acabar la conversación.

Pero, parece que mi respuesta, no le agradó a mi prima, en lo absoluto.

Giró a verme con cierto recelo.

-Deja esa actitud.-me reprendió con seriedad.-En serio, Rose… No sólo te haces daño tú, sino también a él…-sentenció.-Deberías ir a verlo… aunque, sea sólo por unos momentos…

Nuevamente, me quedé en silencio.

_¿Ir?_

_¿Podía verlo así, otra vez?_ Sin ningún recuerdo.

-No…-contesté obstinadamente.

-Yo, iré contigo.-insistió Lily relajándose.-Sólo inténtalo…

-No quiero verlo así, sin recuerdos…-repetí.

-Sí, lo sé, es difícil… pero él te necesita, Rose…-murmuró.-Por favor, piensa en eso…

-Lily, él no me conoce, será en vano…

-No te recuerda, pero pregunta por ti.-sentenció.-Deja esos miedos que tú misma te has inventado… Tú, no eres así.

Hubo un silencio, entre nosotras.

Tal vez, ella tenía razón.

Pero, aun así, no entendía porque seguía negándome a la idea de verlo.

-¿Qué ganaré con eso?-pregunté.

-Te darías cuenta que es él mismo, Rose… No recuerda nada, pero es Scorpius… Es él.-insistió.-Por él llorabas todas las noches… ¿Recuerdas, todas esas noches en que no soportabas la idea de tenerlo lejos de ti? Ni, yo sabía cómo calmarte… Y ahora, él está aquí…

No sabía, cómo, pero Lily siempre tenía un modo de persuadirme.

Mis ojos, se habían empañado ligeramente.

Claro que recordaba esas horribles noches. Mis primeras noches en el distrito trece, donde sólo conseguía dormirme después de haber llorado durante largas horas.

_¿Y por qué, ahora, lo evitaba? _

-No lo sé, Lily…-logré decir.

-Sólo serán unos minutos…-sugirió mirándome con comprensión.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Y si reacciona mal…?-pregunté.-No quiero confundirlo.

-No puedes evitar que llegué este momento, Rose. Aunque, no te recuerda, parece que lo hiciera. Muy en el fondo, él sabe quién en verdad, eres tú…-me explicó.

¿Sería eso posible?

Tal vez no tenía memoria de mí, pero si recordaba los sentimientos.

Poco a poco, comencé a entender la situación.

Él, estaba desprotegido y quebrado. Era en momentos como esos, en los que yo debía estar a su lado. No apartarlo.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Si todo fuera al revés, Scorpius, no me habría dejado.

_Él, es mucho mejor que yo_, pensé sintiéndome fatal.

-Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.-continuó diciendo Lily.

Tragué espeso, y salimos de los compartimientos.

Nadie, se atravesó en nuestro camino.

Finalmente, tras lo que me pareció ser un largo recorrido, llegamos al Centro médico.

-Espera, aquí, mientras voy a avisarles que te dejen pasar…-me explicó.

No respondí nada, y decidí esperarla pacientemente.

Sin embargo, alguien pareció notar mi presencia, y llegó hasta mí.

-Rose, está es Annie…-dijo Finnick, presentándome a una muchacha pelirroja, que llevaba del brazo.-Annie, ella es Rose…

La chica, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y me abrazó de inmediato, como si me tratase de una vieja amiga.

-Al fin te conozco, Rose…-murmuró sonriendo.

-Hola, Annie…

-Gracias por todo… Si no fuera por el rescate, no estaría aquí, al lado de Finnick…

Sonreí, brevemente.

-¿Vienes a ver a Scorpius…?-me preguntó con cierta inocencia, aunque parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo.

Asentí.

-Ya tengo que irme.-le dije al notar que Lily, regresaba por mí.-Los veo luego…

Sin más demora, nos dirigimos hacía la habitación a la que Scorpius, había sido trasladado.

Lily, me dedicó una sonrisa, y me dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

Le respondí de la misma forma, e ingresé a la habitación.

Él, estaba de espaldas, leía un libro.

Me aclaré la garganta, esperando que toda esta idea funcionara.

-¿Scorpius…?-pregunté.

El rubio, no se lo esperaba. Se sobresaltó un poco, y giró de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no quería…-comencé a decir.

Pero, a él no parecían importarle mis palabras, por raro que pareciera, él estaba más concentrado en observarme.

-Has venido…-sentenció sorprendido.-No creí que lo harías…

Demoré en responderle.

-Sí, lo hice.-contesté.

Se puso de pie, y dejó su libro sobre la cama.

-Lamento lo del otro día…-comenzó a decirme.

-¿De qué hablas…?-pregunté.

-Sobre, la primera vez que nos vimos… Creo que fui algo rudo…

-No tienes que… disculparte…

-Claro, que debo hacerlo…

-Está bien…-dije sorprendida, sin ganas de discutir.

Él no tenía ninguna memoria sobre mí, no entendía porque se disculpaba.

-¿Estás mejor…?-pregunté rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Asintió.

-Me darán de alta en dos días…

Traté de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo tenía, ahí, en mí delante, quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo conocía, sabía todo sobre él, pero era como si volviéramos a empezar.

Como si volviéramos a conocernos.

-Eso es… genial…-murmuré.

Otro silencio.

_Perfecto_, pensé con ironía.

Observé, hacía otro lado, y me concentré en el libro que había estado leyendo.

Eran las leyendas del _Sinsajo._ Su padre, debía habérselo dado.

Lo cogí, y le di un vistazo. Lucía algo viejo, pero estaba bien conservado.

En la primera página, había unas iniciales escritas con tinta negra.

**_¿H.G.?,_** pensé leyéndolas.

-Deja de hacer eso, Rose…-me interrumpió Scorpius, haciendo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran.

-¿Qué…?-dije dejando el libro.

-Me llevas ignorando desde que llegaste…-me explicó. No era necesario que me lo dijera, podía ver la expresión en su rostro. Estaba decepcionado.

-¿Ignorarte?-inquirí fingiendo.

-Mi padre dijo que hiciste todo lo posible por traerme de vuelta…-comenzó a decir.- Dice que tú y yo, estábamos juntos…

Me quedé en silencio.

-Qué durante el tiempo que estuve secuestrado, tú sufrías tanto como ellos…-continuó.-Sé que yo también lo hacía…

_No puedes saber eso, no recuerdas nada_, quise decirle.

-La noche antes del rescate… en el Capitolio, me mostraron imágenes sobre ti… Me dijeron que tú eras la culpable de todo, que tú me odiabas, y que habías causado la destrucción del distrito doce… Dijeron que debía matarte en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… ¿Pero, sabes qué sentí…?

_Oh, no_, pensé, mientras la distancia entre ambos, se acortaba.

-Sentí que no podía odiarte, no podía odiar a alguien que creía haber conocido antes… No sé cómo, pero sabía que tú no habías hecho nada de lo que ellos me dijeron…-sentenció.

-Scorpius…-traté de decir, pero él me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no intentas decirme más sobre nosotros…?

Esas simples palabras, habían llegado a lo profundo de mi corazón.

-No te puedo hablar, sobre cosas que no recuerdas… No quiero confundirte...-le dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Por qué…?-insistió agobiado.-Se supone que soy él mismo que tú conocías… Él, mismo que estuvo contigo en los juegos y el vasallaje…

-No, sigas… -le advertí.

El silencio, se hizo dueño de la situación una vez más, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y me mordí un labio para evitarlo.

El viejo Scorpius, estaba ahí, pero a la vez, no.

Todo era más confuso para mí, que para él.

-Lo siento…-dijo arrepentido, al ver lo sensible que me habían puesto sus palabras.-Espero, recuperar mis memorias algún día… Porque, en verdad, quisiera recordarlo todo, Rose… Todo.

_Maldición, cállate_, pensé sintiendo que aquello fue suficiente, para hacer que las lágrimas se rebalsaran.

_¿Por qué era tan tierno conmigo, cuándo yo no lo era?_

Así era Scorpius.

-No llores, por favor… No quería hacerlo, lo siento...-empezó a decir.

No le hice caso, y dejé que las lágrimas, siguieran saliendo.

De pronto, y haciendo que la situación empeorara, sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

El abrazo, que necesitaba desde el primer día que él había llegado.

Alcé mi rostro lentamente, y me encontré con sus perfectos ojos grises.

_¿Por qué nos pasaba esto? _

Scorpius, me miraba de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Una mirada, cargada de emociones y sentimientos.

Como si lo adivinara, comenzó a acercar sus labios en dirección a los míos.

Quería besarme, tanto como yo quería hacerlo.

Pero, aquello, no podía suceder. No, aún.

-No…-le pedí separándome sutilmente.

Él, se quedó desconcertado.

-¿Por qué…?-insistió volviendo a acercarse.

-No, Scorpius.-respondí.-No hasta que recuperes tu memoria…

Él, se quedó pensativo, y yo, sólo quise irme de ahí.

-Puede que jamás lo haga…-murmuró finalmente.

-No digas eso.-le dije, secándome las lágrimas.

-Pero, es verdad… Dicen que lo mío, no tiene solución…

Le miré, con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

Aún, podíamos salir de esto.

-Te prometo, que sí lo harás.-finalicé.

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Saludos!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Laberinto de emociones

**Capítulo XVIII:**

Había pasado una semana, desde que Scorpius y yo, habíamos tenido ese acercamiento.

La situación, era tan dolorosa, que preferí alejarme y le pedí a Longbottom, que me enviara a cualquiera de sus misiones con algún escuadrón rebelde, para intentar distraerme, y no pensar en él.

Después, de tanto insistir, decidieron enviarme al distrito dos, donde grabé una propo y recibí el apoyo de la mayoría de personas que residían ahí.

-Gracias por venir, Rose Weasley…-exclamó una chica de cabello azabache.

La observé y parpadeé dos veces. Por un segundo, creí ver a Clove, pero de inmediato, entendí que mi mente me había engañado, y sólo se trataba de alguien muy parecida a ella.

-Sí, claro…-respondí, mientras la chica se iba y me olvidaba de eso.

Traté de concentrarme en el panorama.

Ya había pasado casi un año, desde la primera vez que había visitado este distrito.

Un año. No podía creer que ya iba a ser un año, desde la Gira de la Victoria.

En aquella oportunidad, la gente del distrito dos, me habían tratado con cierta hostilidad, pero ahora, todos me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Rose, nos vamos en media hora…-me comunicó Parkinson.

Asentí en silencio.

Subí, al aerodeslizador, y encontré a James sentado en un rincón. No había nadie más.

Me senté a su lado, y le observé de reojo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-pregunté curiosa.

-Haytmich, consiguió hacer un trato con los vigilantes…-murmuró en silencio.

_Al fin_, me dije a mí misma, _después de casi dos semanas._

-Lo logró.-sentencié agradecida y quise abrazarlo, pero noté una extraña expresión en su rostro, parecía decepcionado.- ¿Cuándo?

-Este sábado, a medianoche. Nos darán una hora…

-Es muy poco tiempo…-le dije.-La cabaña, está muy alejada.

-Es lo único que tenemos, Rose.

-Está bien…-murmuré.- ¿Sólo tú y yo?

-Louis, se quedará… No confío en esos vigilantes, y a lo mejor, pueden traicionarnos…

-Bien.-sentencié mejorando mi ánimo.

Todo iba por buen camino.

Si James, no me hubiera llevado con la enfermera Hannah, nunca habría sabido que existía una forma de salvar a Scorpius.

-Gracias…-le dije reposando mi cabeza en su hombro.-Gracias… por todo…

Pero, él no dijo nada. Parecía muy tenso.

Algo pasaba, lo sabía, no quería forzarlo, pero ya me hacía una idea de que era lo que le molestaba.

-Lo hago por ti, no lo olvides…-respondió secamente.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

Esto no era por Scorpius. _Esto era, únicamente, por mí._

-Espero que todo siga igual entre nosotros… luego que Scorpius recupere la memoria.-dije separándome un poco para ver su reacción.

Giró, y me observó.

-¿Tú qué crees…?-preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Lo sabía.

_No debí, haber dicho nada. No, debí._

-Yo quiero que todo siga igual... Como antes.-respondí.

-Eso, es lo que_ tú_ quieres, Rose, pero…-murmuró haciendo énfasis en el "_tú"_.

_Oh, no…_

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que yo también deseo…?-continuó.

_No empieces, James._

Por extraño que parezca, me quedé sin palabras.

No sabía que decir o como remediar la situación.

Y la suerte no parecía estar de mi favor.

-…Dicen que cuando en verdad amas a alguien, debes dejarlo ir… Y eso es lo que yo estoy intentando…

_¡No! No podía haber dicho eso._

-James…-exclamé.

-Y aún, no puedo….-sentenció frustrado.

Ya no dije nada. Simplemente, me quedé observándolo en silencio.

Si decía algo ahora, sólo acabaría por arruinarlo.

Nuestra relación, pendía de un hilo.

Esto nunca acabaría. Él, jamás dejaría de verme de esa manera.

-De todas formas, hice lo mejor que pude.-continuó diciendo.

Le miré con pena.

-Siempre, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo…-agregué arrepintiéndome de inmediato.

-El mejor amigo…-susurró con burla.

-Si ganamos esta guerra, voy a necesitarte a mi lado… -le hice saber.-No podré seguir, si no estás tú…

-Pues, tendrás que hacerlo…-me dijo de forma reacia.-No planeo seguir aquí, cuando esto acabe…

-¿A qué te refieres…?-dije volteando bruscamente.

Él, guardó silencio por unos breves segundos.

¿Acaso, pensaba irse?

¿Dejarnos a todos?

-No puedes ser tan egoísta…-sentencié.

-Sí, puedo serlo.-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-Tendrás todo el apoyo necesario para seguir… Tendrás a Louis, a mamá, a Lily, a tu hermano… Tendrás a todos, Rose… Inclusive a Scorpius…

Le observé con decepción.

Trataba de herirme, trataba de castigarme, por haber elegido a Scorpius.

No era necesario adivinarlo, lo conocía perfectamente, ese era su mayor propósito.

-No lo lograrás…-murmuré sin bajar la mirada, mientras él, hacía lo mismo.

Era como una confrontación, una batalla mental, en la que ninguno, quería perder frente al otro.

-Sí, lo haré…-respondió acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Él, esperaba que yo retrocediera nerviosa, pero al ver que no hacía nada, continuó con sus intenciones, y cuando menos lo pensé, pegó sus labios contra los míos.

La situación, había dado un giro inesperado, mientras sentía que aquello, no podía ser un verdadero beso, no había emociones de por medio, era vacío y le hacían falta muchas cosas.

No sentía nada, ni siquiera una mera caricia, y creo que James, sólo lo hacía por el simple capricho de querer besarme.

Aquella locura no duró mucho, y finalmente, cuando entendió que no tenía intenciones de corresponderle, se separó de mí, y dirigió su vista hacía otra parte.

-No digas nada.-me pidió igual de serio que yo.-Nunca más volveré a hacerlo…

-Haremos como que esto jamás ocurrió.-le dije sin querer discutir por cosas que ya no valían la pena.

No entendía, porque había dejado que eso ocurriera.

Tal vez, lo hice porque sentía pena por James, o tal vez, porque en verdad quería confirmar si su beso podría llegar a significar algo más.

Pero, no. Ya no había posibilidades.

Y no lo culpaba.

Suspiré, y me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

En verdad, esperaba que algún día, él pudiera encontrar a alguien especial, a quien pudiera demostrarle todo ese amor.

-Todos a la nave…-exclamó Boggs, subiendo con el escuadrón.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra, y nos fuimos por caminos separados, cuando retornamos al distrito trece.

-Estás muy distraída…- sugirió Longbottom echándome una mirada.-Sé que lo ocurrido con Scorpius, te tiene así…

Bueno, en parte era por él, pero por otro lado, seguía pensando en lo que recién había ocurrido.

-Trataré de disimular…-le dije.

-No se trata de eso, Rose…

-Te prometo, que estaré mejor, en un par de días...

Él, me creyó.

-Bueno, no era por eso que quería hablar contigo… -comenzó a decir mientras caminábamos en dirección a los compartimientos.-La invasión al Capitolio, será pronto…

-Lo sé.

-Mañana, tú y otros cuantos, empezarán a entrenar…-continuó.-Pero, no sólo entrenaran con armas…

-No…-refuté de inmediato.-Envíame a practicar con mis flechas, si quieres… Pero, no con magia…

Él, no estaba muy contento con mi sugerencia.

-Rose, es necesario o de lo contrario, no podrás participar en la misión…

-Soy el Sinsajo, Longbottom… Estaré ahí, de todas formas.

Él, me miró alzando una ceja.

Tal vez, preguntándose, por qué era tan obstinada.

-No podemos retrasarnos, Rose…-me dijo algo desesperado.-Es necesario que sepas hacer magia, esto no es un juego….Habrá una guerra, y tú estarás al frente…

-Puedo hacerlo con mis flechas…

-Cuando todo esto acabe, estarás en desventaja, y no estoy hablando de Voldemort.…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

No me respondió.

Pero, yo me hacia una idea de quien hablaba.

-¿Acaso Lovegood planea ejecutarme cuando termine la guerra?-inquirí.

-Por Dios, Rose…-exclamó cambiando de tema.-El capitolio, está lleno de dementores… ¿Recuerdas cómo te fue la última vez?

Me quedé en silencio.

¿Por qué me hablaba de esos espectros?

Aun, no conseguía sacármelos de la cabeza.

_Demonios_, pensé.

-¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros? Muchos de ellos, no hacen magia… No podrías protegerlos si esas criaturas les atacan…

-No quiero que la gente me vea como algo inalcanzable, Longbottom… No quiero ser diferente. Puedo entrenar con el escuadrón normal… No necesito magia, para acabar con Voldemort…

-No hagas eso, Rose…-me pidió.-Por favor, reconsidéralo… Si quiera, hazlo por Scorpius…

Me quedé en silencio.

-Sé que él te diría lo mismo que yo… Por tu seguridad, y la de quienes te rodean, debes aprender a hacer hechizos y encantamientos…

Una idea, comenzó a surgir en mente.

-Siempre y cuando nos enseñen verdadera magia, no estupideces…-le pedí.-Hechizos que hagan daño, encantamientos efectivos, cosas parecidas…

Longbottom, pareció sorprendido por mis palabras, pero asintió comprensivamente.

-Si te refieres a las maldiciones imperdonables…-murmuró.-Sí, también se las enseñarán.

En verdad, no sabía a qué rayos se refería con eso, pero creo que el nombre lo decía todo.

_¿Imperdonables? ¿Acaso servían para torturar?_

Esperaba que sí.

-Preferimos, no usarlas, pero estamos en guerra, y es necesario…

-Entonces, creo que tenemos un trato…-sentencié.-Aunque, sabes que mi prioridad, siempre serán las flechas o cualquier otro tipo de arma…

-Si así lo deseas…-me dijo, al saber que estábamos progresando.

-Bien, ya tengo que irme…-le murmuré.

-Te veré mañana en el Centro de entrenamiento.

Asentí en silencio, y me largué de ahí.

Pensaba ir a los compartimientos, pero al ver que ya casi era tiempo para la cena, me dirigí al comedor.

-Oh, cariño… Ya llegaron.-exclamó tía Ginny, dándome un breve abrazo.

-Sí.

-Espero que no hayan tenido inconvenientes…-me dijo.

-No, ninguno.-respondí.

-Me alegro. Ahora, ve a sentarte con Albus. Luego, les doy el encuentro.-me ordenó.

Se alejó de mí, y me acerqué a la mesa de los Weasley y Potter, donde únicamente se encontraba mi primo.

-¿Ey, todo bien?-me preguntó.

-Sí, todo estuvo bien…-respondí sentándome frente a él.-Nada interesante…

-Mañana empezaremos a entrenar…

-Sí, Longbottom, ya me lo dijo.-contesté.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Albus, sonrió de lado.

-Lucy y Lily, siguen en el centro médico…-respondió.- Teddy, Victorie y Dominique, no deben tardar en llegar, lo mismo con los otros…

-¿Y Hugo?-pregunté desinteresada.

-Debe estar con Jenny.-respondió.-Últimamente, pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

_¿Jenny? ¿Quién diablos era Jenny?_

Poco a poco, mis memorias se fueron aclarando y recordé que Lily me había presentado a una chica con ese nombre, un par de meses atrás.

Debía ser ella.

_Vaya,_ pensé. _Creo que me he estado perdiendo de muchas cosas._

-Sí, claro. Creo que ya sé quién es…-respondí.

Luego de eso, vinieron mis demás primos, y la cena fue servida.

No vi a Scorpius, ni a sus padres, pero Johanna, Finnick y Annie, se unieron a nosotros.

James, se sentó cerca de mí, y tal como acordamos, fingimos como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Nada pasó_, me dije a mi misma.

Nada pasó.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero no demorarme con la próxima actualización!**_

_**Saludos! :)**_


	19. Capítulo XIX: Un recuerdo poderoso

**Hola, espero que les guste, saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX:**

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Johanna a mi lado.

Asentí brevemente.

-Pase una mala noche, eso es todo…-comencé a decirle.-Ya no duermo como antes...

Ella, pareció entenderme, y sin decir absolutamente nada, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y lo depositó en mi mano.

-Son píldoras para dormir…-me indicó.-Desde que me las han dado, he logrado dormir sin problemas...

-Gracias…-le dije.

-Sí, son muy efectivas. Creo que me he vuelto adicta a ellas…-comentó sonriendo.

Las guardé, y volvimos al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Cuando ingresamos, noté que varios de mis primos y otros rebeldes, ya estaban entrenando con sus varitas.

-Iré a practicar con las flechas…-sentenció Johanna.-Te veo luego.

Al igual que Finnick, ella no tenía habilidades mágicas.

Deseaba tanto, haberla acompañado. Yo no quería perder mi tiempo con encantamientos que no me iban a funcionar.

-Ya estás aquí…-murmuró alguien a mis espaldas.

Su voz, fue como un remedio para aplacar mi incomodidad.

-Scorpius…-parpadeé.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él, sonrió de lado.

Se le veía mucho mejor a como había estado en el Centro médico. Más recuperado y sin rastros de cardenales en la cara.

-Vengo a entrenar como los demás…-murmuró siendo obvio.-Ya me dieron mi varita…

_Sí, claro,_ pensé sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras, y perdiéndome en su perfecta mirada gris.

-Felicidades…-respondí.

-¿Y tu varita?-preguntó al ver que no tenía nada en la mano.

_¿Y mi varita?,_ me pregunté a mi misma.

-Eh, la tengo por aquí…-mentí señalando mis bolsillos.

-¡Será mejor que formen un círculo, deseo que todos vean esto!-sugirió el profesor.

_Perfecto_, pensé con sarcasmo. ¿Ahora, qué demonios voy a hacer?

Como si hubiesen leído mi mente, alguien se acercó por detrás y depósito algo entre mis manos.

-Te dije que la tendría guardada por ti, hasta el momento que te fuera necesario.-susurró James brevemente.

Sonreí de costado, al ver que se trataba de mi varita.

Estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Gracias…-murmuré.-Te debo una.

Él, me sonrió de vuelta, y regresó a su sitio.

Cuando observé a mi derecha, me encontré con una mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Scorpius, tal vez, preguntándose por qué le había mentido, o por qué James, tenía mi varita.

Bueno, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones.

El profesor, rompió la tensión, y comenzó a enseñarnos hechizos básicos de ataque. Encantamientos fáciles y prácticos.

Me concentré en sus indicaciones, y al principio, pareció irme bien con mi varita, pero, luego todo empezó a complicarse.

-Hay rumores de que Voldemort ha incrementado la presencia de dementores y ha colocado trampas mortales en todo el Capitolio… Es por ello, que hoy deseo que practiquemos con un hechizo infalible contra esas criaturas…-nos dijo.

-¿Qué hay ahí, profesor?-preguntó Albus, refiriéndose al enorme baúl que había en medio de la sala.

-Lo que tengo aquí dentro, es un boggart.-respondió.- Una criatura, que toma la apariencia de nuestro mayor temor, pero en este caso, lo configuraré para que luzca como un dementor, y podamos practicar. ¿Entendieron?

Todos, asentimos.

-Bien, ahora, digan conmigo, ¡Expecto Patronum…!

Practicamos, durante horas con el encantamiento, hasta que a unos cuantos, les fue apareciendo una luz brillante con forma de animal.

Me quedé sombrada, nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

Mentalmente, me preguntaba, como habrían sido los patronus de mis padres.

Tendría que preguntárselo a tía Ginny.

Finalmente, y después de varios intentos, logré conjurar el encantamiento, y mi patronus, salió en forma de una águila.

Me sorprendí un poco, no esperaba que pudiera llegar a hacerlo, pero dejé mis emociones de lado y acepté las felicitaciones de los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Scorpius también logró conjurar el suyo, y de su varita, salió un patronus en forma de tigre.

James, fue el último de las pocas personas que lograron realizar el hechizo, y demostró que su patronus era un ciervo.

Fue un momento, bastante entretenido, pero todos volvimos a la realidad, cuando fue necesario hacer una prueba de verdad.

-No lo olviden… Deben recordar el momento, más feliz de su vida…-sugirió el profesor, mientras habría el baúl y salía el supuesto dementor.

Albus, se ofreció como voluntario, pero como ya nos lo imaginábamos, falló en el intento.

De igual manera, ocurrió con Louis y otros rebeldes. Sus patronus, no eran lo suficientemente potentes.

Fred, parecía más seguro de sí, y fue el primero que lo ejecutó de una forma eficaz logrando vencer al dementor.

Todos lo felicitamos.

Pero, cuando llegó mi turno, tenía el presentimiento de que fallaría como los demás.

_Bien, es ahora, Rose_, me dije al ver que el profesor abría el baúl y salía la espectral criatura.

-Expecto Patronum…-exclamé, pero el dementor no parecía rendirse ante el encantamiento.

_Un recuerdo poderoso_, me dije pensando en el momento en que Scorpius y yo, ganamos los juegos, pero aquello no era suficiente.

Ese maravilloso recuerdo, se veía opacado por las muertes y los traumas que habíamos vivido en esa arena.

_Tal vez, el recuerdo del rescate de Scorpius, podría funcionar._

Era un momento muy feliz.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-volví a decir.

Poco a poco, el dementor, fue retrocediendo hasta que se metió por completo en su escondite, pero aun así, caminé hacia atrás, temiendo que volviera a salir.

Finalmente, el profesor, cerró el baúl, borrando mis miedos, y felicitándome por haberlo logrado.

Sólo cinco de nosotros, lo habíamos hecho, y era un milagro que yo fuera uno de ellos.

-¿Estás bien…?-me preguntó James.

-Sí…-respondí un poco agitada.

Ambos, nos miramos brevemente, y continuamos prestando atención al profesor.

-¿Alguien más desea intentarlo?-preguntó.

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie quería hacer el ridículo, o simplemente, no se sentían preparados.

Pero, la persona menos esperada, dio un paso hacia delante.

-No…-le dije.-No puedes hacerlo, Scorpius…

-Sí, puedo…-contestó muy seguro de sí.

_¿Por qué me hacía esto? _

_¿Qué quería demostrar?_

-Rose, tiene razón… No lo hagas.-le sugirió Louis, quien estaba a su lado.

Pero, su insistencia pudo más, y el profesor terminó por aceptarlo.

-Lo detendré, si me lo pides…-le sugirió el maestro.

Scorpius, asintió, y con la varita en mano, apuntó al espectro, mientras abrían el baúl.

De inmediato, el dementor de aspecto amenazante, se acercó peligrosamente.

Pero, Scorpius, no se veía intimidado.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-gritó sin dudarlo.

Al inicio, no hubo ningún efecto, pero luego de varios intentos, la criatura comenzó a retroceder y finalmente, se guardó en el baúl.

Tan pronto, como acabó, el rubio, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Scorpius…!-exclamé corriendo a su lado.

-Lo logré…-me dijo sonriendo.-Lo hice.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste…-murmuré muy cerca de él.

-Es verdad, muchacho…-agregó el profesor.-No sé en qué o en quien hayas pensado, pero lo lograste… Aunque, no debemos olvidar que un verdadero dementor, es mucho peor…

Las clases parecían haber llegado a su fin, y antes de que nos retiráramos, nos dio unas últimas recomendaciones.

Con eso, el día había terminado.

Aún no me separaba de Scorpius, y salimos juntos del Centro de Entrenamiento.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas logrado…-comencé a decirle.

Él, no dijo nada.

Me miraba, con cierta curiosidad.

Como si quisiera decirme algo.

-¿Dónde has estado estos días…?-me preguntó.

-Ayer, fui al distrito dos… Tuve que grabar una propo…-le comenté.-Ha sido una semana bastante agitada…

-¿Cómo te recibieron?

-Bastante bien… Creí, que serían hostiles como cuando fuimos la primera vez, pero…-dejé de hablar, él no me estaba escuchando.

No recordaba nada de esa visita, había sido estúpido decir algo así.

-Lo siento...-le dije mientras parábamos en un solitario pasillo.

-No, tienes porque hacerlo...-contestó observándome de una manera diferente.

_No hagas eso,_ quise decirle, sintiéndome completamente ruborizada.

Por mucho que traté de ocultarlo, él, terminó por notarlo, y aprovechándose de eso, acortó la distancia que nos separaba, agravando aún más la situación.

Mi espalda chocó sutilmente, contra la pared.

_Genial, ahora estoy acorralada._

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome, Rose?-comenzó a decir como la vez pasada.

-No te he evitado…-dije sintiéndome algo extraña por la cercanía.

Traté de disimular mis estúpidos nervios, sabía que no debía ponerme así.

-Entonces… ¿podremos vernos más seguido?-preguntó.

-Sí…-respondí, sabiendo que faltaba poco para tenerlo de vuelta.

_Sólo dos días más_, hubiera querido decirle, mientras observaba sus ojos grises.

Si todo salía bien y Hagrid tenía el ingrediente, necesitaríamos que Scorpius estuviera presente aquel día.

La enfermera Hannah, me había dicho que la preparación de la poción no demoraría demasiado, por lo que él debería tomarla de inmediato.

-¿Qué, Rose…? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo con curiosidad, por el silencio que guardaba.

-Necesito que vayas al centro médico el día sábado, después de medianoche… -le pedí.

Había confusión en su rostro, pero asintió.

-Está bien…-sentenció.

Ni siquiera, me había preguntado para qué lo quería ahí. Él, simplemente, había aceptado.

-Prométeme que me esperaras…-le pedí.-No importa cuánto me demore, prométeme que me esperarás ahí…

-Lo haré…-dijo acercándose aún más.

Sonreí.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-preguntó de nuevo, esperando que en esta oportunidad, le dijera la verdad.

-Sí, sólo dos días más…-le dije notando que casi nada nos separaba.

-¿Dos días más?

Me miró sonriendo, y entendió que eso era lo único que debía saber.

-Sí, sólo eso…-sentencié poniéndome de puntillas, para besar su mejilla con lentitud.

Aquello, lo tomó por sorpresa, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

Podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi oído.

Estaba nervioso, al igual que yo.

Sin separar mis labios de él, hice un sendero hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

Finalmente, decidí darle el ansiado beso, que ambos, deseábamos.

Me correspondió con entusiasmo, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente.

Se aferró aún más hacía mí. No quería soltarme, no quería que aquel hermoso momento, terminase.

Pero, todo tenía un fin.

Nos separamos, y le sonreí con timidez.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te besaría hasta que recuperaras la memoria... pero, creo que es imposible, no hacerlo...

Scorpius, sonrió de vuelta, y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

-Estaba pensando en ti...-dijo de pronto.-Cuando realicé el patronus, estaba pensando en ti... No se si es exactamente un recuerdo, pero gracias a ti, Rose, logré hacerlo...

Me quedé en silencio, este momento no podía ser más perfecto.

Lo abracé de nuevo, y quise que aquello durara para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	20. Capítulo XX: Gracias a Hagrid

**Capítulo XX:**

No quería ser negativa.

Pero, al ver toda la superficie destruida, sabía que era muy probable que la cabaña de Hagrid estuviera hecha pedazos.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo el camino…-murmuré.

_No, maldición_, pensé, _No digas eso._

Miré hacia el cielo, y no había luna que nos iluminase, complicándose la situación.

James, sacó su varita y apuntó hacía la oscuridad.

_¿Qué pensaba hacer?_

-Lumos Maxima.-exclamó.

De inmediato, un destello de luz salió de la punta de su varita, alumbrando todo el camino.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-pregunté intentando hacer lo mismo con la mía, pero no obtuve ningún resultado.

-He estado practicando…-respondió iluminando el sendero.-Creo que es por ahí… Recuerdo haber visto esa clase de árboles…

Observé con más atención, y recordé que la vez pasada habíamos encontrado un _thestral_ entre los arbustos que James señalaba.

-Tienes razón… Es por ahí.-respondí mientras avanzábamos.

Ya había pasado casi media hora, desde que habíamos dejado el distrito trece y me preguntaba cómo estarían las cosas allá.

Louis, se había quedado con Haytmich cuidando que los vigilantes no nos delatasen.

Pensé en Scorpius, él ya debía estar en el centro médico, preguntándose dónde rayos estaba.

-Démonos prisa.-ordenó James, mirando su reloj.

Asentí en silencio, y corrí tras él.

Mi corazón latía con cierta angustia, esperando que pudiéramos llegar antes que el tiempo se nos acabara.

El viento, golpeaba con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que mi cabello se desordenara. Sin poder evitarlo, caí de rodillas al suelo.

-Demonios, Rose…-murmuró James, cogiéndome del brazo.

-Estoy bien…-le dije amarrándome el cabello.

-Me ha parecido ver algo…-dijo de pronto.

-¿La cabaña?-pregunté.

-No… Creo que son vigilantes…-murmuró guardando su varita.

-¿Del distrito trece?-pregunté nerviosa.

James, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-No… Creo que son del Capitolio.-contestó ansioso.-… Intenta seguirme el paso… y no te caigas…

-Pueden ser mortífagos…-sugerí.

-No nos quedaremos para averiguarlo…-finalizó regresando al sendero.

Volví a correr tras él, y evité hacer cualquier clase de ruido que pudiera delatarnos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, llegamos hasta a una zona bastante tupida y boscosa.

-Es por aquí…-sentencié recordando el lugar.-La cabaña, no debe estar muy lejos….

-Debe ser esa…-sugirió James en voz baja.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, cuando escuché sus palabras, y dirigí mi vista, hacia donde había señalado.

Observé la pequeña cabaña, y noté que lucía estable, como si el bombardeo no la hubiera alcanzado.

Nos acercamos cuidadosamente, esperando no levantar sospechas, pero antes de poder tocar la puerta, una voz nos sobresaltó a mitad de camino.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí?!-exclamó Hagrid saliendo de la cabaña con recelo.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rose Weasley!-respondí corriendo hacia él.

El hombre, parecía alegre de verme, pero cambió su expresión a una de preocupación.

-¡Rápido, entren!-nos ordenó abriendo la puerta.

De inmediato, corrimos dentro de la cabaña, y trancó la entrada.

-Hay cientos de agentes de la paz custodiando la zona…-nos dijo agitado.-¿Cómo han logrado llegar hasta aquí?

-Hemos sido cuidadosos…-contestó James.

-Me alegro de verlos a salvo… El bombardeo destruyó casi toda la superficie…. Pero, no llegó hasta aquí…

-Es bueno oír eso, Hagrid…-le dije.

-¿Pero… qué hacen aquí?-preguntó sin entender.

-Hace unas semanas atrás, logramos rescatar a Scorpius y a los demás secuestrados del Capitolio…-le expliqué brevemente.

-¿Están a salvo?

-Sí, todo salió como lo habíamos planeado…Pero, Scorpius…-mi voz se quebró un poco, pero continué.-...él, fue hechizado con un obliviate… no recuerda nada, ni a nadie… Es por eso que estamos aquí…

Hagrid, me miró sorprendido.

-La esposa de Neville Longbottom, es enfermera; ella nos dijo que existe una poción que podría remediar el encantamiento… Pero, nos hace falta un ingrediente…-le dije con la esperanza de que no me decepcionara.- Hagrid, por favor, dime que tienes plumas de jobberknoll… Dijeron que antes de la plaga, criabas esa clase de aves… Dime que aún lo haces… Sus plumas, son las únicas que nos hacen falta para ayudar a Scorpius, por favor…-le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Si me decía que no las tenía, lloraría en verdad. Haber hecho tanto para nada.

El hombre, se acercó hacia a mí, y me miró con comprensión.

-Rose, todos los jobberknoll murieron.-sentenció con pena.-Pero, logré conservar varias de sus plumas… Sé sobre el efecto que tienen en personas desmemoriadas… Te servirán.

Abracé a Hagrid, y por fin pude respirar en paz.

-Estaré eternamente, agradecida contigo…-le dije separándome de él.

De inmediato, el hombre rebuscó entre sus cosas, y de un viejo jarrón, sacó un par de plumas azules.

-Cuídalas… Son las únicas que me quedan...

Asentí con felicidad, mientras las tomaba y las guardaba en mi bolsillo con delicadeza.

-Gracias, Hagrid.-le agradeció James al verme feliz, pero luego, se puso serio y observó su reloj.-Rose, sólo tenemos diez minutos…

Volví a la realidad, y entendí que era hora de irnos.

-Debemos regresar, sólo nos dieron una hora para salir… -le expliqué.-De hecho, nos escapamos… Quisiera quedarme un poco más, pero…

-Lo entiendo.-murmuró.-Iré con ustedes… Conozco la zona mejor que nadie, y así evitarán perderse de regreso.

-Gracias…-le dije.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí…-contestó Hagrid, mientras abría la puerta.-Tengan sus varitas con ustedes… Podríamos encontrarnos con algún agente de la paz en el camino…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Vigilan la zona.-me respondió.-Estuvieron aquí ayer, pero se fueron por la mañana… Hoy, han regresado…

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa…-sugirió James.

Salimos de la pequeña cabaña, y nos adentramos en lo profundo del bosque.

Las plumas, estaban a salvo conmigo.

Quería tanto, llegar al distrito trece y entregárselas a la enfermera Hannah. Ella pensó que estábamos bromeando, cuando le dijimos que iríamos a los bosques por el ingrediente que hacía falta, pero al ver que hablábamos en serio, terminó por creernos y aceptó reunirse con nosotros en el centro médico, si lo lográbamos.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Hagrid.

Alguien nos seguía.

No sabíamos quién era, pero había lanzado un hechizo tan potente, que casi me cae encima.

-¡Crucio!-gritó una voz desconocida.

-Es un maldito agente…-susurré.-Nos ha visto...

Le observamos a través de los arbustos, y el hombre volvió a repetir el hechizo, lanzándolo contra nosotros, pero falló.

-¿Qué clase de encantamiento es ese?-pregunté mientras corría detrás de James.

-Es una maldición imperdonable.-contestó Hagrid a mi lado.-No dejes que te alcance. Por ningún motivo, dejes que lo haga.

Recordé sobre lo que había hablado con Longbottom, y entendí que era un hechizo peligroso.

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó James en dirección al atacante.

No le dio, pero al menos, logró distraerlo, permitiéndonos escapar del lugar.

-No pares, Rose.-me ordenó.

-James… Debemos esperar a Hagrid…-le respondí, al notar que ya no estaba con nosotros.

Esperamos unos breves segundos, y cuando creímos que no llegaría, logró hacerlo, pero parecía haber sido atacado por uno de los agentes.

-Sigan…-nos dijo.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le pregunté preocupada.

Él, no me hizo caso.

-Estoy bien, sólo sigan… Yo los distraeré.-murmuró.-Sigan de frente, y llegarán directo al distrito trece…

-¿Pero, qué hay de ti?-inquirió James.-No podrás con ellos…

-Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano… Tengo ventaja. Ahora, sólo váyanse, o todo habrá sido en vano…

Le miré con algo de pena, esperaba que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-Gracias por todo, Hagrid.-le dije con la esperanza de verlo vivo la próxima vez.-Si ganamos, la guerra, te prometo que no nos olvidaremos de ti…

Él, asintió brevemente.

-Buena suerte, Rose.-me dijo antes de irse.-Sé que lo lograrán…

Nos separamos de él, y seguimos por el sendero, de vuelta al distrito trece.

No encontramos, ningún peligro de regreso, pero sabíamos que el tiempo no estaba en nuestro favor, nos habíamos demorado demasiado.

-¿Crees qué este bien?-pregunté.

-No lo sé…-contestó James.- Tal vez, sólo lo dijo para que pudiéramos escapar…

-Tienes razón…-respondí, mientras notaba que ya habíamos llegado.

-Nos hemos pasado media hora….-murmuró preocupado.

No dije nada, y de inmediato, nos adentramos a los ascensores que nos conducirían a las profundidades del distrito trece.

-Gracias, James…-comencé a decir.-Gracias por acompañarme.

Me miró de lado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.-respondió con sinceridad.

Me miró de frente, y cuando planeaba decir algo más, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y volvimos a la realidad.

Tan pronto como salimos, caminamos en dirección hacia donde se suponía que los demás, nos estaban esperando.

-¡Haytmich! ¡Louis!-exclamé al verlos.

Me acerqué corriendo, y noté que Johanna, también estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?-preguntó James al ver que los vigilantes lucían desmayados en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-inquirió Haytmich.

-Hay agentes de la paz por todo el bosque…-sentencié.-Casi fuimos atacados por uno…

-¿Les hicieron daño?-preguntó Johanna.

-No…-murmuré mirando a los vigilantes.-Pero, veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? Los idiotas, estaban por ir a delatarles.-me contestó la castaña.-Y por cierto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esto, Rose?

Estaba por responderle, pero fui interrumpida por Haytmich.

-Basta de charla. ¿Lo conseguiste?-me dijo.

-Sí.-respondí sonriendo.

-Entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder…-exclamó.-Ve con Johanna al centro médico, nosotros nos encargaremos de los vigilantes…

Asentí en silencio, y salimos de ahí.

Sin más demora, cruzamos el desierto comedor, y esperamos no encontrar a ningún vigilante en el camino.

-Siento no haberte dicho nada, Johanna…-comencé a decirle.-Pero, mientras menos personas lo supieran mejor… Si no lo lográbamos, ustedes no se hubieran visto implicados en esto.

-Está bien.-respondió.-Sé que era una misión suicida… Pero, la próxima vez, no dudes en avisarme.

Asentí.

-¿Quién te avisó sobre todo?-pregunté.

-Tu prima Lily.-contestó sin dudar.-Fui al centro médico, por mis píldoras y me encontré con ella… Pregunté por ti, y no le quedó de otra que decírmelo todo.

-Ya veo…-sentencié mientras nos ocultábamos para evitar ser vistas por unos vigilantes que custodiaban la zona.

-Démonos prisa…

Nos colamos por un pasadizo, y llegamos directo a nuestro destino.

-Al fin, están aquí.-casi gritó Lily, mientras corría a abrazarme.-¿Lo lograste?

-Sí…-contesté.-¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estábamos?-pregunté.

-Nada.-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Iré por la enfermera Hannah.

Se separó de mí, y dirigí mi vista a Scorpius.

Ahí estaba él, tal y cómo, me había prometido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-inquirió mirándome con reproche.-Podría haber ido contigo, Rose…

-Está bien. Ya no pienses en eso.-le respondí al ver que la enfermera, se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Por Dios, Rose… No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido.-murmuró emocionada.-¿Hagrid, él está bien…? Lo creí muerto todos estos años…

_Hagrid,_ pensé con cierta nostalgia.

_¿Estaría vivo?_

-Sí.-le contesté sin querer arruinar el momento.-Me entregó estas plumas… Las únicas que tenía.

-Sí, esas son...-dijo tomándolas y examinándolas brevemente.-Están en buen estado. Servirán.

Luego, la mujer procedió a mezclarlas con un líquido transparente, que tenía en un pequeño frasco.

Las plumas, se deshicieron al momento en que entraron en contacto con la mezcla.

No podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Lo habíamos logrado. Después de casi seis meses, Scorpius, volvería a mí.

-Bien, ya está lista…-sentenció la enfermera.-El efecto, no es inmediato. Scorpius, se quedará dormido por un rato, y cuando se levante, sus memorias habrán regresado a él…

Él, asintió comprendiéndolo todo, y giró a verme.

-Recordaré todo, Rose… Lo prometo.-me dijo sosteniendo el frasco entre sus manos.

Esbocé una sonrisa, y esperé porque así fuera.

De un solo sorbo, Scorpius, se bebió toda la poción.

-Es mejor que te recuestes…-le sugirió la enfermera.-Te quedarás dormido dentro de unos pocos minutos…

Él, le hizo caso, y se echó en una de las camillas.

-Aquí estaré…-le dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

Miré a Lily, y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Espero, que funcione…-comencé a decirle.

-Funcionará.-me respondió. –Ahora, es mejor que tú también descanses… Son las dos de la mañana, debes estar exhausta.

-Lo estoy, pero primero iré a ver a James y a Haytmich, y luego iré contigo a los compartimientos.

Lily, asintió en silencio, y se separó de mí.

Miré una última vez a Scorpius y esperé porque todo saliera bien.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento dejar la historia así, pero iba a convertirse en un capítulo demasiado largo :) Espero que les haya gustado y prometo no demorarme en subir el próximo capi! Saludos! :D**

**Rosalie.**


	21. Capítulo XXI: Te extrañé

**Capítulo XXI:**

Mis ojos, se abrieron como dos resortes.

Observé a mí alrededor, y noté que las camas de tía Ginny y Lily, estaban vacías.

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, y ya casi eran las once de la mañana.

Como si fuera un aviso, todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada, golpearon mi cabeza y me levanté de inmediato.

_No debí haber tomado esas pastillas_, pensé con desesperación.

Me cambié tan pronto como pude y salí del compartimiento.

_¿Por qué rayos, no me habían levantado?_

Resignada, apresuré el paso, mientras sentía que el camino al centro médico, se hacía más largo que de costumbre.

Me quité un par de mechones que caían por mi frente, y sentí un inesperado dolor en la rodilla.

-Demonios…-murmuré al recordar que la noche anterior me había tropezado en los bosques. No era nada grave, pero si me incomodaba al caminar.

_Genial, Rose,_ me dije a mi misma.

Decidí no seguir pensando en eso, pero antes de poder continuar mi camino, sentí que alguien me llamó a mis espaldas.

-¡Rose!-gritó, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

No era necesario, preguntarme quién era.

Giré de inmediato, y me encontré con él.

-¡Scorpius!-grité, y sin dudarlo, fui corriendo a su encuentro.

_Es él otra vez, _pensé, mientras sentía que nada podía ser mejor que esto.

Cuando, finalmente estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, Scorpius no tardó en cargarme y abrazarme por la emoción.

Era como si todo fuera parte de un perfecto sueño.

-Lo recuerdo todo, Rose…-murmuró en mi oído.-Recuerdo, absolutamente, todo…

Sus palabras, sirvieron para eliminar la angustia que tenía, y sin darme tiempo de responderle, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y plasmó un apasionado beso en mis labios.

Era como si nuestras bocas se necesitaran la una a la otra.

Podía sentir voces a nuestro alrededor, pero nada de eso importaba.

Nada me detendría de corresponderle con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Te he extrañado… -decía.-No sabes cuánto, te he extrañado, Rose….

-Yo también lo he hecho…-respondí, mientras sentía que mis ojos se empañaban.-Todas las noches, soñaba con esto…

Un carraspeó, nos hizo volver a la realidad.

Definitivamente, no estábamos solos.

Miré a nuestros lados, y mis sospechas, se confirmaron.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes muestras de afecto por hoy.-protestó Hugo.

-Sí, ya fueron demasiadas…-agregó Louis.

-Déjenlos…-les dijo Johanna.-Cualquiera, hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar….

Sonreí de lado, y volví a mirarlo.

-¿En serio, recuerdas todo?-le pregunté.

-Lo último que se me viene a la cabeza, es el momento en que me lanzaron el obliviate….

-¿No recuerdas nada sobre tu estancia en el distrito trece?-inquirió Haytmich, acercándose hacia nosotros.

-No…-respondió Scorpius.- ¿Me perdí de mucho?-dijo enviándome una sonrisa.

-Es el efecto inverso.-murmuró la enfermera Hannah, dirigiéndose hacia Scorpius.-Recuerdas todo tu vida, pero nada de lo que viviste estando desmemoriado.

Ella, le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Lamento haberme escapado, enfermera…-respondió él en defensa.-Lo siento, pero tenía que encontrar a Rose…

-Está bien, Scorpius… Te entiendo, pero debes volver a tu camilla… Tenemos que examinarte, luego podrás irte…

Él asintió en silencio.

Le hicimos caso, y volvimos de vuelta al centro médico.

Lily, se acercó hasta mí, y me abrazó de lado. Tía Ginny, estaba con ella, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se alegraba de verme feliz.

-Anoche, hicieron algo muy arriesgado…-murmuró con cierto regaño.-Ni siquiera, me avisaste, Rose… Estuve tan preocupada.

-Lo sé, lo siento…-respondí.

-Pero, valió la pena…-aseguró con nostalgia.-Tu madre, era igual… Nunca se rendía... Siempre luchó hasta el final.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tía...

-Ahora, será mejor que esperes aquí… Yo, iré a avisarles a los padres de Scorpius…

Me quedé de piedra. No había pensado en ellos.

-No puedo creer que los haya olvidados.-exclamé sorprendida.

-Tranquila, has tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza… Iré por ellos, ahora mismo.-sugirió saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya se terminó, Rose…-me dijo Lily.-Scorpius está de vuelta.

-Sí, lo está…-susurré pensando en eso.-Ahora, sólo queda una cosa por hacer…

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Ganar la guerra.-sentencié.

_¿Lo lograría?_

Tenía a Scorpius a mi lado, ya no existía ningún pretexto que me haga pensar que no podría acabar con Voldemort.

_¿Pero, en verdad me sentía preparada para cumplir con aquella enorme tarea?_

-Sé que lo harás, Rose… La gente, tiene fe en ti. Confían en ti.

-Ese es mi miedo, Lily… Defraudarlos.

-No, tú lo logarás… Ahora, ya no pienses en eso. Disfruta de este momento.-me recomendó.

Le sonreí de lado y seguí su consejo, mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los padres de Scorpius llegaron al centro médico.

El señor Malfoy, fue el primero en acercarse hasta su hijo y no tardó en abrazarlo. Luego, le siguió su esposa, quien no dejaba de llorar y decirle lo mucho que hacía falta.

Aquella escena, era tan perfecta, que me hizo pensar en mis propios padres.

_¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo conmigo?_

Hacía muchos años, que ya había dejado de llorar por ellos y me había resignado a que jamás los tendría a mi lado, pero ver a Scorpius rodeado de su familia, me hizo revivir aquellos sentimientos que creía dormidos, e inevitablemente, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

Tenía a tía Ginny y a los abuelos, pero aun así, sentía que mis padres me hacían mucha falta.

Aunque, no tuviera recuerdos de ellos, sentía que los necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, querida…-me dijo la señora Malfoy, mientras me daba un breve abrazo.-Gracias por traerlo de vuelta… No sólo una vez, sino dos veces.

Tenía razón, primero lo había rescatado del Capitolio, y ahora, me había encargado de regresarle sus memorias.

Salí un momento de la habitación, y me quedé esperando en el pasillo.

No podía seguir ahí, o comenzaría a llorar como la madre de Scorpius, y no me gustaba que me vieran hacerlo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir al señor Malfoy.

Él, me buscó con la mirada, y no tardó en encontrarme.

-Rose, gracias por todo lo que has hecho…-comenzó a decirme.- Has sido una jovencita muy valiente… Y siempre voy a estar agradecido por ello…

Asentí en silencio, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó sospechando.

-Sí, no es nada…-murmuré.

-Tranquila, Rose…-dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.-Sé cómo te sientes…

Alcé mi rostro confundida.

_¿Lo sabe?_

-Tal vez mi relación con tu familia, no empezó de la mejor manera, pero todos cambiamos y yo lo hice.

-Lo sé…-dije recordando lo que tía Ginny, me había contado sobre él.

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti…-sentenció.-En especial, tu madre…

Alcé la mirada algo confundida, y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Ni él ni yo, supimos que decir.

Repentinamente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió la señora Malfoy, secándose las lágrimas.

Me miró una vez más, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Es mejor que vuelvas con él…-me sugirió.

Asentí en silencio, y regresé a la habitación.

Seguía confundida, pero ver a Scorpius otra vez, hizo que me olvidara de todo.

-¿Cómo estás…?-comencé a decirle.

-Bien…-dijo acercándose hacía mí.

-Me alegra oír eso…-respondí.

-Pero, es mejor cuando estás conmigo…-continuó.

Me pegué a su pecho y dejé que todo volviera a ser como antes, como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado desde aquél fatídico día en la arena del vasallaje.

Scorpius, me miró en silencio, y nuevamente, besó mis labios.

Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, dejando que las caricias aumentaran.

-Cada noche, pensaba en ti…-susurré.-No sabíamos que hacer para traerte de vuelta… Y ver como aparecías en cada entrevista, sólo hacían que mis temores aumentaran...

-Soporté cada tortura, porque tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver. Ahora, ya no pienses en eso…

-Prométeme que nunca volveremos a separarnos…-le pedí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca, Rose.-sentenció.

No necesitaba oír más.

Aquello, era suficiente para mí.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer! Saludos!**_

_**Rosalie.**_


	22. Capítulo XXII: El mejor regalo

**Capítulo XXII:**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que la memoria de Scorpius había regresado, y todo parecía mejorar.

No dudé en ponerlo al tanto de todo, explicándole las cosas que habían sucedido desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie en el distrito trece.

Las propos, la propuesta del sinsajo, los antiguos amigos de mis padres, Lovegood, mis visitas a diferentes distritos, entre otras cosas.

Al principio, él pareció muy sorprendido por todo, en especial, cuando le hablé sobre la magia y de las varitas que nos habían otorgado, pero terminó por aceptarlo.

Haytmich, y nuestros conocidos, también habían tenido tiempo de hablar con él, aconsejándole y comentándole sobre nuestra actual situación en relación a la guerra.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-gritó Johanna, acercándose hacía mí y dándome un largo abrazo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Hoy, era uno de los días que menos me agradaban.

Cuando era niña, solían gustarme mis cumpleaños, pero ahora, todo era diferente.

De hecho, sentía que cumplir dieciocho años, sólo aumentaban aún más mis responsabilidades.

Al ser legalmente mayor de edad, me veía obligada a ganar la guerra. No podía equivocarme. No podía fallarle a los distritos. Todo el mundo, comenzaría a verme con más autoridad que antes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rose…-murmuró Effie.-Esto es para ti…

Me entregó algo forrado en un papel rosa y se lo agradecí.

En verdad, no deseaba que nadie me diera regalos.

_¿Cómo demonios iban a conseguirlos?_

Scorpius, era el único que había hecho una excepción al darme un obsequio, pero no quería que los demás lo hicieran, en especial, tía Ginny y Lily, quienes insistían en darme uno.

Al menos, el día ya casi llegaba a su fin, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que mi familia había preparado para mí cuando Dominique me dijo que todos me esperaban en el comedor.

-Dios, no pueden, simplemente, olvidarse que es mi cumpleaños…-le murmuré a Scorpius.-Ese sería el mejor regalo…

-Déjalos…-me respondió sonriendo.-El año pasado no pudieron celebrarlo porque estábamos de gira por el Capitolio… ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

Hacía exactamente un año, que había sido la última gira de la Victoria.

Si hubiera habido un ganador en el vasallaje, este habría tenido que hacer lo mismo por estas fechas.

Me preguntaba si Voldemort, tenía en mente, realizar los dieciseisavos juegos del hambre para este año.

_No lo creo_, pensé.

-Además, cumples dieciocho... ¿Qué esperabas? Es una fecha importante...-murmuró a mi lado.

-Sí...-contesté resignada.-Y aquello, sólo significa una cosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Que sales con una chica mayor que tú.-respondí riendo.

-Pero, no por mucho. Sólo dos meses más y tendremos la misma edad.

Asentí brevemente, mientras observaba su compartimiento con cierta curiosidad.

-Creo que eres la única persona que ha recibido una habitación para sí solo…-dije despreocupada.

-A mis padres sólo les dieron un compartimiento para dos, porque pensaban que yo estaba muerto…

-Pero, no lo estás…-murmuré fijándome en el libro que reposaba sobre su cama.

_Las leyendas del Sinsajo_, pensé recordando el nombre.

Lo tomé, y se me hizo extraño tener aquel libro entre mis manos, otra vez.

-¿Quién te dio este libro?-le pregunté pasando las páginas.

Habían, varias imágenes y fragmentos de todo tipo. Parecía interesante.

-Mi padre…-respondió desinteresado.-Parece ser muy especial para él… Me pidió que lo cuidara.

Me quedé pensativa, tratando de entender sus palabras, pero no pude seguir haciéndolo.

-Es mejor que bajemos, Rose…-me sugirió.-Ya tendrás tiempo de leerlo…

-Sí, vamos.-asentí mientras abría la puerta y salíamos de ahí.

Él, tomó mi mano y la unió con la suya.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste a vivir aquí, Rose?-me preguntó.

-No...-respondí.- Extraño el distrito doce, extraño poder estar al aire libre e ir al bosque...

-Yo también... Este lugar es tan cerrado. Me sorprende que tanta gente haya sobrevivido aquí.

-Esperemos que todo termine pronto y podamos volver...-le comenté mientras nos acercábamos al comedor.

De inmediato, me solté de su mano, e intentamos ingresar, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero resultó imposible.

Toda mi familia, estaba reunida ahí, incluidos nuestros amigos y los padres de Scorpius.

-Cariño, hemos tratado de que disfrutes este día de la mejor manera… Y un cumpleaños, no es uno, si no hay esto de por medio...-murmuró la abuela, desvelando la sorpresa.

En medio de la mesa, había una enorme tarta de fresa, hecha especialmente para mí .

-Rose…-comenzó a decir tía Fleur.-Roxanne y Dominique se encargaron de prepararla. Y Victorie, la decoró…

-Gracias, chicas…-les dije a mis primas.

-Es de fresa… Tu favorito.-exclamó Victorie con la pequeña Violet en brazos.

-Ha de estar deliciosa, ya quiero probarla…-comencé a decir.-Gracias por todo, pero creo que el mejor regalo que he recibido en este cumpleaños, es que todos estén aquí… sanos y salvos… Y no solo me refiero a mi familia.-continué mientras miraba a Haytmitch, a Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Effie y a todos aquellos, que significaban algo para mí.-Me refiero a todos…

Luego, de aquel pequeño discurso, procedí a apagar las dieciocho velas que habían colocado encima, y deseé porque este momento se repitiera el próximo año, sin que nadie faltase.

La abuela, empezó a cortar el delicioso pastel y me pareció lo más exquisito que había probado en años.

Acostumbrados a la rancia comida del distrito trece, esto era un verdadero manjar para todos.

-Te dije que lo disfrutarías…-murmuró Scorpius a mi lado.

-Lo sé.-respondí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tratando de parecer casual, Finnick, se colocó de pie y pidió la atención de todos.

-...Me gustaría hacer un anuncio muy importante...-comenzó a decir, mientras le echaba una mirada a su novia.

Ella, le sonrió de vuelta y le dio permiso para que continuara.

Finnick, asintió, y miró a los demás.

-Annie y yo, hemos decidido casarnos la próxima semana...-anunció para mi asombro.- Será algo sencillo, y por supuesto, todos están invitados.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso.-exclamó Effie emocionada.-Me encantan las bodas...

-Será una simple ceremonia matrimonial, como las que se suelen hacer en el distrito cuatro...-enfatizó.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlo.

Estaba por ir a hacer lo mismo, pero me vi interrumpida por la presencia de alguien más.

-Eh, Rose…-comenzó a decir.

Volteé, de inmediato, y me encontré cara a cara con James.

Él, me sonrió de lado, lucía algo diferente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie…-murmuró abrazándome.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le pregunté.

-Estaba practicando con los demás muchachos…-me explicó.-Perdona, que recién me haya aparecido…

-No te preocupes… Estas aquí, eso es lo que importa.-le dije, mientras Scorpius regresaba a mi lado, luego de haber felicitado a Finnick.

-Hola, James...-murmuró él, de forma amigable.

-Scorpius...-fue la respuesta de mi primo mientras extendía su mano.

Me sentía incómoda, pero traté de disimularlo.

-James, quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de Rose todo este tiempo.-comenzó a decirle.

-No es necesario.-insistió él.-Es mi prima, siempre lo voy a hacer.

Ambos, se miraron fijamente, mientras sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

James, pareció notarlo y para mi tranquilidad, se despidió de mí.

-Iré con Louis...-sentenció.-Te veo luego, Rose... Adiós, Scorpius.-se fue diciendo.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber muy bien como empezar.

-¿Todo está bien?-preguntó Sorpius, sin entender la reacción de James, aunque ya debía hacerse una idea.

-Sí...

-¿En serio?

-No hablemos de eso hoy... Te lo explicaré después. ¿Sí?

Sabía que, ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, pero no sabía como le explicaría a Scorpius, que James aun seguía pensando en mí de esa forma y que inclusive, me había besado hacía sólo un par de semanas atrás.

-Lo entiendo.-respondió dándose cuenta de la situación.-No te preocupes, Rose... No tienes que explicarme nada.

Me envió una mirada comprensiva y me jaló hacía él.

-En serio, no tienes que hacerlo.-insistió.

Acaricié su mejilla sutilmente.

-Acompáñame a saludar a Finnick...-sugerí esbozando una sonrisa.

Ya llegaría el momento de tocar ese tema, por ahora, sólo quería que la noche siguiera igual de placentera.

* * *

_**Se viene un capítulo muy lindo, gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos! :)**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Noche perfecta

**XXIII: **

Suspiré profundo.

-Escucha, y concéntrate… No importa lo que haya a tu alrededor, sólo hazlo.-me aconsejó Longbottom.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo con uno de ellos…-comencé a decir, mientras le daba un vistazo a los demás.

-Si lo que quieres es aprender a usar las maldiciones, tendrás que practicarlo de esta manera…-me dijo.-No existe otra forma. Además, Tom, se ha ofrecido como voluntario… él, ya está preparado.

Asentí, en silencio. Sabía que esto sería difícil.

-Inténtalo, una vez más…-sugirió a mi lado, mientras el profesor y los demás alumnos, me observaban con atención.

Sería la primera que realizaría el hechizo, y todos estaban ansiosos por verlo.

-Lo siento…-le dije al chico voluntario, y este, sólo asintió en respuesta. Aspiré profundamente, y me concentré en mi objetivo.-¡Crucio!-exclamé.

Un rayo rojo escapó de mi varita y le dio directo a Tom, e inmediatamente, comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo haciendo gestos de dolor.

Me imaginaba, que así debían haber torturado a Scorpius.

-Es suficiente, Rose…-me murmuró Longbottom.

Bajé mi varita, y ayudé al chico.

-Los demás, continuarán mañana…-empezó a decir el profesor.-El entrenamiento, ha terminado. Pueden retirarse…

-Espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho…-le dije a Tom.

-No te preocupes… Estamos entrenados para esto. Igual, tú.-me respondió mientras se iba.

El profesor se me acercó, y me miró con comprensión.

-Deberíamos capturar a un par de agentes…-sugerí con malicia.-Sería más fácil practicar con ellos…

-Lo has logrado, niña. Eso es lo que importa.-me dijo.-Sí, lo haces una vez, podrás hacerlo toda tu vida…

Asentí en silencio, y me retiré con Scorpius.

Llegamos hasta unos pasillos vacíos y nos quedamos ahí.

-¿Estás bien…?-le pregunté refiriéndome a los crucios.

-Perfectamente.-respondió sonriendo.-No temas por mí, Rose…

-Lo sé…-le dije.

-Además, pronto seré yo, quien aprenda esa maldición…-contestó.-Por más terrible que sea, debo aprenderla… Así es la magia.

Sonreí de lado, y preferí cambiar de tema.

-Iré con las chicas, deben estar preparando a Annie…

Él, no dijo nada. Parecía, pensativo.

-Nos vemos más tarde. ¿Sí?-le sugerí con intenciones de irme, pero él capturó una de mis manos y me impidió continuar.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

Clavó su mirada en mí.

-Rose, creo que nosotros también deberíamos habernos casado.-sentenció de pronto.

_Oh, no,_ pensé recordando lo que le había prometido en el vasallaje.

-¿Una boda doble?-exclamé sonriendo.-… Creo que Finnick y Annie, merecen tener su propio momento… El nuestro, ya llegará.

-Sí, supongo…

-Te prometo que será pronto…-dije acercándome y besando su mejilla.-Muy pronto.

Él, asintió en silencio, y finalmente, nos separamos.

En verdad, no quería robarles la atención. Como le había dicho a Scorpius, ya llegaría nuestro momento.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, luego pensaría en eso.

Llegué a los compartimientos, y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con un verdadero alboroto.

Annie, estaba siendo maquillada por Roxanne, mientras Lucy, se encargaba del vestido, y las demás le ayudaban.

-¿De dónde sacaste el maquillaje?-le pregunté a mi prima.

-Effie.-respondió como si fuera obvio.

Por supuesto, que tenía que ser de ella.

-¿Ya acabaron de entrenar?-me preguntó Lily igual de emocionada que las otras.

-Sí. Ya terminamos.-le respondí comprendiendo su entusiasmo.

Hacía mucho que no estábamos en una boda, de hecho, sólo habíamos estado en una, y esa había sido la de Victorie y Teddy, cinco años atrás.

La ceremonia había sido muy sencilla, donde los únicos invitados, éramos la familia.

Aquel esperado día, un representante del alcalde, arribó a la Veta, y les casó en menos de diez minutos. Ambos, unieron sus manos, se besaron, comimos pastel en casa de tía Fleur, y se terminó.

No conocía ningún estilo de boda diferente. Era raro admitirlo, pero deseaba ver lo que tenían preparado para Annie y Finnick. Era un milagro, que Lovegood, les hubiera permitido celebrar una boda en plena época de guerra.

Miré a Lily. Aún llevaba su traje de enfermera, y parecía muy ocupada en lo que hacía.

Todas estaban haciendo algo, y comenzaba a sentirme algo fuera de lugar, todas haciendo algo, menos yo.

Me vi agobiada, al recordar los momentos en que me preparaban para las entrevistas en el Capitolio, y no demoré en salir del compartimiento para tomar aire.

No podía evitar que esos recuerdos se me vinieran a la mente. Siempre estarían ahí, sólo tenía que aprender a manejarlos.

-¿Tu tampoco lo soportas, no es así?-preguntó una conocida voz a mi costado.

Era Johanna.

La única chica, que podía comprender o saber cómo me sentía al respecto.

-No.-le contesté con sinceridad.-Se los dejo todo a ellas.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta… Me hace recordar a los juegos.-contestó.-Pero, no pensemos en esas cosas… Es un día especial para esos dos.

-Lo es.-le contesté.

Continuamos conversando durante casi dos horas, y antes de que sean las seis, nos dirigirnos al enorme auditorio donde se celebraría la boda.

Habían escogido un lugar muy amplio, pues todo el distrito estaba invitado.

-Pensé que Finnick había dicho que sería algo sencillo.-susurró Johanna a mi lado.

-Yo también lo creí.-respondí observando la decoración.

-Al fin, llegaron.-exclamó Haytmich.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-le preguntó Johanna.

-No deben tardar.

Asentí en silencio.

Poco a poco, el auditorio se fue llenando, hasta que Lily, y la mayor parte de mi familia, llegó.

Dirigí mi vista hacía el altar, y Finnick, ya se encontraba ahí.

-Oh, Rose… Annie, ha quedado preciosa.-me dijo Lily emocionada.-Ya quiero que la veas….

No tuve que esperar mucho para que eso sucediera. Al cabo de unos minutos, la novia apareció ante todos, y se unió a Finnick.

Lily, no había mentido, cuando me dijo que lucía preciosa. En verdad, lo estaba.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, y le acompañaba un pequeño velo, que iba en conjunto con el vestido.

La ceremonia, no duró demasiado. Los novios, dijeron sus votos con brevedad, y al finalizar, se dieron un tierno beso, sellando su amor.

Todo el auditorio, estalló en aplausos, y los más sentimentales, como Effie, se secaron las lágrimas.

-¡Felicidades!-gritaba la gente emocionada.

Luego de los saludos y las felicitaciones, procedieron a partir la gran torta que habían preparado, y casi de inmediato, la música empezó a sonar.

Me quedé al lado de Johanna, observando como los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Todos lucían tan felices, que por un momento, nadie pensaba en la guerra.

Dirigí mi vista a Scorpius, y él se acercó en compañía de Louis.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunté sonriendo.

-Había demasiada gente. Era imposible, llegar hasta ti…

Asentí con comprensión, mientras le echaba una mirada a Louis, él me envió una sonrisa divertida.

_¿Qué planeaba hacer?_

-Rose… ¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Scorpius, tomando mi mano.

-Sí, claro…-le dije.

Inesperadamente, Louis se acercó a Johanna y le preguntó lo mismo.

Ella, frunció el ceño, no parecía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de peticiones.

-Eh, no. No bailo.-sentenció suavizando su expresión.

Louis, no quiso aceptar esa respuesta e insistió una vez más.

-Sólo un baile.-le dijo.

Johanna, rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, Weasley.-contestó.- Pero, sólo eso.

Contuve las ganas de reírme.

_¿Louis y Johanna?_

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-No digas nada, Scorpius, o empezaré a reír…-le dije mientras nos alejábamos.

Él, sonrió de lado. Tal vez, conteniendo la risa como yo.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa, y traté de seguirle el ritmo a la alegre melodía.

No era buena para los bailes, pero intentaba dar lo mejor de mí.

Hubo un breve cambio de parejas, y me tocó con Lily, ella lucía tan animada como los demás.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-le pregunté sonriendo.

-Mucho…-me dijo.-Tu boda tiene que ser la próxima…

-¿Y ser el centro de atención?-inquirí fingiendo fastidio.

-Por supuesto….-respondió.- Será la mejor de todas… Lo prometo.

Sólo, le sonreí en respuesta, y retornamos con nuestras parejas.

-Lily, insiste en que nuestra boda debe ser la próxima.-le dije a Scorpius.

-Me parece una excelente idea.-respondió.

Él, siempre estaría de acuerdo con eso.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-No quiero que sea aquí…-comencé a decir.-Si nos vamos a casar, me gustaría que sea en el distrito doce…Es ahí donde hemos crecido, y adonde quiero ir, cuando termine la guerra…

-Sí, suena bien… Nada mejor, que casarnos en casa.-respondió sonriendo.

Pegué mi cabeza a su pecho, y bailamos muy juntos. La alegre melodía, había cambiado a una bastante suave, y lenta.

Estaba dirigida, especialmente, a los novios y a todas las parejas enamoradas.

No quería pensar en la guerra, pero temía que todo esto, nunca más se volviera a repetir.

Me junté aún más a Scorpius, y sujeté su mano con fuerza.

Al cabo, de una hora, y luego de haber bailado con casi todos mis primos, empecé a sentirme aburrida.

Ellos, no parecían estarlo, seguían disfrutando de la celebración y no planeaban parar.

-¿Te quieres ir?-me preguntó Scorpius al leer mi rostro.

-Sí…-insistí.- Vámonos de aquí….

Él, asintió en silencio y me siguió.

Continuamos nuestro camino por los solitarios y vacíos pasillos, hasta que llegamos a su compartimiento.

-Longbottom, me pidió que mañana vaya a la sala de mando…-me comentó de pronto.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunté.

-Quieren que les de más detalles sobre el tiempo que pasé en el Capitolio…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso debe ser idea de Lovegood…-le dije.- Ya obtuvo el testimonio de Annie y Johanna…. ¿Por qué insiste en seguir con eso?

-No te preocupes… Nada de eso importa. Ya lo he superado.-me aseguró.

-¿En serio?-le pregunté acercándome a él.- ¿En serio, lo has superado?

Asintió.

-Sí, lo he hecho…

Lancé un suspiró.

-Yo, aún no he superado los juegos…-le confesé.- Ni creo que jamás lo haga…-dije aceptando la realidad.-Si hay algo que envidio de ti, es lo bueno que eres para afrontar los problemas…

Él, me miró en silencio.

-Rose…Lo superarás.-me dijo.- Yo estaré contigo…

_¿Lo haría? ¿Podría olvidarme de todo este infierno?_

_Tal vez…_

Pero, no pude seguir pensando en eso.

De un momento a otro, Scorpius unió sus labios a los míos, y me besó tiernamente, como para reconfortarme.

Por un segundo, nada importaba. Sólo él y yo, en nuestro mundo perfecto, sin guerras, ni tragedias.

Lentamente, sentí que las caricias aumentaron, y comencé a sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Scorpius, me rodeó por la cintura, y profundizó el beso.

Lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba a mí. Todas esas noches, sin saber si seguía con vida o si estaba muerto, se habían convertido en la peor de las torturas.

Ahora, sólo quería compensar ese tiempo perdido.

-Rose…-empezó a decir, mientras nos separábamos brevemente, tal vez, confundido por mi repentino entusiasmo.

-Está bien…-dije dándole la confianza que necesitaba.

Nuevamente, acorté nuestra distancia.

Podía sentir la frecuencia de su respiración y lo rápido que iban sus latidos, casi tan rápidos como los míos. Él, empezaba a explorarme con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño o equivocarse.

Sonreí mentalmente.

-¿Estás segura…?-preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Jamás había estado tan segura de algo.-le respondí perdiéndome en sus perfectos ojos grises.

Scorpius, me rodeó con sus brazos y aceptó mi respuesta con otro beso.

-Eres hermosa…-dijo lentamente en mi oído, mientras deslizaba sus labios por mi cuello, generando una sensación placentera.

Nada podía ser mejor que esto. Ahora, sólo quería dejarme llevar y olvidarme de todo.

Disfrutar de sus caricias y de cada momento a su lado.

Sabía que esa noche, sería perfecta.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lamento, haberme demorado en publicar este capítulo. Estuve ocupada toda la semana.**_

_**Gracias por sus lecturas, y espero, que les haya gustado. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV: Todos perdimos a alguien

**Capítulo XXIV:**

El ambiente en la sala de mando, era tenso.

Longbottom nos habían mandado a llamar, para comunicarnos que hacía sólo unas cuantas horas, había ocurrido un terrible bombardeado en el distrito dos.

Al parecer, Voldemort, había descargado toda su ira contra ellos, luego de haber visto la última propo que habíamos filmado ahí.

-La situación está incontrolable… Se han suspendido todas las actividades en el Capitolio, y según, tengo entendido, se ha redoblado la seguridad…-nos decía.

Le miré de reojo, y Longbottom, en verdad, parecía bastante preocupado.

De hecho, todos lo estábamos.

-Hemos decidido que la toma del Capitolio, será en aproximadamente un mes… -finalizó causando sorpresa entre todos.

_El final de la guerra_, pensé.

Hubo algunos murmullos, pero nadie se opuso a la idea. La mayoría, estaba de acuerdo.

De pronto, la presidenta tomó el lugar de Longbottom, y este se hizo a un lado.

-Está será la última misión de todas…-nos empezó a decir con firmeza.-Será sumamente peligrosa, y de seguro, muchos morirán en el intento, pero todos estamos aquí por un mismo objetivo, y si lo logran, créanme que su sacrificio no habrá sido en vano.

Nadie dijo nada.

En verdad, no era necesario que lo hicieran, todos sabíamos que nuestras vidas corrían peligro desde el primer día en que nos habíamos unido a la rebelión.

-En treinta días, se les tomará un riguroso examen en el que evaluaremos todas sus habilidades.-nos comunicó.- Los que califiquen, estarán aptos para ir al Capitolio. Los que fallen, se quedarán aquí, resguardando al distrito trece. Sabemos que Voldemort, no sé quedará de brazos cruzados y necesitaremos ayuda aquí…

Nuevamente, la sala quedó en silencio.

Algunos, no parecían estar de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero yo si entendía lo que Lovegood quería decirnos.

Esta misión, sería la más importante de todas, y no cualquiera podría parte de ella.

-Creo que eso es todo.-murmuró la mujer sin querer demorarnos.-Ya pueden retirarse…

En ese momento, comprendí que sobre mí recaerían más responsabilidades. Al ser el sinsajo, tenía que obtener el puntaje más alto, no podía equivocarme.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, y traté de pensar con claridad.

Ahora, tendría que entrenar por más tiempo.

-No eres la única.-trató de apoyarme Johanna, cuando llegamos al centro de entrenamiento.

-Lo sé.-respondí cogiendo mi arco, y practicando mi puntería.- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?-le pregunté mientras lanzaba una flecha y le daba al blanco.

-No soy muy buena con el arco… Pero, de todas formas lo intentaré.-me contestó cogiendo el arma.-No quiero fallar en ese maldito examen… Yo también, quiero ir al Capitolio y acabar con todos esos bastardos…

La miré de reojo, había hablado con tanta rabia, que en verdad, sentía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con ella.

_¿Qué era lo que Voldemort le había hecho?_

-Johanna…-comencé a decir, intentando ser cuidadosa con mis palabras.-Eh… ¿Aun tienes familia en el distrito siete?

Pero, me arrepentí de inmediato.

Durante el vasallaje, ella había dicho que estaba sola y que no le quedaba nadie.

-Lo siento, olvídalo.-murmuré.

-No, está bien.-dijo sonriendo.-No te preocupes…

-En verdad, no tienes que…

Ella, no pareció molesta en lo absoluto, y me interrumpió.

-Tú sabes lo que Voldemort, le obligaba hacer a Finnick… ¿Verdad?-inquirió.

Asentí, en silencio.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Si eras un vencedor lo suficientemente atractivo y popular, entonces, te obligaban a vender tu cuerpo, y a ofrecerte como si fueras un objeto que sólo las personas más ricas del Capitolio podían comprar.

-Pues, a mí también me obligó a hacer lo mismo…-respondió.- Me negué, por supuesto, pero Voldemort, no aceptó mi desición, y de inmediato, mandó a asesinar a mi madre y a mi hermana menor… A veces, me arrepiento del camino que tome, tal vez, si hubiera aceptado, ellas aun seguirían vivas… pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Lo siento tanto.-dije comprendiendo su historia.

Todos habían perdido a alguien en esta guerra y querían venganza. No sólo yo, sino también, personas como Johanna, que se habían visto envueltas en ese tipo de situaciones.

Ganar los juegos, y perder a toda tu familia. No podía imaginar algo tan espantoso como eso.

Me preguntaba, si Voldemort, también me habría ofrecido a sus mortífagos si yo hubiera sido la única ganadora del distrito doce.

Jamás lo sabría.

-Ey, no pongas esa cara…-me dijo animadamente.-Sólo espero, que él sufra tanto como nos ha hecho sufrir a todos…

Asentí en silencio.

-Por cierto…-murmuró cambiando drásticamente de tema.- ¿Podrías hacer algo con tu primo Louis?

-¿Qué ha hecho, ahora?-pregunté preocupada.-No me digas, que….

Ella, comenzó a reír.

-Nada malo hasta ahora. Sólo, dile que deje de acosarme.

-Se lo diré.-respondí sonriendo, mientras me concentraba en mi puntería.

Continuamos con el entrenamiento por el resto de la tarde, y sólo vi a Scorpius, por breves momentos.

Él, había estado tan ocupado practicando, que apenas, habíamos tenido tiempo de vernos.

Me sonrió de lejos, para luego, volver brevemente a lo suyo.

Ya habían pasado exactamente, dos semanas desde la boda, pero sentía que mi mente aún seguía sumergida en los recuerdos de aquella noche, jamás olvidaría los perfectos e inolvidables momentos que había pasado a su lado.

Desde, ese instante, ninguno de los dos, quería pasar tanto tiempo separado del otro, pero éramos conscientes de que nuestra actual situación era un obstáculo para ambos. Por muy duro que sonara, ni Scorpius, ni yo, éramos simples adolescentes que podían dejarse cegar por el amor. Sobre nuestros hombros, recaían responsabilidades mucho más importantes, que andar tomados de la mano y decirnos te amo todo el día. Vivíamos en un mundo real, y teníamos que pensar con claridad.

-Te veo después...-le dije a Johanna.

Estaba algo cansada, y ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

Antes de irme, Scorpius, me dijo que nos veríamos después de la cena, pues él aún seguía practicando.

Asentí en silencio, y me retiré al comedor.

Cuando llegué, sólo encontré a Lily junto a Roxanne.

Al parecer, aún era temprano.

Conversamos por un largo rato, hasta que sirvieron la cena.

-Luces cansada…-murmuró Lily.

-Estuve entrenando…-respondí.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debes parar por unos días, Rose… No es saludable.-me sugirió.

-Imposible.-le respondí recordando el examen.-La presidenta, dijo que al final del mes, habrá una rigurosa prueba en la que evaluarán todas nuestras habilidades… Los que fallen, no irán al Capitolio…

-Rose…-dijo dejando de comer.-Es obvio que, aunque falles, irás de todas formas… El sinsajo, debe estar ahí…

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo equivocarme, Lily…-le confesé.-Será una misión de vida o muerte. Es la última batalla.

Ella asintió con comprensión.

-Siempre, has estado preparada para esto…-me tranquilizó.- Has sobrevivido a dos juegos, Rose. Sabes de estrategias y de armas, e inclusive, sabes hacer uso de la magia. Nadie puede estar mejor preparado que tú.-dijo con seguridad.-Sé que lograrás acabar con Voldemort… Sé que lo harás…

Suspiré.

Había tanto en juego, que temía lo peor.

_Si tan solo, tuviera la seguridad de Lily._

La miré con una sonrisa, y acabé la cena.

-No me esperes despierta…-le dije.

-Espera. ¿Adónde vas?-me cuestionó al ver que me ponía de pie.- ¿Qué le diré a mamá?

-Dile que iré a entrenar un poco más. No me demoraré…

Lily, sabía que no era cierto.

Tantos años juntas, habían hecho que mi prima reconociera cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Está bien.-me respondió sin seguir protestando.

Seguí mi camino, y me alejé de allí.

* * *

Aparté el libro de mi vista y lo hice a un lado.

Scorpius, alzó una ceja, y me miró.

-¿Aburrida?-preguntó.

Asentí.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que aprendernos todo esto.-exclamé.

Esa misma noche, Longbottom, nos había entregado cientos de textos sobre encantamientos y hechizos de ataque, que debíamos aprendernos de memoria. Al parecer, el riguroso examen, no sólo consistiría en evaluar nuestras habilidades físicas, tal y como yo había pensado que sería, sino que también habría una práctica teórica sobre la magia.

Ahora, entendía porque habíamos tenido esas clases de teoría, al principio.

-Podríamos hacer algo más interesante.-sugirió.

Me sorprendí un poco. Normalmente, era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa, y no el correcto de Scorpius.

Sonreí de lado.

Tal vez, estaba equivocada.

Él, se acercó hacía y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…-murmuró de pronto.

-¿Un regalo?

Él, asintió.

Se separó de mí, y sacó un libro de su estante. Lo tomó con delicadeza hasta colocarlo en mis manos.

Miré con cuidado, y noté que eran las leyendas del _Sinsajo_.

Últimamente, no había tenido tiempo de leerlo.

Había estado tan ocupada con el entrenamiento, que no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada.

-Scorpius…-susurré.-No tienes que dármelo… Fue un obsequio de tu padre.

Él, asintió.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Rose.-me dijo.-Sé, lo mucho que te interesa este libro, y he decidido dártelo a ti…

No dije nada por unos segundos.

A pesar de que vivíamos en tiempos de guerra, Scorpius, siempre encontraba la manera de crear momentos especiales como este.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir mintiéndole, debía ser sincera con él. Yo no me hubiera visto atraída a ese libro, de no haber sido por aquellas iniciales en tinta negra que había encontrado ahí, la primera vez.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte…-murmuré de pronto.

-¿Qué…?-me preguntó.

Busqué la página, donde estaban las iniciales grabadas, y por raro que pareciera, me sentí, extrañamente, familiarizadas con ellas.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esto no era una simple casualidad.

-Scorpius…-comencé a decir.-Mira esto.

Le mostré la página, y él, no me entendió.

-¿H.G.?-preguntó observando la hoja.-No lo había notado…-murmuró despreocupado.

Hice un breve silencio.

-Sé que esto, no es prueba de nada… pero creo que este libro le perteneció a mi madre…-sentencié de una vez por todas.

Él, me miró con sorpresa.

-¿A tu madre?-preguntó sin entender.- ¿Y por qué mi padre, tendría un libro que le perteneció a tu madre?

No supe que decir.

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

-Tendríamos que preguntárselo a él.-le dije.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, ninguno entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-Todo esto muy extraño… ¿No crees?-inquirí echándole un vistazo al libro.

Él, negó con su cabeza.

-Ellos, debieron arreglar sus diferencias durante la época en que mi padre apoyó a tu tío Harry. Tal vez, lograron formar una amistad…

Sí, eso podía ser verdad. Pero, Scorpius no había estado conmigo, cuando tuve aquella extraña charla con su padre.

Él, pareció notarlo.

De todas formas, ya no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-No sigamos pensando en eso…-le dije acercándome a su lado.-Ahora, sólo pensemos en nosotros y en lo que estábamos haciendo…

Scorpius, asintió con satisfacción, pero había cierta angustia en su rostro, que no podía ocultar.

-Es muy poco, el tiempo que pasamos juntos. No es justo…-agregó como si se afligiera por ello.

-No siempre será así, Scorpius. Todo esto, acabará pronto, lo prometo.-dije dándole un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla.

Él, se separó de mí, brevemente, y me miró a los ojos.

-No, Rose. Yo, te lo prometo.-me corrigió volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

_**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Saludos :)**_


	25. Capítulo XXV: Entrenamiento Intensivo

**Capítulo XXV:**

Estiré mis brazos, y me levanté, automáticamente.

Aún, era muy temprano, ni siquiera era de día, pero aquello me daría tiempo de volver a mi compartimiento sin que nadie lo notara.

-Scorpius…-susurré tratando de despertarlo.

Pero, él no me oía. Su rostro denotaba la dulzura y tranquilidad, de alguien que aún estaba perdido en sus sueños.

Deseaba tanto quedarme a su lado y olvidarme de todo por un momento, pero no podía.

-Scorpius… Tengo que irme.-repetí.

Él, descansaba su cabeza a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-No…-protestó sin abrir los ojos.-No te vayas, Rose…

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo…-le dije acariciando su rubio cabello.-No quiero que tía Ginny, sospeche que pasé la noche fuera…

En mi familia, solían ser muy tradicionales respecto a eso, en especial los abuelos.

De todas formas, sabía que al final, acabarían por comprenderlo, pero por ahora, quería ahorrarme las explicaciones.

-¿Vas a luchar contra Voldemort, y temes a lo que tu tía vaya a decir?-preguntó riendo.

-Claro que no.

-Está bien…-dijo sin seguir insistiendo.- Sólo te dejaré ir, si me das un beso.-exigió mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí de lado, e hice lo que me ordenó.

Un breve beso de despedida para ambos.

Luego de eso, me liberó.

Scorpius, habría querido acompañarme, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. Mi compartimiento estaba a solo dos pisos, no era necesario.

Cuando salí, los corredores estaban en completa soledad, no se oía nada y todo el mundo, parecía estar durmiendo.

Rápidamente, ingresé a mi habitación y me escabullí en mi cama.

Tía Ginny y Lily, aún seguían descansando.

Traté de hacer lo mismo, y recuperar algo de energía. Últimamente, sentía que este ritmo de vida me dejaba más agotada de lo normal y los entrenamientos empezaban muy temprano. No me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos, y me olvidé de todo.

* * *

No sé por cuanto tiempo dormí, lo único que sabía era que no había sido suficiente descanso para mí.

-Rose…-susurró una conocida voz a mi lado.

Entreabrí los ojos, y me encontré con el pecoso rostro de mi prima.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Lily.

La miré sin entender._ ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?_

-Sí.-respondí.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las once…

Me llevé una mano a la frente.

Esto no podía ser verdad.

-El entrenamiento empezaba a las ocho… ¿Por qué no me has despertado?-le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero mamá insistió en que te dejara dormir… Rose, no pasará nada si no vas.

Negué con mi cabeza.

-No faltaré…-le respondí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…

Ella, asintió en silencio, y dejó que me cambiara. Sabía que sería en vano seguir insistiendo.

Rápidamente, salí de ahí, y me dirigí al centro de entrenamiento.

_¿Cómo demonios me había podido quedar dormida por tanto tiempo?_

Llegué a las puertas del centro, y encontré a James en una esquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Me cayó un maldito confundus…

_¿Confundus?,_ pensé recordando el hechizo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Él, me miró de lado, y asintió.

-Sí, los efectos ya casi han desaparecido.-respondió.

-Iré a practicar con las armas de fuego. ¿Quieres venir?-le sugerí.

No dijo nada, simplemente, se paró y me siguió.

-¿Por qué has venido tan tarde?-me preguntó.

-Me quedé dormida.-le confesé.-Últimamente, el entrenamiento me tiene agotada.

-No eres la única…

Cogí una especie de ametralladora que estaba en mí delante, y empecé a practicar con ella.

Era de fácil manejo, pero no tan liviana como mi arco.

Le eché una mirada a Scorpius, pero decidí no interrumpirlo, parecía estar bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

Algunos de mis primos, estaban practicando su puntería con las flechas, y más allá, Hugo trataba de no fallar en una prueba de agilidad.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?,_ pensé con preocupación, mientras miraba a mi hermano.

Si Hugo iba con nosotros al Capitolio, lo más probable era que no duraría ni un minuto en el campo de batalla. Le hacía falta más práctica y experiencia. Cosas, que sólo yo y unos pocos en esta habitación, teníamos.

Sonaba egoísta, pero deseaba que reprobara el examen.

De ningún modo dejaría que le ocurriera algo. Ni a él, ni a ninguno de los míos.

-Luces distraída…-murmuró James, sacándome de mi nube.

-Sí…-respondí sin más.

Continué disparando por unos momentos, hasta que bajé mi arma.

-James…-susurré.

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad crees que ganemos la guerra?

Inmediatamente, giro a verme sorprendido.

-Sí, lo haremos.-respondió muy seguro de sí.

Pero, sentía, que estaba mintiendo.

-Respóndeme con sinceridad.-le pedí.- ¿En verdad crees que ganemos la guerra?

Él, era una de las pocas personas en la que podía confiar, y que me hablaba con franqueza.

James, me miró en silencio, por unos segundos, hasta que se dignó a responderme.

-… La situación es complicada, y como Lovegood dijo, esta misión es de vida o muerte… Muchos morirán.-empezó a decir.- Pero, creo que ganaremos, Rose… A nuestro lado, estarán los mejores soldados del distrito trece, incluidos nosotros. Además, Voldemort ha perdido el apoyo de todos los distritos…

-Puede que tengas razón, pero…

-No te rindas aún…-me exigió.

-No, aún no lo he hecho… Es sólo que, no sé qué clase de trampas y sorpresas nos esperan en ese lugar…

-Longbottom, me comentó que la gente ha empezado a emigrar del Capitolio… Saben que se avecina una guerra…

-¿Pero hacía dónde planean ir?-pregunté con curiosidad.- No pueden ir a ningún distrito. Los tenemos rodeados.

-Tienen refugios subterráneos, similares a los de aquí.-me respondió.

_¿Refugios subterráneos?_

Una repentina idea golpeó mi cabeza.

-¿Acaso Lovegood tiene planeado bombardear el Capitolio?-le pregunté.

James, tampoco había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo sugería, no parecía nada descabellado.

-Tal vez, es su segunda opción.-dijo como si fuera obvio.- Por si fallamos la misión…

_Vaya, que astuta_, pensé.

Tenía un as bajo la manga. Si por alguna razón nos equivocábamos o nos mataban antes de poder llegar a Voldemort, entonces, ella bombardearía todo el Capitolio.

Al parecer, nuestra presidenta quería ganar esta guerra a como de lugar.

Y podía hacerlo, de eso estaba segura. Aquí, tenían armamento para destruir a la nación entera si querían.

-Es mejor no seguir hablando de eso, Rose.-me sugirió James.-Hay vigilantes por todos lados.

Asentí en silencio, y continuamos con el entrenamiento.

Como ambos teníamos buena puntería, no fallamos ni una sola marca. Sabía que no tendríamos problemas con la evaluación de habilidades físicas, la aprobaríamos de inmediato.

-Lo han hecho muy bien…-murmuró Boggs mirándonos con satisfacción.-Le han dado a todas las marcas. Serán buenos tiradores en el escuadrón.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Me hacía sentir bien, que uno de los soldados más expertos, nos felicitara, aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

James continuó conversando con él, mientras yo me iba a descansar un rato.

-Nada mal, chica en llamas…-murmuró una voz a mi lado.

Giré mi rostro, y me encontré con Finnick.

-¿En serio?-le pregunté.

-Sí, lo hiciste bastante bien…

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Y tú, Finnick? ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?-pregunté con cierta diversión.

-Nada mal.-respondió sonriendo.-Ni una sola discusión hasta ahora, sólo disfrutar de los pocos momentos que tenemos juntos. Me imagino que es un buen paso para iniciar cualquier matrimonio.

-Me alegro por ti…-murmuré recordando que mi situación era similar.- ¿Cómo esta Annie? No la he visto en estos días…

-Se siente algo enferma…-confesó.- Ha ido al centro médico, para despejar sus dudas…

-¡Oigan, ustedes!-nos gritó Johanna.- ¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí todo el día?

Nos reunimos con ella, casi al mismo tiempo que Scorpius llegaba hasta mí.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó el rubio.-Fui a buscarte por la mañana, pero Lily me dijo que estabas durmiendo…

-Sí, es verdad… El entrenamiento me tiene cansada, sólo es eso.-le murmuré a mi preocupado novio.

-Estaba a punto de ir por ti, pero vi lo concentrada que estabas con James y no quise interrumpir tu entrenamiento.

-Lo mismo pensé, cuando llegué aquí.-murmuré.

Johanna, cogió una daga, y la lanzó dándole directo al blanco.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.-nos dijo sonriendo.-Los cuatro, otra vez.

_Por supuesto,_ pensé.

Era como estar de vuelta en el Capitolio, entrenando antes del vasallaje.

-Veamos quien puede acertarle a más…-sugirió Finnick.

Tomé una de las dagas, y me preparé para lanzarla.

Sabía que esta sería una tarde entretenida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Prometo, que el próximo capítulo, será más largo.**_

_**Saludos!** _

**_Rosalie :)_**


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Efectos Secundarios

**Capítulo XXVI:**

Salí de mi compartimiento en compañía de Lily, e inmediatamente, nos dirigimos al comedor.

Ya casi era hora del desayuno, y por extraño que pareciera, me alegraba de que fuera así. Últimamente, despertaba con más apetito que de costumbre, y suponía que era a causa del extenuante entrenamiento al que éramos sometidos a diario.

Había pasado un mes, desde que la presidenta había hecho público el anuncio sobre el día en que tendría lugar la batalla más importante de la nación, y finalmente, mañana, todos seriamos puestos a prueba, y se sabría quienes irían al Capitolio.

Algunos, parecían emocionados por el hecho de que se acercaba el final de una era, pero otros, temían que ocurriera lo peor, y que en represalia, Voldemort descargara todo su poder contra nosotros.

De todas formas, nada estaba escrito y cualquier cosa podía llegar a suceder.

-Mira, Rose…-comentó Lily de pronto.

Alcé mi rostro y noté que había un extraño alboroto en medio del comedor.

Cerca de nuestra mesa, varias personas e incluida nuestra familia, abrazaban y felicitaban a Finnick y Annie.

_¿Qué ha pasado?,_ pensé mientras nos acercábamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté a Haytmich, quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

Él le dio un trago a su bebida, y luego, me miró.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-inquirió riéndose.-Van a ser padres…

_¿Padres? ¿Quería decir que Annie estaba embarazada?_

Definitivamente, no me lo esperaba.

Lily y yo, nos miramos sorprendidas, y luego, fuimos con ellos.

-Felicidades… -le dije a Finnick, dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, Rose…-me respondió emocionado.-Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida…

-Sé que serás un gran padre, Finnick…

Estaba feliz por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada, también. Me parecía una decisión, muy arriesgada. Tener un bebé en plena época de guerra.

Obviamente, ese bebé, nacería mucho después.

_¿Pero, y si perdíamos la batalla?_

_¿Qué ocurriría con él, entonces?_

-Oh, que hermosa noticia…-decía Effie eufórica.-Un bebé. Nada mejor que una nueva vida para celebrar el fin de la guerra.

Todos parecían estar felices, pero sólo unos pocos, entendíamos la situación.

* * *

Luego de aquella inesperada sorpresa, el resto del día, continuó sin ninguna otra novedad.

Más entrenamiento y práctica. Sólo faltaba un día, para ese estúpido examen y sentía como si no pudiera exigirle más a mi cuerpo.

-Boggs, es un idiota…-exclamó Johanna.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Quiere que nos quedemos aquí hasta media noche…-exclamó.-Demonios, no haré algo así… Estoy tan agotada, que necesito descansar. Si entreno a esa hora, solo terminaré por matar a alguien de verdad.

Reí por su comentario.

-Lo sé.-le dije.

-Esta rutina está volviéndome loca.

-No creo que seas la única.

-¡Rose!-llamó Lily desde la entrada.

No estaba sola, Lucy y un par de enfermeras, también estaban con ella. Al parecer, llevaban varios frascos en una bandeja.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté.

-Tu salvación.-me dijo en broma.-Es una poción revitalizadora. Tómala ahora, y te sentirás como nueva. Se la daremos a todos los que la necesiten.

-Dame una, Lily.-le exigió Johanna.

De inmediato, mi prima el extendió el pequeño frasco, y la castaña, bebió la poción de un solo trago, e hizo una expresión de desagrado.

-Demonios, es horrible.-exclamó.

Tomé una, esperando que Lily tuviera razón, y la bebí al igual que los otros.

Scorpius, se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

_Maldición_,_ Johanna tenía razón,_ pensé sintiendo un asqueroso sabor en mi boca.

_¿Con qué diantres habían preparado esa poción?_

-Es asqueroso…-sentencié sintiendo nauseas.

-Pero, te sentirás mejor… Ya verás…-sugirió mi prima con una sonrisa en los labios.

_No, definitivamente, no me sentía bien._

Esta poción había hecho cualquier cosa, menos hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Rose…?-preguntó Scorpius, al ver que no decía nada.

No podía hacerlo.

En menos de un segundo y sin poder evitarlo, me llevé una mano a la boca y corrí a los baños.

Ingresé desesperada y me arrodillé frente a uno de los cubículos.

_Maldición,_ pensé vomitándolo todo.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Scorpius, llegando tras de mí.

-¡Por dios, Rose!- escuché que dijo Lily.

Scorpius, trató de ayudarme a que me pusiera de pie, pero pude hacerlo por mí misma.

-Ya estoy mejor, no ha sido nada.-contesté calmando a ambos.-Fue la poción. Jamás volveré a tomar esa basura.-finalicé mientras me dirigía a los caños.

-Es mejor que descanses hoy.-me ordenó.

-De ninguna manera.-sentencié.-Mañana es el examen…

Scorpius, estaba por decir algo más, pero al ver que, estaba estable otra vez, se quedó callado.

Al parecer, sólo habían sido los efectos secundarios de la poción.

Compatible con algunos, pero no con otros.

Luego de eso, el entrenamiento continuó como de costumbre, y antes de retirarnos, Longbottom ingresó y nos pidió que fuéramos directo al centro médico para un examen de sangre.

-Por favor, no se demoren. Es importante. –nos exigió antes de irse.

La gran batalla, sería la siguiente semana, por lo que querían saber si estábamos en buenas condiciones de salud.

Agradecí que fuera Lily, quien se encargara de atenderme.

-¿Sabes usar eso?-le pregunté bromeando mientras veía la enorme jeringa en su mano.

-Por supuesto, que sí.-me respondió sonriendo.-Ahora, estira tu brazo…

De pronto, sentí un fuerte pinchazo, mientras clavaba la aguja en el lugar correcto, y extraía una muestra de mi sangre.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-me consultó mi prima.- ¿En verdad, estás mejor?

-Estoy perfectamente bien.-respondí.-No fue nada grave…

-Eso espero.-finalizó sonriendo.-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya te puedes ir…

Asentí en silencio, y cuando estaba por hacerlo, ella me detuvo.

-Sé que mañana, lo harás bien…

Le devolví la sonrisa y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, Lily.-susurré, mientras nos separábamos y salía de ahí.

Caminé en dirección a los pasillos, y tenía planeado ir al comedor antes que la cena terminara, pero encontré a Scorpius esperando por mí en la salida.

-Rosie…-murmuró atrapándome entre sus brazos.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Nada mal…-dije esbozando una sonrisa.-Apenas fue un pinchazo.

Él, hizo lo mismo, y se quedó viéndome fijamente.

Amaba su mirada, era perfecta y hacía que sólo quisiera besarlo en esos momentos, pero sabía que algo no iba bien.

Repentinamente, su sonrisa se había desvanecido, cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté angustiada.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decidió decírmelo.

-Quisiera tenerte a salvo y lejos de esta guerra…

-Scorpius…

-Lo sé.-sentenció.-Sé que es imposible. Pero, es lo que en verdad pienso…

-Estoy preparada, Scorp…-dije con sinceridad.-Siempre lo estuve. Sabes que soy todo, menos débil, y en verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-No me pidas eso.-pidió tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya.- Siempre voy a estar preocupado por ti. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase, pero esta guerra es inevitable…

Nuevamente, el rubio, guardó silencio, y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

-Quiero que todo esto termine, y que podamos estar juntos, sin temor a nada…

-Te prometo que así será.-respondí sonriendo.-Regresaremos juntos al distrito doce, y todo, al fin, habrá terminado.

Ese era mi único sueño. Estar a salvo de la guerra, junto a Scorpius y nuestras familias.

Sin embargo, aún había mucho por que luchar y tenía un raro presentimiento, de que algo, además de la última guerra, estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Has estado mejor?-me preguntó en referencia al incidente de la mañana.

-Sí. Sólo fue un efecto secundario de la poción.

-Lo sé, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal, no dudes en decírmelo…-murmuró.

-Claro que lo haré, Scorp…

Él, sonrió de vuelta y besó mis labios con ternura.

Sentí la calidez y sutileza que me proporcionaba. Sus besos, siempre buscaban hacerme sentir mejor, y la mayoría de las veces, lo lograban.

Podíamos seguir así por horas, pero repentinamente, sentí que mi estómago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó él separándose de mí.

-Muero de hambre.-contesté.

Ambos reímos, y nuevamente, me atrajo hacía él.

Una vez más, unió sus labios a los míos y me besó a modo de despedida.

-Está bien, Rose. Dejaremos esto para después, o cuando lleguemos al comedor, la cena habrá terminado.-sugirió sonriendo.

Asentí, obedientemente, y salimos de ahí.

* * *

**_Un poco de tranquilidad para Rose y Scorpius, antes de que empiece la guerra, sin embargo, surgirá otro problema inesperado, que se sabrá en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Espero, que les haya gustado, y gracias a los que aún siguen ahí. A esta historia, ya le quedan muy pocos capítulos, así que no la abandonen jejeje. _**

**_Besos!_**

**_Rosalie :)_**


	27. Capítulo XXVII: Cuenta Regresiva

**Capítulo XXVII: **

No podía creer, que las semanas habían transcurrido con tanta rapidez.

Podía decirse que nos habían enseñado de todo, desde hacer hechizos sencillos, hasta maldiciones asesinas; desde saber usar una granada, hasta aprender el buen manejo de cualquier otra arma.

Rápidamente, y sin perder, ni un minuto más, Longbottom, nos llevó a las profundidades del distrito trece, en donde se encontraba un campo de simulación.

Parecía una ciudad real.

Había edificios, autos, calles y manzanas.

-Es un encantamiento.-nos explicó.-Hemos intentado recrear una parte del Capitolio…

-Hasta que al fin llegaron…-exclamó Finnick desde una esquina.

Conversamos con él y con Johanna, hasta que nos llamaron.

Alcé mi vista.

La presidenta y sus aliados, nos miraban desde arriba.

Nadie, quería perderse la prueba final.

-Scorpius Malfoy, James Potter, Louis Weasley…-decía uno de los instructores.-Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Fred Weasley, y Rose Weasley, irán en el primer grupo… Hugo Weasley y Albus Potter, irán en el segundo.

_Bien_, pensé al saber que podría realizar la prueba, sin tener que estar pendiente de Hugo.

-Es un combate simulado…-decía el líder del grupo.-Todo está lleno de trampas, desde vigilantes de la paz, hasta dementores… Necesitan atravesar las diez manzanas y salir ilesos de ahí.

Todos asentimos, en silencio, y nos preparamos para ingresar.

En las dos primeras calles, no ocurrió nada.

Pero sabíamos, que cualquier paso en falso, podía activar una mina o simular una emboscada.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Louis señalando a uno de los edificios.

Esquivamos un par de flechas, y continuamos con la prueba, hasta que llegamos a la tercera manzana.

Inesperadamente, comenzamos a escuchar los llantos de un pequeño niño. Fred, planeaba ir a investigar, pero el instructor, le dijo que se detuviera.

_Es una trampa_, pensé.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a la cuarta manzana, unas minas enterradas se activaron, y tuvimos que evitar volar por los aires.

Estuvimos así por unos minutos, hasta que conseguimos salir sin ningún rasguño.

Finnick, tomó la delantera y nos dividimos en varios grupos por orden del instructor.

Me sentí algo preocupada, al ver que James y Scorpius, habían sido colocados juntos.

Ambos tenían que colaborar o de lo contrario, fallarían.

-Vamos, Rose…-me indicó Johanna, avanzando por uno de los callejones.

Sin embargo, cuando creímos que no había ninguna amenaza, aparecieron tres agentes de la paz armados, frente a nosotras.

Ágilmente, logramos dispararles y acabamos con ellos, pero no contamos con que uno, tendría una varita en sus manos.

-¡Crucio!-me lanzó.

-¡Protego!-grité evitando que la maldición nos cayera a mí o a mi compañera.

Johanna, aprovechando la distracción, logró lanzar una granada contra él, y pudimos escapar.

Louis y Finnick, aparecieron por detrás, y a juzgar por su aspecto, parecían haberla pasado mucho peor que nosotras.

-¿Y el instructor?-pregunté jadeando.

-Le dispararon.-respondió Louis.

No sabía que eso también podía suceder, pero entendí que lo hacían para saber si podíamos continuar con la misión, en caso de que el líder falleciera.

Todo estaba demasiado callado, no había ni rastro de Scorpius, James o Fred.

-Sigamos.-ordenó Finnick.

Continuamos hasta lo que parecía ser una calle sin salida.

-Dijeron que eran diez manzanas...-murmuró Louis tocando la pared.-No puede haber terminado.

-¡Ahí!-señalé, y de inmediato, cientos de chorros de agua salieron disparados de las profundidades y comenzaron a inundar toda la pista.

-¡Suban a uno de los edificios!-ordenó Louis, al ver que el agua comenzaba a llegarle a las rodillas.

Teníamos que salir de ahí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Rápido, no se detengan!-gritó Finnick.

Corrí en dirección a él, pero noté que Johanna no estaba a mi lado.

Giré, y la vi paralizada.

-¡Johanna, tenemos que salir de aquí!-le dije, pero no parecía escucharme.

Era la primera vez, que la veía así.

Tan débil e insegura.

-¡No puedo!-me dijo al borde de la desesperación.

Repentinamente, recordé lo que ella me había contado meses atrás, sobre la forma en que había sido torturada con agua en el Capitolio y lo que eso le producía.

-No, puedes darte por vencida… -exclamé.

El agua, empezaba a llegarnos a la cintura, y aún no salíamos de ahí.

-Maldición, no puedo…-decía.

Por un momento, pensé que en verdad se rendiría, pero inesperadamente, Louis apareció a nuestro lado. Él la tomó por los hombros, y la observó fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Johanna, mírame, sólo es agua! ¡No falles, ahora! ¡No dejes que ese maldito se salga con la suya!-le dijo en referencia a Voldemort.- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡No dejes que esto te impida ir al Capitolio!

Ella, tomando el valor que necesitaba, se liberó de sus miedos, y corrió junto a nosotros en dirección al edificio.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Scorpius.

Me sorprendí de verlo, ahí. Al parecer, él y James, habían llegado mucho antes que todos nosotros.

-Estoy bien…-le dije, pero no pude seguir hablando porque repentinamente varios disparos empezaron a caer cerca de mí.

-¡Es del otro edificio! ¡Disparen!-ordenó Fred.

Brevemente, lo hicimos, y cuando el agua, se hubo vaciado, la pared que cerraba la calle, se vino abajo y pudimos continuar en dirección a las demás manzanas.

Después de eso, encontramos, más vigilantes, encantamientos, y bombas. Trampas, inesperadas y pruebas de agilidad. Esquivar, correr y no fallar en el intento.

Cada calle, era peor que la anterior, y finalmente, cuando llegamos a la manzana número diez, mi mayor temor se hizo presente.

Varios dementores, aparecieron frente a nosotros, estaban listos para atacarnos, pero James y Fred, lanzaron un potente patronus para que se alejaran.

Instintivamente, retrocedí, pero me dije a mí misma, que no podía equivocarme, tenía que vencer a esas criaturas.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-grité pensando en mi recuerdo más feliz.

Mi varita, expulsó una gran luz, que logró alejar a la criatura.

De pronto, cada uno de los dementores, empezó a desaparecer, y de igual forma, lo hizo todo a nuestro alrededor. Los grandes edificios y calles, acabaron por desvanecerse.

-¡FIN DE LA SIMULACIÓN!-lanzó una voz, que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Esbocé una sonrisa, y entendí que la prueba, había terminado.

-¡Excelente!-nos felicitó Longbottom.-¡Ni una baja!

Había sido complicado, pero habíamos logrado superarlo.

El instructor, apareció frente a nosotros, y nos dijo que todos estábamos en aptas condiciones para formar parte de la última misión.

Eso significaba, que iríamos al Capitolio.

* * *

Sólo una semana más, y podríamos acabar con Voldemort.

Me encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con los demás, compartiendo nuestras experiencias y conversando sobre las cosas en que, tal vez, habíamos fallado.

Louis, y Johanna, estaban a un lado, no escuché de lo que hablaban, pero me imaginaba que la castaña le estaba agradeciendo por haberle dado las fuerzas necesarias para superar su fobia.

Al parecer, cada uno había tenido que afrontar una prueba personal durante la simulación.

Lo habíamos hecho bastante bien, pero sabía que la verdadera misión al Capitolio, sería mucho peor.

-Rose…-llamó una voz desde la entrada.

De inmediato, giré y encontré a Lily.

-Lo logré…-le dije sonriendo.-Pasé la prueba.

-Sabría que lo harías…-me respondió de igual forma, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció. Lucía, algo extraña.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… deseo hablar contigo.-sentenció ante la mirada atenta de Scorpius.-En privado.

_¿En privado?,_ pensé.

-Sí, claro…-contesté.

-Te veo luego, Rose.-murmuró Scorpius, al notar que era importante.-Adiós, Lily.

Ambas, nos despedimos de él, y salimos de ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lily?-pregunté en el camino.

Ella, sólo me dirigió una mirada, y no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al centro médico.

No había nadie, y rápidamente, nos encerramos en la oficina de la enfermera Hannah.

-¿Me quieres decir qué ocurre?-insistí preocupada.

Ella, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Rose…-empezó a decir con nerviosismo.-Estos son los resultados del examen de sangre que te realicé ayer, y…

-¿Y qué…?-pregunté tomando el papel.- ¿Estoy enferma...?

-Rose, estás embarazada.-sentenció, mientras sentía que el mundo entero se desplomaba bajo mis pies.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


	28. Capítulo XXVIII: Lo siento

**Capítulo XVIII:**

Era una pesadilla. Eso, no podía ser verdad.

_¿Por qué?,_ pensé al borde del colapso.

-No…-susurré desesperada.

Me apoyé en la pared y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, dime que es un error, Lily…

Ella, estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Apenas, podía articular una palabra.

-Rose…-empezó a decir.-Estos exámenes, no se equivocan… Tienes cinco semanas…

_¡No!_, pensé aterrada.

Me había cuidado, había sido responsable.

_¿¡En qué demonios había fallado!?_

-Maldición…-dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-Si se enteran de esto, no me dejarán ir al Capitolio, maldita sea.

Lily, no decía nada. Sólo, me miraba en silencio.

Repentinamente, recordé lo que había pensado sobre Finnick y Annie.

_¿Un bebé en plena época de guerra?_

Las palabras, resonaron en mi interior. Era como si el karma, me hubiese perseguido.

-¿Rose, qué vas hacer?-inquirió mi prima al fin.-Por Dios, di algo… Llevas en silencio más de cinco minutos…

-No puedo tenerlo…-sentencié indecisa.

-¿Qué? Rose…-me miró atónita.

Podía ver su rostro de sorpresa, pero más de decepción, por la frialdad de mis palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Hay una guerra de por medio, Lily… No puedo hacerlo.-repetí.

-Rose, ese bebé, no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Maldición, Lily… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Nada está asegurado… Podemos perder esa maldita guerra… ¿Y después, qué? ¿Qué pasaría con ese bebé? ¿Sabes lo que Voldemort nos haría? No puedo dejar que algo así suceda…

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

Sentía que no podía tener un bebé, ahora.

Todo estaba en mi contra, y las condiciones, eran desfavorables.

Una adolescente normal, estaría preocupada por lo que le dirían sus padres, pero en cambio, yo sólo estaba preocupada por lo que ocurriría si no ganábamos la guerra.

-Rose, por favor… No sigas.-me exigió mientras un par de lágrimas, caían por su mejilla.-No hagas eso… Tranquilízate.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y trató de calmarme.

-… Por favor…-me dijo.-Es sólo un bebé.

Mi cabeza, estaba hecha un lío.

Quería desaparecer.

Mi corazón, comenzaba a desquebrajarse con cada palabra que mi prima me decía.

_¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?_

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?-pregunté.

-Sólo, yo. La enfermera Hannah, entregará los resultados mañana, pero aún no los ha visto…

De inmediato, cogí el papel, y lo rompí.

-¡¿Rose, qué haces?!-casi gritó Lily.

-Lo siento, Lily… Es la única manera.-le dije.-Te sacarás una muestra de sangre y la haremos pasar como si fuera mía…

Ella, no podía creer lo que le decía, pero al ver mi desesperación, terminó por aceptarlo, y rápidamente, extrajo un poco de su sangre.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, me repetí mirando al vacío.

-Rose, escúchame…Sé lo que planeas hacer...-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-Pero, si vas a esa guerra, no sólo tú vida estará en riesgo, sino también la del bebé… Por favor, prométeme que no irás, debes cuidarte... Sé que es difícil, y que no lo esperabas, pero él o ella, no tiene la culpa de nada... Piénsalo, por favor...

_¿Él o ella?,_ pensé con remordimiento, y culpa.

Eso significaba que una parte de mí y de Scorpius, empezaba a formarse en mi interior, y yo, sólo había querido deshacerme de él.

-En verdad, tengo que acabar con Voldemort, Lily.- respondí secándome las lágrimas.-Es ahora, cuando más debo hacerlo…

-Pero, Rose...

En ese momento, supe que me estaba equivocando. No podía hacer algo tan bajo como eso.

-No quiero que él o ella, viva en un mundo como en el que yo viví.-sentencié.

Me llevé una mano al vientre, y entendí que estaba condenando a un pequeño ser, sin ni siquiera, haberle dado una oportunidad en este mundo.

Tal vez, no era el mejor mundo, pero no merecía que yo lo apartara de el.

Era mi responsabilidad, y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias. Me caracterizaba por ser valiente, y esto, sólo debía servirme para llenarme de más valentía.

Esta guerra, ya no sólo sería por venganza, ni por el simple hecho de asesinar a Voldemort, ahora, también estaba esta pequeña vida, que merecía vivir en un lugar en el que no existieran los juegos del hambre.

El rostro de Lily, se iluminó momentáneamente, como si aquella hubiera sido la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

-Aun, estoy abrumada…-murmuré.-Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.…

-Tranquila, Rose…

-No quise reaccionar así, perdóname… Yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte…-me dijo comprensivamente.- Cualquiera, hubiese reaccionado así…

En verdad, me sentía arrepentida, y la desesperación, había hecho que tomara decisiones apresuradas.

Sobrevino un silencio, que pareció infinito.

-Lily, nadie puede saber sobre esto.-le advertí.

-Pero, Rose…-dijo de inmediato.- ¿Qué hay de Scorpius? Debes decírselo.

-No.-sentencié.-Sí, se entera, no permitirá que vaya al Capitolio… Nadie, absolutamente, nadie, debe saberlo, ni tía Ginny, ni los abuelos…

Me llevé una mano a la frente, y me sentí mareada.

-Gracias…-susurré abrazándola.-Gracias por ayudarme…

Ella, volvió a sonreír, y me abrazó otra vez.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Me miré al espejo, y traté de pensar con claridad. Ya habían pasado varios días, desde que me había enterado que estaba embarazada, y aún no podía creerlo.

Si alguien, me lo hubiera dicho tres meses atrás, me habría reído, pensando en que era una broma de mal gusto.

Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para ser mamá. Apenas, podía cuidarme a mí misma. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de otra vida?

Me estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero Lily, había conseguido entregarme una poción para aplacar los síntomas típicos de los primeros meses.

_¿Qué consejo me daría mi madre en estos momentos?,_ pensé esperando una señal, pero nada apareció.

Sólo un pequeño dolor en mi vientre.

_¿Estaría decepcionada de mí?_

-Rose, querida…-tocaron la puerta del baño.

Era tía Ginny.

Salí, y traté de disimular.

-Nos reuniremos en el comedor, en unos breves minutos…-me dijo antes de irse.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Mañana sería el día más importante de nuestras vidas y me sentía terrible.

Me dirigí en dirección al comedor, y encontré a mi familia ahí.

Supuse que debíamos aprovechar estos momentos, siendo esta la última noche. Una noche, que tal vez, no se repetiría.

Busqué a Hugo con la mirada, y lo encontré junto a Albus. Podía leer sus rostros, y ambos, aún se mostraban decepcionados. Los dos, no habían conseguido superar la prueba, y aunque sonara egoísta, yo me alegraba de hubiera resultado así.

Mientras, más familiares estuvieran fuera de peligro, sería mucho mejor para todos.

_Lo siento, Hugo,_ pensé mirando a mi apenado hermano.

-Todos lucen demasiado exhaustos…-nos regañó la abuela.-En especial tú, Rose. Estás tan pálida.

No dije nada, y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

Le di un vistazo a los gemelos de Dominique. Ambos bebés, dormían tranquilamente.

Violet, se acercó corriendo hacia mí, y me abrazó.

De inmediato, la cargué, y la senté en mi falda.

-Cada día estás más grande, Violet…

Ella, rió y luego, jugueteó con el broche de sinsajo que sobresalía de mi pecho.

Scorpius, se acercó a mi lado y me miró de una forma que ya conocía.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa hacía él.

-Scorp, quiero hablar contigo…-le dije, mientras mi pequeña sobrina se bajaba de mis piernas e iba con Lily.

Él, pareció sorprendido.

-Está bien…-dijo tomando mi mano.

Ambos, nos retiramos de ahí, y sólo un par de miradas se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose?-me dijo cuando llegamos a su compartimiento.

-No puedo creer que mañana sea el día que tanto hemos esperado...-empecé a decir para relajarme.

-Ni yo…-admitió mirándome a los ojos.-Parece que fuera ayer, cuando fue la cosecha…

-¿Te imaginas cómo habría sido nuestra vida de no ser así...?-inquirí de pronto.-Si Lily y tú, no hubieran sido cosechados...

Él, se quedó pensativo. Era la primera vez, que ambos nos planteábamos esa realidad alternativa.

-No lo sé… De todas formas, habría ido tras de ti.-confesó acercándose.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día, antes de que empezara la cosecha?

Me costó recordarlo. Lo único que recordaba de aquel día, era el momento en que Effie, gritaba el nombre de Lily y yo me ofrecía como voluntaria.

Pero, lentamente, recordé a lo que se refería.

-Me pediste que me quedara a la fiesta, que había después de la cosecha...

Él, asintió.

-Esa noche, tenía planeado besarte y pedirte que seas mi novia, Rose.-confesó de pronto.

Sonreí.

Aquellas épocas, se me hacían tan lejanas.

-Lo sabía…-dije riendo.-Sabía que era una cita.

Él, hizo lo mismo.

-De todas formas, terminaste siendo mía... -murmuró besando mis labios.-Y de nadie más...

Volví a sonreír.

-Lo sé, y así, será por siempre, lo prometo…-dije al ver que sus ojos brillaban.

-No necesitas prometérmelo, Rose. Confío en ti.-sentenció, seguro de que jamás faltaría a mi palabra.

No supe que decir.

Él, confiaba en mí, y yo deseaba tanto decirle la verdad. Decirle, que íbamos a ser padres, pero me contuve en un último segundo, y sólo atiné a besarlo.

-Lo siento…-susurré en su oído.

Él, se separó de mí, confundido. Planeaba decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

De inmediato, giré la manija, y encontré un rostro conocido.

-Señor Malfoy…-exclamé.

-Oh, Rose, Scorpius… Espero, no estar interrumpiéndoles…

-De ningún modo, señor…-dije abriendo la puerta para que ingresara.

El hombre, asintió en silencio, y entendí que deseaba hablar con Scorpius a solas.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme…-murmuré.

-No, Rose, por favor, no te vayas.-me pidió su padre.-Sólo venía a desearles suerte a ambos…

Me quedé en donde estaba.

-Sé que mañana, será un gran día, y que todos tienen puestas las esperanzas en ustedes, pero por favor… no intenten arriesgar sus vidas, más de lo que ya están haciendo.-sus palabras, me dejaron confundida, era lo mismo que tía Ginny, me había dicho.

-Lo sabemos, padre.-respondió Scorpius.-Será difícil, y tal vez, muchos de nuestros compañeros, morirán, pero fue para esto que nos preparamos.

-No tenemos miedo de lo que vaya a suceder, señor Malfoy...-agregué.- Nuestro objetivo, es acabar con Voldemort, y lucharemos hasta el final...

-Ambos, habrían sido excelentes gryffindors.-contestó con cierto orgullo.

Según tía Ginny, los Gryffindors eran valientes, y toda mi familia había pertenecido a esa casa, incluida mi madre.

Aquello último, me dejó pensativa.

El señor Malfoy, estaba aquí, y tal vez, podía responder a una de mis dudas.

Observé a mi derecha, y noté que el libro del sinsajo, aún seguía en donde lo había dejado. Aquel libro, que tenía las iniciales de mi madre, escritas en el.

No sabía que hacer, pero esta podía ser la única oportunidad que tendría.

Indecisa, como estaba, tomé el libro, y se lo mostré.

-Señor Malfoy…-empecé a decir, completamente nerviosa.-¿Este libro, le perteneció a mi madre, verdad?-sentencié.

Él, pareció sorprendido al principio. A lo mejor, no esperaba que yo fuera a preguntarle precisamente eso.

Ni yo me lo esperaba.

Pero, me miró con comprensión.

-Eres bastante inteligente.-dijo con sinceridad.-Sí, Rose. Era de ella.

Me quedé de piedra.

Quería preguntarle como lo había conseguido, pero opté por quedarme en silencio.

Él, pareció leer mis pensamientos, y continuó.

-Cuando me uní a la resistencia, no entendía porque habían elegido al sinsajo como símbolo de la nueva rebelión… Primero, habían tenido al fénix, pero ahora, querían al sinsajo… Tu madre, me entregó este libro, diciéndome que aquí encontraría la respuesta…

Sentí un aguijón en mi corazón.

-Es injusto que no la hubieras tenido por más tiempo a tu lado... -admitió con pena.

Scorpius, no dudó en abrazarme de lado. Sabía que aquellas cosas, me afectaban, y era mejor no seguir hablando de eso, o terminaría llorando desconsoladamente.

-Lo sé.-respondí sorprendida por su revelación.

Siempre había querido saber más sobre mis padres en las épocas de la resistencia, y presentía que el señor Malfoy y yo, tendríamos una larga conversación, después de la guerra.

Él, asintió en silencio, y se despidió de ambos, dejándonos a solas, otra vez.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: La guerra.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	29. Capítulo XXIX: El principio del fin

**Capítulo XXIX:**

El aerodeslizador, se tambaleó con violencia, haciendo que me sintiera repentinamente enferma.

Johanna, me miró de reojo.

-Luces más pálida que de costumbre…-sentenció con cierta sospecha.

-Anoche no pude dormir…

-Ni yo…-murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Ni creo que lo hagamos en mucho tiempo…

Miré a través de la ventana, y traté de decirme a mí misma, que todo pronto acabaría.

Longbottom, se había encargado de darme las últimas instrucciones antes de subir a la nave, pero apenas había podido oírle.

Estaba más preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar cuando llegáramos al Capitolio, que en lo que me decía.

Lily, había intentado persuadirme de que no fuera, sabía que esto era arriesgado y que ahora, no sólo se trataba únicamente de mí, pero no podía retroceder. Si daba un paso al costado, esta guerra jamás tendría fin y todo por lo habíamos luchado, habría sido en vano.

-¡Hemos llegado!-gritó Boggs, haciéndome volver a la realidad.- ¡Vamos, escuadrón, formen posiciones!

En menos de cinco minutos, la gran nave aterrizó cerca de la ciudad, y bajamos con cautela esperando no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino al Capitolio.

En esta oportunidad, nos acompañaba un escuadrón entrenado especialmente para la misión, unos cinco soldados, los cuales parecían estar alertas ante cualquier amenaza.

Cuando llegamos, noté que los grandes edificios y calles, lucían completamente abandonados. No había ni una sola persona, y de haberlo, debían estar escondidos en algún refugio del Capitolio.

-No se separen…-continuó Boggs leyendo mi expresión.-La misión, ha empezado… Debemos estar atentos ante cualquier peligro. Ellos, saben que estamos aquí…

Asentí en silencio, y le seguí. Por ahora, debía estar concentrada y dejar los malos pensamientos de lado.

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó Scorpius mientras giramos a verle.

-¿Qué?-exclamé.

-También lo oigo.-susurró Finnick.

Paramos de inmediato, y escuchamos que el motor de un aerodelizador enemigo se acercaba.

-No es nuestro.-aseguró Boggs, mirando su tableta; un pequeño aparato que contenía un mapa, y le indicaba por donde debíamos ir.

Corrimos a camuflarnos en una de las calles abandonadas, y por suerte, la nave pasó sin notar nuestra presencia.

-Se dirige a los distritos…-murmuró Fred trazando su camino.

-Será mejor que continuemos…-sugirió Leeg, una soldado del escuadrón que nos acompañaba.

A la orden de Boggs, continuamos avanzando por las desoladas pistas, hasta que desembocamos cerca de un parque.

-Esperen…-murmuró sacando la tableta y después, señaló una esquina.-Por aquí parece haber una trampa…

Sin más demora, Fred, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al lugar señalado y casi de inmediato, un par de bombas se activaron.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-susurró Louis a mi lado.

Boggs, asintió y miró el panorama.

-Todo el lugar esta minado. Será mejor que miren bien por donde pisan… Aún, no los quiero muertos.-sugirió observando el aparato.-Esto me indicará si estamos en peligro…

Asentí en silencio, y continuamos el recorrido.

Por medio del radio, desde el distrito trece, le informaron a Boggs, que todo parecía ir en orden, y que si continuábamos por el camino indicado, llegaríamos a la mansión de Voldemort, antes de lo esperado.

Eso no me dio buena espina. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Demasiado fácil, como para ser la misión de la que dependían cientos de vidas.

-Esto no está bien…-pensé mirando hacia el cielo y notando el rastro de humo que había dejado el deslizador enemigo.

Sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Repentinamente, me sentí mareada, no sabía si por el hecho de estar caminando bajo un inclemente sol, o por la presión de estar en medio de una misión de vida o muerte.

_No por favor, no_, pensé llevándome una mano a la boca. _No ahora. _

Fue demasiado tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo, corrí lejos del escuadrón y llegué hasta una esquina.

Las nauseas, me produjeron un par de arcadas, pero no logré expulsar nada.

-¡Rose!-gritaron todos, e intenté recuperarme antes de que llegaran a mí.

Scorpius, fue el primero en llegar, y trató de ayudarme.

-Rose...

-¿Weasley, estás bien?-preguntó Boggs interrumpiéndolo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.-mentí volviendo a unirme a los demás y fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Si sientes que no puedes seguir con esto, te entenderemos.-sugirió.-Podríamos...

-He dicho que estoy bien.-respondí severamente.-No volverá a suceder.

Él, asintió rápidamente, y regresó a su posición.

-¿Rose, estás segura?-preguntó Scorpius en voz baja.

-Estoy bien. Sólo algo nerviosa. ¿Tú, no lo estás?-murmuré cambiando de tema.

Él, sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Luego de eso, Louis tomó la delantera, y se aproximó hasta el final de la calle, en busca de posibles peligros.

-¡Boggs!-exclamó corriendo hacia nosotros.-¡Hay agentes de la paz cerca del edificio de entrenamiento! No podemos pasar…

-Bien, prepárense para disparar…-nos dijo dividiéndonos en grupos de tres.

-No intentes arriesgarte.-murmuró James a mi lado.

-Tú, tampoco lo hagas.-contesté.

Esperamos la orden de Boggs, y al cabo de unos segundos, se desató la lucha que habíamos estado esperando desde nuestra llegada.

Balas, el sonido de metralletas, hechizos, maldiciones asesinas, y toda clase de proyectiles que jamás creí imaginar volaban por el campo.

Logré dispararle a algunos agentes, y aturdí a otros con mi varita, pero parecían ser demasiados.

-¡Scorpius!-grité cuando vi que una de las balas le había rozado el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Sigue disparando!-me dijo.

Hice caso a lo ordenado, y continué con los disparos, hasta que Boggs, nos ordenó entrar a uno de los edificios abandonados.

-¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!-le gritó a Finnick, quien intentaba ayudar a uno de los nuestros.

Era duro decirlo, pero los heridos ya no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sabíamos que habrían muchos caídos, pero nosotros, teníamos que continuar con la misión.

Corrimos al enorme edificio, y subimos por las escaleras a gran velocidad, sabiendo que estábamos en peligro.

Fred, trancó la entrada con un hechizo, y Boggs, nos ordenó seguir hasta el piso más alto.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Johanna mirando por las ventanas.- ¡Matarán a los soldados caídos, y luego derrumbarán el lugar!

-¡Podríamos cruzar hacia el otro edificio!-sugerí midiendo la distancia.

-¡Eso no los detendrá!-me respondió Boggs.

Miré con desesperación a Scorpius, luego miré a James, y él me miró de vuelta.

-¡No los detendrá, pero es nuestra única opción!-concluyó el azabache cogiendo una ballesta y disparando al edificio de enfrente.

Un cable salió disparado, y creó una especie de conexión entre ambas estructuras.

Nos quitamos las casacas y las usamos para deslizarnos hacia el otro edificio.

Louis, tensó la cuerda, y decidió ir primero.

Vi un gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Johanna, pero de inmediato, lo disimuló, y decidió ir después de Fred.

James, me asintió en silencio, y fue el siguiente.

-Ten cuidado…-susurró Scorpius tomándome del brazo.

-Te estaré esperando del otro lado…-respondí sin agregar nada más.

Él, me miró con seguridad, y me deslicé a través de la cuerda, cruzando el precipicio que sólo los más temerarios se atreverían a pasar.

Louis y James, me recibieron, y de inmediato, corrí a una posición segura.

Scorpius, no tardó en llegar, y me sentí aliviada, cuando vi a Finnick tras él.

-¡Están a punto de derrumbarlo!-exclamó Fred, al ver que faltaba la soldado Leeg y otro más.

_Demonios, no van a lograrlo_, pensé acercándome.

Cruzaron con dificultad, y gracias a un hechizo, logramos rescatar a Leeg, pero el edificio se vino abajo con el otro soldado.

Estábamos perdiendo a la mayor parte de nuestro escuadrón, y eso sólo, complicaba la misión.

-Ellos sabían a lo que venían.-sentenció Boggs mientras buscábamos escapar de los agentes restantes.

Salimos del edificio con precaución. Casi habíamos escapado, pero inesperadamente, un agente de la paz, tomó a Leeg por la espalda, y cuando estuvo apunto de asesinarla, le disparé sin hesitar.

-Vamos por el centro, rodeemos las calles, y busquemos un refugio…-sugirió uno de los soldados.

Todos asentimos en silencio, y dejamos que nos guiara junto al resto del escuadrón.

-Estás herido…-le dije a Scorpius, al ver que su brazo sangraba.

-No es nada.-sentenció haciéndose un torniquete con un pedazo de su camiseta.- ¿Tú, estás bien?

-Perfectamente…-fue mí única respuesta.

Boggs, frenó de inmediato, y me pareció ver que tenía problemas con su radio.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó James llegando hacia él.

-He perdido contacto con el distrito trece...-sentenció inesperadamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamé preocupada.-¿Estás seguro?

Me adelanté hacia ellos. _¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

-No dan respuesta… Estoy intentando comunicarme con ellos, pero he perdido la señal…

-Tal vez, haya sido por el derrumbe.-sugerí, calmándome a mí misma.

-No, esto es diferente…-concluyó.-Volveré a intentarlo en una hora… Vuelvan a sus posiciones.-nos ordenó.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

La noche, había caído.

No volvimos a encontrarnos con agentes de la paz, pero si con unas diez trampas, que logramos desactivar sin salir heridos.

Estaba haciendo algo de frío, y nos habíamos camuflado en uno de los tantos edificios abandonados del Capitolio.

Subimos, y nos acomodamos en lo que parecía ser un apartamento de lujo.

-La luz se ha ido…-murmuró Louis, haciendo una pequeña fogata en medio de la sala.-Incendio.-exclamó lanzando una llama.

-Ustedes los magos, tienen hechizos para todo.-concluyó Johanna desde una esquina.

Louis, sonrió de lado, y se acercó a ella.

-Sí. Hasta podemos obligar a que una persona te ame con locura.-le insinuó.

Ella, rodó los ojos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Weasley.-sentenció alejándose de él.-Eso jamás sucederá.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió yendo tras ella.

Sonreí, y entendí que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Recuerdo, cuando éramos niños y hacíamos estas fogatas en el distrito doce…-susurró Fred calentándose las manos.-El abuelo, solía contarnos historias sobre Hogwarts y nuestros padres…

Me concentré en las llamas, y traté de recordar lo que había mencionado.

-¿Estás mejor?-le pregunté a Scorpius sentándome a su lado.

-Estoy bien.-murmuró poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

No estaba acostumbrada a estas muestras de amor en público. No éramos de los que iban tomados de la mano o aquellos que se daban un beso al despedirse. Scorpius, sabía que a mí no me gustaban esas cosas, pero entendí porque lo hacía. Podíamos morir en cualquier minuto, y era mejor disfrutar de estos momentos, mientras aún podíamos.

De igual forma, no pude evitar sentirme sentí un poco extraña. En especial, cuando James me miró de reojo.

-Debemos buscar una manera de reestablecer el contacto…-decía Boggs a lo lejos.

_Debería decirle_, pensé mirando la fogata, y luego a Scorpius. _Debería decirle, que vamos a tener un bebé. _

Eso sonaba tan extraño.

_¿Tener un bebé?_

Jamás, lo habría imaginado.

Pero, aquí estaba, en medio de la guerra, y embarazada.

_Lo siento_, pensé dirigiéndome por primera vez al bebé_, Lamento ser tan irresponsable_.

-Scorpius… ¿Tienes un minuto?-dije poniéndome de pie.

Él asintió en silencio, y nos alejamos a una habitación del apartamento.

-Lumos.-murmuré mientras la punta de mi varita se encendía.

-Si todo sale bien, habremos llegado a la mansión de Voldemort mañana…

-Eso espero…-contesté cruzada de brazos.-Aunque, hemos perdido a la mitad del escuadrón…

-Es una guerra, Rose… No se puede salir ileso y sin víctimas.

-Sólo, espero que no seamos parte de esas víctimas.-dije sentándome al filo de la cama.

Él, me miró con cierta sospecha y acabó sentado a mi lado.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntó finalmente.

Tragué espeso.

-Hemos estado juntos por casi dos años…

Él, asintió.

-Pero, siento como si fuera mucho más…-dije acercándome para rozar sus labios.-Perdóname…

-¿Perdonarte?-preguntó confundido.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Rose?

-Sólo… Sólo quiero que me perdones.-sentencié.-¿Crees qué puedes hacerlo?

Él, estaba completamente sorprendido, me miraba sin entender. No sabía a que me refería, ni tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Rose, qué ha sucedido?-preguntó preocupado.

Miré fijamente a sus ojos grises.

El rubio, quiso decir algo. Pensé que tal vez, tenía una idea, pero enmudeció de inmediato.

Sin embargo, al ver que seguía en silencio, decidió hablar.

-¿Rose, es por… es por James?-inquirió en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-exclamé sorprendida.-No, no es por él… ¿Por qué dices algo así?

-Lo siento, es sólo que… sé lo que él siente por ti y…

Lo callé, y le pedí que me mirará a los ojos.

-Rose…-murmuró él.

Entreabrí mis labios, decidida. Era ahora o nunca.

-Scorpius, estoy…-respiré con dificultad.-Estoy…

De pronto, las luces se encendieron a nuestro alrededor, y escuchamos un alboroto en la sala.

-¡Todos vengan aquí! ¡Rápido!-gritó Fred.

Salimos de la habitación, tan pronto como pudimos, y llegamos hacia ellos pensando que estábamos ante un ataque.

Me relajé, cuando vi que no se trataba de eso.

Al parecer, la luz había activado todas las propiedades del apartamento, y entre ellas, estaba un lujoso televisor.

De inmediato, lo prendieron y observamos lo que Caesar tenía que decir.

Al parecer, habían hecho creer a todos los ciudadanos, que el sinsajo y los rebeldes, habíamos muerto en el derrumbe del edificio, tal y como lo mostraban las imágenes.

_Idiotas_, pensé escuchando las mentiras que decía.

-En otras noticias… El bombardeo de la base rebelde en el distrito trece, fue completamente exitoso.-dijo el hombre, haciendo que inmenso silencio se extendiera por toda la sala.

-¿Bombardeo?-preguntó Finnick desesperado.

Ceasar continuó hablando, y anunció que sólo sería cuestión de horas para darle fin a esta innecesaria guerra.

-Ahora lo entiendo.-murmuró Boggs con la radio en las manos.

_¿Qué significaba eso?,_ pensé desesperada._ ¿Habían bombardeado el distrito trece, otra vez?_

Corrí lejos de ellos, mientras las lágrimas caían por los ojos, y pensé seriamente en acabar con todo esto.

-¡Rose, no!-gritó James, tomándome de un brazo y trayéndome de vuelta a la sala.

Todo había terminado. Habíamos luchado en vano.

-¡Están muertos, James!-le dije alterada.-Los han matado…

-¡Tranquilízate!-me pidió mirándome fijamente.-Eso no puede haber pasado...

Él también quería llorar, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero mantenía la calma por mí.

Finnick, Louis y Fred, lucían igual que él, pero se mantuvieron en sus cabales.

-El distrito trece tiene un enorme refugio bajo tierra, lo sabes…-me explicó.-Deben haberse escondido ahí...

-Es verdad, Rose…-agregó Scorpius, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.-No hay lugar más seguro que ese…

-Pero…

-Enviaré un patronus a Longbottom.-murmuró Fred tomando su varita.

-Esos hechizos están prohibidos aquí, chico.-le indicó Boggs.-Intentalo, si quieres… Pero, no funcionará. Sólo esperemos que hayan llegado a los refugios antes del ataque… Logré enviarles un mensaje, cuando vi los aerodeslizadores enemigos, tal vez eso les haya dado tiempo…

Asentí en silencio mientras me secaba las lágrimas, y esperé porque así fuera.

No podía desesperarme. No podía dejar que Voldemort se saliera con la suya. Tal vez, eso era lo que él quería.

Dejarnos vulnerables, y tomar ventaja de ello.

-No lo lograrás.-susurré sentándome en un rincón del apartamento, y poco a poco, conseguí calmarme.

Boggs, se puso de pie y cargó su arma.

-Nos turnaremos por rondas…-nos anunció.-Yo, empezaré…

-Yo iré después.-murmuró Louis igual de abatido que los demás.

Scorpius, se acercó a mi lado, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Descansa, Rose... Mañana nos espera un largo día.-concluyó.

Sólo asentí, y cerré los ojos, esperando que la noche pasara rápida, no quería seguir pensando en eso. Pero, cómo era de esperarse, el sueño no llegó a mí, y a mitad de la noche, me desperté.

Me separé de Scorpius, sutilmente; y sin que despertara, me dirigí a las cocinas. Tenía la garganta seca, y esperaba encontrar algo que beber.

Abrí el moderno refrigerador, y encontré lo que deseaba. Una botella de agua.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté por su voz, y la botella de agua casi se me cae de las manos.

-Por dios, Johanna.-exclamé asustada.-Casi me matas del susto…

-Uh. Lo siento…-dijo sacando otra botella.

Rodé los ojos, y me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Entonces, estás mejor?-repitió con suspicacia.

Asentí en silencio.

-¿No has tenido más nauseas?-continuó preguntando mientras se acercaba a mi lado.-¿Más apetito, tal vez? ¿Cambios de humor repentinos?

Cerré los ojos.

_Maldita sea,_ ya lo sabía.

-Sólo dilo.-concluí sobándome las sienes.

-Estás embarazada.-murmuró con algo de sorpresa.- ¿Lo estás?

-Sí, lo estoy…

Ella, entreabrió los labios, pero logró contenerse.

-¿Scorpius, lo sabe?-me dijo con preocupación.

-No, no lo sabe.-sentencié con monotonía.-Nadie lo sabe. Sólo tú... Espero, que lo mantengas en secreto.

-Puedes confiar en mí…-susurró mirando el vacío.-En verdad, estás loca… ¿Cómo demonios aceptas venir en ese estado?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?-respondí con sarcasmo.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que hay una guerra, y tú eres la única esperanza.-murmuró con algo de dramatismo.-Pero, esto no es un juego…

-Lo sé, Johanna… Quisiera que esto no estuviera pasando, quisiera creer que sólo es una pesadilla, pero… no puedo dar un paso al costado.

-Te admiro por eso.-concluyó echándome una mirada.-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias…

-En serio, estás loca… Valiente, pero loca.-sentenció sonriendo.

Sonreí también.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-concluí cruzándome de brazos.

_¿Qué más daba?_ Estábamos en medio del fin del mundo, y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

* * *

_**Hola! Sólo unos cuatro o tres capítulos y llegamos al final! Merezco miles de crucios por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí me tienen. Gracias a los que aún siguen pendientes de esta historia. **_

_**Besos! :)**_


	30. Capítulo XXX: Cruel Destino

**Capítulo XXX: Cruel Destino...**

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos resortes, cuando escuché los gritos desesperados de uno de los soldados.

Cogí mis flechas, y palpé mi varita en el bolsillo.

Scorpius estaba a mi lado, y lucía igual de confundido que yo. No entendíamos que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer la trasnochada, me había traído consecuencias, pues aún estaba algo desorientada.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-anunció Finnick corriendo hacia nosotros.-Nos tienen rodeados.

Nos asomamos por la ventana, y ahí estaban los cientos de soldados que Voldemort había enviado para asesinarnos de una vez por todas.

Miré hacia arriba, y varios aerodeslizadores, cubrían la luz del cielo.

-No podemos salir ni por arriba, ni por las calles…-escuché que decía Boggs, cuando llegamos a la sala.

El hombre, miraba su tableta desesperadamente, y luego se oyeron unas voces por la radio de su bolsillo.

-Hicieron contacto con el distrito trece hace unas horas.-me comunicó Louis cogiéndome del brazo, y llevándome hacia atrás.

-¿Están a salvo?-pregunté de inmediato.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y tragó espeso, antes de poder responder.

-Sí, están bien…-respondió con un tono de voz que conocía bastante bien.

_Joder_, pensé mordiendo mi labio inferior. Algo había pasado, podía verlo en su mirada, en su forma de hablar. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, y sabía que sólo lo decía para calmarme.

-Louis…-insistí, ignorando la presión del escuadrón por buscar una solución y poder escapar de ahí.

-Están bien, Rose…-continuó afligido.-Tía Ginny y los demás, están bien…

-Dímelo, Louis…-murmuré con un nudo en la garganta.

Él, tragó espeso nuevamente, y asintió en silencio.

-El abuelo…-concluyó.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí que una parte de mí rogaba por tirarse al piso y empezar a llorar desesperadamente, pero por otra parte, sentía que no podía botar ni una sola lágrima en ese momento.

Me di media vuelta, y volví con Scorpius.

-¡Las alcantarillas!-gritó un soldado mientras Boogs, lo miraba en silencio.

El hombre, parecía desorientado.

-¡Por dios, Boggs!-le gritó Johanna haciéndolo reaccionar.- ¡Es la única opción!

Pareció dudar por unos segundos, hasta que los demás le dijeron lo mismo que Johanna, y tan pronto como pudimos, bajamos por el ascensor del enorme edificio. Esperábamos no encontrar a ningún agente, o de lo contrario, dispararíamos a matar.

-¡Preparen sus armas!-nos indicó.-No sabemos que podemos encontrar ahí abajo…

Llegamos al sótano, y por medio de una bombarda, hicieron un hoyo en el piso, creando una especie de conducto que nos unía al subterráneo.

Estaba completamente oscuro, y los soldados del escuadrón fueron los primeros en bajar.

-No puedo ver nada, maldita sea…-escuché que dijo Johanna a mi costado.

-¡Lumos!-exclamó Louis, y de inmediato, todos los que poseíamos una varita, le imitamos.

-¿Por dónde?-pregunté al ver que habían dos caminos.

-Derecha.-murmuró el mismo soldado que había sugerido este plan.-Trabajé haciendo reparaciones en casi todas las tuberías del Capitolio…

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Fred alzando su varita y examinando el camino.

-Es la única opción de llegar al centro del Capitolio...

-Confiaremos en ti, Mitchell.-sentenció Boggs dándole permiso de guiarnos.

Por aproximadamente dos horas, avanzamos con cautela por las interminables alcantarillas del Capitolio. Eran oscuras, los _Lumos_ no eran de mucha ayuda, las ratas se colaban entre mis pies, y había cualquier otra clase de alimañas en las destartaladas paredes.

-¿Adónde se supone que nos lleva este camino?-preguntó Scorpius al soldado guía.

-Hacia la estación del subterráneo…-respondió Mitchell cargando una pistola.-Estamos cerca…

El rubio asintió en silencio, y volvió a mi lado.

-Scorpius…-susurré en voz baja.

Él, volteó a verme, y me echó una mirada comprensiva. Podía adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé…-dijo cogiendo una de mis manos.-Fred, me lo dijo. Lamento lo de tu abuelo…

Sólo asentí, y me pregunté a mi misma, si había perdido mis emociones.

Tal vez, no podía llorar porque en esos momentos, aún no podía asimilar que el abuelo Arthur, había muerto en verdad. Aquello parecía tan irreal, que era difícil creerlo.

¿En verdad estaba muerto? ¿A lo mejor, Louis escuchó mal?

_No, Rose, _me dije aceptando la verdad, _Sólo estás poniendo excusas. Tu abuelo, murió._

-Estaré contigo, no lo olvides…-murmuró Scorpius a mi lado.

Me concentré en su mirada, sabía que este sería un trago amargo por superar, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Había muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó James, haciéndonos frenar en seco.

-Puedo escucharlo…-sentenció Finnick alzando su metralleta.

Sabía que algo estaba por suceder. Voldemort, debía tener preparada alguna maldita sorpresa.

Mitchell, se aseguró en regresar unos cuantos bloques para asegurarse de que nadie nos estuviera siguiendo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Corran!-fue lo último que exclamó el soldado, antes de que algo se abalanzara sobre él.

De inmediato, cogí una de mis flechas y disparé hacia el fondo, logrando crear una explosión que iluminó parcialmente el túnel.

Caí hacia atrás por la onda de expansión pero Scorpius se aseguró en levantarme.

-¡Se dirigen hacía aquí!-gritó Finnick disparando sin control hacia las cosas que nos perseguían.

No sabía cómo describirlas, pero por el aspecto que tenían, debían ser algunas mutaciones creadas en los laboratorios del Capitolio. Eran cientos, y venían hacia nosotros.

-¡Disparen!-ordenó Boggs, imitando a Finnick.

-¡Ustedes salgan de aquí!-me gritó un soldado, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el grupo.

Corrí desesperadamente, mientras intentaba lanzar algun hechizo en el camino, pero no conseguía ver nada.

Podía escuchar los gritos que hacían las mutaciones, indicando que se acercaban, y aunque el sacrificio del soldado, nos dio tiempo de correr varios bloques hacía adelante, eso no les detuvo de alcanzarnos.

-¡Ahhh!-grité cuando sentí que una de esas cosas se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Cogí la pistola, y le disparé en la cabeza, pero al ponerme de pie, otra mutación me atacó, haciendo que el arma cayera lejos de mí.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-grité utilizando mi varita, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Estas criaturas, eran vulnerables a cualquier encantamiento.

La mutación, intentó morderme, pero en lugar de ello y gracias a un ágil movimiento, mi varita se incrustó en su cuello como si se tratara de una daga, y la criatura cayó muerta a mi lado.

Era irónico que de todas formas, me hubiera servido para algo.

-¡Rose!-gritó Scorpius.

Recogí mi pistola, y corrí hacía él desesperada; no había tiempo que perder, y continuamos matando a todos los monstruos que podíamos, hasta que fueron disminuyendo en número.

Johanna ayudó a Louis, y logramos salir de ahí, tomando una ligera ventaja.

-¡A la derecha!-exclamó Boggs con seguridad.

Todos corrimos hacía donde indicó, y desembocamos en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Suban por esas escaleras!-me dijo el hombre, pero antes de poder hacerlo, aparecieron más mutaciones. Era un número más grande que el anterior, y sabía que no saldríamos de ahí, sin que varios perecieran antes.

Disparé a cuantos pude, y una vez más, una de las horrendas criaturas se abalanzó sobre mí. Estaba rabiosa, y no parecía quererse dar por vencida, fácilmente.

-¡Maldita sea, muérete!-grité en medio del enfrentamiento.

Sus filudos dientes rozaron mis manos, y eso me dio ventaja de clavar una verdadera daga en su boca. Cuando me vi liberada de la criatura, cogí mis flechas y empecé a disparar a todas las que aparecían.

-¡Rose, debemos seguir!-me gritó Johanna, subiendo por las escaleras de escape. El lugar era un desastre. No había modo de salir, que no fuera por ese pequeño agujero.- ¡Rose, maldición!

Empecé a retroceder negativamente, tenía que seguir disparando, pero Scorpius me cogió del brazo y me arrastró de vuelta hacia Johanna.

-¡No podemos dejarlos!-le grité desesperada.

-¡Yo los ayudaré!-me dijo impaciente y volviendo a disparar. -¡Ve, ahora!

No le hice caso, y continué lanzando mis flechas. No podía dejarlos. Me quedaría con ellos hasta el final.

James, llegó hacia nosotros junto a Louis, el rubio estaba visiblemente herido, y me ordenaron subir las escaleras, pero tampoco les escuché.

-¡Suban!-exclamó Boggs en medio de la pesadilla mientras luchaba junto a sus demás soldados.- ¡Suban, ahora!

Esto jamás terminaría. Fred cayó a los pies de James, y lograron ponerlo en pie.

Finnick, también logró acercarse, pero otra criatura se abalanzó sobre su espalda y le impidió seguir.

-¡Finnick!-gritó Johanna queriendo ir tras él, pero Louis la detuvo y la obligó a subir.

No lo dudé, y aunque Scorpius, me tenía sujetada de un brazo, logré liberarme de él con una fuerza que sólo esos momentos de adrenalina te otorgaban. Me acerqué lo suficiente para darle a la criatura en la cabeza, y Finnick corrió hacia nosotros.

Unas manos me tomaron por la cintura, y me llevaron de vuelta a las escaleras.

-¡Maldita sea, sube ahora!-me ordenó James liberándome y después continuó disparando.- ¡Fred! ¡Fred, por mi derecha! ¡Vete!-volvió a decirme.

En esta ocasión, no objeté nada, y tan pronto como pude, subí por el pequeño agujero que me llevaba a la superficie.

Scorpius, me ayudó, y caí sobre su pecho.

-¡Tenemos que seguir!-gritó Louis cargando su arma.

Boggs, subió de inmediato, y detrás de él subió Finnick. Una de las criaturas, lo había mordido, pero había logrado hacerse un torniquete en la pierna.

-¡James, Fred!-grité acercándome al agujero.

No los veía por ningún lado, y empezaba a sentir que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban. Podía sentir una opresión en mi pecho. Algo estaba por suceder.

-¡Rose!-me llamó Scorpius.-¡Rose, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Ve con Louis! ¡Yo esperaré! ¡Ven con él, no me pueden atacar desde aquí!-le grité desesperada.

Varios soldados, también habían quedado atrapados, y podía escuchar sus gritos. Finnick, corrió a mi lado, y estuvo a punto de bajar para ayudarlos, pero lo detuve.

-¡No!-exclamé extendiendo una mano.-¡James, Fred!-grité llamándolos por milésima vez.-¡James!

_Por favor,_ pensé sin saber a quién le estaba rogando. _Por favor…_

-¡Rose! ¡Retrocede!-exclamó el azabache apareciendo por las escaleras. Fred, iba detrás de él, y retrocedí bruscamente, esperando que lograran subir lo más rápido posible.

James, se asomó, y cuando estaba por tomar mi mano, algo intentó jalarlo hacía abajo.

-¡Me tienen!-gritó luchando.

Finnick, lo cogió de un brazo y yo del otro.

Jalamos con fuerza, y lo hicimos regresar, pero tan pronto como me asomé de nuevo, una de mis peores pesadillas se hizo realidad.

-¡Fred!-grité horrorizada al ver que no lo había logrado y cientos de mutaciones se abalanzaban sobre él.-¡Fred!

Finnick, me sostuvo para evitar que cometiera una locura, y James sólo se limitó a mirar con impotencia como Fred llamaba nuestros nombres en medio de su brutal agonía.

No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. En esos momentos, las criaturas habían invadido las alcantarillas por completo, y pronto llegarían a nosotros.

James, estaba desesperado, intentaba dispararle a cuantos podía, pero no era suficiente.

Y me odié por lo que iba a decir. Me odié como nunca antes lo había hecho, y supe que jamás lo olvidaría, supe que esto me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

-Hazlo, James.-le dije sintiendo que mi corazón se hacía trizas, y que el destino había sido demasiado cruel.-¡Hazlo!

James, apretó los labios, y le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_, que acabó con el suplicio de nuestro primo.

-Tenemos que seguir.-nos dijo Finnick haciéndonos volver a la realidad.-Tenemos que ir con los demás.

Los gritos de Fred, aún hacían eco en mi cabeza, y comprendí que una parte de mí, también había muerto.


	31. Capítulo XXXI:Nuestra última oportunidad

**Capítulo XXXI: Nuestra última oportunidad...**

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, no sabía por cuanto más podría aguantar esto.

Fred, estaba muerto. Y yo no había podido salvarlo.

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._, pensé en medio del shock.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-exclamó Boggs, llegando hacia nosotros.

Otra persona en mi lugar, se habría rendido hacia mucho tiempo, pero yo no podía permitirme ese lujo. No podía tomar un descanso y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, ni siquiera, podía llorar.

-¡Por la derecha!-señaló el último soldado del escuadrón de Boggs.-¡Tenemos que llegar a la estación del subterráneo!

Hicimos caso a lo ordenado, y corrimos cargando nuestras armas. James, había perdido su metralleta durante el ataque, y lo único que le quedaba era su varita. Scorpius, quiso darle una pistola, pero él no la aceptó y dijo que estaría bien.

No tardamos en llegar a la estación, y el rubio, tomó de mi mano jalándome hacía la salida, sin embargo, tan pronto como pusimos un pie en el lugar, un grupo de agentes de la paz nos dio la bienvenida con cientos de disparos y maldiciones.

-¡Posiciones!-nos gritó Boggs, evadiendo las balas.

Nos resguardamos detrás de unas columnas, pero sus armas eran más letales y lograron que la pequeña estación del subterráneo se convirtiera en un verdadero campo de batalla.

-¡Cuidado, están de ese lado!-me avisó Finnick, al ver que un crucio casi me caía encima.

Logré evadir la maldición, y le lancé un Avada Kedavra al agente.

Traté de buscar una salida, pero el único camino que nos llevaba a la superficie, estaba siendo ocupado por fuerzas enemigas.

-¡Avada kedavra!-grité otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, fallé.

-¡Muévanse!-ordenó James al entender que teníamos que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Caí de rodillas, pero Johanna logró ayudarme, mientras me miraba con preocupación. Ella, era la única que sabía mi secreto.

-¡Tenemos que seguir, Rose!-exclamó comenzando a disparar desesperadamente.

Corrí detrás de ella, mientras evitábamos los cientos de obstáculos que habían empezado a aparecer en nuestro camino. No sólo estaban los agentes de la paz, también habían aparecido unos chorros de fuego ardiente que salían por los techos.

El último soldado del escuadrón de Boggs, fue alcanzado por uno de ellos, y murió calcinado, instantáneamente.

-¡Scorpius!-llamé al ver que se quedaba atrás.-¡Protego!-me defendí para evitar que me cayera una maldición.

-¡Sigue!-me gritó desesperado. Estábamos en diferente extremos y comenzaba a temer lo peor. Él continuaba lanzando maleficios y hacía todo lo posible para regresar a mi lado.

Le imité, y traté de acabar con cuantos enemigos pude.

James, asesinó a los agentes que iban tras Scorpius, y eso permitió que el rubio volviera a mi lado, sin embargo, Finnick activó una de las trampas, y de pronto, el piso del subterráneo empezó a venirse hacia abajo.

Habían más agentes de la paz cubriendo la salida. Sabíamos que debíamos pasarlos, o de lo contrario quedaríamos atrapados.

Lancé una granada hacia el grupo que nos impedía avanzar, y el efecto de explosión fue aún mayor que el encantamiento bombarda.

Varios, cayeron muertos a los lados, y los pocos que quedaron con vida, fueron acabados por todos nosotros.

-¡Salten ahora!-grité desesperada, mientras tomaba impulso y caía de espaldas, lejos de la destrucción.

Si estando embarazada lo había logrado, esperaba que los demás también lo hubieran hecho.

-Ahh, demonios…-dije parándome con dificultad. Mi espalda había quedado hecha trizas, de eso estaba segura; pero recuperé el semblante tan pronto como Scorpius, vino hacía mí.

-¡Boggs, está herido!-me dijo echándome una mirada sospechosa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy…-sentencié algo confundida, y volviendo a la realidad.

Boggs, apoyó un brazo en Louis y el otro en James. Subimos por las escaleras, y presté atención ante cualquier otra amenaza que pudiera haber en la superficie.

Al fin, habíamos llegado al centro del Capitolio, y lucía completamente solitario. No había ni una sola persona, y todos los autos estaban abandonados.

-¡Está libre!-les anuncié para que pudieran subir a Boggs.

El hombre, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sabía que esto era grave.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar…-me dijo James, dándose cuenta de lo evidente.

Asentí en silencio.

-¡Sigamos!-les indiqué tomando el mando, y empezamos a recorrer las desoladas calles del centro.

En el camino, noté que habían carteles de "_Se Busca"_ con nuestras fotografías. Había cientos de ellos, y nadie había sido la excepción, ni uno solo. Todos estábamos ahí.

Desde Finnick hasta Johanna, desde Scorpius hasta James. Absolutamente, todos. Inclusive, habían carteles de Haytmich y Effie.

Se nos acusaba de alta traición y nos pedían vivos o muertos.

Intenté no distraerme, y me pareció ver que una persona ingresaba a una de los edificios abandonados.

-¡Ahí!-señalé tan pronto como pude. Si había alguien en esa casa, eso significaba que había comida y cualquier suplemento, que necesitaríamos para continuar con la misión.

Louis, corrió junto a Johanna y tocaron desesperadamente, pero nadie respondió.

-¡Alohomora!-gritó mi primo, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Todos llegamos hacía ellos, y en cuanto ingresamos, encontramos a una mujer de cabello rubio, visiblemente mayor, con gafas y un atuendo ridículamente extravagante.

Típica ciudadana del Capitolio.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió ver que tenía una varita en sus manos, y nos amenazó con ella. Nadie le hizo caso y mis primos se apresuraron en dejar a Boggs sobre uno de los sofás de la sala.

El hombre, estaba desangrándose. Una bala, lo había alcanzado, y no había forma de parar la hemorragia.

_Sin tan sólo Lily estuviera aquí, _pensé abatida, pero deseché esos pensamientos. No podía imaginarla en un lugar tan peligroso como este.

-¡Llamaré a la guardia protectora!-gritó la mujer temblando.-¡Llamaré a los agentes de la paz!

Miré la herida de Boggs, y noté que la sangre provenía de su abdomen.

-¡Los agentes vendrán por ustedes y los matarán, traidores!-siguió diciendo.-¡Los llamaré ahora mismo!

-¡Que alguien calle a esa mujer, o juró que la mataré!-grité intentando cubrir la hemorragia con un pedazo de tela.

Johanna se acercó a ella, le arrebató la varita de las manos y la quebró por la mitad en su delante.

-¡Cierra el pico o te disparo!-le advirtió cargando su pistola y presionándola contra su pecho.-Sólo una palabra más y acabo con tu acomodada vida en este maldito Capitolio.

-Rose…-balbució Boggs botando sangre por la boca.-Debes seguir… Debes seguir con la misión… Ya casi hemos terminado…

Sacó la tableta de su cinturón, y me la entregó.

-Envía la señal…-me pidió mostrándome donde debía presionar.-Ellos vendrán y mandarán ayuda…

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Todos los soldados del distrito trece, serían enviados a luchar aquí y entre ellos, estarían Albus y Hugo.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad… nuestra última oportunidad…-repitió mirándome a los ojos.-Tú eres el sinsajo, ve a la mansión de Voldemort y… lucha por tu libertad.

Su cabeza cayó a un lado, e inesperadamente, falleció.

Asentí en silencio, y supe que debíamos crear una estrategia. Estábamos en la cuenta regresiva.

-Todos los ciudadanos, están siendo llevados a la mansión de Voldemort… Es ahí, donde les darán refugios.-me dijo Louis.-Están pasando un anuncio por la televisión.

-Es un cobarde…-sentencié adivinando sus planes.-Quiere que la gente vaya ahí, para evitar que ataquemos su mansión…

-Debemos ir camuflados.-sentenció Louis.

-No podemos ir todos…-agregué de inmediato.-Sólo iré yo.

James rió con sarcasmo, y como siempre, se adelantó a Scorpius.

-No pienso dejar que vayas sola.-exclamó cargando sus armas.-Irás conmigo.

No fue necesario que Scorpius dijera algo. Su mirada lo decía todo.

También, iría.

-Sólo los tres.-sentencié dirigiéndome a Louis.-Tú te quedarás con Johanna y Finnick… Esperarán a que vengan los refuerzos del distrito trece… Por favor, quédense aquí… No quiero perder a nadie más…

Inevitablemente, mi vista se empañó cuando recordé a Fred, pero logré contener mis lágrimas una vez más. Louis, me miró comprensivamente y asintió en silencio.

Nadie protestó. Todos sabían, que esta era mi misión desde el principio. Llegar a la mansión de Voldemort, y acabar con él.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

James, intentó trazar un plan, mientras yo me rehidrataba con algo de agua y descansaba sobre la mesa.

La mujer que teníamos de rehén, me miraba con desconfianza y cuando le eché un vistazo a su identificación, su nombre me asaltó por sorpresa.

-Rita Skeeter.-sentencié, recordándola como una de las antiguas comentaristas de los juegos del hambre. Pero no sólo había sido eso, esta mujer también había resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi tío Harry, y fue por culpa de ella, que los mortífagos habían encontrado el escondite de mi familia antes del nuevo orden.-¿Con qué eres Rita Skeeter?-pregunté acercándome a ella.

-¿Rita Skeeter?-preguntó Louis a mi lado, probablemente, pensando lo mismo que yo.

James, alzó una ceja, y luego de unos segundos, también pareció recordar el nombre.

-Acabemos con ella.-sentenció mi primo cogiendo su varita.

-Es una excelente idea.-exclamó Johanna esbozando una sonrisa y caminando en dirección a la mujer.-¿Cómo prefieres morir, rápido o lento?

La mujer, tragó espeso, y empezó a pedirnos perdón desesperadamente. Juró por su vida, y prometió que jamás volvería a ser la de antes.

-Pero, si tu vida no vale nada...-le espeté molesta mientras clavaba una daga en la mesa. En verdad, quería matar a esa mujer, pero me contuve por mi propio bien. De todas formas, ya habían sido demasiadas muertes por hoy. En estos momentos, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.-Échenle un desmaius, y aléjenla de mi vista.

Si ganábamos la guerra, me encargaría de hacerle pagar su error.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :) ****Ya falta muy poco para el final!**_

_**Rosalie!**_


	32. Capítulo XXXII: Infierno

**Capítulo XXXII: ****Infierno...**

James, manipuló el radio por unos segundos, y recibió una respuesta afirmativa desde el distrito trece.

Las naves con los refuerzos ya estaban en camino, y pronto, se desataría la terrible guerra. Esperaba que para ese momento, ya hubiera conseguido llegar a la mansión de Voldemort.

Rápidamente, nos colocamos unos abrigos grises que nos permitirían camuflarnos entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio sin ser reconocidos.

-Suerte, Rose…-murmuró Johanna, dándome un abrazo.-No intentes hacerte la valiente…-concluyó como si estuviera diciéndome que no intentara hacer algo estúpido por el bien del bebé.

Asentí en silencio, y entendí que ya lo estaba haciendo. El simple hecho de estar aquí, ya me convertía en la peor persona del mundo.

Por un minuto, agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran vivos o de lo contrario, verían el desastre en que me había convertido.

_Sí, soy un desastre,_ pensé con resignación.

Finnick, se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

-Sé que todo saldrá bien.-murmuró en mi oído, y luego, agregó algo más.-Lamento lo de Fred…

Tragué espeso.

-No podíamos hacer nada…-le dije siendo realista.-Está bien, sólo… sólo espero acabar con esto y hacer justicia.

Él, asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado.

-Si las cosas no salen como esperas, huirás de ahí…-dijo Louis alzando mi rostro con una de sus manos.- Sólo regresa a nosotros. ¿Sí?-me pidió.

Le di un largo abrazo y me separé de ellos esperando que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

El día estaba gris, y probablemente, llovería, o tal vez, presagiaba todo lo que estaba por venir.

_No pueden ocurrirme más cosas_, pensé mirando al cielo. _No más..._

-No olviden el plan...-nos murmuró James.

Asentí en silencio, y luego de caminar por varios minutos, encontramos nuestro objetivo.

-Por favor, diríjanse hacía la derecha, y únanse al resto.-nos indicó un agente de la paz sin prestarnos atención.

Al fin habíamos llegado.

Podía ver la enorme mansión de Voldemort a varias calles lejos de nosotros.

Por ahora, sólo teníamos que simular ser parte de estas personas, y evitar que la capucha de los abrigos se nos caiga o de lo contrario, nuestros rostros quedarían al descubierto y se activaría la señal de alarma.

Debía ser cuidadosa, había cientos de agentes de la paz; tenían varitas y pistolas, dispuestos a disparar si encontraban alguna sospecha. Ellos, ya habían sido advertidos. Sabían que el Sinsajo y los rebeldes estaban cerca.

-¡Sigan avanzando!-exclamó uno de los guardias con rudeza.- ¡Continúen!

Inesperadamente, sentí la mano de James sobre mi hombro.

-Nos separaremos…-me anunció en voz baja. No era una sugerencia, era una orden.-Quédate con Scorpius…

-¿Qué? No… Es demasiado pronto...-le dije desesperada.

-Pronto llegaremos... Debo ir ahora…-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar una ruta alternativa y dispersarse entre la enorme multitud.

-Tranquilízate, Rose…-murmuró Scorpius.-Sólo intentemos apresurarnos un poco… Tenemos que llegar antes que estás personas.

Asentí en silencio, y él avanzó primero, evadiendo a cuantos ciudadanos se le cruzaban en el camino.

Tenía razón. No podíamos demorarnos o todo el plan, se vendría abajo.

Le imité tan pronto como pude, pero repentinamente, sentí que alguien me observaba.

Alcé la vista, y una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, me miraba con curiosidad. Llevaba dos coletas y no debía tener más de dos años.

Sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, y aunque así lo fuera, no me quedé para averiguarlo. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de alejarme, avancé a gran velocidad e intenté alcanzar a Scorpius.

El camino se había hecho más largo de lo que esperaba, y por un segundo, pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar.

Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, y me pareció ver que un agente de la paz se acercaba hacia a mí. Continué con la mirada gacha y esperé, porque no me hubiera visto.

-Disculpe, venga con nosotros…-le dijo a una mujer que estaba a mi lado.

La mujer se negó, pero luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, acabaron llevándosela en contra de su voluntad.

_M_i corazón latía a toda prisa, los nervios eran algo que aún no había logrado controlar. Durante los entrenamientos en el distrito trece, creía haber superado todas las pruebas, pero ahora, sabía que no era así.

_Tranquila, Rose,_ me dije a mí misma. _Por tu bien, y por el de…_

Apreté los labios con fuerza, ni siquiera podía pensar en él o ella. Me sentía tan culpable porque estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Estamos cerca…-murmuró Scorpius haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Alcé mi rostro, y vi lo que teníamos en frente.

La enorme mansión de Voldemort; custodiada por cientos de agentes de la paz y dementores; nos esperaba al final del camino.

No me sorprendió. Por supuesto, que el señor oscuro, debía resguardarse y que mejor manera, que poner a esas horribles criaturas para su cuidado.

Agradecí que sólo hubiéramos venido los tres, o de lo contrario Finnick y Johanna, no habrían podido defenderse contra esas cosas.

Ya casi estábamos ahí, pero una vez más, todo pareció complicarse.

Para poder pasar al otro lado, los agentes de la paz estaban revisando el rostro de cada persona que cruzaba.

Miré a Scorpius, pero él no estaba desesperado. Sostuve la varita que tenía escondida bajo el abrigo, y me preparé para usarla.

De inmediato, llegó nuestro turno y cuando el agente de la paz me quitó la capucha para mirarme de cerca, pronuncié un _Confundus,_ que le hizo parpadear dos veces.

El hombre, me miró completamente desorientado, y luego, me permitió pasar.

Suspiré aliviada, mientras Scorpius hacía lo mismo y pasaba desapercibido.

-¡Pronto se abrirán las rejas!-anunció otro de los agentes.

La gente había comenzado a rogar por entrar, pero nadie parecía hacerles caso, sólo les decían más de lo mismo, que esperaran y que pronto entrarían.

Como parte del plan, teníamos que empezar un motín que distrajera a los agentes, pero no fue necesario que yo lo hiciera.

Un par de metros más allá, un grupo de personas había comenzado a protestar con violencia, empujando a todos los agentes que intentaban detenerlos.

Intenté buscar a James con la mirada, y lo vi ahí.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que entendí que era ahora o nunca.

Él asintió en silencio, y esa fue la señal.

De inmediato, y sin que nadie pudiera presagiarlo, lanzamos tres bombardas en sitios estratégicos, que acabaron destruyendo parcialmente el enrejado que rodeaba a la mansión. Los agentes de la paz que custodiaban esa zona, salieron volando por los aires y esa fue nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Incendio!-exclamé creando descomunales llamas, que rodearon todo el cercado y terminaron por matar al resto de agentes sobrevivientes.

La gente gritaba desesperada, e intentaban salir de ahí empujándose unos a otros. El caos, había empezado a reinar.

-¡Tenemos que entrar!-le grité a Scorpius, mientras intentábamos traspasar el incendio y parte de mi abrigo se quemaba con las llamas.

De inmediato, me lo quité y mi rostro quedó rebelado.

-¡Es Rose Weasley!-gritaron los pocos ciudadanos que estaban cerca de nosotros.

Tan pronto como lo dijeron, unas sirenas de alerta se encendieron por todo el Capitolio y se desató la guerra. Sabían que estába aquí.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrimos en dirección a la enorme mansión, pero como era de esperarse, más agentes de la paz aparecieron.

Lanzamos cientos de hechizos contra todo aquel que se acercaba. Desde Avadas hasta Crucios, Bombardas y toda clase de maleficios que se me venían a la mente.

-¡Expecto Patronum!-gritó James, cuando una decena de dementores intentó atacarnos.

En pocos minutos, el lugar se había transformado en un verdadero _Infierno._

-¡Scorpius!-exclamé al ver que una bala lo había alcanzado.

-¡Sólo es mi hombro!-dijo tomando su varita.-¡Sigue disparando!

Asentí en silencio, y repetí el hechizo, cuando otro dementor intentó acercarse. La criatura, se alejó, pero en su lugar dos agentes nos lanzaron un maleficio que nos hizo volar lejos de ellos.

Debía tener alguna herida en la frente, porque empecé a sentir que un líquido caliente se resbaló por mi mejilla, y por un momento, no pude pensar con claridad.

-¿¡Estás bien!?-me preguntó Scorpius.

-¡Sí! ¡No te detengas!-grité al ver que los agentes se acercaban.

Les lancé la maldición asesina, pero más soldados continuaron apareciendo en su lugar.

-¡A tu derecha!-nos advirtió James llegando hacia nosotros. Su pierna sangraba, y aunque estábamos, relativamente, cerca a la mansión, aún no podíamos ingresar por la resistencia que ponían.

Lancé un _protego_, mientras sentía que la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado.

No quería sonar pesimista, pero eran demasiados agentes y dementores. Las posibilidades de salir de esta, empezaban a ser desalentadoras.

James estaba herido, al igual que Scorpius. Pronto, yo también lo estaría, y esta misión estaría condenada al fracaso.

-¡Los rebeldes!-gritaron los agentes de la paz desesperados. Por un segundo, pensé que se referían a nosotros, pero no fue así.

En medio de ese infierno, logré recuperar la esperanza cuando giré mi rostro y noté que los refuerzos del distrito trece, al fin, habían llegado.

-¡Ahora, Rose!-me indicó James aprovechando la retirada de algunos soldados enemigos. Rodeamos la mansión, y mientras el enfrentamiento se había concentrado adelante, la parte trasera había quedado libre.

Scorpius, no estaba con nosotros, pero James me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando lanzó una bombarda que hizo que parte de la pared se viniera abajo.

Entendí que no teníamos tiempo. Debíamos ingresar y acabar con esto, mientras aún podíamos.

-¡Traidores, serán encarcelados!-escuché que gritaban a mis espaldas.

-¡Entra y encuentra a Voldemort!-me ordenó James empujándome a la mansión.

-¡No puedo dejarte!-le advertí.

-¡Intentaré ir detrás de ti!-exclamó lanzando otro maleficio.-¡Es nuestra única oportunidad, Rose! ¡Yo te cubro! ¡Ve!

Corrí como él me dijo, esperando que lograra evadirlos, pero en medio del duelo, un _crucio_ lo alcanzó y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡James!-grité desesperada e intenté volver por él, sin embargo, los soldados del distrito trece fueron más rápidos y se lo llevaron de ahí, sin notar mi presencia.

Tragué espeso y supe que debía continuar por mi cuenta. No podíamos a arriesgarnos a fallar.

Di media vuelta de regresó a la mansión, y caminé en silencio, mientras escuchaba todo el caos que se desataba allá afuera.

Era una verdaderas batalla y no quería ni imaginar, cuantos muertos habrían.

Me reproché por pensar en eso, e inesperadamente, una enorme explosión, me hizo asomar por las ventanas y noté que unas grandes llamaradas de humo provenían de donde, minutos antes, habíamos estado con la gente del Capitolio.

_Lovegood, ha mandado sus aerodeslizadores,_ pensé desesperada. _Están bombardeando toda la ciudad. _

Tal vez, la estaban destruyendo, pero yo no podía seguir pensando en eso. En estos momentos, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Mi misión, era hallar a Voldemort.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII: Nunca serás libre

**Espero que lo disfruten! Saludos! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII: Nunca serás libre...**

Había subido por unas enormes escaleras forradas en un fino terciopelo rojo, que sólo demostraba la grandeza del lugar. La última vez, que había estado aquí, había sido durante la gira de la Victoria y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Muchas.

Nada me había hecho adivinar que regresaría en diferentes circunstancias. Ahora como rebelde, y ya no como vencedora del distrito doce.

Por instinto, me llevé una mano a la cara, y toqué el corte que tenía en la frente.

_Maldita sea_, pensé mordiéndome el labio, la herida estaba sensible y el contacto me generó un dolor insoportable. Reprimí un gemido y decidí continuar con el recorrido.

Sabía que Voldemort estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Estaba rodeado, no tenía escapatoria. Ni siquiera, podía desaparecerse; porque su alma estaba tan desquebrajada, que era incapaz de hacerlo.

_¿Dónde están sus mortífagos?,_ pensé mirando a todos lados. _¿Dónde están sus fieles aliados?_

A lo mejor estaban en sus refugios subterráneos, o tal vez, habían aceptado rendirse, creyendo que así les otorgaríamos algún perdón.

-Hola, Rosie…-murmuró una repentina voz, cuando llegué a la segunda planta.

De inmediato, alcé la mirada y fue como si los antiguos recuerdos de mi vida regresaban a mí.

Mi corazón latió a gran velocidad y por un segundo, no pude articular ni una sola palabra. Era imposible.

El mismo hombre que me había atormentado durante años en el distrito doce. Aquel psicópata, que nos había hecho la vida imposible a mí y a mis primos.

_Nott…_

-¡Avada Kedavra!-grité tan pronto como pude, pero él esquivó el hechizo sorprendido.

_¿Cómo demonios podía estar aquí? _

Alzó una ceja, y me apuntó con su varita. Tenía el mismo aspecto desde la última vez que lo había visto, y además del uniforme blanco, llevaba una banda azul que cruzaba su pecho, indicando que pertenecía a algún alto cargo dentro de los agentes de la paz.

-¿Así es cómo saludas a un viejo amigo?-inquirió sarcásticamente.

-Maldito bastardo...-le espeté con furia.-No des un paso más o acabaré con tu patética vida...

Él rió, incapaz de creer en mis palabras. Tal vez, aún pensaba que era esa chica indefensa del distrito doce.

-Habrás asesinado a muchos, Rose, pero francamente, nunca has podido conmigo... ¿Lo recuerdas? Todas las veces que jugué contigo...-sonrió retándome y disfrutando cada palabra.-Debí haberte castigado, asesinar a todos tus malditos primos, dejar morir de hambre a toda tu familia y a ti, te hubiera tomado como la perra que eres...

_Oh, dios...,_ pensé sintiendo que la rabia corría a través de mis venas.

Definitivamente, tenía que matarlo y hacerle pagar por lo que acababa de decir.

Todo esto tenía que ser idea de Voldemort. Colocar a este hombre como su guardia personal, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

-Pero no lo hiciste, imbécil.-exclamé fingiendo que lanzaría un hechizo, pero en lugar de ello, usé la pistola que llevaba escondida en mi bolsillo y logré darle en el hombro.

-¡Maldita perra, lo lamentarás!-gritó llevándose una mano a la zona afectada, y tan pronto como pudo, intentó atacarme lanzándome miles de maleficios, que logré esquivar con rapidez.

Había matado a agentes de la paz mejores que él. Sabía que Nott, sería un blanco fácil.

-¡Sectumsempra!-grité dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Automáticamente, el hombre cayó al piso y empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Cientos de cortes aparecieron por todo su cuerpo y comenzaron a rasgar su piel sin compasión.

Sonreí de lado.

-¿Te gusta eso, Nott...?-le dije arrodillándome a su costado.-¿Te gusta herir a los demás...? ¿Te gusta cómo juego contigo?-continué diciendo mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos.-No puedo oírte...

Él, incapaz de hablar, continuaba retorciéndose desesperadamente por la gran cantidad de sangre que su cuerpo derramaba.

No sé, si ya había perdido la cordura, pero en esos momentos, sentí una enorme satisfacción al ver que agonizaba.

-Prueba un poco de tu propia medicina, maldito idiota... Morirás desangrado como el bastardo que eres y no te preocupes, me encargaré de que nunca encuentren tu cuerpo...

Dicho eso, me puse de pie y echándole una última mirada, desaparecí y continué ascendiendo por la mansión. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

En pocos minutos, dejé de escuchar los gritos de Nott, y supuse que al fin había muerto.

-Sólo faltas tú, Voldemort...-dije mirando a mis dos lados.-Sólo tú...

Presté atención a la última puerta de un largo pasadizo. Era más grande que las otras, las manijas parecían estar hechas de oro y en medio, había la figura de una serpiente.

Sin embargo, antes de poder continuar, una sirena empezó a sonar por todos lados.

Debí haber activado una trampa, porque de pronto, dos bombas explotaron intempestivamente en las esquinas, y me hicieron volar lejos de ahí.

Caí sobre una pila de vidrios, pero no fui tan ágil como para usar mi varita, y evitar que uno de los filudos pedazos se me incrustaran en el antebrazo izquierdo. Mordí mis labios por el dolor, e intenté quitármelo, pero resultó imposible.

-¡Maldita sea!-gemí al ponerme de pie, no sólo mi brazo sangraba, sino también mi tobillo.

Pero, mi suplicio no acabó tan pronto. Inesperadamente, apareció un dementor de entre las sombras, y me atacó por la espalda. Caí al suelo nuevamente, mientras sentía que intentaba absorber mi alma.

_Recuerdos poderosos,_ pensé intentando ponerme de pie.

Tenía más recuerdos tristes que felices. Tal vez por eso, no podía con esta criatura.

_¡Piensa en algo poderoso, maldita sea!,_ me dije a mí misma, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Expecto Patronus!-grité alejándolo, pero se resistía a dejarme.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

Continué diciendo el encantamiento todas las veces que me fueron posibles, y finalmente, después de un largo batallar, la criatura desapareció.

Traté de recuperar el aliento, y cuando abrí las enormes puertas de esa habitación, me encontré con él.

_Voldemort_, pensé sin poder creerlo. Él, estaba ahí y ni siquiera, se molestó en voltearse para observarme. Él, sólo veía la destrucción del Capitolio, desde su ventana.

-¿¡Piensas enviarme otra criatura!?-le espeté apuntándole con mi varita.- ¿¡Tal vez a otro agente de la paz!? ¿¡Tal vez a otros malditos juegos?!

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, giró a verme.

Lucía más enfermo, que la última vez que lo había visto. Tal vez, por ello se resistía a seguir luchando y aceptaba su destino con resignación.

-No creí que llegarías hasta aquí, Rose Weasley…-admitió con una varita entre sus manos.-No creí que una chica del distrito doce lograría agitar a toda una nación... Sin importar de quien seas hija... Lograste llegar más allá de mis expectativas.

Le miré en silencio. Lista para lanzar el maleficio asesino en cualquier momento.

Esto debía ser parte de sus planes. Mantenerme distraída y luego, atacarme cuando menos lo esperara.

-Mi error fue subestimarte.-continuó con su horrible voz.-Debí haberte asesinado cuando eras una niña, al igual que lo hice con tus padres... A ti y a toda tu familia... No dejar descendencia ni de Potter, ni de Weasley...

Dejó escapar una tos y me pareció ver sangre en el pañuelo con el que se limpiaba.

-Sí.-le respondí firmemente.-Es una lástima que no lo hicieras... Ahora, ya es muy tarde.

Él, negó de inmediato.

-Tal vez ya sea tarde, pero sé que aún puedo convencerte de no lanzar ese avada.-dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.-Te conozco, y sé que eres diferente... Algo te diferencia del resto... No posees la piedad de tu madre, ni tampoco eres como tu padre, es por eso que has logrado llegar tan lejos o de lo contrario, habrías muerto en tus primeros juegos...

-¡Tú, no me conoces, maldito anciano!... Es tu fin.-sentencié saboreando el odio en mis palabras.-No hay nada que puedas hacer… Estás perdido, Voldemort. La magia negra, te ha consumido. Tu tiranía, se ha terminado. Los rebeldes han tomado la ciudad… Morirás y tu nombre, será olvidado.

El hombre, sacó algo de su túnica, y luego lo extendió hacía mí.

Era una piedra oscura, y tenía la forma de un pequeño diamante irregular, con la figura de un triángulo en el centro.

-Tal vez, aún exista una forma de hacer traer a tus padres de vuelta…-admitió con seriedad.-Ríndete, acaba con esta destrucción, y tú podrás ver a tu familia otra vez... Únete a mí, y todo será diferente...

Eso me llenó de rabia. ¿En verdad pensaba que iba a creer en sus mentiras?

-¡Eres un malito mentiroso!-grité apuntándole con la varita.-No te mataré con un avada, eso sería demasiado piadoso... Tú, debes morir sufriendo...

Él, empezó a reír por mi altanería.

-¿En serio, crees que con mi muerte acabará todo?-inquirió con sarcasmo.

No entendía a lo que se refería, pero me encargaría de que se tragara sus palabras.

-Con tu muerte, todos seremos libres…-le espeté apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Rose Weasley? ¿Llegarás a ser libre...?

No dije nada. Por primera vez, sus palabras, me habían dejado en silencio.

-¿Crees que matarme es la solución para acabar con todos tus problemas, con tu sufrimiento…?-inquirió con crueldad.-Tal vez, obtengas la venganza que tanto anhelas… Pero jamás olvidarás, que fui yo quien te quitó lo que más amabas, fui yo quien te envió a los juegos y al vasallaje... Fui yo quien mató a cuantos pude para llegar a ti y gracias a mi tienes pesadillas todas las noches. ¿La muerte de tu primo? Jamás podrás olvidarla. ¿La muerte de la niña? Tampoco. ¿Las personas a las que has matado? Estarán ahí, junto a ti... Serán tus fantasmas, y nunca podrás ser libre, Rose Weasley… Tal vez, sea el fin para mí, pero para ti, el verdadero calvario, recién esta por comenzar…

-¡Tú, no sabes nada!-le grité con desesperación, esperando que sus palabras no se hicieran realidad.

-Te equivocas…-sentenció lanzando más veneno.-Sé más de lo que crees… Y sé que nunca podrás ser feliz completamente. Tal vez, creas serlo por momentos, pero las muertes y todos los traumas que viviste para llegar hasta aquí, siempre te acompañarán… Siempre. Y eso, es peor que la muerte.

Observé al hombre, y entendí que siempre estaría condenada a esto.

No sé de donde saqué la valentía para hablar, pero conseguí hacerlo, y me aseguré de que me mirara a los ojos.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón… Siempre recordaré todo eso, pero nunca voy a olvidar la satisfacción que sentiré cuando te vea morir… Todas las muertes, todos los sacrificios, todo los traumas habrán valido la pena... Y tu fin, será pronto. Me encargaré de que sufras.-le hice saber.-Sufrirás mucho... ¡Crucio!

El hombre, se retorció en el suelo, mientras su varita volaba lejos de él. No sé cuántos crucios, le lancé, pero sé que ninguno fue suficiente para aplacar mi rabia. Nada podía llenar este vacío, y por mucho que lo odiara, no podía evitar pensar en que Voldemort tenía razón.

-¡Incarcerous!-murmuré al mismo tiempo que unas gruesas cuerdas, inmovilizaban y ataban el cuerpo del hombre.

-¡Nunca... serás libre!-me gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-¡Nunca...!

Cogí la estúpida piedra que había intentado ofrecerme, mientras continuaba gritando y lanzándome miles de insultos.

Estaba a punto de examinar el peculiar objeto, pero ya sea por instinto o casualidad, acabé dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana. Me asomé sólo un poco, y fue suficiente, para saber que un aerodeslizador se había posado sobre la mansión. De inmediato, abrieron las compuertas de la nave y un objeto esférico de color negro, cayó sobre el jardín.

Lo último que presencié, fue que toda la mansión, era violentamente destruida y yo salía volando por los aires.

La oscuridad, no tardó en aparecer, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, escuché una suave voz a mi alrededor.

-No eres un desastre...


	34. Capítulo XXXIV:Siempre estuvimos contigo

**Antepenúltimo capítulo! Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV: Siempre estuvimos contigo... **

No podía pensar con claridad. Nadie me había preparado para afrontar algo así.

-Estoy muerta.-sentencié al ver que un rostro conocido me observaba.

-No, Rose… No lo estás.-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa amable.

Debía ser una ilusión. _Sí, tiene que ser eso,_ pensé sin poder decirle algo a cambio.

Intenté acercarme, pero cuando mis manos intentaron tocar las suyas, sólo acabaron traspasándolas.

Tragué espeso, y bajé la mirada.

_¿Era su espíritu?_

-Has sido tan valiente... Y le has dado esperanza a aquellos que ya no la tenían.-murmuró suavemente.

Me sonrió con algo de nostalgia, y sentí que mi corazón se hacía trizas.

En verdad, era ella.

Un aura de luz, la rodeaba, y se veía de la misma edad en la que había muerto.

Tan joven...

-Has crecido tanto…-empezó a decir con melancolía.-Cuando te dejé, sólo eras una niña…

-No debiste haberte ido…-le dije sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

La tristeza se reflejaba en nuestros rostros, podía sentirlo, y aunque no lo recordaba, pensé en el fatídico día de nuestra separación.

-Tampoco, habría querido irme…-susurró con la voz algo quebrada.- Pero, el destino tenía preparado algo diferente para ti… Y lo has logrado, Rose…

-¿Lo he hecho...?-pregunté esperando que esto no fuera parte de mi imaginación.

-Por supuesto, que lo has hecho…-susurró acercándose más.-Has llegado más lejos de lo que alguna vez imaginé, y has luchado tanto…

-Pero… muchos han muerto…-acabé diciendo, mientras miraba sus ojos avellana. Nos parecíamos.

-Sí, muchos lo han hecho… Pero, gracias a ti, todos los que siguen vivos, ahora serán libres…-sentenció con seguridad y luego, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, pese a que no podía sentir realmente su contacto.-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… y tú, no eres un desastre, Rose… No lo eres.

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

_¿Cómo es posible?,_ pensé en medio de la confusión. Eso jamás, lo había dicho en voz alta, eso sólo me lo había dicho a mí misma.

Si mi madre sabía eso, eso significaba que también debía saber todo lo demás.

-Lo sabes…-murmuré resignada y pensando en mi más profundo secreto.-Sabes que estoy…

No fue necesario que completara la frase, ella, ya lo sabía.

-Sí, Rose, lo sé.-respondió de inmediato.-... Y sé que serás un gran ejemplo para _ella..._

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, no sabía que decir. Estaba llorando y rogaba porque este sueño jamás terminara.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, preguntas que deseaba hacer, dudas, pero mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

-Siempre estuve contigo, Rose…-empezó a decir con esa voz, que sólo una madre sabía usar para calmar a sus hijos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña, y te refugiabas en el bosque llorando y preguntando por qué tu padre y yo, nos habíamos ido…?

Asentí en silencio, mientras más lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

Nunca antes, se lo había contado a alguien. Nadie había sabido sobre eso, ni siquiera, James.

-Estábamos ahí, Rose… Nunca nos fuimos, siempre estuvimos contigo...-respondió pasando una mano por mi mejilla.-… cuando vivías en el distrito doce, mientras estabas en los juegos, cuando falleció Rue, cuando participaste en el vasallaje... Tal vez, no podías vernos, pero nunca te dejamos… Siempre estuvimos ahí…

Bajé la mirada, y sentí que mi alma se había quebrado.

-¿En serio crees que no vas a poder ser libre?-me preguntó adivinando mis pensamientos.

-He… asesinado a muchas personas, mamá…-le dije siendo realista.-Voldemort, tiene razón… Jamás podré serlo…

Me sentía tan indefensa y perdida.

-Te espera un largo camino, pero sé que vas a conseguirlo, Rose… No será fácil. Tú, más que nadie, sabes que no lo será, pero lograrás hacerlo, cariño...-respondió con seguridad.- Prométeme que vas a intentarlo… Prométemelo, Rose.

Asentí en silencio, mientras alzaba la mirada y veía que otros rostros conocidos habían aparecido a su lado, entre ellos, mi padre.

-Has protegido a los más débiles, Rose…-me dijo inesperadamente.-Y estoy orgulloso de ti…

Suspiré, mientras una pequeña luz de esperanza aparecía en el fondo de mi alma.

-Tú, no eres como él.-sentenció mirándome a los ojos.-No te juzgues con tanta dureza, Rose… Has protegido a la familia, y has hecho cosas maravillosas…

Él tenía razón, había hecho todas estas cosas por mi familia, pero aún así, no podía sentirme completa.

-Tu madre, tiene razón... Le has dado esperanza a muchos, y ahora, es tiempo de que termines con esto…-murmuró otra voz que no reconocí de inmediato, pero tan pronto, como vi su rostro, lo reconocí.

_Tío Harry,_ pensé observándolo.

-Muchas personas se habrían rendido en tu lugar, pero tú nunca lo hiciste, siempre fuiste perseverante.-finalizó dándome la fortaleza que necesitaba.-Tu vida ha estado en riesgo, y aun así, has continuado...

Lo miré por unos segundos e intenté procesar sus palabras, pero la presencia de otro espíritu a su lado, me desconcentró, y mi rostro se iluminó, cuando vi de quien se trataba.

-Fred…-murmuré con la voz entrecortada. _¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo...?-_Fred, perdóname… No pude salvarte... No pude...

Nuevamente, comencé a llorar.

-Shh… Está bien, Rose…-dijo esbozando la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.-Tú no eres la culpable, nadie lo es…

-Pero…

-Todos sabíamos que podíamos morir, y me alegra saber que mi sacrificio ha valido la pena… No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ni por el abuelo... Estamos bien, y desde ahora, en adelante, todo será diferente… Confía en mis palabras.

Mi madre, se acercó una vez más, y entendí que esto no duraría para siempre.

-Es tiempo de volver, cariño…-me dijo sonriendo.-Debes regresar y volver con ellos.

-No quiero irme…-rogué entre lágrimas.

En verdad, no quería irme. Había esperado tanto por esto, y ahora, estaba a punto de acabarse.

No era justo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…-admitió con tristeza.-Pero, te necesitan...

Asentí en silencio, mientras trataba de comprenderla.

-Y sé que superarás todo lo malo que esta guerra pueda haberte dejado… Tienes a toda la familia contigo, todos estarán a tu lado… Ginny, Lily, Hugo, Albus, James… Scorpius… Todos.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-pregunté esperando que este no fuera el final.

-Siempre estaré contigo, Rose.-me prometió mientras los demás espíritus empezaban a desaparecer.-Lo sabes…Siempre lo haré…

-Espera…-intenté decir, pero ella me interrumpió. Sabía que cómo me sentía.

-No olvides lo que te he dicho, Rose... No olvides tu promesa.-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Sé fuerte y cree en ti...

Sus palabras continuaron repitiéndose hasta que caí en un profundo sueño, y una vez más, me vi arrastrada hacia los mares de la oscuridad.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Lo primero que vi al despertar, fueron las manecillas de un reloj colgando en la pared de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital.

Debí imaginarlo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de mi pulso, a través del aparato que tenía colocado en mi dedo índice. El monitor médico a mi derecha, empezó a vibrar, y cuando traté de mover mi brazo izquierdo, un dolor intenso me detuvo.

De hecho, todo el cuerpo me dolía, y sentía que mi garganta estaba seca; pero el malestar era soportable.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, y noté que tía Ginny, estaba sentada al lado de mi cama.

-¡Rose!-exclamó, al verme despertar.-Oh, dios... ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes hablar?

Parpadeé un par de veces. Aún estaba algo desorientada, pero conseguí responderle.

-Sí…-dije sentándome sobre la cama, mientras ella intentaba ayudarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes…?-preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

Entendía su desesperación, pero no me sentía tan mal como pensaba. De hecho, comenzaba a recuperar mis fuerzas.

-Estoy bien…-sentencié pasándome una mano por la cabeza y notando que llevaba un parche en la frente.-La cabeza me duele, pero creo que es normal… ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde…?

-Sólo unas cuantas horas… Es casi medianoche.-murmuró revisando mi pulso y esperando que todo estuviera en orden.-... Todo esto ha sido tan terrible, Rose...No tienes ni idea de cuanto sufrí, cuando me dijeron que habían lanzado una bomba en la mansión de Voldemort, y que todos ustedes estaban ahí…

-¿Scorpius…? ¿James?-inquirí desesperada, mientras recordaba la última vez que los había visto.

-Están a salvo…-me dijo calmándome.-Todos están bien… No tienes que preocuparte.

Cerré los ojos y agradecí por ello, pero volví a la realidad, cuando recordé que la felicidad no podía ser completa.

-Fred…-susurré con la voz entrecortada.

Tía Ginny, se llevó una mano a la boca y evitó llorar.

-Lo sabemos…-respondió con tristeza.-Angelina, está destrozada… Pero, ella entiende el sacrificio…

La miré apenada, y traté de ponerme en su lugar.

-¿James te lo dijo?-pregunté. No sabía si le había explicado cómo habían ocurrido realmente los hechos.

-Sí… Y sé que hizo lo correcto.-murmuró con los ojos vidriosos.-No había nada que pudieran hacer…

-Es lo que trato de decirme a mí misma…-dije cansada, mientras las palabras de mi primo, venían a mi mente. _"Desde ahora en adelante, todo será diferente, confía en mí..."_

Ella asintió en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más a la conversación, me invadieron unas repentinas nauseas.

_No, otra vez_, pensé llevándome una mano a la boca.

A pesar del dolor, conseguí ponerme de pie y alcancé a llegar a una cubeta de metal que había al pie de la cama. Tía Ginny, alzó mis cabellos y pasó una mano por mi espalda.

Cuando logré recuperarme de las arcadas, volví a la cama y me recosté sobre una almohada.

No fue necesario, que dijera algo.

Ella, me miraba en silencio, podía adivinar sus pensamientos; y sabía cuándo estaba a punto de reprocharme.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-sentenció con algo que percibí cómo _decepción_.- ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que has sido? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, Rose...?

No le dije nada, simplemente, me limité a escucharla. En esos momentos, me merecía todos los reproches del mundo, y que mejor persona para ello, que tía Ginny. La mujer que me había criado como su propia hija.

-El doctor dice que es un milagro que tú y el bebé, estén a salvo. Todos esos golpes y caídas... Aquella explosión, aquella misión suicida... Rose, debiste habérmelo dicho.-insistió mientras hacia una pausa.-Scorpius... él, está algo confundido, pero espero que entiendas su enojo…

-¿Él, lo sabe?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Cuando el doctor nos dio tu reporte médico, él también estaba ahí… Debiste habérselo dicho...

Asentí en silencio.

Eso significaba, que los problemas no habían terminado para mí.

-Rose, sólo quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti, siempre lo he hecho... pero si algo te pasaba en esa guerra, y más aún estando en ese estado, no habría podido perdonármelo...-murmuró mirándome a los ojos.-Espero que puedas ponerte en mi lugar y no vuelvas a tomar decisiones apresuradas...

Asentí en silencio, y la abracé.

-Lo sé… Perdóname.-murmuré suspirando.-Pero, si no lo hacía, jamás habríamos sido libres… Jamás. Y no sabes, cuantas veces me reproché a mí misma por lo que hacía…

-Está bien, Rose… Está bien.-me dijo más calmada.-Sé que tenías toda una responsabilidad por delante, pero tú vida, siempre será más importante que todo eso…

La miré por unos segundos, y entendí que tenía razón.

-Has sido muy valiente, y lo que has hecho jamás será olvidado.-continuó diciendo mientras pasaba una mano por mi mejilla.-… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Y sé que tus padres, también lo están…

Unas lágrimas, cayeron por el contorno de mis ojos.

-Lo sé, tía…-dije sonriendo y recordando el maravilloso momento que había pasado al lado de todos ellos.-Sé que es verdad…

Eso significaba que la piedra, además de haberme permitido hablar con mis padres, también me había salvado de la explosión.

-Bien, ahora, no llores, cariño…-me sugirió mientras ella misma dejaba de hacerlo.-No es bueno para el bebé… No, después de todo por lo que ambos han pasado.

-Ambas.-le corregí segura de lo que decía.-Será una niña…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sólo… lo sé.-contesté pensando en lo que mi madre había dicho.

Ella, me devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Voy por Scorpius… Me hizo prometer que le avisaría en cuanto despertaras…

Tía Ginny, dejó la habitación vacía, y entendí que muchas cosas estaban por suceder.

Miré por la ventana, y sólo podía verse la oscuridad de la noche. Después de toda la destrucción y el caos, ahora, reinaba la paz.

Me sentí confundida por unos segundos, habían muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero ahora, sólo debía concentrarme en lo que le diría a Scorpius.

Él, debía estar furioso, como tía Ginny lo había insinuado.

_Espero que puedas perdonarme_, pensé al ver que la puerta se abría levemente, y dejaba entrar a un rubio algo herido, y con el brazo envuelto en un cabestrillo.

Al igual que yo, llevaba puestas las ropas del hospital y por un minuto, pensé que empezaríamos a discutir de inmediato.

-Rose…-susurró corriendo hacia a mí.- ¿Estás bien...? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

-Estoy bien, Scorpius…-dije mientras él se sentaba en el lugar que tía Ginny, había dejado vacío.

El tragó espeso, podía ver la ansiedad en su mirada.

-¿Por qué…?-dijo finalmente con decepción.

Miré hacia abajo. Estaba algo perdida, pero luego de una lucha interna logré poner mi cabeza en frio.

-Tú, sabes porque, Scorpius…-respondí deseando que todo esto acabara pronto.-Y de habértelo dicho, no me habrías dejado venir al Capitolio.

Él, pareció fastidiado por mis palabras. Al parecer, la respuesta era obvia.

-Por supuesto, que no.-contestó con cierto enojo.-Ese bebé, también es mío, Rose… No tenías derecho a decidir por ambos... Debiste, habérmelo dicho. No ocultarlo...

-Intenté decírtelo, pero todo se salió de control, tenía miedo, y sé lo que habrías hecho al final...

-No, no lo sabes... ¿Crees que esto ha sido un juego? Tu vida ha estado en riesgo, cientos de veces...

-¿Y tú crees que ha sido fácil para mí?-inquirí perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?... Lo mucho que me odié por lo que hacía, por arriesgar mi vida y la del bebé… Fui yo, quien tuvo que pasar por todo eso… No tú.

Me crucé de brazos, pero me arrepentí de ello, porque nuevamente el intenso dolor volvió a aparecer en mi antebrazo herido.

_Demonios_, pensé regresándolo a la posición anterior.

-Rose, es una locura. No me pidas, que no me enfade…-respondió más calmado.-No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti… Sabes que te amo, y siempre lo voy a hacer… Ahora, tenemos más motivos para seguir juntos, pero no me pidas que simplemente, olvide que hiciste algo así.

Cerré mis ojos y me llevé una mano a la frente.

Estaba siendo injusta.

No se suponía que debía estar actuando de este modo. Sabía que a veces podía ser algo inmadura, pero en estos momentos, Scorpius, no se lo merecía.

-Lo sé…-murmuré pensando en todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar aquí.-Es sólo que…

Me mordí un labio y traté de reprimir las lágrimas. Ya había llorado demasiado por hoy.

-¿Qué, Rose?-insistió Scorpius tomando mi mano.-Dímelo… Puedes decírmelo.

Suspiré.

-Todo lo que hice… Cada vez que arriesgué mi vida, cada vez que luché… cada vez que maté a una persona para llegar hacia Voldemort, fue porque…-hice una pausa, mientras pensaba en la palabra correcta.-... fue porque no quería que mi bebé, viviera en un mundo como en el que yo viví…-admití descubriendo que ese había sido el verdadero motivo de mis arriesgadas decisiones.

Quería que ella, viviera en un lugar donde los juegos del hambre y Voldemort, sólo fueran un mal recuerdo del pasado.

Él, me abrazó y luego me besó tiernamente.

-Te entiendo…-murmuró sosteniendo mi rostro con una de sus manos.-Sé que todo ha sido muy difícil, muchas personas han muerto, pero todo eso ya pasó...y te prometo que no volveremos a hablar sobre eso...

Asentí en silencio, mientras sentía que me sacaba un peso de encima.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, Rose…-admitió llamando mi atención.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y entendí a lo que se refería.

-¿Eso significa que estoy... perdonada?-pregunté esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes que sí.-respondió con seguridad.-Y quiero que sepas que esta ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida...

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Ninguno estaba preparado para afrontar algo así. A pesar, de que estábamos felices por ser padres, sabía que nos esperaba una enorme tarea por delante. Una gran responsabilidad. Aún éramos jóvenes y ambos habíamos pasado por tantas cosas.

_¿Podré hacerlo?,_ pensé mientras trataba de imaginar como sería nuestra vida en el futuro.

Le había hecho una promesa a mi madre, pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería, cuando me dijo que debía ser fuerte y creer en mí.

-¿Tus padres están aquí?-le pregunté de pronto.

-No… Mañana, vendrán ellos y tu familia...

Asentí brevemente, pero luego, me asaltó una pregunta que llevaba merodeando en mi cabeza desde hacía bastante rato.

-¿Voldemort?

-Lo tienen en una celda, y está siendo custodiado por cientos soldados... No te preocupes.-respondió de inmediato.-Mañana, se decidirá cuál será su destino y el del Capitolio...

-Esperó que Lovegood, cumpla con su parte del trato y me deje acabar con él…

-Sé que lo hará…-me aseguró.-Hablé con ella hace unas horas…

No había esperado algo así.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-pregunté de pronto.

-Sí.-contestó neutral.- Podrá parecerte extraño, pero dijo que habíamos completado la misión con éxito y se encargaría de darnos todo lo que nos ha prometido.

Esperaba que así fuera. Era lo mínimo que podía darnos como recompensa.

-Mañana, nos reuniremos con ella y los otros vencedores ...-continuó diciendo mientras me miraba a los ojos.- Las decisiones que tomemos, cambiarán el destino de muchas personas... Sólo espero, que sean las mejores...

Entendí a lo que se refería. Esto aún no había terminado. Habían muchas cosas por decir, asuntos que aclarar, decisiones por tomar, reorganizar la nación, el Capitolio, los distritos.

Sabía que nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero como Scorpius me lo había dicho, lo peor, ya había pasado y sentía que, al fin podíamos, disfrutar de nuestra libertad.


	35. Capítulo XXXV: El final de una era

**Hola! Este es el penultimo capítulo y también, uno de los más largos que he escrito. Tómense su tiempo para leerlo, y espero no aburrirlos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV: El final de una era...**

Nos habíamos reunido en el salón principal del edificio de justicia del Capitolio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que el ambiente era menos tenso a cuando estábamos en la sala de mando del distrito trece.

Ni bien puse un pie en el salón, la presidenta se encargó de decirme cuales serían los planes para Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

No hubo mucha discusión respecto a ello. Todos los que estábamos presentes, incluidos los vencedores anteriores, acordamos con que una muerte en público, era lo mejor para él. Los habitantes de todos los distritos, merecían ver el final del mago oscuro.

_¿Pero, quién lo haría? _

Longbottom y los demás dignatarios, sabían que esa persona, debía ser yo. La gente, lo pedía.

Nadie objetó nada, y aunque al principio, pensé que la presidenta protestaría, terminó por cumplir con su parte del trato y me prometió que esa sería mi última tarea. Asesinar a Voldemort.

Scorpius, había tenido razón, cuando me dijo que Luna Lovegood, había cambiado. Ya no parecía querer asesinarme con la mirada, y desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver, me había tratado con mucha empatía.

Esperaba que esto no fuera parte de algún circo o mentira. De todas formas, no me importaba lo que ella hiciera después de mi partida. Podía quedarse con el Capitolio entero si deseaba, yo sólo quería volver a casa.

Luego de cerrar el asunto del mago oscuro, se decretó que desde ese día y para siempre, los juegos del hambre quedaban abolidos y prohibidos en todo el país. Se alzaría una enorme estatua en memoria de todos los tributos que habían perecido en la sangrienta competencia; se añadiría otro monumento conmemorativo en honor a los que habían participado en la última gran guerra, y uno más en honor a Harry Potter y mis padres. Además, se ayudaría económicamente a las familias, que habían quedado afectadas por los bombardeos a los distritos.

No dije nada respecto a eso, y simplemente, me limité a escuchar, sin embargo, antes de terminar con la reunión, la presidenta sugirió algo que causó gran revuelo entre los presentes. La idea, sorprendió a muchos, pero no a todos. De hecho, estuve de acuerdo con ella.

-Haremos unos últimos juegos del hambre con los hijos de los mortífagos y ciudadanos del Capitolio…-fueron sus palabras.

Finnick, Annie, Scorpius, Beetee y Longbottom, protestaron de inmediato. Eso parecía una locura. ¿Cómo podía sugerir algo así, cuando estaba diciendo que los juegos habían quedado prohibidos desde ese día?

La comandante Paylor, tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión, pero se mantuvo en silencio y no opinó nada.

Sin embargo, la situación fue diferente para Johanna, James, Louis y yo. Podía sonar cruel, pero nos pareció la idea más justa que habíamos oído en años.

Muchos niños y adolescentes inocentes habían sido asesinados con el único propósito de entretener a los mortífagos y sus familias. Ahora, era turno de que ellos tomaran un poco de su propia medicina.

-Rose, no…-insistió Scorpius, mirándome a los ojos, mientras lo echaban a votación.

Pero nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Y finalmente, qué es lo que dice nuestro Sinsajo?-preguntó la mujer mirándome como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Asentí afirmativamente.

-Por Fred…-susurré de inmediato.- Voto que sí.

Algunos me miraron con sorpresa, pero los demás, entendieron.

-Bien, entonces… Celebraremos los últimos juegos del hambre en aproximadamente un mes, mientras hacemos los preparativos y decidimos todo lo demás.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, y cuando acabó la reunión, volví a reencontrarme con mi familia en uno de los edificios que antes habían servido como alojamiento para los tributos.

Fue un reencuentro bastante emotivo. La abuela Molly no dejaba de llorar, mis primas me abrazaban, la pequeña Violet me pedía que la cargara, y Lily, no podía separarse de mí.

-Estoy bien, Lily…-le dije sin dejar de abrazarla.-Todo salió bien… Estamos bien.

-Lo sé, Rose…-respondió mi prima entre lágrimas.-Pensamos lo peor, cuando nos dijeron que la mansión de Voldemort había sido bombardeada con ustedes adentro…

Negué de inmediato, y sentí que un dolor familiar, hacía eco en mi interior.

-Pronto volveremos a casa.-sentencié pensando en que sólo faltaban Fred y el abuelo, para completar esta bienvenida.

Sonreí disimulando mi propia pena, y la consolé hasta que Hugo llegó a mí.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos e intentos que mi hermano había realizado durante aquellos meses en el distrito trece, ni él o Albus, habían conseguido participar en la última gran batalla.

Eso parecía molestarlos, pero yo estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de ese modo. Ambos estaban a salvo, y habían hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo al distrito trece durante el segundo bombardeo, no necesitábamos más muertes en la familia.

-Fue injusto, Rose…-murmuró mi hermano.-También deseaba ser parte de esto…

-Lo fuiste…-le respondí con seguridad.-Protegiste a nuestra familia, mientras yo no estaba, y tal vez, no hayas sido parte de la última guerra, pero sé que aun así, papá y mamá, estarían orgullosos de ti…

Aquello, pareció reanimarle, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú eras la indicada para terminar con esto. Creo que de haber estado en tu lugar, jamás lo habría logrado…-me dijo en voz baja. Sólo quería que yo lo escuchara.

-Podrá sonar egoísta, Hugo... Pero estoy feliz de que no hayas luchado en esa horrible guerra...

El asintió comprensivamente.

-Nunca dejarás de protegerme, verdad?-peguntó alzando una ceja.

-Eso es porque siempre serás mi hermanito menor.-le dije divertidamente mientras desordenaba su cabello. Era increíble, saber cómo pasaba el tiempo, y ahora, ambos, ya éramos prácticamente adultos.-Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Sí, tienes razón, y ahora, cómo tu hermano, debería hablar seriamente con Scorpius?

_Oh, por dios_, pensé sin poder creerlo.

-¿Ya te lo dijeron?-inquirí alzando una ceja, mientras él asentía. Rodé los ojos resignada.-Felicidades, vas a ser tío…

Para todos, y no sólo para Hugo, fue una gran sorpresa, saber que estaba embarazada. De hecho, mis tías y la abuela, pensaron que estaba bromeando.

_¿Rose cómo es posible?,_ preguntaron casi al unísono.

Sinceramente, sí era posible, pero en ese momento, habían cosas más importantes en que pensar. Sabía que acabarían entendiendo mi arriesgada decisión y se alegrarían de tener a otro miembro en la familia.

Sin embargo, había _alguien_ que no parecía estar contento con la situación, y en esos dos días, sólo nos habíamos dirigido la palabra cuando fue necesario.

La primera vez que intenté acercarme a James, fue luego de la reunión con Lovegood. Había querido conversar con él sobre esa arriesgada idea de realizar los últimos juegos del hambre con los hijos de los mortífagos, pero James, sólo me había respondido con indiferencia.

Sabía que estaba molesto, porque esa era la misma forma en que me había tratado cuando regresé a casa luego de mis primeros juegos.

Después tuvimos un breve encuentro, antes de reunirnos con la familia, pero no nos dirigimos la palabra y sólo intercambiamos miradas, fingiendo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Aunque nuestra relación, no se encontraba en el mejor momento, sabía que debía hablar con él.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Esa misma noche, se realizó una ceremonia en conmemoración a todos los soldados caídos.

Antes de eso, había tenido una extensa charla con tía Angelina y Roxanne, ambas estaban completamente destrozadas, pero tenían mi apoyo incondicional y entendían que la muerte de Fred no había sido en vano.

Durante la ceremonia, y como parte del programa, me vi en la obligación de decir unas cuantas palabras para alentar a los habitantes de los distritos. Ellos, como muchas otras personas, se encontraban a la deriva, sin saber cual sería el destino de la nación. Dije algo breve, esperanzador y no entré en detalles, porque de eso se encargarían Longbottom y Lovegood.

Finalmente, volví a mi sitio, aliviada de que esto se estuviera terminando, sin embargo, el ambiente no era nada agradable, la tristeza estaba en el aire, y sentía que pronto empezaría a llorar. Los recuerdos de Fred y de todos aquellos que habíamos perdido, golpearon mi mente y cerré los ojos.

Quería estar con mi familia, apoyarlos, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que no podía seguir ahí.

Scorpius, entrelazó su mano con la mía y pareció darse cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

El rubio empezaba a conocerme a la perfección, y sabía cuando algo no iba bien.

-Debo tomar algo de aire…-le dije con la voz ronca, mientras sus padres me echaban un vistazo.

Ya los había saludado. Ambos, también me habían felicitado, y aunque en un inicio se sorprendieron con la noticia de que serían abuelos, no dudaron en decirme que tenía todo su apoyo y que podía contar con ellos para lo que fuera. Los señores Malfoy, sabían que tenía a toda mi familia de mi lado, pero a partir de ahora, yo también era parte de la suya y por lo tanto, lo que sea que ocurriera conmigo, también les importaba. Ellos, sólo esperaban que su hijo y yo, fuéramos felices.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos…-agregué algo confundida, mientras veía que todos alzaban sus varitas en señal de luto.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañé?-me preguntó Scorpius seriamente.

-No. Estaré bien. Sólo quiero…-pero no pude continuar.

Él sabía exactamente a lo que me refería, no fue necesario que insistiera, y simplemente, me dejó ir.

Caminé en dirección a un balcón vacío, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza esa noche. Me abracé a mi misma, con cuidado de no mover el vendaje en mi antebrazo izquierdo y miré las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento.

Todos me felicitaban y creían que en verdad estaba bien, porque eso era lo que yo me había encargado de decirles, pero lo cierto era que nada estaba bien. Una parte de mí, se sentía vacía y desorientada.

El recuerdo de mis padres, parecía aliviarme por momentos, pero luego, regresaba esa sensación de tormento.

_¿A lo mejor, todo fue un sueño?,_ me dije a mí misma, nuevamente confundida.

Cuando había despertado en el hospital, estaba convencida de que aquel encuentro había sido real, pero ahora, empezaba a tener mis dudas.

Tal vez, todo había sido parte de mi imaginación. Inconscientemente, había recreado ese sueño para tener algo de ellos, aunque no fuera cierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niña?-murmuró Haymitch a mis espaldas.

Le eché una mirada, y luego volví a mi posición anterior.

-Sólo, intento escapar de todo eso…-respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Él, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se acercó a mi lado.

-No eres la única.-sentenció dándole un pequeño sorbo a la botella que llevaba escondida en los bolsillos.-Escapar será difícil, pero nada como un buen trago de ron, para olvidarse de las penas.

Sonreí brevemente y traté de mantenerme en el lado racional.

-Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ya me habría bebido dos cajas enteras.-respondí sin importancia.- Aunque, a decir verdad, tal vez necesite un poco de eso para mañana…

Aquello también me tenía un tanto ansiosa. La ejecución de Voldemort.

Mañana sería el gran día que todos estaban esperando. No sólo sería el fin de aquel mago; muchos otros mortifagos, agentes de la paz, y personas que habían estado a su servicio durante todos estos años, también perecerían, y a los que quedasen vivos, les esperaba un largo juicio que muy probablemente, perderían y acabarían siendo encerrados en alguna prisión del Capitolio.

-De todas formas, ahora ya no puedo hacerlo.-concluí dirigiendo mi mirada al oscuro paisaje. No podía beber ni una sola gota de alcohol, ni eso, ni nada.

-Lo sé.-murmuró sabiendo a lo que me refería.-Lo que hiciste, fue bastante arriesgado, pero siempre supe que eras diferente a todos los tributos que llevé al capitolio… Y al final, tenía razón... Lograste darnos una nueva oportunidad a todos.

Giré mi cabeza hacía él, y pude ver algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Nunca le había preguntado, si aún tenía familia o si le quedaba alguien en los distritos. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había visto a Haymitch como el solitario mentor del distrito doce, que siempre andaba con una botella de alcohol entre las manos y no le importaba nada.

-Gracias, Haymitch, por toda tu ayuda…-murmuré sin imaginar que con el tiempo, esa persona acabaría convirtiéndose en uno de mis más grandes amigos.- Me diste consejos que jamás olvidaré… En serio, gracias por todo.

-No es necesario agradecer…-me dijo mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

-¿Volverás al distrito doce o planeas quedarte en el Capitolio?-le pregunté cambiando de tema. Ya habíamos tenido suficiente sentimentalismo en la ceremonia, no necesitábamos más.

-El distrito doce, ha sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo, y no puedo dejarlo… Además, quien estará ahí para aconsejarte?-me preguntó divertidamente.-No olvides, que fui tu mentor alguna vez…

Asentí en silencio.

_Siempre lo serás,_ pensé.

De pronto, las puertas del balcón se abrieron con un fuerte rechinido e inesperadamente, ingresó James.

-Haymitch, te necesitan adentro… -se apresuró a decirle.-Quieren que digas unas cuantas palabras...

Él se fue de inmediato, y antes de que James, pudiera seguirlo, lo detuve.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo ahora, o luego sería demasiado tarde.

-James…-murmuré.

Él, no volteó de pronto, sólo se quedó ahí, dándome la espalda.

-James, tenemos que hablar…-insistí aclarándome la garganta.

_Contrólate_, me dije a mí misma.

No sé cuantos segundos pasaron, pero finalmente, él se dignó a responderme.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Rose… Todo está bien.-sentenció sin prestarme atención.

-¿Todo está bien?-exclamé.- Eso es lo que yo me encargó de decirles a todos los demás para que crean que en verdad estoy bien, pero tú y yo, sabemos que eso es sólo una mentira.

Él cerró las puertas con lentitud y se acercó a mi lado.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente, mirando las estrellas y los edificios del Capitolio. Ya se había empezado a reconstruir la ciudad, y gran parte del lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla, comenzaba a lucir como antes.

-Mañana, me iré…-dijo de pronto.

Desvié mi mirada hacía él.

-No puedes hacerme esto...-murmuré decepcionada.

Pero a James, no parecieron importarle mis palabras.

-Partiré al distrito dos…-continuó mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón.-No planeo regresar al doce…

-James, no...

-Ya lo he decidido.-sentenció con seguridad.

-No puedes dejarnos…-le dije obstinadamente, aunque en verdad, hubiera querido decirle que no podía dejarme a mí.-Fred, ha muerto… El abuelo, ha muerto… No te vayas tú también…

Tragó espeso, y parecía más serio que antes.

-No me pidas eso, Rose. Tú... Tú ya lo sabías… Te lo dije hace meses…-respondió seriamente.-No pienso regresar...

Miré fijamente a sus ojos verdes, y quise pensar que esto no estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

-¿Es por mí?-inquirí bajando la mirada.-¿James, es por mí?-repetí.

Ambos, sabíamos la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería oírlo de sus propias palabras.

-No voy a mentirte y decirte que no…-murmuró pensativo.- Como lo dijiste, puedo mentirles a todos, pero no a ti... Nunca a ti...

-Por favor, no lo hagas…-le pedí en un intento porque no se fuera, sabía que era en vano, pero de todas formas lo intentaría.-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de la guerra…

-Nada volverá a ser igual…

Sí, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero, había perdido a muchas persona, y tampoco quería perderlo a él.

-Entonces, te irás de todas formas… Aunque, yo te lo pida.-continué insistiendo.

-Lo haré, porque ya no me necesitas.

-Siempre voy a necesitarte… Eres mi primo, mi mejor amigo…

-No sigas, Rose.-sentenció alejándose de mí.

Aquello, parecía haberlo enfadado.

Podía ver cierta decepción en su mirada, lo conocía.

-¿Aún, no puedes olvidarlo, verdad?-inquirí con la voz algo quebrada. Ya había olvidado cuantas veces le había hecho la misa pregunta.- ¿Aún no puedes hacerlo?

Él, se giró para verme una vez más. Todo indicaba, que no me gustaría lo que oiría a continuación.

-No, Rose, aún no puedo…-sentenció sin más rodeos.

Me quité un mechón pelirrojo que caía molestosamente por mi frente, y entendí que esto nunca acabaría.

-¿Entonces, así será toda la vida?-le espeté sintiéndome miserable.- ¿Siempre será así entre nosotros?

-Ese no es el punto, Rose…

-Sí, lo es.-le dije perdiendo la paciencia.-Todo esto es por mí, y no quiero que te vayas por esto. No quiero que lo hagas…

Él, tampoco se quedó atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rose?-exclamó fastidiado.- ¿Qué me quede en el distrito doce y vea lo feliz que eres con Scorpius? ¿Qué asista a tu boda? ¿Qué vivamos bajo el mismo techo y finja que no siento nada? ¡No puedes tenerlo todo!

Parpadeé dos veces.

-¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?-le dije tan irritada y molesta como él.-Siempre discutimos por esto… Entiéndelo, por favor… No quiero que esto termine así… Sabes que jamás desearía que seas infeliz… Yo te quiero, James, pero ahora, todo es diferente…

Él, se mantuvo en silencio.

En verdad, lo quería, pero no de la forma en que él lo hacía.

En más de una ocasión, me había puesto a pesar en lo qué habría ocurrido si Scorpius, no hubiera sido cosechado, y en su lugar, lo hubiera sido James.

Por supuesto, que todo habría sido diferente, y sólo tal vez, en esa vida alterna, mi primo, habría podido tener una oportunidad conmigo.

Pero, ahora, ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso. Así Scorpius, hubiera muerto en la guerra, nunca habría logrado amar a James de la misma forma en que lo hacía con el rubio.

Habría sido injusto para él, y James, no se merecía un amor incompleto, él se merecía mucho más.

No era necesario que se lo explicara, él lo entendía. Sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía a Scorpius, pero aún así, podía ver la derrota e impotencia en su mirada.

-Por favor, no… no dejes que todo terminé así entre nosotros.-dije con la voz entrecortada. Sabía que James, ya había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.- Siempre serás especial para mí, lo sabes. Nunca podría olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido…

Mis palabras lo hicieron reflexionar por unos segundos, y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?,_ pensé abatida,_ ¿Por qué no puede ser una relación cómo la que tengo con Louis o cómo la que tenía con Fred?_

James, alzó su rostro una vez más, y tomó algo de aire, antes de responder.

-No es necesario que me lo digas. Yo lo sé, Rose…-murmuró con resignación.- Tú también sabes que siempre serás importante para mí, pero en verdad, debo hacer esto…-dijo acercándose y clavando su mirada en mí.- Debo irme… ¿No lo ves? Todo es muy complicado, y si me quedo, será peor… Sé, que será peor. Por el bien de ambos, por mí, por ti... Debo empezar otra vez.

Me quedé en silencio, incapaz de decir algo. No podía negar que tenía razón y que todo esto era lo mejor para él. James, tenía derecho a empezar una vida, lejos de mí, olvidarme y sólo volver cuando estuviera preparado, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan desesperada a la vez.

-Te extrañaré… No me importa, si no me crees… En serio, lo voy a hacer…-le confesé mientras dos lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.-Nunca olvides que siempre tendrás un hogar en el distrito doce… No olvides, que siempre te estaré esperando...

Me di media vuelta para irme, sentía que ya no había nada más que decir, dejaría que él siguiera su camino y yo continuaría con el mío.

Pero, James no me dejó ir tan pronto, tomó mi mano y jaló de ella.

-Espero que seas feliz, Rose…-sentenció acercando su rostro al mío.

Tragué espeso, sentía que este era el fin.

-Espero que seas feliz, James…-repetí, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos y plasmaba un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

Esta era su forma de decir adiós. El final de todo.

Habría deseado que nuestra relación no hubiera sido tan complicada en estos últimos años, pero no podía regresar al pasado. Este era un punto del cual, ya no había retorno.

Nada volvería a ser igual, y sólo esperaba que con los años, él lograra volver a ser el mismo de antes y regresara a casa.

En verdad, me dolía perderlo, pero no podía condenarlo a una vida de infelicidad.

Desde ahora en adelante, cada quien, buscaría liberarse de sus propios demonios donde mejor le conviniera.

-¿Rose?-preguntó una voz un tanto sorprendida desde la puerta.

_Lily_, pensé automáticamente.

James, se separó de mí y pasó por el lado de su hermana, sin voltear a verme.

Esperaba que algún día, él lograra encontrar el verdadero amor. Alguien, que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, para llenar el vacío que yo había dejado.

-¿Rose, estás bien?-preguntó mi prima, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No digas nada, Lily.-le dije sin querer entrar en detalles.-Sólo salgamos de aquí.

Caminé en dirección a la puerta, aún no podía creer que este había sido el final.

-Rose, está bien… Lo sé.-murmuró la pelirroja haciéndome girar.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Lo sabes?-inquirí confundida.

-Sé lo que él siempre ha sentido por ti…-me explicó con comprensión.- Incluso, mamá, lo sabe…

Y probablemente, Louis también. Tal vez, todo el mundo lo sabía, porque hasta Luna Lovegood, lo había insinuado en alguna ocasión.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

-James no regresará con nosotros...-le dije sintiéndome terrible.-Se va al distrito dos...

Ella, asintió en silencio. Al parecer, ya lo sabía.

-Las decisiones que James haya tomado, le ayudarán a superar todo esto...-me explicó.- No tienes que preocuparte. Él, también será feliz... Sé que lo será.

La abracé y empecé a llorar. En esos momentos, deseaba estar en casa e imaginar que todo esto, sólo era parte de una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Lily, me acercó cuidadosamente el arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas doradas.

-¿Entonces, está ocurriendo realmente?-me preguntó sonriendo.-Al fin, acabarás con él…

La noche anterior, había pensado en todo esto y empezaba a sentirme algo incómoda por hacerlo en público. De pronto, todo parecía un maldito circo y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

Al principio, no me había parecido una mala idea, pero ahora, tenía mis dudas.

-Sí…-murmuré sin tanta emoción como ella.- Todo está a punto de terminar, y te prometo, que pronto estaremos de vuelta en el distrito doce…

Ella, me sonrió de vuelta, y antes de poder agregar algo, las puertas del pequeño camerino, se abrieron inesperadamente.

Era Johanna y lucía igual de emocionada que Lily.

-Ya es hora, Rose.-sentenció sonriendo.-Hoy es el fin de esa maldita serpiente...-murmuró mientras hacía una pausa.- Pero, pienso, que todo esto es muy injusto...

Lily, alzó una ceja sorprendida._ ¿¡Qué?!,_ parecía que decía su rostro desconcertado.

-No es justo que tú seas la única en acabar con él, todos deberíamos hacerlo...-continuó volviendo a sonreír.

Mi prima, empezó a reír.

-Esa es una buena idea.-le respondió la pelirroja, mientras tomaba una de mi flechas.-También quisiera hacerlo...

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie.-dije quitándosela de inmediato.

_Tú no vivirás con eso_, hubiera querido agregar, pero de inmediato, esbocé una sonrisa y fingí que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, eso no engañó a Johanna, y comprensivamente, acabó con la conversación.

-Bueno, chica en llamas... Será mejor que te des prisa o vendrán por ti.-me aconsejó guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí de lado, y salimos de ahí.

-¡Rose!-llamó Effie a mitad del camino.-¡Debes llevar esto, querida!

Me enseñó mi broche de sinsajo y rápidamente, lo colocó en mi vestuario.

-Pensé que lo había perdido...-exclamé sorprendida.

-Nunca podrás perderlo, Rose... Es parte de ti.-sentenció.

_Sí, siempre lo será..._

Le sonreí de vuelta y Scorpius, tomó una de mis manos.

-Si no puedes hacerlo…-dijo mirándome seriamente.-Ya hablé con Longbottom...

-Lo sé…-respondí entendiendo a lo que se refería.-No es necesario...

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas... Confío en ti, pero si esto es lo que quieres...

_¿En verdad quiero esto?_

Sí, por supuesto, que lo quería, pero no de esta manera.

En ese momento, supe que de haber matado a Voldemort cuando tuve la oportunidad, me habría evitado esta clase de espectáculos.

-Estaré del otro lado...-fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé sola, pensando en eso por unos segundos.

El tiempo, pareció hacerse infinito, hasta que finalmente, los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara y cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en el círculo de la ciudad.

A los alrededores, habían cientos de personas. Soldados, rebeldes, los altos mandos del distrito trece, ciudadanos del Capitolio con sus rostros desencajados, familiares de los mortífagos con el semblante aterrado, probablemente obligados a estar ahí.

También, habían habitantes de varios distritos, personas que habían llegado hasta aquí para presenciarlo todo con sus propios ojos.

No conseguí ver a mi familia, ni tampoco a Scorpius, pero todos ellos debían estar en algún lugar, cerca de Longbottom.

Miré hacía el centro de la enorme plaza principal, y ahí estaba aquella persona que me había arrebatado todo.

Había un poste de madera detrás de él, pero Voldemort no parecía estar atado con ninguna cuerda, simplemente estaba quieto, tal vez, bajo el efecto de algún hechizo.

En ese momento, la comandante Paylor empezó a decir unas palabras, pero no escuché ni una sola.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando todo lo que nos había traído hasta aquí. Empezando por la cosecha y esa horrible sensación que se había expandido por todo mi cuerpo cuando escuché que decían el nombre de Lily. Ese fue el inicio de todo, el inicio de este tormento. Ser enviada a esos despiadados juegos en los que me vi obligada a cometer actos despreciables para poder sobrevivir, aquellos juegos en los que vi morir a la pequeña Rue en mis brazos, y en los que Scorpius me declaró su amor. Y cuando creí que la pesadilla, al fin había terminado, me equivoqué una vez más, y fui enviada por segunda vez a la arena.

Creo que ese fue el peor error de Voldemort.

Y todo empeoró cuando secuestraron a Scorpius, esos meses en los que me sumí en una profunda depresión en el distrito trece, luego vendría la preparación para la batalla final, el rescate, y cuando pensé que al fin podríamos terminar con este infierno, la muerte de Fred, acabó por derrumbarme.

No podía sentir pena por el hombre que tenía en mi delante.

Sólo quería acabar con su vida lo más pronto posible. El daño que nos hizo, nunca sería olvidado, pero al menos, una nueva generación de niños, podría disfrutar de sus vidas sin temor a ser cosechados, a excepción de los descendientes de los mortífagos.

-Este es el final de una era...-sentenció Paylor echándome una mirada.-El final de lo que nos divide... Desde ahora en adelante, todos somos iguales...

Luego de eso, la mujer agregó algo más y mediante un redoble de tambores, saqué una flecha de mi espalda.

La gente estaba desesperada, querían que acabara con él. Podía ver la emoción en el rostro de algunos, sedientos de venganza, y la tristeza en el rostro otros, pero no por Voldemort, sino por mí, que siendo tan joven, había tenido que cargar con este peso en mis espaldas.

Voldemort, me miró fijamente a los ojos y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. El maldito demente, sonreía.

Aún recordaba sus palabras.

_Nunca serás libre, Rose Weasley..._

Pero, también recordaba haberle dicho que cuando este momento llegara, sentiría mucha satisfacción y eso era lo que exactamente estaba sintiendo.

Tal vez, él no era el único demente aquí, pero no me importaba. Luego de tantos años bajo su tiranía, hoy, muchas personas serían vengadas, entre ellos, mis padres.

Apunté en dirección al mago, y supe que esta no sería la única flecha que utilizaría. Le lanzaría todas las que fueran necesarias para terminar con su despreciable vida. Ya le había advertido que no sería una muerte piadosa.

Respiré con dificultad, y mientras medía la distancia, sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba. En ese instante, el tiempo pareció transcurrir más lento de lo normal, y antes de disparar, me prometí a mi misma que la vida de Voldemort, sería la última que tomaría.

Jalé de la cuerda hacía atrás, me concentré en mi blanco, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una flecha salió expulsada velozmente de mi arco.

La gente ahogó un grito. Finalmente, lo había hecho.

_El final de una era_, recordé mientras me disponía a sacar otra flecha.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: El final! **

**Saludos! :)**


End file.
